A Heart Still Beats
by TwinkleMonkeysShineyPaperClips
Summary: Sequel to 'Love lost in a single heartbeat' - Loki leaves his love and children to return to Midgard and join with his once named enemies against an oncoming war, but is it too much for him? Will his plan go wrong? Will Thanos find a way into Asgard and to Leera? Will he die and his children live? Will he turn subject to Thanos once more?... Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people. SO here is the first chapter of the final sequel. I really hope you enjoy it. It is short and maybe a bit boring for you, but it is just an introduction, so please forgive me for that: D I hope it gets you excited for what is to come :D And there will be loads of actions for all your favourite characters in the upcoming chapters.

Enjoy and review your awesomeness.

(If you are new and are instantly reading this, please please please read Change of heart first then Love lost in a single heartbeat, otherwise this will make no sense, well mostly no sense. So please, read from beginning :D)

Thank you all for your supports on Tumblr, Deviant Art and of course .

Marvel owns Loki, Avengers and all remnants of Asgard.

…..

New York was busy as expected, and had, over the six years of peace, recuperated well. It city was like new, like nothing had happened. The once broken buildings, in piles and piles of rubble were now brand new, standing tall and proud. The god of mischief could tell why the man named stark liked his building so well. It stood out, not like a sore thumb, but like a masterpiece. The god had to chuckle as he made his way through the streets, disguised in jeans and a hoodie, that the tower had left the 'A' still standing for the 'Avengers' he remembered, while the attack was going on that it did read STARK. Finally reaching the magnificent building, Loki looked around him to check that the coast was clear and evaporated quickly into a puff of green mist and appeared within seconds inside the building. Looking around, Loki tried to identify a way in which he could get higher into the building. Spotting the stairs, Loki braced himself and ran up the stairway. Loki noticed as he ran the number of floors. 12 one moment, then 24, then 45… Loki was running faster and faster until he spotted a sign that read 'lab' and he presumed that the scientist would be in there, building another machine to accommodate his advantage. Turning the handle to a door at the end of the floor, Loki slipped into the room, unaware of the cameras. Walking down a small corridor, Loki approached a wall made of glass. Standing still, Loki looked through and spotted the human genius. Standing taller, and changing his attire to his signature Look, the emerald green god turned the handle of the door closest to him and enter. Stark was knelt on the floor with screwdriver in hand, muttering lyrics to a song Loki had never heard. Stepping forward, his footsteps echoing on the floor, Loki breathed slowly. Stark's ear's picked up on the sound of entry and stopped singing. "That was quick Cap'. You usually take your time down the coffee shop" Stark said, without turning around. Loki smiled at his oblivious attitude and he walked close enough so that he was half a yard away. Clearing his throat, Loki spoke.

"I'll have that drink now…" Stark instantly froze and slowly stood to his feet, gripping the screwdriver hard. Turning around, Stark stood, eyes wide at the familiar god in front of him.

"Well, it's been a long time Reindeer Games . . . what are you doing here?" Stark said as calmly as possible.

"Don't worry mortal, I come in peace. Thor could not make it, so I came in his place, otherwise you would have had the pleasure of his company" Loki's smooth voice rolled from his tongue. Spotting an empty chair, Loki glided over to it and took a seat, relieving his aching legs.

"Why are you here?" Stark said, lowering the screwdriver onto the nearest table, and he picked up a glass of scotch, raising it to his mouth.

"I, I need your help Stark; I need all your help. You, the hulk, the soldier out of time, even that woman, the spider" Loki replied, his eyes glazing over. Stark noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, why do you need our help? I thought god's had it all going for them. This is quite funny, reindeer games, the last time you came here you fought against us and now you're asking for help. So what d'ya do? Anger some giant serpent? Steal a king's chick? Turn your brother into a woman?" Stark said playfully and Loki scowled, growling.

"Midgard is in danger… I'm here to inform you of a possible incoming attack, and to be prepared. I will fight with you. My Father and his men are ready to do their bit on the other side. Thor is currently injured; otherwise he would stand besides us." Loki replied, standing up, his body hovering over the millionaires.

"Who is going to attack?" Stark asked, crossing his arms, eyeing the guard suspiciously.

"The Chitauri…" Loki explained, running his hand over some of the objects on the table, making Stark feel uneasy. The playboy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Seriously, how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"What other reason to I have to come to you and ask for help? Besides, did my brother not come to your world some time ago after our little meeting with my wife and child, and explain everything to you? I am on your side Stark, as hard as it is to believe" Loki spoke, casting soft eyes towards the mortal. Stark nodded in agreement; Thor had come to earth and told them about Loki's redemption, about everything he knew, everything he saw in his brother, and how he was sorrowful for the acts he committed against the city and of course Agent Coulson. Scratching his bearded chin, Stark looked over to his monitors and groaned. He had company. Great, he thought, a fight might break out, and he only just installed his newest system. Rolling his eyes at the thought of Clint's reaction or Nat's, Stark faced the god.

"I hope you're prepared. Here come the family" Stark snorted. Loki grinned and sat back down on the chair, with his back to the door. Within moments the sound of an elevator pinged and the sound of loud chatter and laughter echoed in the glass room. Stark looked to the company and grinned, eyeing the several cups of Starbuck in a tray that Steven was holding. "About time Cap', I need caffeine"

"What you need is to use those legs of yours and get it yourself" Steve Roger's replied.

"Oh come on Steve, like Tony goes out in public unless it's an expensive party" the Black Widow replied, rolling her eyes.

"You know me so well" Stark mocked and looked back to Loki, still unnoticed by the peers, or so he thought. Clint looked over to the body sat in the chair near stark and he recognised that hair anywhere, that posture, the clothing. Without thinking, Hawkeye rushed forward, grabbing Loki harshly by the neck and flung him to the floor. Yelping at the unexpected impact of the floor, Loki rolled onto his back and used his feet to scramble away, but Hawkeye placed a foot harshly on the god's chest. Reaching for one of Starks spare hand parts, the bowman placed it at Loki's face, his own face darkening.

"What's he doing here?" Clint snarled and pressed his foot down harder. Loki raised his hands in surrender and coughed loudly as the foot kept digging harder into his chest, forcing his armour to slightly tear at his skin. Stark jumped forward and yanked one of Clint's arms, so that he tumbled backwards away from the spluttering god.

"What are you doing Tony?" Natasha frowned, noticing this intelligent man act unintelligent by defending this murderer.

"He's on our side Nat. He's here for help, and to help us" Stark replied and Natasha snorted in disbelief and her eyes widened in outrage as Steve walked over to the panting god lying on the floor and reached out a helping hand for him to take. Loki looked wearily, then lifting up his hand; he accepted the help and stood to his feet, holding his chest.

"Thank you, soldier" Loki gasped and the words that came from his mouth made every being in the room gasp. Did this insane god, this being who murdered so many, including their friend; had terrorized so much including his brother; did he just say thank you and sound clearly genuine. "I know I am not… welcomed here, but I assure you, my intentions for being here are for the good of you and your world. I expect hostility, for what I made you and your world suffer is not something you can forgive easily, nor is asking you to trust me; but I come in place of my brother, with a request from him. The words I speak and from his own mouth, so I ask that you trust them and listen to me… please" Clint crossed his arms and looked unamused by the presence of this… god, but he could not deny that, inside, he was ticking away on a checklist all the changes, good changes, he could see and hear in this man, and as he quickly looked around the faces of his friends, he kind of guessed that they were thinking the same thing. Loki smiled and looked over to Banner, swallowing slowly "I hope we can understand each other on the same level, without, let's say, introducing your, green friend. As I can tell you now, my back has not fully recovered from our last… meeting" Loki gave a quick smirk and Banner gave a slight chuckle, as did the others in the room.

"Yeah, sure. It seems you learnt your lesson the last time" Banner replied and crossed his arms.

"Good. Firstly, my apologies to all…" Loki spoke, but looked straight at Hawkeye and lowered his gaze for a moment to emphasize his regret.

"Hey, we all mess up. So, Reindeer Games, you going to tell us what's up?" Stark said in his usual manner and reached for a cup of coffee that rested on a tray on the table, where Steve had placed it down. Loki raised his gaze and walked a little away from the company in the room and knelt down until he was finally sat on the floor. Crossing his legs, Loki sat up straight and looked on. Feeling slightly awkward, the others followed suit and sat on the floor so that they were all al Loki's level, still feeling a bit unsure about him. And for the next half an hour, Loki spoke, with no interruptions. He told them everything; everything from the Chitauri controlling him in New York, his torture and then the demand that was made for his daughter. Loki watched each person's expressions as he spoke. When he spoke of torture, and told them in detail exactly what he suffered, Clint looked unphased, as if he was enjoying what he was hearing, whereas the soldier out of time and the man with two personalities looked utterly shocked.

"Wow Loki, what does it feel like to be the victim?" Natasha spoke once Loki had finished, sneering at the god.

"Unpleasant." Loki replied shortly and breathed heavily, looking to the floor.

"So how long do we have?" Steve asked, the strategist in him coming out.

"Until Thanos discovers that it is neither me, nor my daughter in his company" Loki replied defeated "And I fear it will not be long until he does discover such a fact" Loki bit his lip and stayed silent.

"Alright, I'm only going along with this because I actually care about this planet and your brother is my friend; apart from that, I don't want you anywhere near me, and I don't even want you speaking to me" Clint spoke, rising to his feet and he left the room without another word. Loki just nodded and Looked to the red headed woman

"I'm in, but don't expect us to be pals" She spoke, frowning at Loki. Loki gave a weak smile and looked over to the next person, Banner.

"Yeah sure. I have some pent up rage I need to get out of my system" Banner grinned and Loki allowed a smile to grace his lips.

"Im in too." Steve replied, nodding to Loki. "Stark, what about you?"

"Of course im in baby, any excuse to suit up and kick some alien ass" Stark raised his glass and grinned and Loki laughed quietly.

"Thank you. I do have one more request…" Loki said, rising to his feet.

"Only one?" Natasha said sarcastically following suit, and soon everyone in the room rose to their feet.

"There is a mortal, by the name of Jane Foster. Thor is partial to her and her life too was threatened. Is there anyway your 'S.H.I.E.L.D' can perhaps bring her into hiding, to protect her?" Loki said hopefully.

"Sure, Foster was it?…" Natasha replied and pulled out her cell phone, turning her back to the men and left the room, holding the device to her ear. Loki watched the woman leave and turned also, facing the opposite end of the room and walked over to the window, looking up at the sky. Banner gave an unsure look and quietly left the room leaving the soldier and the iron man alone with the trickster god. Steve eyed Tony then slowly approached the god, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You miss her already?" Steve said, pointing it out. Loki snapped his head to the soldier and frowned.

"Of course not" Loki replied quickly, not wanting to appear even more weak and vulnerable than he already did, but Steve knew that look very well, it's the look he had upon his face quite often when he thought of his long lost love from back in the day.

"It's ok to miss her, you know" Steve replied and walked away, feeling nervous under the Liesmith's gaze. Joining the millionaire, both men looked on at the tall figure by the window and both talked quietly among themselves of everything that had been revealed within the hour…


	2. Chapter 2

Im sorry that this has been posted quite late in the day to what it's normally posted by, buy im not feeling great at all, with my pain and stuff, so it took me a while to concentrate and write. I hope it isn't a disappointing chapter. I promise when im feeling better tomorrow, it will be a whole lot better! So forgive me Very sorry! Please enjoy, and review. I love hearing what you think! All your comments are so encouraging and helpful.

A big shout out to all those who added my story to their favourites and me as their favourite author on , I was in total awe at the amount of emails I had early this morning saying how many people had done that. Thank you for loving and supporting this story.

Marvel owns Loki, Thanos and all remnants of Asgard. Leera and Gerathaim are mine

….

Gerathaim landed with a thud on the green planes of Vanaheim, clutching the lifeless child for dear life. It was good, the soldier thought, that he had the opportunity to study his prince for the few days given so that he knew how to act, to speak and how to hold himself like Loki. Rising ever so slowly to his feet, Gerathaim looked around the field and remembered Loki's command. Thinking of his wife, the guards began to make himself cry, as if discovering the sudden death of his child. Crying harder, Gerathaim looked around the field, and spotted a figure in a dark cloak, tall and frightening, approaching. Swallowing hard, Gerathaim stood frozen, clutching the baby. "I knew you would keep up the bargain, Loki. You have turned soft towards the mortals" the voice echoed, dripping with venom. It was silent for a few moments as the frightening being approached and rested in front of the look alike. "Give me the child"

"I-I..." Gerathaim tried to speak, acting just as he was told. Thanos glared and looked down at the unmoving life form in the gods arms. Reaching his giant hand forward, the creature picked the baby up and pulled it towards his chest.

"You brought me a dead child!" Thanos snarled.

"She was alive when I left. She was not strong enough to forgo the journey; it was too much for her..." Gerathaim cried, looking solemnly at the body.

"Then you have failed me, I asked for the child, alive, not like this, she is useless to me!" Thanos growled fiercely and tossed the baby aside as if it were rubbish. Gerathaim felt sick at the sight of his princes' child being thrown to the floor and he began to panic.

"I did not fail you. I brought what you asked; my child and myself. How was I supposed to know she would not survive! You still have me, there is no need to act irrationally" Gerathaim replied, his heart beginning to thud in his chest. Yes, he wanted to live with his wife, and he wanted to die for Prince Loki to make it happen, but that did not mean he was not afraid, because in all honesty; he was terrified. His knees began to shake and Thanos approached him and grabbed his tunic in his fist, bringing the guard closer to his face.

"I will act as I pleased, Asgardian. The trinket I required is no use to me, and you are worthless, not worth keeping; what use are you to me? I am in the same positions as I was when we met three days ago, yet now, I do not have what I want… You know what I said would happen if you failed me!" Thanos raised the Loki lookalike into the air and in a blink of an eye moved his fist to the guards' neck, tightening. Gerathaim panicked and automatically grabbed the monsters wrist, kicking his legs, gasping for breath as the pressure on his jugular tightened. Gerathaim looked into the eyes of this villain and he looked back; more than Gerathaim expected. He felt like he was looking into his soul. Fearful that he would see too much and realize that this was not Loki, Gerathaim wriggled and looked away from the beast's gaze, his hands shaking. All he could do to calm himself down was visualize his wife, her beauty; her long golden locks, her sparkling azure blue eyes, her perfect godlike complexion. Biting his bottom lip, Gerathaim felt Thanos tighten his grasp, then let go in an instant, throwing him across the field. Landing harshly on a boulder, his wrist trapped behind her back, cracking at the impact. Gerathaim yelped in pain as he felt his wrist bend in half, and for a moment he felt as if he was about to fall unconscious with the pain. "Did you honestly think you could fool me?" Thanos screamed, and Gerathaim's eyes widened. Yes, he expected him to find out eventually, but this, this was too quick beyond imagining. Gerathaim whimpered as he fell from the boulder and cradled his arm, crawling backwards with his free arm, feeling the long blades on grass between his fingers. "What prize did that runt of a god promise you to fool me; or insult my intelligence by attempting to?" The bulky monster questioned, stalking the panicking man on the floor. Gerathaim swallowed and trembled.

"…Death" Gerathaim whispered and he heard the beast in front of his roar with laughter.

"And so you shall receive! Your master was to be subject to my hand, but he past that burden onto you. For his cowardice and your sheer stupidity in thinking that this 'plan' of his would suffer, know this; I promised that god of lies that he would experience pain beyond imagining for his failure to me, but now, you… you will suffer. I will not give you the satisfaction of death…" Gerathaim's eyes widened as Thanos approached the trembling god and knelt before him "… I will bring you to the brink of death, time and time over… I will bring upon you the most unimaginable pains and tortures, and death will be but a dream for you. You think you were doing your master proud? You think what you did would bring you honour?..." Thanos leant down and pressed his lips to Gerathaim's ear and whispered. What was said was so terrible that Gerathaim's face turned sickly white and he screamed unashamedly with horror.

…

Loki had followed the genius and the soldier not long after their discussion, through to the lounge to enjoy a social time together. Loki, of course, had no interest however. While Stark and his 'Avenger' friends as Loki put it, were talking, and making merry, and feasting on a variety of Pizza's and take out, the emerald green god stood by the window from which he threw Stark out of all those years ago, never moving, never speaking; just watching the sky, waiting, fearing. He thought of his wife and children, and then of Gerathaim. He feared for him, he prayed to the heavens that his death may be quick, and painless, but there was a nagging at the back of his head which told him that it probably would be quite the opposite. Loki felt torn inside. He knew it was this man's wish to re-join with his wife, but he could not help feeling guilty that he led this man to his death… to an unpleasant death. And as he stood there, Loki imagined all the tortures he experienced in the custody of the Chitauri, and then imagined it worst ten times over, knowing that Thanos would not be at all merciful to this kind, honest man. In fact, he would be much more the opposite, especially with the knowledge that Gerathaim was sent to trick him, to obstruct his gaze from what the real Loki was doing. Steve had been unable to focus on the conversation as he found himself continuously looking over to the lonely god, standing in the darkness. Whenever he looked over at him he remembers their fight in Germany and the occasional glared he received from him whenever he walked past his cell on the aircraft. He had indeed, found it hard to forgive what he did to everyone and to New York, but, forgive he did anyway. Steve felt sad when Loki had told everyone the truth, feeling slightly guilty himself at blaming Loki, thinking he was evil right down to the core and that he did all that out of selfish ambitions. Snapping back to reality for a split second, Steve listened at the conversations. Deciding it was not for him, the topic that was being discussed, Steven reached over for a paper plate on the table and placed a slice of ham and pineapple pizza on it. Standing to his feet, ignoring the sudden glances, Steven strode over to the god and tapped his arm lightly. Loki jumped at the sudden contact and looked quickly to the side at the soldier out of time. "Here, you should eat something" Steve Rogers spoke in the darkened lounge, offering Loki the plate. Loki looked down at the offering and felt confused. What was that? It certainly was not Asgardian food, he thought. Steve registered the confused expression and smiled. "It's pizza, you'll like it" Loki raised an eyebrow to the soldier at his confidence in him liking such strange food and accepted the plate.

"Thank you" Loki smiled genuinely and looked at the foreign food, not sure what to do. Should he eat it? Was he hungry even? His thoughts were suddenly dismissed as Loki noticed the figure still standing next to him, watching him. Loki cleared his throat and looked back to the young man. "Is there something you want?"

"Come sit with us" Steve replied and nodded over to the sofas. Loki turned his to look back at the company and eyed the man skilled with the bow and the woman also known as a 'spider' of some sort. Loki smirked and returned his gaze to the soldier.

"I think not. I would rather sustain from creating another war. I doubt Agent Barton and Romanoff would be pleased with my company" Loki said.

"You can't just stand here all by yourself; not eating or drinking, or sitting" Steve replied, crossing his arms.

"I have coped this far, I can manage staying alone a little while longer" Loki gave a weak chuckled, feeling unsteady in his stomach about this mortals concern for him.

"Look, I don't care about them. If they don't like it then they can leave the room. You may have been our enemy, but were acting no better if we are treating you like this. Come on, let's go and sit down. It'll be easier for you to eat too" Steve smiled and grabbed Loki's arm lightly, walking away with Loki trailing behind, slightly embarrassed. Hawkeye looked up at the approaching men and tensed, gazing harshly at the trickster god, clenching his fists, not saying anything, for he knew that Loki was only approaching because of Steve, and he didn't want to get into anything with Steve. Steve took his seat on the sofa and scooted over next to Natasha, so Loki could sit next to him. Loki eyed the empty space wearily before sitting down and placing the plate with the pizza on the table. Sitting back against the sofa, fully aware of all the eyes watching him, Loki placed his hands in his lap, and looked ahead into the distance.

"Nice of you to join us Reindeer games; see anything nice in the sky?" Tony spoke, grinning, holding a glass of scotch and ice in his hand. Loki just looked to the man with an unphased expression and did not answer. He was about to return his gaze back towards the window when he felt something on his lap. Feeling disgusted that someone touched him in such a place, Loki looked down and instantly calmed, noticing that it was not someone's hand, but in fact the plate that he had previously sat down on the table. Loki looked to Steve and noticed as the soldier smiled and nodded, urging Loki to eat it. Feeling that uneasy feeling once more, Loki looked up at the company and noticed the man with two personalities, Mr Banner, pick up a slice of this 'pizza' and take a bite. Loki picked up the slice of pizza, looking away from Banner, and took a small bite, placing the rest back onto the plate. Slowly chewing, Loki revelled in the unusual yet fantastic taste. Smiling a little, Loki took another bite, then another, until finally the whole slice was gone. Satisfied, Loki placed the plate back onto the table and stiffened when Hawkeye stood to his feet, fearing that the skilled bowman was about to turn on him.

"Well im shattered, im off to bed" Hawkeye spoke, stretching his arms. Giving a playful salute to Steve, Hawkeye left the room yawning.

"Yeah, same, im completely stuffed, so im going to sleep it off" Natasha said, getting up from the sofa with a groan.

"Yeah sure, just be honest, you're going for some snookie with Legolas out there" Stark scoffed and raised his glass to the Russian. Natasha scowled and stormed from the room. "It's obvious, they are all over each other" Stark defended himself when Steve cast him a look of disproval.

"Im sorry to dampen the party, but…" Banner began, standing, stretching his arms.

"Seriously? You're all lightweights! Night Bruce" Stark complained, frowning. Banner gave a slight grin and left the room, leaving once more, Stark, Steve and Loki alone. Loki took a deep breath and stood, walking over to the now free sofa on the other side of the room, once occupied by the hulk and Agent Barton, and he sat down, enjoying the space. "You alright there Reindeer games, you're a bit quiet?"

"Please, call me Loki. I am not partial at all to that name you call me, and I am fine thank you" Loki replied, glaring at the millionaire.

"Right, sure. So…" Stark said, raising his eyes, hoping that someone would start a conversation as this company, what was left, was becoming rather awkward in silence.

"How's your son, Loki?" Steve asked hopeful for some conversation, as he looked over to the silent god. Loki looked up over to the two mortals, and stared for a moment, making the other two shiver.

"He is well" He replied.

"How old is your kid now?" Stark asked, taking a swig of his scotch.

"My SON is six year's old. A Kid, Stark, is a baby goat" Loki retorted

"Yeah, right…" Stark answered, sighing, having a feeling that conversation with the god was a no go. "And your wife, she ok?"

"Yes, all is well with everyone in my family Stark. Your questions are beginning to grow repetitive and rather tiresome" Loki said, looking to the floor. Steve looked back and forth forms his friend and the god and twiddled his thumbs.

"Thank you Loki, for coming to warn us, and helping us" Steve said eventually and watched as the god of mischief twitched at the compliment. Steve felt sad at that moment as he thought that this god probably never heard many compliments in his life, and felt rather sympathetic towards him. It seemed that only he could see what he went through, living with the fact that he was always going to be second next to Thor. Then finding out his true heritage, then being tortured, then mind controlled, then told his daughter was going to be taken from him… on and one, Loki had gone through so much but said little, and Steve at that moment felt for him, understood him you could say. Loki slowly looked through the corner of his eye and watched the soldier watch him. Loki nodded and stood to his feet.

"Well, im going to hit the sack" Stark said, fed up of the silence. Jumping to his feet enthusiastically, he looked to Loki. "Shall I show you to your room?"

"I require no room; I shan't be sleeping" Loki replied, bored and stood, walking back over to the window. Looking over to his friend, Stark sighed, feeling deflated and left the room. "Do not feel compelled to stay here with me. I shall not be the joyous of company. I wish to remain in my thoughts" Loki called over his shoulder.

"Are you sure, I don't mind, really?" Steve asked, now on his feet, his arms crossed.

"I am positive. Thank you for your kindness" Loki replied, still facing away from the American. Steven looked dismayed and looked to the table.

"Well there's still some food and drink here. Help yourself… Goodnight then, Loki" Steve felt awkward at saying the last few words and left the room with haste. Loki waited a while until all was silent and he was completely and utterly alone then turned on his heels, walking slowly and cautiously towards the table. Sitting down on the sofa, Loki cast once more glance over his shoulder, then reached for a slice of pizza, bringing it to his mouth. Taking a bite Loki sighed, the rumbling in his stomach beginning to fade as Loki fed himself and drank an unfamiliar drink called 'Pepsi' which he found quite delightful. As the god of mischief reached for his third slice of Pizza, leaning back on the sofa lazing, relieving his weary legs, he savoured ever bite and slurp of his nourhsiments… his eyes feeling heavy and his breathing slowing down as for the first time in a while, he began to relax. Meanwhile, hiding by the corner of the door, looking forward, Steve smiled happily at the reflection of Loki eating and drinking in the expanse of the window, where Loki once stood alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, your all amazing! Thank you for your reviews and dedication to this story. Hello and thank you to all my new followers of Tumblr and , you make all this possible from your continuous encouragements. I must admit, im not 100% again today, so please forgive me if this chapter is crap. I can't seem to concentrate when im in pain. I shall write a longer one tomorrow hopefully to make up for it *smile graciously to fans*.

Anonymous3:30, SavySnape7, Lokiworshipper13 and the other great people on Tumblr – I loves you. That is all.

Im so glad you like my Loki Steve Friendship.

A/N –to all those who are not partial to a bit of horror or creepiness, I kind of don't adivse you to read the last bit before sleeping. So if you read this tonight, wait a few hours before you sleep if you are easily freaked out. I hope it's not too bad "/

Marvel owns Loki, Thanos, Avengers and all remnants of Asgard. I own Leera, Loofney, Leymina, Theyna, Feyńir and Gerathaim.

…

The bright morning sun shone greatly over the waking city of New York. Just like his word, Loki stood, awake, staring up into the sky through the window, forever feeling uneasy and actually afraid. He had not slept that night. Using his powers, he had on several occasions tried to see his wife. Try and focus his attention on Leera so that he could picture her; but all seemed to fail. And then his thought went straight to Leera's words, a few hours after they made love; the fact that she said she did not protect herself. Loki shivered at the thought of not surviving this, not returning to Asgard, and Leera, left alone with their two children and possibly another on the way. Swallowing hard, Loki swayed slightly, his body clearly in need of sleep; but he refused to rest until this… war was over. Rubbing his eyes, Loki was oblivious to the approaching figure behind him, and Loki let out an undignified yawn. Dropping his arms to his side, Loki took in a deep breath, and returned his gaze to the pale blue sky. "So I guess you weren't lying when you said you were not going to sleep?" A voice came and Loki jumped slightly, looking at the reflection of the approaching man in the window and recognised the soldier whom had been kind to him since his arrival. Loki smiled lightly and nodded, crossing his arms. Steve walked to Loki's side and followed his gaze up into the sky. "What are you hoping to see? Your gaze has not left the sky since you've been here" Steve said, looking to the side to regard the quiet god, whom was once rash, evil…, a tyrant.

"I am keeping watch…" Loki replied, his throat sore and dry. Loki grimaced when he swallowed and turned to face the solider out of time.

"So you do believe that this purple guy is going to start a war on us?" Steve asked, genuinely interested in what the god had to say.

"Unquestionably, he is intelligent. I do not believe Gerathaim and Feynir's disguise would have fooled him this long; just long enough for myself to come and warn and prepare you, and for my… father and his men to prepare and attack" Loki retorted, looking away from Steve. Steve carried looking at the tall, dark god, and trailed his eyes down to his hands. He frowned instantly when he noticed the god's thin, pale hands shake slightly. Looking back up to his face, Steve eyeballed the dark circles forming under Loki's emerald green eyes. Loki began to feel uncomfortable, sensing the mortal watch him once again and he turned quickly to look at him in frustration. "Why do you look at me so?" Loki mentioned.

"You're shaking and you look tired" Steve noted, crossing his arms.

"And your point is Captain?" Loki questioned.

"You need sleep and food. Look, if it would settle your mind, go and have some food and a couple of hour's kip and I will stay here and watch the sky." Steve offered, genuinely concerned about the being opposite him. The offer appeared tempting to him, extremely tempting actually, for Loki was hungry and overly tired, but the thought of resting at a time like this changed his mind.

"I think not, Captain. I am content. I will not rest until the situation allows me to, and at this moment it does not. Thanos and his army, the Chitauri could attack at any moment. I need to be prepared; to warn you all and to… hold them off until…" Loki did not finish but was rather taken away with his trail of thought, staring back out of the window and up to the sky. Steve shook his head, defeated and walked away from the god, sighing. Loki folded his arms, pushing the feelings of hunger and tiredness away, and forced himself to think of what was to come to keep him focused.

….

"Do you think he is ok down there?" Leera whispered to Theyna, as they both sat quietly at the back of the meeting room, where Thor, Odin, Frigga and several generals and captains of the Asgardian army stood by the table, hovering over a map of the nine realms, discussing strategies and escapes. Theyna looked to the solemn Lady Loki, with her sleeping child in her arms.

"Loki is smart, even if something posed threat, he would find a way out of a situation without a scratch. He's fine Leera" Theyna comforted, smiling warmly.

"I hope so. I just want him back here. Apart from those nights where he stayed in the library researching, this is the first time I have been away from him in six years, Theyna. I'm worried for him" Leera confessed, sighing heavily and looking ahead at the fast moving mouths of the god's, talking heatedly between each other about disagreements in opinions.

"Once Thor is completely restored, I do not doubt that he will go to the aid of his brother, and your world" Theyna replied, looking thoughtfully at her fiancé. "He has almost already restored. This situation has seemed to have sparked something in him. His energy is back tenfold, and his injuries are almost completely gone. I guess love really does heal all wounds"

"What?" Leera questioned, looking back at the golden haired maiden.

"Thor loves Loki, Leera. When he heard in the healing chambers the night he awoke, that Loki was in danger, as was his family, he refused to stay, to recuperate. He wanted to be by his brother's side, to comfort him and show him his support. That's what he told me. It pained Thor the night Loki left for Midgard. He wanted to be by his side. He said 'I'll never forgive myself if Loki comes to harm during his time in Midgard'. Whether Loki wishes to believe it or not, accept it even; Thor loves him without a shadow of a doubt. I wish, forgive me for saying this Leera, but I wish Loki would just forgive Thor fully, forget, erase everything, every pre conceived idea he has about the love from his family and just let Thor love him, just as he once did, just as they once did when they were younglings." Theyna replied, her face saddening.

"I agree with you Theyna. I think he needs his brother, no matter how much he denies it, no matter how much he tries to convince himself otherwise; he needs Thor as much as Thor needs Loki" Leera spoke and leant back into her chair, looking at her child and thinking of her husband, whom was so far away, and silently her heart broke at his absence. She missed him. She craved his company.

…

"My lord, what is your command?" a slithering voice asked over the high pitched screams of the once composed soldier of Asgard, his pain filled screams echoing across the atmosphere, accompanied by the sickly sound of crunching and snapping bones.

"Ready your soldier's; tomorrow, we attack" Thanos replied and looked over to the howling guard, laughing loudly at his gut wrenching cries of agony.

"As you command, my lord Thanos" The captain of the Chitauri army bowed in front of the purple being and walked backwards, from his sight. Thanos grinned and looked towards the expanse of blackness tainted with stars and took a deep breath.

"You will rue the day, oh Loki of Asgard that you failed me, insulted my intelligence and stood against me. You will pay" The evil entity snarled, crunching his fists. Snapping his attention back to Gerathaim and stormed over. "Why have you stopped?" He snarled at his servants whom now stood idly by the Loki look alike.

"My lord, he is all but broken; there is nothing left for us to do" The snivelling servant replied.

"Then restore him and start again" Thanos snarled and began to walk away.

"No! Please, have mercy! Just kill me now, and let it be over with. There is not purpose for me in your company; I am but a burden to you. Please, just kill me; do not let me endure that again!" Gerathaim cried in response, his body lying limp and broken on the floor.

"Do as I say…" Thanos replied to his servant, ignoring Gerathaim's plea and walked away.

"As you command my Lord" The servant nodded and dragged the screaming guard towards a healing chamber, to restore what was done to him, and resume to undo it all over again once complete.

…

Loki began to sway as he stood by the window, his eye lids feeling so heavy that he thought weight might be attached to the ends of them. Smacking his dry lips, Loki breathed heavily, his gaze no longer set on the sky, but rather on the floor. The avengers had now assembled in the lounge area, enjoying a lovely lunch, consisting of warm Panini's fresh from the bakers down the high-street, and a variety of coffee's, latte's and espresso's. Loki had stood through the whole of breakfast and now he stood through what was breakfast, all the while, his back turned to the mortals. Each member of the team found themselves looking over, some with concern, some with suspicion. Banner and Steve had, on several occasions, mentioned that someone should get Loki to eat, to sleep, but no one offered. Steve would of have, of course, but he figured that Loki had had enough of the soldier walking over to him, talking to him, being concerned for him. He had hoped that someone would volunteer, because he though, if no one did, if Loki did not eat, or sleep, then he would surely pass out. Stark was in the middle of chewing a large mouthful of tuna melt Panini when the presumed situation happened. A loud thud caused the millionaire to swallow painfully. Looking over at the crowd, eyeing them to see which one made the noise, it appeared that everyone else was thinking the same thing. Steve looked over to Stark then to Bruce and the assassins and then to the window; the now clear window. Steve gasped and shot to his feet, staring at the body on the floor. Stark followed the Captains eye line and also found the producer of the loud bang. Placing down his Panini on the table, Stark joined Steve and both rushed over to the god lying on the floor. Banner and the team, although they did not want to admit it, were actually concerned at this moment in time.

Stark dropped to Loki's side and rolled the god over onto his back, pushing the stray black locks from his pale white face. He eyed with shock at the darkness underneath his eyes and looked up to Steve. "This isn't from a few days of not eating or drinking" Stark spoke.

"What do you mean?" Steve replied, kneeling down to Stark's level.

"I've seen this kind of thing from someone who hasn't eaten or slept in a good five, six days. I should know, I've been through it myself." Stark replied.

"Well he ate that pizza last night Tony" Steve replied, confused.

"A couple of slices of pizza aren't going to make the greatest of difference Cap'. He needs nourishment. C'mon, help me get him up" Stark replied. Leaning down, the playboy hooked his arms underneath Loki's armpits and Steve shuffled down towards Loki's legs and gripped them in his arms. Hoisting the gods body upwards, the two men walked slowly towards the sofa's, asking the others to move out of the way. Reaching the longest sofa, Stark and Steve slowly placed the god down, supporting his head with a cushion.

"What's wrong with him?" Natasha asked, her arms crossed, a frown on her face.

"He's needs food, and sleep" Steve said, his voice filled with concern. Natasha sighed and turned to Barton.

"Let's go to the store" Natasha said, her voice monotone.

"What? So were are going grocery shopping for this maniac now?" Barton scoffed, pointing to the unconscious god.

"Hey, there's no need to do that, I have food here" Stark said, abashed.

"Look Tony, if Loki hasn't eaten in a while, he's going to need decent food to eat. Yeah, you have food here Tony, but it's all junk. Do you even have fruit or veg here?" Natasha quizzed.

"Uh, probably not" Stark replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Exactly. Look Barton, you don't have to come, but im going to get this dude some real food. If he's supposed to help us against those freaks of nature, then he needs to be on top form. I mean common, it's not every day you get a guy like this fighting on your side." Natasha said, nodding her head towards Loki. Barton sighed and agreed. Banner decided that he would like a walk in the fresh air, and so the two assassins and the man with two minds walked together from the room, intending to go to the store quickly and back.

"It's so strange seeing him like this, you know?" Steve spoke, dropping down on the sofa opposite Loki's, with Stark right beside him.

"Yeah, I mean, this dude had serious daddy issues, totally lost his mind, fought against us, killed so many people, and now he's here, asking for help, clearly afraid, and for the time being, passed out on my couch. What are the odds right?" Tony laughed a little and looked at the still, pale god.

"I feel sorry for him" Steve said quietly.

"Why? After everything he done?"

"You heard what he said Tony. It wasn't him. He was under the influence of another. Just like Barton was under his command."

"Yeah, I suppose your right. But I still… well I don't know if I do feel sorry for him at the moment. He may have been under the influence, but Barton still knew his surroundings, he still knew what he was doing, he still knew who we were. He just obeyed what he was told to do, but he KNEW what he was doing Steve"

"Well what would you have done Stark, if you were in his position? Do what that purple freak tells you to, or die. I know the answer, do you?"

"Oh do you? You know me so well that you could answer that for me Steve?"

"Yes actually. You love yourself too much, you're too proud. You'd save your ass and do as he asked as quick as the blink of an eye." Steve glared at the philanthropist.

"Well, ok, maybe that is so, but if it was between killing my friends, innocent people, or saving my 'ass' as you put it, I would actually re think that, believe it or not" Stark scoffed, crossing his arms.

"That is yet to be seen Tony. I honestly can't remember the last time you did something for someone that was out of your comfort zone" Steve said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, what's this right here?..." Stark huffed, pointing over at Loki "… I have that nut job staying at my house. Im feeding him and have given him a place to stay. That's out of my comfort zone"

"I doubt that. You love the fact that he's here Tony. Just admit it" Steve rolled his eyes and rose to his feet, walking over to the silent god. Looking down at his pale face, Steve could read him as easy as a book and could see that he had been through so much, all he needed was a friend. Looking across at the genius on the sofa, now snoring, Steve decided that if no one else was going to treat him well, and see him in a different light, then he would undoubtedly be his friend, if Loki would accept him as one.

….

"_Arghh, Loki, please help me!" A voice resembling Leera's screeched through the blackened corridors of some sort of building. The god ran down the darkened path, following the sounds of his wife. Rounding corners upon corners, Loki frantically eyed the bloody hand prints roughly displayed on the wall. Hearing the rattling of chains, Loki turned his attention to a tall metal door. Kicking it down Loki rushed into the room. Scanning the darkness, allowing his eyes to adjust, Loki found the crumpled body of his once known bodyguard, bloodied and battered, arms hanging from chains attached to the wall. The room suddenly felt cold, eerie. Slowly walking towards the male, Loki looked deep into the lifeless eyes. Leaning forward Loki watched with horror as the eyes slowly moved and focused on his face._

"_You did this to me!" the guard suddenly screeched to life, his bones crunching and snapping as he thrashed his arms manically in the chains. Loki gasped in fear and jumped backwards and watched at the screeching figure slowly decayed, the skin that once spread over the bones, quickly fading away and his eyes becoming sunken and skeletal like. Loki cried out in horror and turned to leave the room, but as he faced the door his eyes widened in horror as it was no longer there; there was no exit. In an instant the room began to spin, faster and faster, flashes of white whizzing past his face. Clasping his hands over his eyes, Loki tried to calm himself down, tried to wake himself up, but it was no use. Loki knew he was dreaming, but it was a terrifying dream. Hearing nothing but silence now, Loki dropped his hands from his face and turned around. Loki wheezed as he looked upon the bodies of his mother, father, brother and soon to be sister in law, tied to the wall by rusty chains, gags over their mouths and deep cuts along theirs necks. Loki whimpered loudly, feeling his heart race and he saw a movement at the corner of his eyes. Looking Loki saw his wife sprawled out on the floor, her stomach strangely robust. She began to scream, holding onto the wall, lying in a child baring position._

"_You said you'd help me! You lied!" Leera screamed as her pregnant stomach ripped open and a purple baby sat up horrifically in the now open cavity. Slowly the baby grew, inch by inch at a rapid pace, growing through each stage of child hood, to teenage years, to young adult hood, until it stood tall and mature as the form of Thanos. Stepping out from Leera's stomach, Thanos approached Loki, his eyes blazing with menace. Loki cried louder backing up against the wall._

"_Don't you love me father?" A small voice came, and Loki looked down to the floor and looked upon a gaunt looking Loofney, nothing but skin and bones, holding a small child, whom could be recognised at Leymina. Raising her up in his small arms as if presenting Loki with an offering he spoke "I was a big brother to her father, but I couldn't save her. You left us. You left mother and mother left her with me. I can't look after her, Im not big enough. It's your fault she died father. Don't you love us?" Loki cried hysterically and looked away from his son, jumping in an instant at the closeness of Thanos in front of him._

"_I told you Loki…" He growled evilly, hovering over the trembling god "…I told you that you would pay for your actions. I'm coming for you Loki… IM COMING"_

Loki screamed and sat up straight away, scaring the recently returned Assassins and Banner. Natasha had dropped the bags of groceries as Loki shouted and everyone looked on at the god with wide open eyes. Loki panted and sweat poured from his brow and he shook. Steve ran to his side and held his arm protectively. "Loki what's wrong? What is it?" Steve said. Loki slowed down his breathing, eyeing the friendly surroundings and quickly looked to the soldier.

"He's coming" Loki whispered, his voice shaking as he looked on with terror.


	4. Chapter 4

I know I said this would be longer, but I've been extremely busy today. So I am so, so, so sorry. But it's still long enough for you, my lovelies. So, I didn't want much action in this chapter, because this is the kind of set off, the intro of what is to come in the next chapter onwards. But I really hope you like it nevertheless. If not, im really sorry, tomorrows chapter WILL be action packed! And things are going to happen with Loki… but what? Dun dun dun. So please, once again my apologies if you find this chapter is a bit boring.

Your comments and support for me writing this story has been so inspiring and have encourages me sooo much. Thank you all so very much.

Anonymous3:30 : You really never fail to make me smile with your reviews. I wish I was there to see that lad's face! I am so glad you are enjoying it so much, and I hope the situation with Gerathaim didn't gross you out too much. Sorry to hear about your foot! And no, I haven't got a Migraine. I have a bone disease in both of my legs, so my legs give me some grief with pain and such. Thank you for wishing me better though 3 haha psycho Killer!

SavySnape7: I hope you slept ok, it was a bit creepy I must admit. I was slightly weirded out writing it myself haha.

Marvel owns Loki, Thanos, Chitauri and all remnants of Asgard. Leera is mine

…..

"Dude you need to calm down" Hawkeye shouted at the frantic god wrestling against the grip of Steve and Tony. Loki tried to sit up, move away, do anything, but the mortals held the 6ft tall god on the sofa. Hawkeye passed a carrier bag to Natasha and joined the others fight against the wriggling male. Leaning down the bowman held tightly onto Loki's legs to stop him from kicking about.

"I will not tolerate this, this... Let me go. Did you not hear what I said? Are you mortals deaf as well as dumb? Let me go!" Loki snarled, yanking his arms towards him chest, trying to break free.

"We will let go when you calm down Loki. We know, we heard you say that they are on their way. We'll sort something out when you calm down" Steve said through gritted teeth, holding the god still with all his might. Loki groaned in annoyance and immediately desisted in his fight against the super-soldier, the man of iron and the bowman. Hawkeye grinned at Loki's submission and looked over his shoulder at Natasha and banner. Natasha picked the rest of the carrier bags up from the floor and walked over to the counter where the drinks resided and began to empty the contents. Setting out the items she purchased, Natasha began to mix and match ingredients, and created a healthy but sustainable meal consisting of greens such as lettuce leaves and spinach for the iron, tomatoes and slices of honey roast ham and some slices of roast chicken. Mixing them into a cheap plastic bowl she had bought, Natasha reaches for a fork inside one of the shopping bags and walked back towards the sofa. Loki was now sat up straight, arms crossed and chest heaving in frustration. Tony and Barton had moves away and sat on the opposite sofa next to banner, while Steve stayed next to the god's side.

"Here, get this into your system" Natasha spoke, reaching out and handing Loki the bowl and fork. The god of mischief eyed the bowl of strange contents and slowly took it from the red head, along with the fork.

"That isn't real food Nat!" stark whined, looking at what she provided the hungry and tired god.

"It contains a lot of iron, Tony. It'll boost his energy" the black widow retorted, glaring at the billionaire. Moving away from Loki, Natasha sat on the single arm chair at the bottoms of the room and pulled out her mobile. Stark sighed heavily and reached for his tablet that was resting on the table, and began making adjustments to his armour. Hawkeye sat stiff, his eyes never leaving the god, whilst banner sat, staring blankly into the distance. Loki stabbed the fork into one of the green leaves in his bowl and raises it so that it was in front of his face. Regarding it for a moment, Loki brought the fork forward and bit the leaf. Chewing slowly, Loki's nose scrunched at the slightly bitter taste of the spinach. Swallowing quickly, Loki stabbed a small cherry tomato and popped it into his mouth. Biting down Loki heard the tomato pop in his mouth and felt an instant burst of flavour. That, he liked.

Stew watched at the god slowly consumed his meal. The soldier smiled several times at the looks that caressed Loki's face when his taste buds were attacked with flavours that were immense and pleasing. "That was much more pleasurable than that 'pizza' we consumed this night gone" Loki spoke aloud and everyone snapped their gaze over to the god. Natasha eyed the empty bowl and grinned.

"See stark, real food" the black widow scoffed and raised an eyebrow to the genius of the tablet. Stark childishly mimicked Natasha and shrugged his shoulders. Natasha looked back over to the god and felt uneasy when her eyes rested under his gaze. She remembered at that moment how daunting t had been when she had questioned him in that cage on the hell carrier and he had snarled at her 'mewling quim' quite terrifyingly. Right now, however, Natasha seemed transfixed under the gods gaze and lowered her mobile, taking in his face even more.

"Thank you for that, agent Romanoff" Loki's sultry voice snakes across the room and tingled in the red heads ears.

"Pleasure" she replied quickly and struggled to drop her gaze from his emerald green eyes and luscious features. Loki grinned at her difficulty and Natasha felt a voice in her head say 'yep, that's the Loki she knew, the one she remembered, not the one whom had just woken up screaming'. Loki leant forward, still staring at the Russian, and placed the bowl onto the table. Natasha cleared her throat and looked down to her mobile, all the while Hawkeye sat, livid, witnessing what just went on.

Loki sighed, content with how full his stomach was feeling and stood to his feet, swaying slightly as he did. Steve was there in a split second and held Loki's arm to steady him.

"I am fine, soldier" Loki spoke, removing his arm from Steve's hands.

"You need to rest, Loki" Steve spoke, removing his hands, disgruntled.

"Do not presume, captain, what my body needs. The food has sustained me enough." Loki replied and walked away from the lounge area, stalking towards the window. Crossing his arms, Loki looked once more up to the sky and felt his stomach churn as images of the nightmare that ripped him from his slumber flickered painfully across his vision.

A few hours passed and the Avengers discussed and planned and prepared ready for what was to come to the newly recovered city of New York. Stark had made extra alterations to his suit so that it lasted longer against the powers of the Chitauri. Knowing what they were and how they thought and fought widened his knowledge and the genius was able to produce a type of force field that would enable his suit to shield itself against the ray's that shot from the Chitauri's weapons; causing them to bounce off him. Natasha had been in contact with S.H.I.E.L.D and of course, Director Fury. Fury still felt provoked by the young god that had attack his precious city, but was thankful all the same that said god had returned to warn them, and fight with them in the upcoming attack. Barton, inevitably was in his 'nest', watching all that was going on and naturally, was glaring at the god of mischief. Loki began to feel slightly fed up; in one instant he did not want the war to come, but, in another, he did want it to so that it would just be over and done with. He had faith in the Avengers and faith in his father's army. Standing up taller than usual, Loki clicked his aching back and gave a quick glance over his shoulder to see what the others were doing. ON noticing that all were busy with something, Loki faced forward once more and stroked his chin in thought. It was not until a good forty minutes later until something happened.

Dropping his hands by his side Loki looked with fear at the darkening sky. Staring deeply at the atmosphere, Loki witnessed a cloud of black swirl slowly into a circle, getting denser and denser. Gasping, the trickster witnessed a flash of light and a hole began to rip through the atmosphere. Turning around quickly, Loki's tunic swished, and in a glare of gold, catching the Avengers' eyes, Loki was robed in his green cloak and golden and black armour. Ascending from his head was the golden horns that so defined the god of Mischief. Standing up, the Avengers looked wearily at the armoured god feeling slightly defenceless at the sight of him. Loki outstretched his arm, and flickering into his hand, appeared Dilenreen, catching the lights in the room, sparkling with magnificence. Loki grinned at the mortals' expressions and walked towards them, his vulnerable appearance now gone in a flash as he stood, menacing at powerful. "It's time" Loki's voice dripped with venom, not towards the Avengers but in reference to what was coming. Stark eyes widened as he looked past Loki and noticed the instant change in the sky and sighed.

"Jarvis, have the alterations been transferred to my suit yet?" Stark asked, placing down the glass of scotch he had in his hand.

"Yes Sir, your suit it at one hundred percent completion" The Artificial voice boomed in the room. Looking to Loki quickly, Stark nodded to him and rushed from the room. Steve followed and headed for his room to dress. Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton looked quickly to one another. Natasha pulled out her phone and called Fury, warning him that the situation was now code red. Barton led the female assassin from the room and both left to gear up. Banner stood awkwardly and looked to the god.

"I suppose I should be pleased that I don't have any outfits to change into" Banner spoke nervously, giving a light laugh. Loki grinned and looked back across the room to the door that stood next to the window; the door, if he remembered rightly, which he entered as Tony walked into the building offering him a drink. Walking forward, Loki opened the door and exited the building, breathing in the fresh air. Walking out to the edge of the building Loki looked up, and around, enjoying the breeze that attacked his face.

…

"Loki move!" a voice boomed and Loki looked back towards the building and noticed the Avengers gathered, wide eyed, staring at him. A frown dancing across Loki's brow as to why they said that, and then Loki could hear a loud buzzing approach him from behind. Turning back around, away from the window, Loki gasped as a Chitauri warrior on its levitating transport, swooped down toward him. Loki outstretched his hand, and using Dilenreen, shot an orb of power towards the offending alien. Dodging the power surge, the alien swooped down once more and, using one free hand, grabbed Loki's armour by the next and whizzed forward, throwing the pale god through the window which he had taken a liking to. The Avengers quickly jumped out of the way as the emerald green god smashed through the window towards them and landed with a loud thud on the floor, his horn scraping and clanging loudly on impact. Loki sat up, furiously, and glared out of the smashed window. Rising to his feet, Loki stormed past the Avengers and surveyed the situation. Seeping through the hole in the atmosphere, the Chitauri entered the sky above the city and began to slip into formation, not attacking as of yet. The sounds of familiar screams of terror rose up from the street of New York as frantic mortals looked on at the sight and ran into buildings and other shelters, protecting themselves from what was about to happen. Loki snarled and looked back to the group. "Stark, can you fly me up to the army?" Loki asked. Stark nodded and placed down his helmet, covering his face. Walking forward, Stark took hold of Loki, wrapping his arm uncomfortably around the god's waist.

"Hold on Reindeer games" Tony said, breaking into a run, Loki surprisingly light for such a tall man, and jumped from the ledge of the building. Zooming upwards, Loki caught his breath as the temperature got colder the higher they ascended. Loki grimaced as he recognised the aliens and stretched out one of his arms towards them, with Dilenreen pointing towards them, the other hand clutching onto Stark for dear life.

"Get me just close enough so I can disable their carriages" Loki said, breathlessly.

"You got it" Stark said, and thrusting his boosters, shot forth so that Loki was near enough to the aliens. Loki closed his eyes, feeling his magic within him course through his arm and into his staff. Taking a deep breath, clutching on to Stark, Loki snapped his eyes open and flung his arm forward. A light burst forth from the emerald eye that nestled in the centre of Dilenreen and consumed the alien's scooter like transport. In a flicker of a moment, the carriages began to sway as their power source began to falter, and within seconds of Loki firing at them, the Chitauri began to drop from the sky, one by one with a horrific screech. As the carriages dropped from the sky towards the buildings of New York, the aliens jumped from them and latched themselves onto anything that was near enough for them to reach. Loud explosions sounded as carriages collided with buildings, and Loki sighed into Starks hold. "Nice one, daddy issues" Tony complimented and gripped Loki hard before flinging himself backwards towards the Avengers tower.

As Stark flew back towards his building, Loki looked over his shoulder and watched as the hole in the atmosphere began to expand and he knew that it meant more were on their way, and more importantly, Thanos was on his way. It was at this moment that Loki prayed to the heavens that Odin and his army and left for Vanaheim to hunt down and destroy all those whom had resided in the once peaceful realm, whom were ready to attack Midgard.

Landing carefully back onto the ledge, Stark lowered his arm and dropped Loki onto his feet. The god of mischief stumbled, putting out his hands ready to brace himself if he was to fall. "That was neat, Loki" Steve complimented the trickster god, holding his shield to his side tightly. Loki grinned and straightened up, turning around to look back at the invading commotion.

"We need to get down there, those freak are going to start torments the streets now that their transport is gone" Stark said, looking at the avengers. Natasha nodded and turned on her heels, running from the room with Barton and Steve behind. "Bruce, stay here until we call you"

"Sure, ok" Banner replied, crossing his arms.

"You ready?" Stark replied, looking over to Loki. The god grimaced, not loving the idea of being in this egotistic man's arms once more. Stepping forward, Loki allowed Stark to grab him around his waist. Stark chuckled at the annoyed expression on the dark haired gods face, and hovered from the ground. "Catch you around hulkinator" Stark nodded to the scientist and in a split second, flew out of the broken window and down through the streets of New York, with Loki clutching onto him.

"You can desist with the smirking" Loki spoke once they landed on a cobbled area of land which Loki remembered as the area where Thor had had him gagged at the mouth, and where they used the Tesseract to journey back to Asgard.

"How do you even know im smirking black locks? My helmet it down" Stark scoffed.

"I can hear you arrogance" Loki replied, rolling his eyes. Looking around the area, Loki watched as the avengers ran towards him and the self-absorbed genius, red in the face from exertion. Stark noticed the horror in Natasha's eyes as they approached and stood forward.

"What is it Nat?" Stark asked.

"Look up!" The black widow exclaimed. Loki snapped his head towards the sky and felt his heart drop when he saw hundreds of Chitauri form themselves in a single line across the expanse of clouds, and in the centre of the line rested the giant, purple menace, known by the name of Thanos. Even from that distance, Loki could see the anger in his eyes, and the subtle hint of victory. Loki swallowed and stood in a war like stance, stretching out Dilenreen.

"I love you Leera" Loki whispered as the army dispersed towards them and across the city, and Thanos locked his eyes on Loki and shot forward with a gut wrenching roar of wrath.

"So it begins" Steve said, placing his Shield in front of his chest as the sounds of terrified screams wreaked across the city.


	5. Chapter 5

Arghhhhhhh! I love you all. Your reviews are just, well awesome, thank you so much. So, I hope you like this chapter… and the ending *bites nails nervously*. Please review and tell me what you think! :D

Savysnape7: Thank you so much, you are so kind!

Anonymous3:30: I just look forward to your reviews as much as you look forward to reading the next chapter. Completely flabbergasted by your love for this story, you are great and thank you for your concern about my bone disease and such. I'm ok. Writing makes everything better haha!

KneelBeforeMe: Well hello, new comer, Im totally chuffed your loving it. I hope this chapter is as good as you hoped it to be!

Marvel owns Loki, Thor, Thanos and Avengers. Leera, Loofney and Leymina are mine

…

Loki swallowed as Thanos shot towards him. Looking to his left and right the emerald green god watched as the Avengers were deep into the thick of battle, dodging lasers and slaying numerous Chitauri soldiers. Bracing himself, Loki crouched, holding out Dilenreen. As Thanos neared him, closer and closer, Loki jumped to his feet and up into the air. As he did so, Loki managed to jump straight over the purple beats head, causing him to snarl in anger. "Loki, are you ok with sorting that guy out?" black widow called over to the god, kicking an alien straight in the face with her leather boots.

"Yes, you just keep them occupied!" Loki shouted back, smacking his staff into the stomach of an alien, sending it flying across the cobbled road.

"You got it!" Natasha called back, sliding over Barton's bent back and landing on an alien, knocking it to the ground. Loki turned around quickly and eyed the approaching beast flying towards him. Loki gasped and ran to the side, attempting to set Thanos off course, and stumbled on a bolder that had broken off from the nearest building. Loki landed with a thud on his chest and knocked the air from him. Panting, the trickster god could hear footsteps, heavy and intimidating, approach him from behind. Loki coughed, feeling his chest bruise and scrambled forward, letting go of Dilenreen to allow him to move faster. Noticing he could crawl no further as a car proved to be his barrier, Loki flipped over onto his back and looked up, wide eyed at the purple menace. Loki panted and brought his knees to his chest, planning to quickly spring to the side. Steadying himself, Loki's eyes never left Thanos'. Rising just a little from the ground, Loki quickly glanced to his side and took off into a leap. Thanos was too quick; reaching out, the purple villain grabbed hold of the hem of Loki's green cloak. Yanking it towards him, Loki was choked as the collar of his armour was pulled harshly into his neck. Staggering backwards, Loki coughed and spluttered, bringing his hands up to his neck, frantically trying to pull his armour from his jugular so that he wouldn't get strangled to death; but Thanos did not let go of Loki's cloak, and began to walk away, dragging the wheezing god behind him. Loki's knees gave way and he dropped to the floor, his body dragging harshly along the rubble and broken glass. The Liesmith's eyes began to water at the lack of air entering his lungs, and slowly he felt himself dropping in and out of consciousness.

"Loki!" A familiar voice circled around the god's ears. Loki spluttered and coughed, his eyes blurring as he looked around and tried to identify the owner of the voice. Stark watched horrifically as the once powerful god was being dragged along the road, choking, by a tall, intimidating creature. Stark punched an alien out of his way, and ran towards the god. Lifting out his hand, Stark energized his beam, the sound of it warming up buzzing in his ears. Thanos stopped on hearing the noise and faced the man of iron clad in red and snarled. Letting go of Loki, Thanos lunged at Tony. Stark shot his beam towards the incoming villain and Thanos flew up into the air, and came crashing down onto a 4x4. Loki gagged, prying the armour from him throat. Stumbling to his feet, Loki felt his head spin and suddenly found himself quite light headed. "Reindeer games, are you alright?" Stark said, stamping over to the pale god.

"Yes, thank you Stark" Loki's voice cracked as he leant down to pick up his staff. "You should call Banner. We could do with his help"

"yeah, your right. Look, I'll get Jarvis to message him. That purple dude id coming back; you need help with him?" Stark replied, opening his arms to show his offer of help.

"No, this is between us. Besides, the soldier looks like he is in need of assistance" Loki spoke, looking over Starks shoulder towards Steve whom was in the middle of the Chitauri soldiers, having difficulty getting them away from him, let alone attacking them. Stark nodded and took off, flying with lasers at the ready towards the offending aliens.

Loki gulped as he witnessed an angry monster rise from the car and land with a thud on the concrete floor. Breathing in, Loki focused and split himself into a dozen doppelgangers, all running away in different directions to confuse the angered Thanos. Thanos snarled and his eyes roamed all over, trying to identify which Loki was the real one. Deciding on one to pursue, Thanos broke off into a run, while the real Loki ran away from him, heading towards Barton and Natasha. Loki lifted his staff, jumping into the air as he approached the bowman, and brought his weapon down heavily onto the head of one of the Chitauri whom was attacking Hawkeye. Hawkeye snapped around and watched the god bring down the alien that attempted to strike him, and he nodded to Loki in thanks. Loki grinned and carried on swinging his staff, throwing an alien here and there, beheading some, cutting some in half. Loki was on a roll. As Thanos continued to chase and attack Loki's clones, Loki killed Chitauri after Chitauri, decreasing their numbers at a rapid pace. And nothing had entered the atmosphere in a while, which soundly confirmed Loki's plan was in action; that the All-father and his men had journeyed to Vanaheim and had destroyed the remaining recruits of Thanos' army.

The fight had stretched on for a while Thanos had destroyed six of Loki's clones, and Loki had destroyed practically half of the Chitauri army by himself. Natasha had taken cover under a nearby overturned car; her leg bleeding from an injury, stopping her form being able to run. Hawkeye and ascended the nearest building, looking down on the city and shot arrows, hitting each target without fail. Stark and Steve stood side by side; stark shooting each alien life form with his magnitude of energy, and the Captain used his shield to knock over the belligerent aliens like pins in a bowling alley. It seemed to be proving a great victory on the Avengers side. Everything was under control until the sky darkened once more and a rumble on thunder broke across the sky. Loki felt his heart jump in his chest, and he refrained from his fighting stance and looked up to the sky with hope. In a matter of seconds and ray of light beamed from the sky and shot straight into the ground not more than a yard away from the god. Loki held his breath and stood forward slightly, bracing himself. A cloud of smoke hovered around the indented road and movement could be seen. Loki gave a slight laugh of relief as the smoke began to fade away and the body of a tall blonde god, fully armoured, stood tall and proud. "Thor!" Loki exclaimed, loosing himself for a moment at the sight of his brother. Thor smiled and, holding Miljonir tightly in his hand, he ran over to his brother.

"Loki! I came to aid you and our mortal friends in the war" Thor explained, tapping Loki on the arm, glad to see him well and safe.

"I assume you are well recovered then Thor?" Loki asked, looking to his brother, trailing his eyes over certain places of darkened skin.

"I did not have time to become ill, brother. I needed to be by your side" Thor said lovingly, and Loki felt a strange sensation in his stomach, a feeling he had not felt with his brother since the days they played together as children, making mischief and sparring in all weather's while Loki ranted on at him for his need to read and Thor tickling him into a fit of giggles in response.

"I thank you Thor" Loki replied, nodding, and looked over his shoulder quickly, then back to Thor. "Come, the fight is not yet over. Thanos still pursues me, and the Avengers are in need of assistance. The Hulk has joined, and is doing well, but we need extra help. It is well that you arrived now"

"Yes, of course. We can speak with one another when this war if over" Thor agreed, gripping his hammer, his face darkening.

"If I come out of this alive" Loki whispered, not intending for his brother to pick up on it, nevertheless, he did, but chose to keep silent as he watched Loki thrust himself up into the air and bring his spear down onto several Chitauri, slicing several limbs from their bodies, dismembering them in a flash. Thor gave a cry and ran forward swiping aliens here and there, tossing them aside as easy as fresh air.

"Weyhey, good to see you've joined us Thor!" Ironman shouted over to the blonde god and he was punching an alien in the face repeatedly.

"It is a pleasure to be fighting with you once more, man of iron" Thor called back, planting his hammer straight into the face of a rather disturbing looking Chitauri soldier.

And so, it went on as such. The hulk made a magnificent addition to the success of the team's forever approaching victory. He smashed and pulverised many of the army belonging to Thanos, and now, with Thor aiding the Avengers, the Chitauri dropped in number until only one was left; the whole of the streets of New York City, decorated in battered and decrepit aliens. Hawkeye drew his bow and aimed talentedly in between the eyes of the remaining Chitauri soldier and, after waiting a few moments, let go; the arrow zooming through the air with such velocity, that it shot straight through the Chitauri's skull, cracking it into two halves like a nut inside a nut cracker, its foreign organs spilling across the cobbled road.

The tired and worn out Avengers and the two tall gods assembled together, smiling at one another at their victory. Thor stood next to Stark and the others as Loki stood opposite them, facing them all, leaning slightly on his staff because of his aching bones. Loki also stood a good distance away; enough to be separate from them but close enough to hear what each was saying clearly. "Well…" Steve breathed heavily, dropping his shield to the floor. "…That is the most action packed Saturday I've experienced in a while" The group of mortals began to laugh and relax, and Thor grinned looking to his brother. Loki felt relieved; happy that all way over, the mortals had been saved. He felt good for once, like he had DONE well, but for some reason there was a recurring sense of uneasiness, like there was something he had forgotten, something he was missing. Slowing down his thoughts, looking across to the Avengers and his brother, their voices inaudible to his ears, Loki could hear his heartbeat. Thor looked on at Loki with a concerned expression as the youngest son of Odin looked in pain.

"Loki, what is it?" Thor asked, concerned. IN that moment, the Avengers silenced and all looked to the pained god.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Steve said, frowning, watching Loki's paling face. Loki knew what he had forgotten about, what was still alive, still here. Looking up to his brother, with wide fear filled eyes, Loki felt a surge of terror breakout through his entire being. About to reply, Loki was cut off when a sharp pain course through his back, chilling against his spine. Gasping, Loki dropped his spear.

"Loki, what is it?" Natasha asked, leaning onto Barton's arm to support her injured leg. Loki grimaced when the pain intensified. Letting his shield down, Loki's horns faded away, along with his armour, and the god now stood, only clothed in his leggings, boots and black tunic. Letting out a loud whimper, Loki closed his eyes tightly, and a dribble of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"Brother!" Thor exclaimed, stepping forward, but Stark grabbed onto his red cape, pulling his backwards when a figure caught his eye, approaching. Thanos slowly walked up behind Loki and grabbed the back of Loki's neck. The object that caused the sharp pain in Loki's spine, protruded from his back. It was a knife, one that belonged to the vicious purple outlaw. Thanos had thrown it at some distance, making sure that Loki was unable to move by the time he reached him. Thanos held onto the knife and dug it in deeper into Loki's back. The green god yelled out in agony and blood splattered from his mouth. Steve gasped at the sight and stepped forward with his shield in hand.

"Let him go!" He shouted at Thanos, snarling. Thanos laughed and tightened his grip around Loki's neck. Loki whimpered, humiliatingly for a god of mischief and looked to his brother in pain. Thanos twisted the blade and pressed his hand down on the god's shoulder, forcing him to drop to his knees before him.

"I came for my possession, I shan't be letting him out of my sight" Thanos chuckled. Loki made to fall forward, but Thanos reached down once more to his shoulder and held him up straight.

"You will release my brother, Thanos!" Thor bellowed, spinning Miljonir by his side, glaring at the purple abomination.

"I do not obey anyone, Asgardian. This coward is mine, by a price he willingly paid. You know of this. He is mine. Mine to do with what I wish" Thanos snarled, digging his nails into Lokis shoulder blade, tearing through his scar that resided from his hunting trip some time ago. Loki let out a gut wrenching cry and the Avengers looked on with horror and the screaming god, blood dripping from his mouth. Opening his eyes, and looking to the mortals, Loki's eyes sparkled with tears. For once, Barton could see, Loki showed genuine remorse to the Avengers, and at that moment, each super human read his eyes, knowing that he was apologising to them silently. Stark swallowed at the sight of this god, undone under the grip of the purple menace. Loki swallowed and glanced straight to his brother. Thor stopped his swinging when his eyes caught the look in Loki's eyes, confused beyond imagining as to why Loki wanted him to stop. Using his intellectual side of magic, Loki spoke into his brothers mind 'Tell Leera I love her, and my children…'

"Loki…" Thor warned, stepping forward. The emerald green god ignored his brother and thrust backwards onto the knife. Raising his head, Loki head butted Thanos straight in the face, and the purple god yelped and stumbled backwards, pulling the knife from Loki's back, away with him. Loki gasped and shakily rose to his feet, his back soaked with blood. Swaying, Loki leant down, groaning loudly in pain and picked up Dilenreen, pointing it weakly at the chest of the galaxies villain.

"You think you can destroy me, god of lies?" Thanos chuckled darkly. Loki felt his head spin at the loss of blood and blinked hard to focus.

"I will destroy you" Loki rasped in reply.

"Then go ahead… if you can" Thanos spat back darkly.

"So be it" Loki said, turning his head to the side quickly to spit out a mouth full of blood. Ignoring the pain in his back, Loki jumped into the air, Dilenreen in his grasp, and gave a cry of anger. Thanos grinned and grabbed his knife, edging it upwards towards the god of mischiefs' stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

I can't believe how many reviews I had for the previous chapter. I mean, oh my word, I am totally amazed! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a bit sad, but it will get better in the future chapters, I promise! *smiles like a Cheshire cat* please review and tell me what you think. All your words are such an encouragement to me.

SavnySnape7 – Thank you my dear, I shall keep my chin up. Thank you so much for reviewing!

AoiGinga5 – Ahhhhhhhhh! New comer! Hello! Thank you sooo much! You are very kind. I hope this chapter has you wanting more too!

KneelBeforeMe – Your amazing for reading… that is all.

Anonymous3:30 – Thank you so much for the compliment! That review was amazing! Im so glad you're enjoying it. Oh no, sorry to hear about your phone; I hope you get to keep up to date with the story through your computer. Haha, you have to admit, cliff hangers are amazing *grins evilly*… I LIKE BABOONS! Anywho, thank you so much again, you really brighten my morning when I read your essay style reviews! Keep them up!

LadyQueenB – Another new comer! Hello friend of earth! Haha sorry about the scary parts, but im totally chuffed that you are enjoying it so much and that you think it gets better and better!

To anyone on Fanfiction I left out, you're all fabulous, thank you sooo much!

And to my Tumblr followers. You're amazing! Live long and prosper in Fandoms! *hearts*

Marvel owns Loki, Thor, Thanos and Avengers. Theyna, Loofney Leera and Leymina are mine

….

It all happened so fast. As Loki rose in the air, Dilenreen in hand, Thanos jumped up into the air from his position on the floor and thrust his knife into the unprotected stomach of the pale god. Grunting loudly, Loki pried his body from the knife and twisted his torso so that he brought Dilenreen hard across the back of the purple menaces' head with a skull rattling thud. Thanos dropped to his knees, his head throbbing and Loki landed face down onto the glass and debris covered road. Yelling in pain, Loki spluttered and beads of blood decorated the cobbled ground. Whimpering Loki places his free hand over his open wound in his stomach and scrambled to his feet. Casting a quick glance over to his watching brother, Loki took a deep breath and ran forward towards Thanos. Thanos stood to his feet and crouched, bracing himself, fists clenched at his sides. Loki felt his vision blur once more at the loss of blood, not only from his seeping wound in his back, but from the recent one in his stomach, but still, with his godly strength he carried on, his emerald eyes focused on his target. In that split moment when he ran towards Thanos, brandishing his spear towards the offending being, Loki felt terror rack through his body. Not because of the incoming impact with the monstrosity in front of him, but for the reason that he may not return to his wife, his little children. Even if he did defeat Thanos, if he erased him from the face of the universe, he may not survive the journey back through the Bifrost to the realm of Asgard. His wounds were draining him, he could feel it. His half soul dimming inside. Loki feared that he would leave his family behind. But, through the fear, the god of mischief found his strength. Yelling in frustration, Loki felt a power surge spread through his body, one he had not felt in all his years. The power shot through his arm, igniting the emerald eye in Dilenreen. The eye turned a pale shade of blue, and as it did, it shot backwards, consuming Loki's arm, then his chest then his whole body, completely enveloped in a blue mist. Feeling it cover his body, Loki's eyes widened and it encircled his eyes, his emerald iris' turning blue; the power of the Tesseract, placed in Dilenreen by the All-Father, was now awoken. Loki felt the power of the Tesseract burn through his organs, shielding them. With one final shout out anger, Loki landed in front of Thanos; Loki's appearance suddenly caused Thanos to stand still. Loki did not know what he looked like, but it was obviously frightening by the glint in the purple villain's eyes. Loki thrust Dilenreen into the chest of Thanos and walked forward plunging it in deeper and deeper. Thanos gave a roar of agog as his body was breached with such power, such strength. Loki leant forward and looked into the eyes of his once named master. "You should not have underestimated me, oh Thanos. I, Loki of Asgard, am the god of mischief. You threaten this world, the realms of Idrisil, my wife and my children, and then you awaken in me such a force that would bring and monster crashing down to their knees. Know this, Thanos, I shall be the last face you look upon" and with that, Loki withdrew his spear and swung it out to his side, before bring it back and slicing cleaning from its perch on the muscly shoulders, the head of Thanos the great, the galaxies nemesis, fallen.

Loki watched as the purple body crumpled down to the ground and gave a sigh of relief. Dropping Dilenreen, Loki looked over to his brother and the avengers and looked on with confusion at their looked of fright. Loki quickly scanned their faces, and looked to his hands. His eyes widened as he realised how he manipulated the power of the Tesseract in his staff. Swallowing, Loki looked over his blue skin, and felt a sudden chill embrace his body. Looking over to a puddle to the floor near him, Loki looked down at his reflection and saw his feature different. His eyes red and his skin patterned with the marks of a frost giant. Loki let a breath escape his lips and looked back to his brother. It was the first time, that Thor had properly seen Loki in Jotun form. He had, when Loki was being tormented by the female frost giant, seen quickly his blue skin, but now, this was the first time his eyes beheld his natural state. He was however, not afraid. In fact, he was in awe at the sight of his brother in this form. Why Loki thought he was a monster, disgusting in this form, he did not know. Loki was perfect, Thor thought, and if Loki decided to remain in such a form, Thor would be happy all the same if he was to stay in his Aesir form.

Loki felt his heart slow down as he calmed, and slowly, as expected, his alabaster skin consumed his jotun form, and his red eyes quickly changed back to blue, then back to their emerald green state. Walking towards the gathered mortals and the god of thunder, Loki limped and grasped his stolen as the pain quickly returned now it was not soothed in his frost giant skin. Steve dropped his shield once more and rushed to Loki's side before Thor even moved. Steve grabbed Loki quickly and Loki moaned as a pain shot through his rib cage. The trickster god's knees could not hold him any longer and he began to drop to the ground. Steve dropped to his knees as Loki fell again his chest. Sitting completely on the floor, Loki led in between the soldier's legs, his head leaning on Steve's torso. Thor dashed over to his brother and fell to his level, grabbing one hand in his. "Loki, Loki, you're ok, you're fine" Steve said, looking down his body at the shivering god.

"We need to get him to the tower" Natasha said, limping forward, clutching onto Hawkeye. Thor nodded in agreement and looked to Stark.

"Man of iron, can you fly him up?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, sure" Tony answered, stepping forward. Thor reached down and scooped up the semi-conscious god into his arms and walked over to tony. Placing him gently in his arms, Thor looked at Loki with a pained expression and watched as the man of iron shot up into the sky, towards the tower.

"He'll be fine, Thor. Your kind heals quickly don't they?" banner said, now returned to his human form, clutching a sheet he had brought with him before he hulked. Around his bottom half of his body, knowing that he would be naked when morphing back into Bruce banner.

"Yes, we heal far faster than you mortals, but, to this day, I have never seen him in such a condition. He had been injured before, but not like this" Thor replies solemnly.

"c'mon, let's head back" Barton spoke, sighing.

"We need to clean up" Steve said, looking around at the defaced city, and the numerous bodies of the Chitauri that covered it. Looking across to Thor, Steve sighed. "You go Thor, go to your brother. Can you take Nat with you?" Thor nodded and took hold of the female assassin and spun his hammer, flying back towards the tower.

"I'm going to head back and get some clothes on, then I'll be back down" banner spoke to Steve then took off into a run, clutching the sheets, running back to the stark tower. Hawkeye looked to Steve and both nodded, beginning to clean.

S.H.E.I.L.D had been informed of the victory and sent swat teams to aid the super humans in the clean-up of New York City, not wanting to leave the city in this state as long as they left it the previous time.

…

Stark touched down on the edge of the building and rushed Loki inside, informing Jarvis to open each door as the billionaire headed towards the lab where there resided a small medical room. Reaching said room; Stark placed Loki down lightly on the medical bed and regarded him for a moment. Stepping backwards, Stark opened his arms and allowed his mechanical friends to remove his armour. Back in his usual state of jeans and a black Sabbath t-shirt, Stark walked back over to the semi awake god." Hey, Loki, you ok?" Tony said, leaning over slightly to look the god full in his face. Loki moved his head slightly and smacked his lips; the taste of blood filled his mouth. Grunting, Loki opened his eyes and focused them on the mortal philanthropist.

"Hmmmm?" Loki sounded, his eyes creasing as he clutched his stomach.

"I said, are you ok?" Stark replied, frowning with concern, placing one of his hands on the side of his face.

"I- I um… where's Thor… I want Leera…I can't" Loki rambled before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Not only had he been stabbed in the torso and the back, but he was also poisoned. Loki did not know that the weapons that the Chitauri possessed, the weapons the Thanos possessed held a venomous poison, and so, when the blade pierced his skin, some of the poison was unleashed inside, attacking her nerve, and so, Loki found that he was unable to move his lower body; his legs were frozen. "I want…"

"Shhh, reindeer games, Blondie's on his way" Tony reassured and began pulling at the front of Loki's tunic. Loki shot dark eyes to the mortal and raised his hand, gripping his wrist. What was it with mortals removing his tunic?

"What are you… doing?" Loki gasped.

"I need to check your injuries out. Calm down black locks" Tony answered; prying Loki's cold hand from his wrist and resumed pulling open the god's tunic.

"I want to be with my wife" Loki said after a few moments of silence, shivering under the touch of the mortal. Stark looked up to the god and noticed his face paling, if even possible.

"Hey, how about you tell me about her and your kids? You need to stay awake" Stark said, opening Loki's tunic completely and eyed the large wound.

"Leera? She… she's… she's beautiful…" Loki began to explain, his head lolling back and his eyes closed.

"Focus dude. Your children, how old are they?" Stark encouraged Loki to carry on speaking.

"Hmmm?"

"Loki, come on. Your kids, tell me about them"

"L-, Loofney is… he is six year's old…" Loki whispered, a smile caressing his face as he thought of his son. Tony nodded, listening and reached across the bed to a medical trolley and picked up a bottle of alcohol and some medical wipes and gauze. "Leymina is… just over three weeks old…" Stark smiled and soaked a wipe in some alcohol.

"I'm going to clean your wound. I'm using alcohol; it's going to sting, but the chemicals in it act as an antiseptic so it will be more effective than using some antiseptic wipes…" Stark explained beforehand, so Loki would know what to expect and would not jump from shock "… keep talking to me"

"I uh… my wife… she might be… pregnant again…" Loki mumbled, his words slurring.

"Again!" Stark chuckled, smirking "… Well, you don't have televisions, so I suppose you have to find something to do" Stark placed an alcohol soaked wipe on Loki's stomach and the emerald green god hissed, clenching his hands, dropping his head to the side. "Keep talking man, keep talking" Stark said, worrying for the god's lack of movements.

"It's… you… Thor! Thor?" Loki called out and Stark sighed, looking down at the wound and watched as the blood did not seem to stop. Gazing over his shoulder, Tony watched as Thor stalked forward, settling Natasha down on a chair in the next room.

"He's calling for you, Blondie" Stark remarked and Thor stomped over, Looking at him brother. Thor looked over Loki's opened gashes, and the lack of colour in his body and he swallowed hard.

"I need to get him home, man of iron. He is in need of our healers" Thor spoke, reaching down and scooped his brother into his arms. "I'm sorry to leave you and your world at this moment, but Loki needs attention" Thor explained

"Look, I understand. You take curly horns there back home and get him checked out. We'll be fine here, with the clean-up and what not. Maybe when he's well, you gods can come back. Im sure some guys would like to thank him. If it wasn't for him warning us after all, then we'd be in a mess right now" Tony crossed his arms and watched Loki.

"Thank you, man of iron. Your words are kind. We shall, I give you my word. Please, pass on our apologies. Until we return…" Thor bowed his head slightly to Stark "… farewell man of iron." And with that, Thor held Loki tightly with one arm, and with the other he spun Miljonir, flying out of the near open window in the room. Flying over the city, towards the nearest expanse of grass, Thor kept looking to his brother and watched as Loki had completely fallen unconscious. Landing on an expanse, far enough from prying eyes, Thor looked up to the sky and bellowed. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost!"

…

"Leera, come quickly!" Theyna said cheerfully, standing by a window, looking out to the city. Leera passed Leymina to Fandral whom sat in her company along with Sif and the remaining warriors three. Dashing over to the golden haired friend, she looked suspiciously to her.

"What is it?" Leera asked, eyes Theyna. Leera watched as Theyna lifted her hand and pointed out of the window.

"Heimdall has opened the Bifrost!" Theyna exclaimed and Leera shot her gaze out to the golden sphere in the distance as a bolt of light shot forth from it.

"That means our dear friends Thor and Loki are returning!" Volstagg called out excitedly. Leera felt her heart swell at the thought of Loki returning and looked over to her warrior friends. Recognising the looked of longing in her eyes, volstagg chuckled. "My dear Leera, go to him. Leymina will be safe with us" Leera gave a thankful smile and grabbed Theyna's hand, both running from the room, heading towards the stables outside the palace to gather steeds to dash forth to the golden sphere.

…

As Thor and Loki entered the opposite end of the Bifrost, He looked up to Heimdall with appreciative eyes. Clinging onto Loki Thor looked around for something to rest him on for a moment while he gathered himself, but he found nothing. Sighing Thor walked to the tall watcher of Asgard and smiled. "Good Heimdall, would you take Loki for a moment? I need to place Miljonir down without dropping him. It seems Loki's weight builds up when carrying my hammer. I do not think I can get him to the palace with Miljonir in hand"

"Of course my prince" Heimdall replied and removed Loki from Thor's arms. Thor dropped Miljonir to the floor with a great thud and quickly stretched his back, the side effects of the war taking its toll on his now weary muscles. Once satisfied, Thor reached out his hands once more to take his brother in his arms. Thanking Heimdall, Thor made to walk away when he gazed upon two approaching steeds, and keened with relief. As Theyna and Leera came into view, Thor grinned and walked the distance between them, meeting them just half of a yard from the entrance to the golden sphere.

"Loki!" Leera shouted as she came to a halt and jumped down from her steed, rushing to her husband's side. "What happened Thor?" She asked. Thor walked past Leera and lifted Loki up onto her horse and mounted himself on behind him, to support him.

"I don't have time to explain right now, he needs medical attention. Ride back with Theyna, I shall speak with you in the healing chambers!" Thor replied and without another word, rode away down the rainbow bridge. Leera swallowed and reached up to Theyna, and the golden goddess reached down and pulled her up to sit behind her.

"Why does nothing ever go smoothly for us?" Leera whispered as she clutched Theyna's waist; riding the steed back towards the palace.


	7. Chapter 7

Here comes the next chapter. It's a rather chatty one, so im sorry about that, but sometimes you need that to build up to upcoming events I really hope you enjoy this one. It is a lot shorter, but big things are in store. So, please, please review and tell me what you think.

Also, as I normally do now and again to please my fans, im giving everyone the opportunity once more to tell me what they think and what they would possibly like to see. Of course I cannot use them all (as much as I would want to) because I have my own ideas of where I would like this to go, but the best idea and possibly the second best, I would like to incorporate into my own writing, because I like to keep my fans happy, knowing that they, for once, get to see something they would like to. So if there is anything you would like to pose to me for an idea, please, feel free to inbox me or write it in a review. All your ideas are amazing as each other's, though, so remember that!

_**AoiGinga5, LadyQueenB, Lokiworshipper13, Littlemissdowney-jr, Anonymous3:30, SavySnape7, yesiamreallyagrownup, theemeraldgodofgemini and anyone else I may have missed out (sorry if I have) you are all amazing for following and reviewing almost every day! I may start thinking about some kind of awards to give you awesome people haha, like a personalised story just for you about anything you want haha. I may do that and send it to you we shall see!**_

_**Tumblr followers + followers. . . YOU'RE FAB!...that is all.**_

Marvel owns Loki, Thor and all remnants of Asgard. Leer, Loofney, Leymina and Theyna are mine.

….__

The golden haired god of thunder had rode to the entrance of the palace, flying past trees and guards too numerous to count. On reading the grand doors, Thor held Loki tightly against his chest and dropped down from the steed. Balancing the unconscious god of mischief with one arm, Thor used the other and grabbed his legs, carrying him in a bridal position. Tucking Loki's head into the crook of his neck, Thor walked through the door and took off into a fast stride, avoiding the curios eyes of the onlookers, watching as the eldest son of Odin carried the youngest like a mere babe. "Loki, were back home; speak to me brother, wake up" Thor whispered in his brothers ear as he passed corridor upon corridor and hall upon hall. Loki twitched his head at the sound of his name and slowly flickered his emerald verdant orbs opened, his vision slightly blurry as he eyed his brother's neck.

"Hmmnghhhff?" Loki rambled, incomprehensible words. Thor respired at the sound of his brother speak, no matter if he did not understand; he was just glad to hear him.

"Brother… Loki… we are home" Thor said lovingly, his being coming closer and closer towards the healing chambers. Loki gritted his teeth at a sudden pinch of pain in his spine and tightly fisted the top of Thor's cloak, hanging onto him as if he were about to fall form his arms.

"W-… where's Leera? I want… Where is she?" Loki slurred his head spinning.

"She is on her way brother, you need to stay awake for me, can you do that?" Thor replied, risking a look down into his brother's eyes. Loki looked back, confusion in his eyes; confusion as to why Thor was likes this to him. After everything he had done to him, all the times he spoke badly to him, shunned him, Thor always seemed to come back, loving him even more. It frightened Loki, knowing that. Knowing that Loki could do the most horrific thing in the world at Thor would come back, ten times more love than he previously had given, and would forgive him, and help him to change. Loki was frightened as before all this, he was positive that only Leera had the ability to make him a snivelling wreck, able to change his hardened heart, but, in these last few weeks, maybe slightly longer, Loki had noticed the same thing beginning to happen between Thor and Himself. His mind was warning him against it. His mind was telling him that he didn't need Thor's love, his attention. His mind continued to torment him, telling him that Thor was no good for him, he only needed his wife, that Thor had done so much to him, betrayed him, cast him off to the side to take all the glory. But his heart? His heart said otherwise. And as Thor carried his limp and semi-paralysed body, Loki felt a burning in his chest. Not a burning of pain or discomfort, but a burning of longing, of something that he had missed all those years when they were both younglings. Loki whimpered in agony and held tightly once more, to Thor and nodded in answer to Thor's question.

As Thor rounded the last corner of the palace, he gave a slight inward groan at the sight of the Healing chambers; the place where the youngest sons of Odin, it would seem, had taken to visiting quite often for things here and there. "Loofney, Thor…" Loki spoke swallowing.

"What about him, brother?" Thor asked and he extended his foot slightly to kick the doors open.

"I don't… I don't want him seeing me like this" Loki hushed, his torso quivering faintly. Thor nodded and slipped silently over to an empty bed quite near the door and placed Loki slowly and gently, down onto it. Leaving him quickly, Thor almost skipped down to the near end of the room to the desk of the elder healer, casting a quick glance over to Loofney's bed. His leg had improved remarkably. The small child of Loki led asleep on the bed, his leg now free from its confines of a wooden support, but still had it levitated a mere inch from the bed to make sure that it would definitely set straight. Smiling, Thor turned his gaze to the old female scribbling on a parchment, light aiding her by candlelight.

"Ah my dear prince and what can I do you for this evening?" The elder placed her quill in her ink pot and smiled graciously at the golden man. Thor nodded his head backwards, suggesting that they move away from the small child. Obliging, the elder stood up and followed the god towards the entrance of the room. Frowning, the elder picked up her pace and rushed towards Loki's side. "Prince Loki is here once again I see" She remarked and looked over his body, unaware of where he had been or what he had done for Midgard and his family. "What happened this time?"

"You have no idea?" Thor asked, quite shocked at the woman's ignorance in the matter.

"I do not, my prince. What has befallen the prince?" She replied with a dull tone.

"Elder, my brother has been in a war; a fight against another realm to protect Midgard and Asgard alike. How have you not heard of this?" Thor replied, puzzled.

"Oh dear!" The elder gasped, eyeing the young prince with now softening eyes. "Tell me, what injuries has he succumb to. I must know what I am dealing with"

"I was struck in the torso and lower back with a weapon wielded by the Chitauri and none other than the monster, Thanos himself" Thor accounted, watching his pale, unmoving brother.

"A Chitauri weapon you say?" The elder rubbed her chin, looking clearly sullen.

"Yes, I saw it with mine own eyes" Thor assured, crossing his arms. The elder scratched her chin a moment, her eyes not falling into an embrace of heartfelt sadness. Sighing heavily, the healer stood by Loki's head side and placed a bony hand on his clammy head. Leera and Theyna had finally arrived and both rushed into the room, straight to the bedside of the god of mischief. Leera whimpered when she glimpsed her off-colour and made to stand to his side, but Thor reached out, grabbing her arms, holding her back. The elder pried open the already torn tunic, with thanks to Stark and looked down at the wound. Scrunching her nose with disgust, the elder shook her head. Breathing loudly, the elder softly placed her arms on Loki's shoulders and lifted the unconscious to a sitting position. Holding his with some struggle with one arm, the elder lifted up the back of Loki's tunic and examined the area of skin that was wounded. Giving another similar look of disgust, the elder led him back down onto the bed and scratched her head. "Well, can you help him?" Thor asked impatiently, glaring at the silent healer.

"I must consult with my books…" She replied and said nothing more, leaving Leera and the rest of the company eager to hear more.

"Why?" Thor spoke through gritted teeth.

"My prince, my ladies… Prince Loki has been infected with some type of venom, or poison, possibly from the alien weapon. This is foreign to me; I have never dealt with a case like this. It would be wise for me to look this kind of thing up rather than going on ahead and aiding him; I could actually make it worse and the poison spread" She confessed.

"So you're just going to leave him like that!" Leera snarled, furiously.

"I shall cover the wounds my lady, and prevent as much bleeding as I possibly can, but until I know what im dealing with, I can do no more. I am sorry my lady." The wise healer pointed out.

"He could di… what if he gets worse?" Theyna said, entering the conversation.

"Pray to the heavens that it will not get that far" She stated and looked back to the sickly white male on the bed. And so, just as she said, the elder cleaned the god up, covering his open wounds with gauze and cloths. Loki now led, half naked, his torso bare underneath the sheets of his bed. Thor had watched the healer rush off to read up on the subject of poisons in her books, and then took Theyna by the hand, assuring Leera that all would be well and offered to look after dear Leymina for the time being. Agreeing to the offer of help, Leera thanked the two gods and pulled up a chair next to Loki's head side and laid a hand on his head.

….

Hours past and the healer stayed stuck in her books. Odin and Frigga had learned of the return of their youngest son and had visited him, standing by his side in sadness. They had come and left, leaving Leera alone with her now awake son. Loofney had risen from bed with the help of his mother, and Leera pulled up a chair on the other side of Loki's bed, allowing him to sit closely to his father. Loofney sat on the edge of his seat, his tiny hand gripping onto his father's as his lips trembled, upset at the sight of his father. "My love, Loofney is awake; he wished to speak with you. Can you open your eyes for me?" Leera cooed, stroking Loki's brow. Loki hummed and opened his eyes with much effort, his body feeling extremely heavy, as if being held down by thousands of Miljonir's.

"Leera?" Loki's voice sounded scratchy as he smiled up at the sight of his wife.

"Yes my love, I'm here." Leera grinned and leant forward, placing a kiss on his cold lips. Loki hummed at the pleasurable contact and felt slightly defeated when Leera chuckled and moved away. "Your son" She reminded and Loki, at a snail's pace, turned his head to face the other side of the bed. The trickster god gazed up at his son and witnessed the tremble on his bottom lip.

"Hello my boy…" Loki grinned, feeling Loofney's hand on his. Turning his hand ever so slightly, Loki held onto his son's hand, rubbing it soothingly with his thumb. "Why do you… why do you look so solemn?" Loki slurred, trying to stay focused and strong for his child.

"You look ill, father. Are you going to die, like Feyńir?" Loofney hushed, staring intently at his father.

"No, no my son, I will be… im going… I shall be fine. I'm not going to di…" Loki replied, feeling his chest throb and his head drop back slightly. "…I just feel rather tired right now" Loki whispered and with that his head dropped back completely and his eyes closed, falling out of consciousness once more. Loofney sniffled and tightened his grip on his father's hand.

"I love you father, sleep well" He said sweetly, leaning down, kissing Loki's hand softly. Leera felt a lump in her throat with what she saw and held back tears, feeling rather emotional.

"Come my sweet boy, it's time to rest yourself" Leera spoke and stood, walking to Loofney and took him into her arms, Loofney dropping his father's hand as he leant his head on his mother's shoulder. Walking him back to his bed, Leera set him down and kissed him goodnight, returning back to her lover, her friend, her husband. "Loki my heart; stay well for me, please, I need you." Leera spoke then leant over him, her body practically covering his, and placed her lips next to his ear. "Loki… I'm with child again…" Leera whispered and held on tightly to his torso, still keeping her lips by his ear. "I want you back Loki, I need you; we all do. Get better for me, for your children… for your unborn child. Can you hear me Loki? Did you hear what I said? You are going to be a father once more, Loki. I need you for that. I need you to stay strong, my love. I love you so much, Loki, so so much." Leera pulled away and sat down, curling her knees up to her chest, reaching out a hand, holding Loki's.

"I… I- I love you too" Loki whispered back, closing his hand around Leera's, keeping her there so that she would not leave him.


	8. Chapter 8

Please don't hate me for this chapter! I promise it's going to lead to something good, much better, and definitely between Loki and Leera. I'm honestly so in awe and totally chuffed at the reviews for this. Thank you so, so much. You are all fabulous! So, please read and review and please enjoy. I hope you like this, and where it's going to go. Don't worry (im not going to give anything away before you read it) but I will say, It's not permanent. You'll kind of get what I mean by that when you read it.

Anoymous3:30 – Thank you lovely for the review. Loofney had not long turned six years old. Hope that answers you query! Much love.

Everyone else whom reviewed – I loves you all!

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Loofney Leera Leymina and Theyna are mine!

…

The god of mischief slept for the next three days. The Elder had been taking her time (too much for Thor and Leera's liking), but was determined to find out what exactly would act as a venom repellent for the young god of Asgard. Leera had been beside herself. Frigga had offered her services, and both her and Odin took Loofney and Leymina into their care while Leera sat by Loki's bedside. Even Sid and the Warriors three had felt guilty for all the bad words said against the god of mischief, and all visited him, watching his body decline in health while the venom was still circling his body. He hadn't eaten, or even drank since his return. He just led there, his face grimacing at the pangs of pain that coursed through him. He would wake almost every hour, for only a few moments, much to Leera's relief although the words were few and far between, incoherent most of the time. This morning, as the sun was rising up in the beautiful azure blue sky of the golden realm of Asgard, Loki's eyes fluttered. Opening his eyes, the trickster god took a deep breath and trailed his eyes over the ceiling. His legs still led stiff, unmoving, and his torso almost the same, but his arms moved freely. Breathing in through his nose harshly, the lie-smith placed a hand either side of his chest or pushed down onto the bed, raising himself ever so slightly. Moving his hands backwards, Loki sat up straight, groaning and dragged his torso and legs up the length of the bed. Reaching the top, Loki rested his back against the small metal headboard, supporting his torso. Loki trailed his hands over his stomach, feeling a bandage around it and he frowned. Why was that there, he thought? Loki swallowed his throat sore. Looking up, the god of mischief looked around the medical room and frowned once more. Again, why was he here? Huffing in annoyance at the lack of recollection, he looked down the bed and noticed a black haired woman sleeping, resting her head on the lower part of the bed and her body slouching forward in a chair. Who on earth was this woman? How dare she sleep on his bed! Who does she think she is? Loki thought, furiously.

…

The elder felt weary and fed up from the lack of success until she picked up a final book. Skipping to the section underlined as 'Venoms and Poisons of other realms'. Skipping past headings such as Midgardian snake bites, deadly plants of the Vanaheim realm etc., the elder stumbled upon just what she was looking for 'Weapons containing toxins'. Scanning her eyes quickly over weapons found in Jotunheim, Vanaheim, even Midgard, and the healer spotted it. The book contained a small passage about weaponry used by a mysterious race known as the Chitauri. It went on to talk about how they were cruel, blood-thirsty creatures whom revelled in pain and suffering, and how the toxin found in their weapons did just that to their victims; Physical pain, perhaps, after been injected with a stab wound, and momentarily paralyzed, but after that, mental pain. Is said that this toxin, this disease if you like, would coarse through the victim's body, until it finally reached the mind, the brain. It would then, slowly… gradually, would eat away at the memories of the victim. Destroying almost every memory until the victim was left, like an empty book; there, but nothing in it. The victim would become nothing, no one, for they would have no recollections of whom they were, where they were, what they were. The elder gasped in horror as she read onwards. It informed her that when injected with large amounts of said toxin, the victim's mind would be utterly erased, but in cases where it was only just a small amount of toxin released in the body, the victim would only loose part of their memory. It was written in the book that some victims whom had been found had no recollections of the past few hours, some a few years, and others, most of their life. Then, is was also stated that there was hope for said victims. Some HAD regained their memories over time… some, had not, and those who didn't were driven mad, and eventually killed themselves. And at that moment, the elder came to a conclusion as to why Thanos injected him so; he wanted to destroy Loki, his mind, his whole being, until he came to his own downfall. He knew that he could kill the god, but death… torture even would not phase the god as much as losing his mind. Thanos knew that Loki prided his mind, loved it even because of what it held, and to lose such a thing would destroy the god and would be more effective than death; to see Loki succumb to nothing sparked something in Thanos that made him chuckle darkly with glee.

Shutting the book with a thud, the healer rose to her feet and walked quickly to the entrance of the healing chambers and gasped as he set her eyes on the injured god whom sat up in his bed, looking around with confusion.

…

"My Prince, are you well? How do you feel this morning?" The elder asked, regarding the sleeping lady a moment before standing in front of the god. Loki huffed once more and glared back at her, clenching his fists.

"Why am I here, Elder? I was on Midgard" Loki snarled. The Elder stepped back slightly, feeling a little nervous under Loki's glare.

"Yes my prince, you were. You were injured fighting alongside the beings known as the Avengers, and of course, your brother, Prince Thor?" The elder replied.

"Fighting with them? You have you information wrong, woman! I was fighting against them…" Loki snarled, trying to move his legs, but found that he could not "… And he is not my brother. Now, get this woman from my bed; who is she?!"

"My Prince…" The elder replied, feeling confused greatly as she looked over to Leera. "… My Prince, that is your wife"

"Wife? Do not lie to me! I have no wife" Loki spat, raising his voice, glaring at the sleeping figure. Leera had heard the shout, although she did not hear what or who it was and gave a small jump, waking up. Sitting up and falling back into her chair, Leera rubbed her eyes then looked across to Loki sitting up, grinning at him.

"Oh, Loki! You're sitting up, my love! How are you?" Leera asked lovingly, facing her torso towards him.

"How dare you say my name as if you know me? You do not, and how I am feeling is no concern of yours, wench" Loki spat, his eyes darkening. Leera gasped and stood to her feet, walking towards him.

"Loki, what's wrong? Why do you speak to me with such a tone?" Leera whimpered just above a whisper.

"I know you not!" Loki growled, his eyes full of anger and pain. Leera's lips trembled and looked to the elder, not understanding what was happening. Loki watched the dark haired woman shake and her eyes fill with tears and it made him confused. Why did she think that he knew her? What gave her the audacity to speak to him as if they were lovers of friends?

"Why is he saying such things?" Leera cried and felt her legs shake with sadness.

"My lady, I would speak with you a moment; I found something in my books" She replied, solemnly.

"Lady? I have never seen you around the castle. I have met every 'lady', yet you are unknown to me! What is going on here, I demand to know. I am a Prince and you will answer me you blubbering harpy" Loki barked at Leera and the female choked and gripped the elders arm, rushing both of them away, not wanting to hear such harsh words and tones form her husband anymore. Loki watched, wide eyed at the women leaving his presence without answering him. Looking back down to his legs, Loki slapped them slightly, as if to bring them to life after pins and needles, but they did not move. Yelling in frustration, Loki closed his eyes tightly and tried to remember exactly how he got from Midgard, in the thick of battle between the Chitauri and himself against the Avengers and Thor, to here, back in Asgard. Loki clenched his fists at the realisation that he was here and not in Midgard, not taking his rightful place as king and ruler over the mortals, but instead, lying in the healing chambers of Asgard. Why had the healer said that he was fighting WITH the Avengers? Why was she not acting hateful towards him for his actions against Thor, the broken Bifrost, and the attack on the innocent people? Why was she acting… nice… concerned about his health? Surely she would, she should be disgusted with him? After all, he was a monster, and frost giant's offspring.

Not a moment later did the doors of the healing chamber open and a small boy and the Queen and All-father entered. Loki ground with loathing at the sight of them and eyed them all as they approached. "Come to lecture me about my wrong doings on Midgard are we?" Loki said, rolling his eyes. Odin frowned with uncertainty at Loki's words and eyed his wife whom held the same expression. The little boy just stood at the bottom of the bed, gawking at the god of mischief with a look of what could only be described as hurt at the fact that the god of mischief had not acknowledged him.

"Why would we lecture you my son? We are proud of your actions…" Frigga spoke, standing the closest to Loki.

"You are proud?" Loki began, bewildered "…You are proud that I killed all those people, innocent, weak mortals?" The small boy gasped with terror at Loki's words and the god shot a glance at the boy and glared. "And you are?" He said and the little boy cried at the cruelty in his father's voice and turned, running down the room towards his mother and the healer.

"What are you talking about Loki? And why, in all the heavens, did you speak with such disdain to your son?" Frigga answered, looking utterly shocked.

"My son? What are you talking about? Has everyone suddenly lost their minds this morn? First that healer tells me that that disrespectful wench is my wife, and now you tell me that the small child was my son? You know I have neither wife nor child! Is this some sort of game to you?" Loki scorned, hatred in his emerald eyes as he shot dagger's to Odin.

"Loki, what… what are you saying? You sound utterly mad!" Odin replied.

"I? Mad? You are the ones whom are making up lies!" Loki hissed and clenched his palms together once more. Odin's brow furrowed and glanced at his wife; Frigga looked utterly horrified.

"My son, we would not lie to you" Frigga affirmed, placing a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder.

"I am not your son! I know who I am. Odin kindly told me of my heritage!" Loki spoke, pulling his shoulder away from his mother. Frigga placed a hand on her chest feeling overly hurt at her son's words and shook her head, reaching out with one arm to grasp Odin's sleeve. Odin swallowed a lump in his throat as he began to piece together certain facts.

"Loki, where were you before you woke up?" Odin asked.

"In Midgard"

"With Thor?"

"Against Thor"

"Loki, what were you doing?" Odin inquired, crossing his arms.

"Why do you care?..." Loki glared then sighed "… trying to rule Midgard, the mortals. You said yourself I was born to be a king! So why not ruler of Midgard"

"Loki, my son, that was almost seven years ago…" Odin inhaled, his eye widening. Loki looking puzzled at his father's expression. Odin looked down to the two women and small child and shook his head in disbelief. "Frigga, would you see to Leera, and to what is being discussed, please?" Frigga nodded and glanced quickly and Loki before walking away to join the others. "Loki, look at me…" Odin asked and watched his son look back at him with immense hatred. "Look into my eye… I am telling the truth, can you not see that?"

"You have told many lies, All-Father, why should I believe you now?" Loki questioned and looked to the side slightly as the three women and child walked back into view, all staring at Loki with sadness. Frigga whispered into Odin's ear and he nodded at the information's being told, thinking as much. "Why do you all look at me so?"

"Father? Do you no remember me? Look at me father, you said I looked like you!" Loofney spoke, walking to the side of Loki and placed his small hands over his fathers, looking up into his eyes. Loki regarded him a moment. He did remind him of his younger self; same hair, same eyed, same facial features. Loki inhaled and looked down to his hand and watched the small hands touch him. No one had shown him this much affection recently, to his own knowledge. Looking back up to the boys eyes Loki felt confused. Loki stared at the young boy and looked into his eyes, his soul and saw no lie in his eyes. How was this possible; to have a son and not know about it? Feeling uncomfortable at the staring eyes of the others, Loki gulped.

"Loki, look at me… we are not lying, my love" Leera spoke and the god of mischief looked up to her. She was beautiful, he thought; her hair, her eyes, just like her sons. He felt himself look at her and begin to feel something in his stomach. Looking into her eyes, Loki gasped loudly at what he saw. Not only her soul, but also… his… What? How? Loki shook his head harshly, trying to clear his mind. Then, looking to his mother, Loki frowned and whispered.

"What's going on… I don't understand…"


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all so so much for the amazing reviews, I love you all! So here is the next chapter. I hope you like. Please enjoy and review, and tell me what you think. This is a much more upbeat and warm chapter :D Hello to all my new followers! Thank you for liking this story and the previous ones too!

Tumblr and fan's and supporters of this story . . . I loves you!

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Leymina, Loofney and Theyna are mine

….

For the next few hours (it seemed like days to the trickster god) the elder had explained everything that she had discovered to Loki, and all those around her, including Thor, Theyna, Sif and the warriors three whom had now joined. Loki sat, confused and furious as to what people were saying. He knew they were not lying as he could see it in their eyes; you cannot lie to the god of mischief. But although he could see the truth, hearing it was difficulty. To Loki, it all seemed strange; hearing about things he had done, said etc. with no recollection of doing them. It was strange to look upon the dark haired woman and know her as his wife, yet, he did not recall meeting her, marrying her. And then little Loofney and Leymina; he could tell that they were his, but how, he thought? It was like he lived his whole life asleep, and woke to find these changes. Well, in a way he did, but it was rather unsettling. After telling the god everything, Odin has suggested that it would be wise to leave Leera and her children with Loki to help him remember, for they were the only beings, besides Theyna, that he did not remember. Leaving sorrowfully, the royal family and the warriors left the room and the elder retreated to her desk down towards the back of the room. Leera sat on the chair beside Loki's bed, and made sure it was slightly further away so as not to make him feel uncomfortable. Leymina rested in her arms, and Loofney remained the other side of him, sitting in the chair, his small legs dangling off the edge. Leera felt heartbroken at this whole situation. Loki did not remember her; it was like meeting Loki for the first time again, the heartless cold one before he changed. Looking to the floor, Leera felt extremely awkward at the silence and could feel the god's curious eyes on her. Breathing in slowly, Leera looked up and faced him, a weak smile caressing her lips. "Maybe it would jog your memory if you held your daughter?" Leera offered quietly. Loki glared and looked at the small bundle in the females arms. Thinking it over, Loki frowned. What harm could it do, he thought to himself. Nodding in agreement, Loki opened his arms to receive the small child. Grabbing her softly, Loki brought her to his chest and looked down into her eyes. Little Leymina's eyes sparkles at the sight of her father and smiled, her pink gums showing. Lifting a tiny hand, Leymina grabbed hold of one of Loki's locks once more; an action that she had taken to in her three weeks of life. Loki felt oddly strange at this young Childs affection and sat stiff, not knowing what to do. In his mind, he had never held a child, and Loki felt rather flustered as this baby looked at him with such awe. "Her twin, our son did not survive" Leera spoke up as she watched Loki handle Leymina as if it were the first time. Loki looked up at the voice and looked at Leera, finding himself liking her appearance even more. This is not right, he thought, the god of mischief does not show any emotion in relation to 'love'. Love was weak, he would say.

"She had a twin?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. You named him Feyńir before we buried him" Leera nodded and looked across the bed at Loofney. Opening her arms, the little boy jumped down from him chair and walked to his mother. Pulling him onto her lap, Leera rested his head against her shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. He was very tired she could see, and so she held him in a comfortable position so that he could fall asleep. Loki swallowed at the knowledge that his 'son' had died. He did not know how to feel. Upset? How could he? He thought. He remembered nothing.

"How old is he?" Loki changed the subject instead and nodded towards Loofney.

"He has not long turned six years old; Leymina is just over three weeks" Leera explained and Loki nodded, taking in the information he was being given. "And there is another on the way..." Leera trailed off, her cheeks reddening. Loki noticed this and found himself blushing.

"You are with child?" Loki said, clearing his throat.

"Yes, I have been for five days now" Leera replied and shot her eyes towards Loki. She watched as Loki gulped at the thought that only a few days ago, he led with this woman, this beautiful woman. "I just hope you regain your memories before the time of birthing" Loki cocked his head to the side and regarded the woman for a moment, watching her face drop in sadness.

"Why so you need my memories to return in order to give birth?" Loki asked, clearly confused.

"You use your magic to help me Loki. Giving birth to your children is not as easy as most..." Leera began, kissing her son on the head before looking back at the handsome god. "... They are in their jotun form when they come into the world, meaning that they are larger in size that average babies. It hurts. You would aid me with your magic to birth the children. I need you to remember because so that you will know what to do when it comes around once again in nine months' time"

"What?..." Loki gasped, looking down at the baby girl in his arms. "... My children are frost giants?" Loki sounded almost disgusted.

"Of course..." Leera spoke and Loki returned his gaze to the woman.

"So you know of my heritage?" Loki asked "you are not repulsed?"

"Why would I be repulsed? I find your natural state as handsome and as loving as your Aesir state, Loki. You are no monster; I never understood why you thought that, why you think that now. You are not your father. We make our own choices and choose what paths to take in our own lives. Laufey chose his path of cruelty and war and you chose the road to redemption, you chose to forgive your brother and Odin, and chose to improve your relationship with them. You even saved him and his friends lives Loki, and you aided Midgard against Impending danger. That is not a monster; that's a hero. Loki you didn't need to do what you did to prove yourself worthy, in fact, you didn't even need to prove yourself. You are worthy, and you are loved" Leera finished speaking and watched as the god's eyes glazed ever so slightly and tried with all his might to hold back the tears.

"Those are kind words" Loki said, his voice dull as he felt a tug on his hair and gazed down to the chuckling baby in his arms.

"Those are true words" Leera corrected and stood to her feet, hooking her arms under Loofney's backside to keep him against her so he would not fall. Loki suddenly looked up at her, feeling lost. Leera gave a weak smile and turned away from the bed.

"Where are you going? What about the baby?" Loki said quickly, alarmed.

"I have to put Loofney to bed. You can look after YOUR daughter until I return. I shan't be long" Leera replied and left the room. Loki scoffed in bewilderment and his focus returned to the baby. Leymina held tightly onto the god of mischief's hair and gave a slight tug. The confused god gave a quick smile, contemplating the young being in his arms and lifted her a touch towards his face. Looking around at the healing chambers to check if anyone was looking, Loki took a breath and spoke.

"Hello little one… I'm your father, though I imagine YOU already know that" Loki felt suddenly embarrassed talking to this baby, but at the same time, he felt a slight tinge of joy at the words 'I am your father'. Loki never imagined himself to be a father, but here he was with a beautiful baby in his arms that was all his. "You seem intelligent young one. They say, when soldiers have seen such terrible things in war, and lose their minds, their children are the ones whom can bring them back to sanity, because they are of flesh and blood. I may not be insane, but I seem to have lost part of my mind… I seems the best parts of my existence I have forgotten. Help me, child. Help me like one of those soldiers' children. Help me remember" When Loki finished speaking Leymina was quiet for a moment and eyeballed her father, then without word she began to giggle, loosening her grip on Loki's hair and lowered her hand, gripping one of the lie-smiths long bony fingers in the palm of her hand. Loki chuckled lightly and his famous grin spread across his face. Leymina tightened her hand around his finger and observed her father, then in a split moment she opened her eyes for him. Looking down into the small green orbs, Loki gasped. Leymina showed him images of him. What she had seen since the day of her birth; everything she had witnessed in all her three weeks. One moment it was a picture of Loki looking down and smiling, then Leera looking at her with Loki behind Leera resting his head on her shoulder and then finally an image of Loki sitting against a tree, holding Leymina, speaking to her about her title and her future. Loki pulled his head back and gasped when Leymina finished and the small girl chuckled, showing her pink gums. "So, you are to be the goddess of Hearts, my dear? Aren't you a smart little thing?"

A little while later, after Leymina he revealed to Loki everything she had seen, the small child fell asleep in her father's arms, and Loki could not help but watch her. Watch and watch and watch in awe that this bundle of joy was his. Loki looked down his body and tried to wiggle his toes at least. Successfully, Loki grinned as his toes moved finally. Biting his lip with determination, Loki tried to move his paralysed legs. And once again, there was movement. Laughing quietly, Loki wiggled his hips on the bed, but not too much that he would cause Leymina to wake from her sleep. The emerald green god's body began to move freely and he smiled with happiness. Humming to himself happily, Loki looked up and watched as the dark haired woman returned with a smile on her face. "Oh, she is asleep already?" Leera said, sitting down beside Loki.

"Yes… I was wondering, maybe I should go to places we went to together to perhaps jog my memory" Loki said, his cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Loki, you cannot move your legs…"

"I can, look" Loki answered and moved his legs under the sheets. Leera smiled and looked at him with glee.

"That is great! But still Loki, your injuries, they need to be monitored" Leera replied.

"I can heal myself, I have done on several occasions before, many were far worse than this"

"I, um, ok then… I don't see why not. Let me just inform the elder of our intentions. I shan't be a minute, then I will take Leymina from your arms" Leera agreed and stood, moving to the back of the healing chambers. After informing the healer of what they were going to do, Leera returned and took Leymina into her arms. Loki pulled the sheets from him body and swung his legs around and let them dangle from the bed letting out a satisfied groan. Bracing himself, Loki stood onto his feet and stretched his back. Oh wow, he thought, that felt good. Looking back to Leera Loki's face dropped once more, the oh so familiar shield to emotions that Leera was used to when she first met him. "Let's go then, shall we?" Leera asked and began moving forward without waiting for an answer. Loki followed behind, holding his stomach gently because of an aching feeling that spread across it.

"Where are we going first?" Loki said, looking around at the familiar golden halls.

"Um, well, I thought perhaps a place you are well accustomed to…" Leera said, her cheeks reddening as Loki raised an eyebrow. "… Our bedroom…"

"Oh, I see…" Loki replied, folding his arms behind his back, trying to cover his awkwardness. "And did we, um, spend a lot of time there?"

"Well at night of course… we do sleep after all…" Leera said, playfully "… And sometimes during the day" She finished by clearing her throat and Loki swallowed, Looking at the woman. He liked her. He was attractive, loving, kind. The god of mischief thought, in that moment, that if this was the first time he had met her (for he understood now that she was his wife, he just could not remember it, but if this was the first time in all his life in meeting her…) then he WOULD have gotten to know her, for she intrigued him indeed. Loki watched as her hips swayed as she walked and then trailed his eyes up her long back, her body perfectly shaped. He smiled to himself and he walked a little faster and was now in line with her, moving his eyed to her stomach; the part of her body that held his offspring… at that thought Loki felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness inside. His eyes then trailed up her torso and onto her… Loki blushed and snapped his head forward straight away, not wanting Leera to catch him in the act of ogling her body.

"How did we meet?" Loki spoke, breaking the silence, curious.

"We met on earth…"

"You are a mortal?" Loki gasped "… How are you here? Mortals cannot survive at journey through the Bifrost?"

"It was your punishment, when you were sent to earth. Odin thought that as Thor's banishment to earth proved to change him for the good, then the same thing could possibly happen to you. So he sent you to me, knowing I was a mortal healer as you put it. He took away your magic and you arrived on my doorstep, weak and battered. I took you in. You fought against me. I fought against you and cast you from my home. But then you were hurt again, so once again I took you in and you decided not to fight against me. We became friends. One day, my ex-partner came to my home, he attacked me and attempted to rape me. You saved me. You threw him from he, threatened him and he ran away screaming. Not long after that, we um… kissed. You opened up to me, and I to you. Finally you said that you regretted your actions in New York, against the innocent people. It was that moment that we realized that Odin would come for you and take you back. You decided that you didn't want to leave without me, and I didn't want you to go. When Odin came, he returned your magic to you and you split your soul in half, for me, so that I would no longer be mortal and would survive the journey to your realm. We have never been apart since then…" Leera finished with a smile on her face and gave a slight chuckle. Loki gawped at the information and looked up, recognising the approaching door of his chambers. "This is it" Leera grinned and nodded to the door. Loki moved forward and opened the door because Leera had her hands occupied with Little Leymina. Holding the door open, Loki ushered the dark haired beauty into the room and followed; the door shutting behind him. Loki breathed in the familiar, welcoming scent of his room and looked around, trying to spot the differences. There were not many. His bookcases still stood proud, his walls were still the same, his bed covers were still emerald green silk. As Loki looked around he spotted only four differences. One, there was an extra wardrobe. Two, somehow there was another washroom. Three, there was a dresser table with female possessions. And finally, there was a cot.

Chuckling, the youngest son of Odin looked back to the bed. Leera walked over to the cot and placed at small baby inside and covered her with a blanket, tucking her in warmly. Kissing her forehead, Leera stood back up and looked over to her forgetful husband. Loki just stood, gazing at the bed, unmoving. "Do you remember something?" She asked, moving forward towards him.

"Something feels familiar, but I do not know what" Loki answered, facing his wife. Leera smiled warmly and stood inches from Loki's face. Placing her hands on Loki's cheeks, Leera stared into his eyes.

"I know you do not remember me, or any of this… yet… but I want you to know that I love you. I do not want you to feel like you are not loved because you are, so, so much Loki" Leera said, her voice filled with love, and passion. Loki smiled in return, and placed his hands on Leera's hips.

"You seem like a wonderful woman, Leera. I wish I could remember our moments together, but I do not, not yet" Loki spoke solemnly.

"Then let's make new memories… if you would allow me to, my prince?" Leera spoke, her voice smooth like velvet. Loki shuffled nervously as he looked into those beautiful eyes of his 'wife'. Not answering audibly, Loki nodded. Leera sighed in relief and leant forward, capturing Loki's lips in a passionate kiss. Loki sighed happily, foreign feelings bursting in his stomach. Leera moved her hands up into Loki's long black locks and pulled him closer into the embrace. Loki tightened his grip on Leera's hips and smiled against her lips. Pulling away breathlessly, Leera gazed at her husband's glowing face. "Was that familiar?" She said playfully, raising an eyebrow.

"No, but it was extremely pleasant, my lady" Loki replied, looking to the floor, feeling suddenly vulnerable.

"Let's try and jog than memory of yours once more then, shall we?" Leera said and pulled Loki's face towards her's once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for all the reviews! You are great, really. I loves you all. SO, I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please read and review your awesomeness! Thank you all for your support!

LadyQueenB – Haha, im glad you liked it. I hope Loki shouting at Leera did not pain you too much! I hope this chapter answers your question about Loki's memory loss! Much love. X

Anonnymous3:30 – Haha that you so much. You really do make me smile. I think, considering your reputation for going bonkers when reading my chapters… perhaps you should snuggle up in your room, under your duvet and read it away from prying eyes haha! I would love to see your reaction in person :D! Happy dance! Everyone needs a happy dance! I loves you, thanks for being amazing in supporting this story. No worries about the personal messaging. I gather that you do not have an account yet? If you don't have an account you cannot receive an Inbox, so it turn, cannot send a message, for you require an account. If you like, I would love to make an account for you. I can do a password and everything, then you can change it if you want. Then with your account you can personal message. If you would like me to do that for you (you can change all details once done so I don't know it, so don't worry) then inbox me privately on my Tumblr account with your answer and email address. It will be kept safe, don't worry :D my Tumblr account is blog/mysterious star. Click on the envelope by the follow button on the top right hand side and inbox me. ( if not and you would just like to email me, give me an inbox on Tumblr and I'll give you my add)

KneelBeforeMe – Your fabulous, that is all.

Anyone else who is marvellous in writing a review for this story – I loves you

Marvel Owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Loofney and Leymina are mine

….

Not long after breaking away from Loki's lips, Leera straightened her dress and smiled at her husband before turning on her heels and walked towards the door. "Where are you going?" Loki asked, stepping forward an inch towards the dark haired beauty.

"To sleep in Loofney's room. I do not want you to feel uncomfortable in sharing a room with me at the moment given the condition that you do not know who I am" Leera replied, placing a hand on the door knob, looking over her shoulder at the god with the silver tongue.

"Then let me get to know you. Sharing a night together might actually help towards my memory" Loki reasoned, opening his arms and edging towards her to emphasise his point.

"I don't know Loki, how so you feel about it, honestly?" Leera spoke, turning back around to face him fully.

"You do not know if you want share a bed with your husband? Like I said, it may help re-jog my memories. I feel comfortable with it as I know from what you have said and what I have seen in your eyes that you ARE my wife. I would feel a lot less at ease if you were a stranger" Loki spoke, crossing his arms.

"But at the moment I am a stranger to you, Loki. I do want to share your bed, but maybe it would not be right, at the moment, I don't know..." Leera shrugged her shoulders, and bit her lip, looking to the floor.

"Sharing my bed; you are unsure of that, but kissing me deemed ok to you?" Loki said, quite amused, walking backwards and dropping onto the edge of the bed to sit down.

"I was simply trying to jog your memory" Leera blushed in response.

"All I ask is that you lay next to me this night, my lady. I want to remember." Loki asked, feeling rather solemn at this moment.

"Loki, I will be like a stranger in your bed" Leera pointed out but sighed in defeat at the look on his face. "But, as long as you are comfortable with it, then I will do as you ask, Loki"

"You were a stranger kissing my lips, but you did not see me complain woman. I am glad to hear that" Loki nodded towards her, grinning.

"Are you, um, tired now?" Leera blushed, clearing her throat and looked towards the balcony.

"Not particularly, but the thought of lying in bed is very much welcoming. Come, lay next to me and let us talk. If I am not to receive my memories just yet, I wish for you to tell me what I am missing" Loki smirked as Leera shuffled on the spot.

"Yes, of course. Um, I shall get changed..." Leera swallowed and quickly rushed to her washroom. Loki chuckled at her nervousness. It was as if they both were experiencing this together. Leera felt like she was meeting Loki all over again. As if she was a schoolgirl with a huge crush on Loki, and Loki felt like he was already falling for this woman. Standing up, Loki travelled to his own washroom and changed. Returning not long after, Loki entered his chambers and crawled onto his bed, slipping under the cool, green silk sheets. Sitting up, leaning against the headboard, the emerald green god watched the door of his 'wife's' washroom, more eager than he wished to be, to see this woman in her... Night clothes. As If granting his wish, the door opened and Leera emerged, clad in a thin, crème coloured satin dress that accentuated her complexion. She stood sheepishly, covering her chest with crossed arms knowing that her dress was ever so slightly seen through. Smiling, Leera felt his eyes on her and she rushed to the bed. Dropping her arms, Leera quickly slid into the bed and brought the sheets up over her chest.

"Why are you embarrassed? I am your husband." Loki stated, turning his head to regard the woman, noticing the way she acted, the way she covered herself up.

"I don't know..." the dark haired beauty confessed. She found herself being drawn in to his eyes, his gaze consuming her. Her cheeks began to redden as Loki smirked, noticing the effect he had on her.

"So, my lady, tell me about us. I appear to be quite eager to learn about myself and you of course." Loki spoke, breaking the silence.

"Ok, I Uh, where shall I start?" Leera beamed, loosening her grip on the sheets.

"Wherever you wish, my lady" Loki answered.

"Right... Oh and please, Loki, call me Leera. Its weird hearing you call me 'lady' after all these years..." Loki chuckled and nodded and trailed his eyes over Leera's face and then focused them on her moving lips. "... Um, ok so, before we got married you saved my life..." Loki raised an eyebrow and relaxed against the headboard, getting comfortable as he listened to this marvellous woman speak, his eyes trailing from her lips to her neck then back and forth. "There was this man; a guest of your fathers... his name was Barthais. He appeared a soldier, a worthy, honourable man, but in secret was nothing more than a plotter, a sick and twisted tyrant. He took a liking to me, even though he knew I belonged to you. One night he took me, when I was walking back to our chambers after an archery lesson. He hushed me and took me to his room. He, um... Led with me without my permission..." Leera headed Loki growl and she swallowed before she continued "... This happened on several occasions. I was threatened that if I told you, he would harm not only you, but your brother Thor, and then would find me and destroy me. You woke up one evening, and I was not next to you. You asked a guard to spy for you and find my whereabouts. He followed barthais and I to his room but took it wrong and reported back to you that I was having an affair. When I returned that night, I told you everything after we had an argument. The next morning, during breakfast at the annual celebrating of harvest, you wished to make an announcement. You informed all of my pregnancy, that Asgard would be expecting a child of royalty. Then you stepped down from the table and wished to congratulate barthais. You used your silver Tongue and exposed him, revealing to all his intentions for the princes of Asgard. You challenged him and fought in the hall, in front of the people of the realm and of course your parents and brother. He struck you and you him. You killed him there and then, and he injured you. Odin rushed to your side, Loki. He took you himself, to the healing chambers. He was proud of you that you defended the realm and your family, protecting us from this conspirator. The people cheered in your victory. You saved me from further violations, and your family from coming to harm..."

"Well, that does not sound like me, but I must admit I am impressed. I am sorry that you went through what you did with that man. No lady should have to suffer that for anyone" Loki spoke.

"Well it's what you do for someone you love..." Leera answered and looked Loki in the face, her heart so full of love that she thought it would burst. Loki hummed in agreement and shuffled slightly towards the exquisite woman. Leera glowed and sighed contently as Loki sat inches away from her. Cupping her face with his hands he spoke.

"You are so special. I cannot see how I ever deserved one such as you. I will make this work, no matter whether I regain what was lost or not, I shall love you like you deserve then even more besides that. I shall love my children with all my heart. I feel safe around you, my lady. I do not know why. When you are with me, all the anger I feel, all the hatred, subsides. You have a hold on me that I cannot decipher, yet at the same time, I do not wish to decipher it, for I am content in this feeling, in this control you have on me." Loki spoke, leaning closer to her face. Leera exhaled in happiness and closed the distance, moving under the covers, and wrapped her arms around Loki's back to get closer and to deepen their kiss. Loki sighed and moved his hands onto to neck to hold her there. Leera gripped Loki's bed clothes tightly and leaned forward. Loki risked a peak, and opened his eyes, staring at the beautiful woman's closed eyes as he kisses her.

"I love you so much Loki, that is hurts sometimes" Leera said breathlessly as she pulled away. Loki looked like he was in a trance as he looked her over once more.

"What exactly did I do you to deserve you?" Loki replied his heaving chest slowing down as he gazed at his wife.

"You were yourself that is all. I fell in love with you, just plain old you. There is nothing else to it" Leera spoke, stroking Loki's face gently. Loki grinned and placed a kiss on Leera's nose. For the rest of the evening Leera spoke to Loki of the things they went through together, of the birth of their son and daughter, of their quick holiday on Midgard, of Theyna and Thor and their upcoming wedding and birth of their child. Loki was in awe at everything he was told. Eventually the god of mischief found himself tiring, his eyes becoming heavy. Leera noticed this and suggested that they carry on speaking in the morn. Agreeing, though not happy about pulling his gaze from Leera, Loki slid down the bed so that he led completely straight. Leera followed suit and led on her side, facing the god. Loki copied Leera's movements and both fell asleep facing each other.

….

The morning sun broke through the barrier of the balcony and shot through the room like a fierce fire, blazing an array of gold's and burnt oranges up and across the walls and ceiling, casting shadows at every encounter with an object. The largest shadow came from the bed. Loki was awake, his head leaning up in his hand as his elbow was propped up on the pillow, and he leant on his side, watching the goddess sleep. Loki had woken early; strange dreams invading his mind had ripped him back into reality. As he watched Leera sleep he felt strange; a good strange. Loki had enjoyed his time last night, speaking with Leera about things they had gone through, the ups and downs of their marriage… he especially enjoyed their moment of passionate kissing. This was the first time, to his knowledge, that he had ever liked a woman so, like her company, her appearance, very silky smooth, luscious voice… just everything about her. Loki was never one for the female race before he fell into the abyss. He found them to be a weak race; dependent on love and support. At that time, Loki found love to be a weakness, something that would tie you down and squeeze the life from you; and that was why, in all his years, ha had not found a mate, a lover, and wife and friend, because he did not want to be tied down to the emotions of a woman, of love. But now, as he lay, head propped up on his arm, staring at this dark haired woman, Loki realized how very, very wrong he was in his perception of women. This woman was not weak or dependent, in any way. She showed love and emotion yes, especially when she kissed him, but he was shocked to find that it was not at all painful, strangling as he thought it would be. And this, this foreign feeling in his stomach, this feeling of… dare he say it? … love, was indeed pleasurable. The thought that this woman was his, and his alone, made him sort of proud; proud that he had accomplished something good in his opinion of a messed up, pathetic life. Before Loki awoke in the healing chambers, while he was fighting on Midgard against his brother and those Avengers, he felt a waste of space, a failure, and that destroying the humans, subjecting them to the subjugation they so craved, in his muddled up mind, he thought would bring him satisfaction, a sense of achievement. But now, as he lay away, thinking of that, oh he was so wrong. This woman lying in his bed, that baby in the cot, that small boy next door… they were his achievements, they were his pride and joy. And at that moment, Loki felt ill, felt horrid at the fact that they WERE his achievements, the better part of his life, and he could remember nothing of it. It sickened Loki to know that the moments in his life he wished to forget are as clear to him as if they just took place before his eyes, yet the things he so desperately craved to remember were such a distance away. It was as if Loki was being punished. Loki thought the same thing as Leera spoke to his this night gone. They had been through much together, and now, this.

Pain and hurt never ended for Loki, it seemed to him. He just prayed, at that moment that he would remember. He wished to remember everything, every big and small thing of this woman of their moments together. Loki felt desperate, desperate to regain what was lost. A slight movement brought Loki from his thoughts, and as he looked down, the trickster god watched this exquisite woman wake. Leera gave a slight yawn and rubbed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Leera looked up at her handsome husband. "You look beautiful when you sleep" Loki complimented and Leera smiled in return.

"You were watching me sleep?" She asked, sleepily.

"Yes… I woke up early. I thought to try and return to slumber, but when I caught a glimpse of your face, I decided against it. How could I sleep when such an attractive woman lay beside me?" Loki replied his voice dripping intensely with silk; completely charming.

"You use your silver-tongue well, Loki" Answered Leera, playfully, her cheeks tinted with a dash of red.

"I cannot disagree with that. I have quite a reputation for my silver-tongue…." Loki smirked "… My dreams were strange…." Loki said after a while of staring at his wife. Dropping his gaze down to the sheets, Loki sighed. Leera looked confused and shuffled forward; both now lying extremely close to each other. Loki had dropped his arm and led his head on the pillow so that he was at the same level with his wife's face.

"What did you dream about?" Leera whispered, placing her free hand on Loki's cheek. Loki looked up and began to speak.

"You… Loofney… Leymina…."

"What happened in the dream?"

"We went for a picnic in the gardens. Loofney ran off into the distance, playing, making use of his imagination. You, Leymina and I stayed put. I cannot recall what we spoke about. The next part was slightly blurry. Then I heard a cry of anguish. I rose to my feet. I left you and ran towards to cries. The trees became blurry once more and then I was standing, hovering over Loofney. He was lying, broken and covered in blood, under a great oak. And then, I woke. Do you not find that strange? Disturbing even? Why would I dream of our son hurt and in such a state?" Leera's eyes widened and Loki noticed this reaction. Leera brought Loki's face towards her's, only a fraction, and gave a great sigh of relief.

"Loki that was no dream that happened!" Leera exclaimed, full of glee.

"What? Loofney was hurt?" Loki gasped at the thought that the sight he saw of the small boy broken and bloody was actually a memory, that poor boy had suffered that.

"Yes, it happened almost a fortnight ago, Loki. Loofney ran off into the trees. He climbed the oak to the top and fell. Loki you remembered!" Leera was ecstatic and leaned forward, capturing Loki's lips in a searing kiss. Loki felt like a small child being praised at that moment, and being rewarded. Loki had remembered something; a sign that he was not completely lost. He felt an overwhelming sense of happiness burst in his stomach and Leera deepened the kiss. Smiling against her lips, Loki wrapped his arm around Leera's back and pulled her flush against his chest. "You remembered…" Leera said once again in between breaths. "Loki, you remembered something!"

"yes…" Loki replied, pulling away every so often to speak "…I… did… remember… something… now… shut… up… and … kiss… me"


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you so, so much for the reviews! You are all amazing. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, especially the last bit! Please review lots more, I love hearing what you think!

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Leymina, Loofney, Feyńir, Gerathaim and Theyna are mine

….

"Are you hungry?" the once mortal woman asked the raven haired god, lying on the bed with a smile on his face. The youngest son of Odin grinned and raised an eyebrow, hoisting his head up on his arm. Grinning knowingly, the trickster god allowed his eyes to roam over the precious, petite body of this dark haired beauty in his chambers, in his bed. Leera recognised the look in her husband's eyes, the glint that flickered wildly and she blushes an array of pinks and reds. Clearing her throat, a mock expression of annoyance embracing her face. "Not that kind of hungry, Loki. Are you ready for breakfast is what I meant? The other thing... Not yet" Loki had smirked at the beginning of Leera's response until the point she said 'not yet'. As Loki had remembered nothing apart from Loofney's incident, he was still in the state of mind that he was still pure, innocent, and so to have knowledge of a wife, this woman, he wished to change that, to lose his 'virginity'; but Leera had said 'not yet', and that got to him. Why not? He thought to himself, but did not allow it to bother him much and pulled himself to sit up. "Don't be upset Loki; I can see it in your eyes. I want to, but not yet. It's nothing to do with you, I'm just not ready to yet." Leera pointed out. Since she found out about the whole situation of Loki going to Midgard, of being pregnant once again, the lady Loki had no appetite as of yet for things that were implied a few moments ago. Loki nodded in understanding and slid from the bed. Leera watched as he strode over to the washroom and close the door behind himself. Pulling herself from bed, Leera mimicked Loki's actions and entered he washroom. Cleaning her face and brushing her hair, Leera looked at her reflection. It was weary. She had what looked like the beginnings of bags under her eyes, evidence of her worry and lack of sleep recently. Tidying up her appearance, Leera existed the room and chose Loki's favourite gown from her closet and stepped into it. Pulling it up over her legs and torso, Leera slipped her arms through the sleek, netted, emerald sleeves and held the top of the dress against her chest to cover her modesty. Looking over her shoulder, Leera waited for Loki to return into the room to lace up her dress. In the days where he had not been with her, Leera had not taken Loki's advice in getting a maid to help he do such things. Instead, she used what magic she knew of, what she could wells win confidence, and aided herself. Bur now, what need was there to do such a thing now that her husband had returned; not fully in his mind, but there all the same.

The washroom door opened with a creak and Loki walked out, buttoning his cuffs of the sleeves of his tunic, looking to the floor, completely unaware of his wife waiting for him to aid her in dressing. Loki was dressed in his usual garb of black leggings and boots, and an emerald green and black tunic. It fit snuggly on his torso, and accentuated his muscles that were there, even if the warriors three were convinced he had none. His hair was slicked back, draping on his shoulders, and his posture was improved, which told the lady Loki that he had did as he said, and healed his wounds. Walking further into the room, the body of Leera caught his eye and he looked up, finishing his last cuff, and gazed upon the sight of Leera holding her dress across her chest and her back exposed. "Would you be so kind as you lace me up?" Leera asked, looking over her shoulder. Loki swallowed and walked towards his wife. Leera faced away from her husband completely, and Loki took a lace, one in each hand and began to tug them, tightening them as he twisted and turned them, bringing the two sections of material together.

"This is a beautiful garment Leera" Loki spoke, tying a final knot at the top. Loki pushed Leera's hair forward, over her shoulder and down her chest so that the top of her back and shoulders were exposed to him. Leaning down, Loki kisses her skin and felt her shiver under his touch.

"It's your favourite dress..." she replied, smiling as Loki kissed her. Loki hummed against her skin then stood tall, placing his arms on her shoulders and spun her around to face his.

"Dressing to impress are we?" he replies playfully, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't be so sure of yourself" Leera rolled her eyes, her tone playful. Smacking his chest lightly, Leera took a step backwards but Loki reached out a hand and caught her wrist. Leera gasped and looked up at his face. Loki yanked her towards him once more. Leera exhaled loudly as her chest came in contact with her husbands. Loki raked his hands through Leera's black locks and placed his lips firmly on her's. Leera melted under his embrace and grabbed hold of Loki's tunic tightly in her hands.

"I am extremely hungry" Loki replied hotly as he broke away and held Leera against him.

"Yes, I can tell" she chuckled in response and Loki dropped his arms, allowing Leera to move. Loki was about to retort something sarcastic as was his way when a little knock sounded on the door and it opened. Little Loofney walked it, his expression weary as he eyed his father. The emerald green god felt a sense of pride as this small boy in his room was his son. He was a spitting image of what he looked like when he was roughly his age. Loki stood straight and placed his arms behind his back, looking at the small child.

"Does he remember mother?" Loofney whispered and he walked to his mother, but his eyes never leaving his father. Leera chuckled and placed a hand on Loofney's head, stroking his hair comfortingly.

"Not completely. Don't be shy; he is still your father. Go to him" Leera spoke, pushing Loofney towards Loki. Loki himself felt slightly shy, but bid this from sight and dropped to his knees, so that he was at his sons level. Leera walked away to the cot the other side of the room to her now awake child. Loofney slowly approached his father and looked to the floor.

"Hello young one..." Loki spoke, lifting his fingers underneath the Childs chin, raising his head. "... I am sorry I spoke harshly to you yesterday. There is no need to be weary of me now" Loofney grinned and opened his arms to his father. Loki regarded him for a moment then reached forward and embraced him. It felt strange, but nice, warm, loving. Loki closed his eyes and breathed in his sons scent, placing a comforting hand on the back of his head.

"I miss you father" Loofney admitted, whispering into the crook of Loki's neck. Loki sighed and stood to his feet, bringing Loofney with him, the small boy clinging onto his father's neck. Leera felt a lump in her throat as she looked onwards at her husband and son; little Leymina led in her arms, quietly. Loki hooked his arms underneath Loofney's bottom and walked towards the door. Allowing Leera to leave first, Loki steppes aside and followed behind, using his magic to close the door. Walking down the corridor, all four were quiet, but it was not awkward, but comforting.

On reaching the entrance doors to the grand hall, Loofney wriggled in his father's arms and Loki leant forward to place him down. Loofney looked up at him and grinned, taking hold of his hand. As the guards opened the door, Loofney pulled his father by the hand and led him into the hall, his mother and sister just behind. Loki swallowed as numerous eyes fell upon him, all silent, all weary. Even Thor and his parents looked on, unsure. Loki felt a growl ripping in his throat as he glimpsed his 'brother' and had a sudden urge to let his sons hand go and run at the golden god, pulverising him into a heap of unconscious gold. But, for the sake of his wife and children, Loki walked on, looking at the floor, avoiding all the curious glances. On reaching the table, Leera placed Leymina into a raised cot (on that was provided at every meal time and set beside the table for the lady Loki). Taking her seat opposite Odin, Leera gazed up at Loki and indicated to the space next to her to sit. Loofney left go of his father's hand and rushed over to Thor to take his place there. That move made Loki's blood boil, but he chose, once more, not to react. Sitting down, Loki looked down the table at lady Sif and the warriors three, their faces beaming towards him. Loki looked unphased and moved his gaze from them, giving them no smile in return.

"I trust you slept well my dears?" Frigga spoke, raising a golden goblet to her mouth.

"Yes, thank you, very well. Loki remembered something..." Leera grinned, slicing an apple on her copper plate. Frigga's eyes widened and looked to her son. Loki was pealing a pear, keeping his gaze down away from unwelcoming eyes on his part.

"Is that so, my son?" Frigga spoke gladly, her voice filled with glee.

"Yes, it is" Loki snapped, no hint of love in his words. How could he? Show love that is, when all his years he had been living a lie under the name of Odin? He was no Odin son, he was not HER son. They had lied to him, never treated him as an equal. And not days ago, Loki thought, has was battling Thor, fighting him, saying hurtful things... How could he love him even? Loki remained focused on his pear, and Frigga sighed. They would just have to get used to this Loki once more until he remembered. Looking up at Frigga apologetically, Leera then turned her gaze to Odin. The All-Father eyed his son solemnly then smiled gracefully at his daughter-in-law.

"I sent some of my men to Vanaheim to clean up the place after we struck down each of those ghastly creatures Thanos left to roam the peaceful land..." Odin began, regarding Leera with thoughtful eyes. "... We found him... Them I should say."

"You found Feyńir and Gerathaim?" Leera gasped, placing down her food. Loki looked up curiously at the two people speaking, wondering what and earth they were talking about. Leera appeared happy, relieved, and this intrigued Loki as to what, who these people were. Did they mean something to his wife? "Is Gerathaim ok?"

"Thanos did not grant him his request..." Odin said gravely, and shook his head in disgust. "... He was hardly alive when my men stumbled upon him. It appeared that that was Thanos' intention; to bring him to the brink of death, but never allowing him to succumb to it. That poor soldier... His request to reside with his wife would never have happened if Thanos was not defeated and the Chitauri tortured him for aeons"

"So is he... Dead now?" Leera asked, looking sadly to Loki. The god of mischief was completely puzzled as to what was being discussed, but was eager to learn more.

"No... He resides in the healing chambers for now. The elder will do no such thing as to relieve him of his life, nor will anyone else for that matter; take an innocent man's breath away from him. He has asked for his master..." with the final words, Odin looked Loki full on in the face since he arrived. "He wants Loki to grant him his desire" Loki choked on his piece of apple and began to cough and splutter. All around the table and in the room eyes focused on him and mouths stopped wagging. Leera looked to her husband and placed a hand on his back, rubbing it. Loki brought a fist to his mouth to cough into it instead of spreading germs and found his eyes watering. Reaching out for his goblet, gasping, Loki downed his drink. The trickster god felt suddenly smothered; suffocated with everything around him. He now had the knowledge, on top of finding out he had a wife and children, that he killed Thanos etc., that there was a man, his supposed 'servant' that wanted him, Loki, to end his life for him. Pushing his seat backwards, and placing his goblet down, Loki rose to his seat, his throat sore from the coughing. He was fully aware everyone was watching, but he did not care.

"Loki, what is it, are you ok?" Leera asked concerned, feeling nervous herself at all the eyes aiming towards her and her husband.

"No…" Loki began, stepping backwards away from the table and into the centre of the room "… I can't do this. It's too much" And with that, Loki turned on his heels and left the room in a rush.

"We should have eased him into it. It's my fault. I should not have brought him back to his chambers, encouraged him to try and remember. I should just have let him stay in the healing chambers and give him enough time to comprehend what exactly happened. I was foolish to think that in the space of two days he would be ok, cope with even, that finding out he has a wife and children after having no recollection of the past seven years. I've just pushed him away…" Leera sighed, teary eyed as she looked back to Frigga and Odin.

"I am to blame, my dear… he appeared to be coping well until I mentioned Gerathaim. It was tactless; I should have spoken to you about it without him present." Odin said sorrowfully.

"Just, let him be. He has gone through a lot these past two days. He just needs time to adjust to the way things are at the moment. You said yourself, Leera that he remembered something last night; so there is a chance he will recall more things sooner than we think. Don't lose heart. He just needs space" Frigga spoke softly and Leera nodded in agreement. "He has probably gone to… Thor, where are you going?" Frigga cut herself off when Thor rose to his feet and walked down from the table.

"I am going to seek Loki" Thor replied, looking to his mother.

"Thor, that is not wise. Let him be for a moment." Odin spoke, his voice stern.

"His mind is in the past, father. He believes that not one of us love him, because of the lies. This is the moment when he needs loving comfort" Thor replied.

"Then I shall go, I love him!" Leera called back in protest.

"He knows you love him, dear sister-in-law, otherwise he would not have stayed with you last night, or came here this morning with you. He needs to know that his family, Mother, father and myself, love him for who he is. What better than I, the person whom he fought just days ago in his mind? I will not burden him with memories, so do not fear that much, lady Loki. I only wish to comfort him…" And with that Thor turned, his back to the table and left in search for his brother.

….

As soon as he was out of sight from prying eyes, Loki ran; through the corridors, empty halls, until he reached the entrance to the palace and had the guards open the doors. Once opened, Loki ran once more, his legs carried him past tree and guard and until they finally brought him to his favourite place, out of sight; The grand tree surrounded my flower bushes that he was so fond of sitting under with his wife, away from people who may want to disturb him. Loki dropped to the ground and crawled feebly to the trunk of the tree and sat back limply, with his legs outstretched on the grass. Breathing in and out heavily, Loki closed his eyes tightly. His head hurt; with anger, pain, with everything that he had been told these past two days. Loki hugged his stomach tightly; an overwhelming sense of sickness drenching his soul. Whimpering quietly, as he felt nauseous, Loki tried, forced his mind to remember, to get out of this momentary amnesia. It frustrated him so much that he could remember nothing. If her did, he thought to himself, then none of this pain, none of these feelings would hurt so. Growling in frustration… why wasn't his genius mind working? He screamed inside.

Loki sat like this, looking slightly menacing and insane as he kept his eyes closed tightly, knocking his head against the trunk of the tree, growling, for what must me minutes, until he heard approaching footsteps. Snapping his eyes open, desisting knocking his head against the tree in frustration, Loki sat up straight. It was not long until the familiar sight of red came into view. Loki groaned as the tall, golden haired god walked towards Loki, a concerned look on his face, his cape floating in the breeze as he walked. Thor regarded Loki and came to a halt by the side of him, looking down at his brother. Then, not a moment later he dropped down by his side. Loki refused to look at his brother and pulled his knees up to his chest, looking ever so vulnerable at that moment. Thor crossed his legs and arms, and turned his head to the side to look at Loki. He did not speak, for he did not want to annoy Loki straight away, because he knew that his voice would irritate him at this moment. Loki shuffled on the grass. What was Thor here? Why was he not speaking? The silence when he was alone was bearable, but now, with company, it was highly uncomfortable. "How did you know I would be here?" Loki snapped, never looking at the god of thunder.

"I may not be as bright as you, intelligence wise, brother, but I have a good memory. You came here often as a young boy when we had a disagreement, or when father gave you a scolding when you took a trick too far, or when… when you wanted to speak to me in private, away from prying ears…" Thor replied. Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I am not that young child anymore Thor" Loki snapped.

"I know you are not… but even the most strongest of men, brother, need comfort at times; a shoulder to cry on, or ears to open up to…" Thor offered, and it was then that Loki looked at him, his face darkening.

"You think that I want your comfort, Odinson?" Loki's voice dripped with venom.

"I think so, yes. You just don't want to accept that, refuse to believe it even. Loki I'm not here to judge you; Im here to listen, to be a friend… a brother… a good listener." Thor replied, looking at Loki with sad eyes. "Much changed when you returned to Asgard after the battle with Midgard, with all of us"

"But I do not remember do I, Thor!" Loki shouted his eyes full of pain "How would I know? All I know is what I can recall, and what I can recall is living in your shadow, fighting against you and your freaky friends, being the second son, the one who would never amount to much, the stolen relic, the child's nightmare… that's what I remember thor!" Loki allowed a tear to trickle from the corner of his eyes.

"Loki…" Thor began, but Loki raised a hand to silence him.

"Enough Thor, I wish to be alone" Loki spoke wearily.

"Sometime Loki, we don't get what we want. I'm not leaving you this time" Thor answered, his voice quivering.

"Then you will receive nothing but silence, for I shall not speak to you" Loki retorted.

"That matters not. I can comfort you without words" Thor said and gripped Loki's arm, pulling him towards his chest. Loki's face hit Thor's chest and he felt his brother snake his arms around his back, holding him tightly. Loki hissed and tried to pull away, but Loki failed against his brother's strength. Feeling defeated, the emerald green prince slackened in Thor's embrace and rested his head lightly underneath Thor's chin. The god of thunder could feel his younger brother tremble under his grasp and for a moment he thought he heard a quiet, feeble sob.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you all so, so much for all the amazing reviews! So, here is the next chapter; I really hope you enjoy this one as much as you have the previous ones! Sorry about this one however, I have not been focused much today and have been in some pain somewhat, so this may seem a bit sloppy and boring. I promise tomorrows shall be longer, much more action involved and of course more interesting. I was thinking about not posting anything today, but I didn't want to let you guys down, so this is what I came up with, so please don't be disappointed

A big shout out and thanks to the lovelies: **yesiamreallyagrownup, kneelsforlaufeyson**, **holsteincows**, **mycornerofmaddness**, **Anonymous3:30, Savysnape7, lovewithinabrokenheart (hello newbie!), Lokiworshipper13, and anyone else whom I have missed out (sorry) thank you so much for your dedication and support for this story, you are all fabulous!**

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Leymina, Loofney, Gerathaim, Feyńir and Theyna are mine.

Enjoy my lovelies

….

"Do not think, Odinson, that this means anything..." Loki snapped up at Thor, still lying against the blonde god's chest. Thor chuckled, and Loki could feel the rumble against his ear. Feeling like this was enough, Loki tried to open Thor's arms, wanting to break free from his embrace; but still, Thor made no move, but in fact, held on tighter. "... Let me go Thor..." the god of mischief hissed trough gritted teeth. "... Do not think that just because I saved you and your friends from that cave on Vanaheim, that I wish to, befriend you once more. It was merely out of duty to YOUR father that I came to your rescue!" Loki growled, not realising what he was saying. The trickster god could hear his brother gasp. Loki thought, of course, that the gasp of shock was due to the fact that Loki wanted no relation with him, not because of what he just said, and continued to speak. "You should feel honoured that I did come to your rescue, for you shan't see it again. Nor shall Sif see me aiding her injuries, nor shall those warriors of yours see me aid them in escaping the cave, for I shall not permit any of you to see such kindness in me again. I know my place, and it's not with you, nor is it below you..." Loki's chest was heaving in anger, but Thor still sat, shocked

"Loki... Do you realise what you just said?" Thor asked, looking down at his brother's head.

"Of course I do! I said that..." Loki began but stopped speaking as he realised what he HAD said. Widening his eyes, Loki gasped and pulled back, this time Thor opened his arms. Loki fell backwards onto his bottom and looked with shock at the god of the thunder.

"What happened after that Loki?" Thor encouraged his you get brother to think. Loki's eyes roamed all over the place as he frantically tried to recall more memories. He had remembered another part of his life, and he wished to recall more.

"I, Uh, we ran into a clearing. Sif and the warriors three, along with you in their grasp returned home through the Bifrost. I was left behind. Something kept me in Vanaheim… what was it?" Loki said more to himself than to his brother, Thor. The gold haired god sat against the tree with a beam on his face, watching his brother recall memories with such enthusiasm. "… It was, um… Thanos?" Loki gasped, looking at his brother straight into his ice blue eyes. Thor nodded in glee and Loki felt a tinge of pride in his chest as he remembered. Scurrying to his feet, Loki breathed in the fresh air and straightened his posture. "… there was an ultimatum; either I allows Midgard to fall under my name, of I sacrifice myself and hand over my daughter." The memories seemed strange to him, but at the same time, exciting. Thor rose to his feet and placed his hands on his brother's arms, facing him with such a warm, loving expression.

"Brother, it is good that you are remembering! See, when you are relaxed, that is the moment you memory returns to you. You were relaxed with Leera I gather, when you were with her last night; you remembered then. And now, as I embraced you, you remembered once more!" Thor explained. Loki looked shocked for a moment and then a smile caressed his face, and his eyes widened once more. "My son…"

"What about him?" Thor questioned, comfortingly rubbing Loki's arms.

"He's going to be… His title… and Leymina's… they are…" Loki rambled quickly and floods of information, pictures, voices and sounds burst in front of his eyes and in his mind, soaking into the blank spaces. "Feyńir was so small… Theyna… she, she" Loki suddenly felt dizzy with excitement as he began to remember more and more; years' worth of experiences flooding in all at once. Loki stumbled to the side and Thor frowned quickly, holding Loki steady.

"Brother, you need to calm down" He said, his voice dripping with concern for the youngest son of Odin.

"But… I can…" Loki gasped, sounding rather winded as more images swept past him. In a matter of moments, Loki thrust his body forward slightly, a surge of pain piercing his chest and his back. Dropping his mouth open, Loki began to tremble, feeling such pain that he has never before experienced. As the pain burned deep within him, Loki saw Thanos strike him in the stomach as he jumped into the air with Dilenreen in his hand, and then an image of dropping to his knees in agony as Captain America held him tightly, preventing him from falling forward. Loki could feel the pain now as real as it was back then.

"Loki stop! You're over doing it! Calm yourself" Thor demanded as he witnessed Loki's eyes roll over the place as he remembered, all the while groaning in pain, leaning in towards the blonde god's chest.

"But I am recalling it all, Thor" Loki sounded, his chest heaving much faster as he swayed.

"Loki, enough!" Thor shouted. He could see that Loki was overdoing it; the sudden explosions of memories into his shrouded mind were returning all too quickly. The emerald green god began to pant, and doubled over. Thor reached out quickly and linked his arms under Loki's armpits. Loki's knees gave way and the god fell against the god of thunders' chest, feeling rather tired; exhausted. "Loki? Loki?" Loki hummed and began to slide down his brother's torso. The god of thunder grabbed Loki's arms tightly and yanked him upwards, and then with a swift movement, Thor reached down and grabbed Loki's legs, holding him in a bridal position. Loki dropped his head backwards and Thor walked towards the palace, his thin arms dangling and swaying in the air. "Why did you not listen? You are so stubborn" Thor spoke quietly, looking down at Loki. The emerald green god had a smile on his face, and looked dazed, as if he were not exactly drunk, but tipsy.

"I remembered though!" Loki defended, his words slurring. "… Im going to be a father again…" Loki let slip. Leera had not yet told the others of her recent discovery because of the circumstances. "…Theyna and Leera should both deliver about the same time…"

"Leera's with child?" Thor gasped, looking at his brother. Loki lifted his head and gazed at the eldest son of Odin.

"Yes, yes she is. Isn't that great news? Im going to be-" Loki spoke but dropped his head backwards once more feeling his eyelids grow heavier and heavier.

"Yes, it is brother, it is…" Thor smiled and carried the exhausted god of mischief into the palace, towards his chambers.

…

Thor placed his sleeping brother on the green silk sheets of his bed and regarded his with loving eyes; standing next to the bed, watching him sleep. He was over the moon that Loki had begun to remember, that Loki had, although unwilling at first, embraced him. It was not long until his train of thought was broken when the chamber doors of Loki's room opened. Leera walked in, unaware of the presence of her brother-in-law. Walking to the cot, Leera leaned down and placed Leymina inside, sighing. "I hear congratulations is in order once again" Thor spoke. Leera gasped and spun around, frightened at the intruding voice. Looking up at Thor, Leera swallowed in relief.

"You scared me, Thor… why are you here?" the lady Loki walked forward, crossing her arms across her chest, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I returned Loki to his chambers" Thor answered, nodding his head at the body on the bed. Leera exhaled and skipped to the bed, climbing onto it and sliding towards her husband. Placing a hand on his head, Leera looked up at the golden god.

"What happened to him? He didn't do anything foolish did he?"

"No, not at all. Leera, he remembers…"

"Everything?"

"Almost. It took him all by surprise; exhausted his mind. He is just asleep, that is all" Thor replied warmly. Leera grinned and leaned down, placing a kiss on her husband's head. Thor bowed his head towards Lady Loki and dismissed himself after Leera had given him her thanks. Leera snaked her arm around Loki's torso and buried her face in the crook of her husband's neck, snuggling up against his side, breathing in his scent.

"Alright my love?" Leera whispered, rubbing her hand over Loki's chest. Loki shifted under the caressing hand and fluttered his eyes open. Leera began to kiss the base of Loki's neck, trailing them ever so lightly up the side of his alabaster skin towards his jaw line. Loki hummed in appreciation and bent his neck to the side to give more access to his skin to his wife. Leera pecked her lips from Loki's chin, along the jawline, up to the base of Loki's ear. Smiling under her ministrations, Leera slid her hand from Loki's chest up to his cheek and gently pushed his face towards hers. Looking at him for one moment, Leera fluttered her eyes and placed her soft, plump lips on her husband's thin, pale ones. Loki purred in response and lifted his sleepy arms, raking his hand in Leera's long, black locks, his lips moving ferociously against her's. Leera smiled into the kiss and began to stroke the side of Loki's face. The god of mischief lowered his hands and placed them on the base of Leera's back and lifted her up slightly, giving his room to slid from her, without breaking their kiss. Loki sat up slowly and turned Leera so that as he rose from the bed, she slid across the silk until she rested underneath him. Loki let her back go and placed a leg either side of Leera's hips, sitting gently on her lap. Deepening the kiss for a moment longer, Loki grinned as he felt his wife's cheeks burn with heat. With one final kiss, Loki separated and leant back so that his backside rested on his heels. Bringing his hands towards him, Loki rested them on Leera's hips. The dark haired goddess looked up at her handsome husband and bit her lip, feeling embarrassed as her cheeks reddened to a lovely colour resembling that of a tomato. "Im guessing that you're happy about remembering?" Leera offered, watching Loki's eyes sparkle as he looked down at her.

"Somewhat…" Loki replied teasingly, trailing his tongue over his dry lips.

"So, I um, well… im glad that you are remembering things now… and I'm-" Leera stuttered under her husband's gaze but Loki leant forward and silenced her with a kiss once again. Leera chuckled and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck, holding him to her. Neither of them, at that precise moment, heard the chamber doors open.

"Father, what are you doing to mother?" Loofney gasped as he saw his father, lying on top of Leera, devouring her lips. Loki's eyes shot open wide at the sound of the small boy and rolled off his wife, his cheeks blushing. Leera cleared her throat and shuffled upwards, sitting against the headboard. Loki laughed inwardly at the awkwardness of the situation at this moment in time and shuffled to sit next to his wife.

"How is your leg my son?" Loki spoke and Loofney's eyes sparkled. Without another word, Loofney pushed the chamber doors shut and ran to the edge of the bed, pouncing on the end, and crawled up to his parents. Loofney scrambled onto his father's lap and looked with tender eyes at his affectionate father.

"You remember?" the young Lokison asked, his voice anticipative.

"I am beginning to well, yes my son" Loki answered and stroked the back of his sons head. Loofney gave a small squeal of happiness and bounced on his father's legs. Loki groaned at the impact, but did not say anything of it, for he could see the sheer excitement and happiness in his son and did not want to dismiss it one bit. Leera reached down in between her thigh and Loki's and grabbed Loki's free hand, squeezing it tightly. Loki peered quickly over to his wife and watched as her face lit up. Feeling his heart swell inside, Loki dropped his gaze to her stomach, then back to his son, then straight over to the cot in the room. He was glad that he began to recall what was taken of the past seven years of his life, for he could see, right now, right this instant, that he was a happy man, a happy man indeed. "I love you Loofney" Loki spoke and it took the small boy by surprise. Yes his father always told him that he loved him, but never addressed him by his name in the same sentence. The small, dark haired god flashed his teeth to his father and placed his hands on Loki's chest.

"I love you too father… And I love you too mother!" Loofney replied, and looked quickly to his mother, not wanting to leave her out of this moment either. Leera giggled and reached forward, stroking her son's cheek.

"I know you do my sweet, I know…"

"Mother… Father…?" Loofney whispered minutes later, after all three had just sat in loving silence. Loki eyed his son, and rubbed his small back, encouraging him to continue what he was about to say. "I know we are happy about Father getting his memories back, and this is a sort of special moment, but…"

"What is it my love?" Leera said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm hungry… can we get some food?" Loofney replied, and both Loki and Leera laughed in unison, leaving the small boy looking on with eager eyes.

"Of course, my sweet" Leera said and let go of Loki's hand, sliding from the bed, opening her arms for Loofney to jump into them. As Loofney clung to her, Leera glanced back to the bed towards Loki as if to apologise for their 'disturbance' in their previous activities and that they would not continue until later this evening. Loki shrugged his shoulders happily, telling his wife that is was alright, and then ever so cheekily he mimed to his wife

"Is there something you are not telling me, my love? Are you sure he is not Volstagg's son? For he definitely has his appetite…" Leera stuck her tongue out to the trickster god, and Loki laughed aloud, sliding from the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

I am feeling much better today, so I hope this chapter is much much better than the previous one. So there is action in this chapter, but not of the fighting sort. This chapter is a total dedication to brotherly love. I hope you really enjoy this chapter and I hope it touches you: D

Thank you all so very much for your amazing reviews, please, keep them up, they inspire me so so much to write even more for you!

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Leymina, Loofney, Theyna and Gerathaim are mine.

…..

Taking little Loofney to the dining hall for something to eat to quench his young hungry, Lord and Lady Loki were surprised to see the royal family and the warriors gathered together around the table; making merry and drinking a variety of drinks from juices to light meads and wines. Loki had wondered at that moment is they had even left the hall, and it was truly strange to see both his mother and father in such a position. Of course they made merry with friends and the like, but never so carefree and joyous as they were now. As soon as the small child spotted a small gathering of food around the warrior Volstagg he broke from his mother's grasp and ran forth, a giggle escaping Leera's mouth. She looked across at her husband and her small daughter in his arms. He looked so natural like this, she thought; he was meant to be a father indeed, and the experiences with both of his, Laufey and Odin, had made him more of a father than they would ever be. Leera felt sad however, knowing that Loki would never realise this. He was bright in most things, the god of mischief, but when I came to understanding love, and accepting such a thing, it was a mystery to him, a foreign language in his mouth. Picking up the pace, both of the dark haired beauties reached the table then sat with the others, the laughter growing louder and the atmosphere growing warm. Loofney sat wide eyed, ogling the food on the table and eagerly reached for a rosy red apple. Leera was thankful that her son fed his hunger with fruit. She was worried that if he consumed much of the wrong foods with high contents of sugar and fats, then he might indeed be the size of Volstagg himself.

The god of mischief led his precious darling into her cot and placed his hands in his laps, looking at each individual around the table. Neither Frigga nor Odin had questioned him since he arrived about this morning's upset, so he gathered that Thor had informed them all of his recent overload of memories. He was thankful though, however, that no one asked, for right now he was content in listening rather than speaking. Fandral was telling tales to all about a recent fight he had had with a maiden and her brother, missing out all the 'adult' references because of the presence of little Loofney. Frigga and Odin, along with the others had not stopped laughing at this warriors sheer stupidity regarding this maiden; he always thought he could get any woman, and when he tried to get this woman, neither her nor her brother were quite pleased. Even Loki had to admit to himself that this was quite funny; especially hearing that said maiden and her brother took it in turns to slap him across the face. Leera was absorbed in the conversation and chuckled along with the others, filling her goblet with fresh orange juice. Loki scanned the remaining faces. Sif, as usual, wore her warrior garments, but looked lovely as always, as did dear Theyna, clothed in her golden and crimson robes. Hogun the grim even had a smile on his face, which was very much unexpected. Loki then slowly trailed his focus to his brother. As he looked up into the god of thunders face he felt quite shocked to see him staring back. Loki swallowed and quickly looked away. Then, waiting for a few moments he gazed back, and, once again he was looking back at him.

Although he hated to admit it, Loki was incredibly thankful of the affection his brother had shown him just a few hours ago. He was not expecting it, and was taken by surprise at the affection Thor did show, for although Thor was much more open to emotions than he, he still did not show it often. Loki had felt safe, he felt… loved? Did he feel loved in Thor's arms? Loki was uncertain of that, but what he did know, what he did remember were Thor's words to him. He said to him that if he ever needed a shoulder to cry on or an open ear to listen to his pains, he would always be there for him. Loki did not want a shoulder to cry on, or at least he thought he didn't. The god of mischief does not cry… he scoffed in his mind. He does not show emotion to his so called brother, mother of father. But it was at that moment, as he stared at his brother and reminisced on the things he had said to him, the relentless words of love, forgiveness, friendship; it was at that moment that Loki had had enough of fighting against it. He had had enough of war, or quarrelling; for many people got hurt because of it, physically and emotionally. He would have to think long and hard about getting closer with Odin, but what was stopping him from rebuilding his relationship with Thor. Looking past everything, what exactly did he have against Thor? Ok, when they were younger, maybe he did show off; push Loki to the back of the pile. But he was young and Naïve back then, and self-centred. Now, he was none of those. Thor had shown nothing but compassions towards him. Even when he destroyed part of Midgard, harmed his friends, Thor still loved him, still forgave him. After all, it was not Thor that lied to him about his parentage but Odin; Thor couldn't care less that that he was a frost giant. Thor did not scream or run away when he was in his jotun form in Midgard, quite the opposite actually, he just stood in awe. Thor thought Loki didn't notice in his pain, but he did. Loki noticed the look of admiration and respect, not disgust and hatred.

Loki rubbed his eyes for a moment, pulling his eyes away from his brother. He sighed heavily and slouched. Then, swallowing in a split second, Loki stood and all eyes fell on him. "Thor, may I speak with you in private?" Loki asked his voice smooth and his expression calm. All eyes quickly looked to Thor in surprise. No one could remember the last time that Loki had spoken to Thor directly in front of people. Thor rose to his feet and nodded.

"Of course brother…" Thor replied. Loki gave a weak smile and leant down, placing a kiss on Leera's head. Then, giving a small bow to his parents, Loki turned and left the room quickly, not waiting for Thor. Thor did just as his brother did, but of course, kissed Theyna on the head. Falling into a skip to catch up with his brother, Thor allowed a beam to grace his face at the thought of Loki speaking to him properly. Loki did not wait for Thor but kept walking and walking, further up the hallways, quick around corners; all the while Thor running to keep up with him. Finally reaching the entrance to the Library, Loki walked in in silence and strode to the back of the room where there resided comfortable chairs next to a giant fireplace where the royals could enjoy some peace and quiet, reading by warmth. Loki took a seat on one of the tall backed, black tub chairs and stared into the fire, waiting for his brother. Thor finally caught up, only a little out of breath and dropped into the seat opposite him. Thor stared intently at his brother and leant forward in his chair. The trickster god noticed his enthusiasm to speak to Loki, and he felt slightly guilty. Had he really starved Thor of conversation… relation this much that the mention of talk between them was something exciting?

"I wish to thank you, Thor for this morning… It was very ki-" Loki began but Thor raised a hand to silence him.

"There is no need to thank me brother. I did what I had to, and it proved affective" Thor replied and leaned back into his chair. Loki crossed his arms and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"And what did you do, Thor?" Loki asked.

"I showed you that you are loved; that I love you Loki. You are foolish if you think that only your wife and children love you, for many, many more do" Thor spoke softly, his eyes warm and gentle. Loki sighed and lowered his eyes.

"You once said to me that you would offer your shoulder or your ear to me if need be?" Loki said quietly, closing his eyes.

"I did indeed" Thor nodded, confirming those words.

"I am in need of an ear, Thor… maybe even a shoulder… I- I do not wish to fight any longer. It wearies me, this pain and anguish, this hatred strangles my soul, it squeezes the very breath I have from my lungs, and I can't cope. I can't… I don't want to live like this anymore. I realize that I have physically changed since my punishment on Midgard, but my mind is still in the dark and I wish not reside in that darkness no longer…" As Loki finished, his emerald green eyes sparkled, watering ever so slightly.

"Why Loki, why are you only coming to me now?" Thor said just above a whisper, his voice filled with concern for his brother.

"Because it was not until now that I realised that this is what I need" Loki said, looking deep into his brother's eyes. Thor nodded and stood to his feet, using his godly strength to drag the tub chair towards his brother. Dropping it right down next to Loki's, Thor took his seat once more and sat edge ways to face his brother.

"Then speak, brother, I am listening. I will not interrupt you" Thor spoke and Loki also sat sideways to face his brother. The god of mischief swallowed hard and clasped his hands tightly together, biting his bottom lip.

"I did not find out about my heritage completely from Odin. He confirmed my suspicions. When we ventured to Jotunheim that day, I remember Volstagg call out to us that we should not let the Frost Giants touch us. One did. One touched me. My skin did not burn like our jolly friends did. My armour peeled off and my skin turned icy blue. The look the giant gave me resembled much of my own. I was confused. What was I? After I killed him I could not stop staring at his hand, my arm. It changed back to normal after a while. When we returned to Asgard, after you were banished, I went to the weapons vault. I touched the Tesseract, Thor. My skin changed to that of a Jotun's appearance. Odin came in. we argued and then he told me; told me what I was. You cannot imagine the hurt Thor. All those years of believing I was your brother, I was their son… it was all a lie. It confirmed what I did not want to believe; the reason you would always be the best, be the first in line… because I was of filthy blood, no more than Jotun scum…"

"That is not true Loki" Thor interrupted, leaning forward, placing a hand over the pale gods. Loki stared at the rough, larger hand of his brothers on top of his own and he felt strange.

"Then what WAS the reason for always being second best?" Loki whispered, glittering tears trickling down his thin cheeks.

"You were never second best in my eyes Loki. In fact, you were NEVER second best to anyone" Thor replied, squeezing Loki's hand.

"Am I a monster?" Loki said quietly, lowering his gaze.

"Of course not!" Thor scolded, shuffling forward.

"I've killed people Thor, I attempted to kill YOU. I tried to destroy a whole race…"

"You were blinded by hurt towards me at first Loki, I cannot fault you that, and concerning those people, why do you even mention that and place your name on their lives? You know that you were under the influence of Thanos. You were not yourself" Thor reminded Loki, but the god of mischief shook his head and turned his face away from the eyes of the god of thunder. Thor leant over his chair and reached a hand forward, placing it on Loki's cheek, turning it to face him once more. "Why do you live in the past brother, when there is so much to offer you here, now, the present?"

"I- I don't know. Perhaps, in a sickening way, I find some sort of comfort in it" Loki admitted.

"Comfort in pain? No, no Loki, that is not the reason at all." Thor shook his head, still holding his brothers face.

"I cannot change the past for you, brother. I cannot change the way I was towards you in the past. I cannot change the fact that you found out about your heritage. I cannot change anything that has already happened. But what I can do, what I can make happen, is a better relationship between us, between all of us. We cannot change the past brother, but we can change the future. I do not wish to fight any more that you do. Let's make this day the day we see changes happen in all of us. If you will let me Loki, if you will let mother and father, let us show you this love that you have so blinded yourself from. Let us be as we once were when we played together, when we shared a room, when he sparred, when we celebrated birthdays together, when problems of the heart and mind were non-existent. Just, let go Loki. Let go of this hold on your mind and soul. Get rid once and for all of this darkness that consumes you. Will you Loki? Will you let me help you?" Thor almost begged towards the end of his speech. Loki gasped and allowed a whimper to escape his mouth. Feeling the tears fall harder this time, Loki nodded against Thor's hand. Thor reached for his brother once more and yanked him over the arms of the tub chairs, and Loki fell onto the golden god's lap in a heap. As he sat on Thor's lap, just as he did when he was a youngling, Loki, although it was not seen as manly, not an act you would associate with any of the sons of Odin, let alone the god of mischief, Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and hugged him for the first time in an awful, long, long time. Thor cried with happiness at the affection Loki was finally showing him, and embraced him back.

Loki began to tremble as he finally, for the first time in his existence of knowing what he was, cried away his pains, unashamedly into his brother's shoulder, saying his apologies here and there and for once, confessing his weaknesses. Thor exhaled happily, comforting his brother, reassuring him through his sobs that everything was going to be ok from now on, that he loved him very much, as did everyone else around him.

After more than an hour of confessing more and more things, hurts, pains to his brother, and after crying more than he ever had, Loki pulled away from his brother, suddenly feeling rather embarrassed at the whole experience. Thor tapped Loki's arm playfully and shifted so that Loki slid backwards onto his feet. Loki stood straight, smiling a little as he wiped his eyes dry. Thor cleared his throat and leaned forward, standing also to his feet. "Thor?" Loki asked, standing tall, his arms behind his back; no evidence in his eyes of tears.

"Yes brother?" Thor smiled warmly, looking to his brother, placing a hand on Loki's arm.

"May we keep this between ourselves? I do not want the other's to know of…." Loki stopped, cheeks reddening.

"What? Know that the god of mischief really does have a heart and is capable of showing sincerity and emotions?" Thor replied playfully, and for once, Loki let out a genuine laugh.

"Yes, yes that indeed" Loki nodded, showing his teeth in a great, handsome grin. And without thinking, not even knowing where this was coming from, he looked straight into his brothers face and saw the young blonde god that he used to play with, confided in, had FUN with and he replied ever so softly "I have missed you… brother"

"And I you, Loki. Now come, enough of this lovey dovey exchange… lets go and join the other's and toast to a new beginning; a new beginning for Asgard, the All-Father and of Thor Odinson, god of thunder and Loki Odinson, god of Mischief" Thor grinned, walking his brother away from the fire place.

"I can do that" Loki agreed and both of the sons of Odin, for the first time in years, left a room together, smiling, chatting, and both with warmth and love in their hearts, with an eagerness to see the future unfold. As they walked back to the grand hall Loki had asked his brother if, later on in the day, if he would accompany him to see the brave and courageous Gerathaim. Agreeing, Thor also recommended that he and Loki return to Midgard very soon, for knowing that he and Loki were better, were getting there, he informed the trickster god of Tony Stark's request of brining Loki back to visit so that people could thank him in recognition of is heroic acts. Receiving such information, Loki smiled at the thought that not just one, but several people thought him to be a hero, not an enemy, not a foul creation, not a monster but first and foremost, a hero.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you all sooo much. The reviews and dedication to these stories has been amazing! Please read and review and tell me what you think about this next chapter! I hope you enjoy it

A big shout out to: yesiamreallyagrownup, Savysnape7, Anonymous3:30, lovewithinabrokenheart, Kneelsforlaufeyson, and everyone else… your fabulous!

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Loofney, Leymina, Theyna and Gerathaim are mine.

…

"Thank you, brother, for accompanying me..." Loki spoke, his arms folded behind his back and his posture was straight, heading towards the healing chambers. Thor could not help but smile at the name 'brother' seeping from the young son of Odin's mouth. Thor clapped a hand on the back of the god of mischiefs back and gave a low chuckle.

"I am glad that you asked, Loki." Loki smiled at his golden brother and looked to the floor in front of him. Thor noticed an expression of uneasiness develop on the young gods face and he frowned. "What ails you?"

"Am I expected to just... Relieve this man of his life? I am remembering things, but I do not recall much about this soldier. How can I take a life of an innocent man... How can I take any life? What right do I have to do such a thing?" Loki replied, his voice full of worry and sadness.

"You are not expected to do anything, brother. Maybe he is just holding on to the few threads of his life, waiting for your permission to let go." Thor offered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why my permission? Why not the All-Fathers, or his families?"

"He has no family, and you are his master, Loki. He respects you, trusts you... He was to die for you. That is why"

"I've never known anyone to be so... Dedicated to me" Loki gasped, admitting his thoughts out loud. He suddenly saw a nervous twitch in his brother's stance and looked across quickly to him. "What?"

"No matter how much you fail to realise Loki, I was always dedicated to you. Although it may not have shown, a fault on my side I must admit, I always looked up to you. You were... Are so talented brother. Maybe not completely in the arts of battle, but more or less in everything else. I know I am the elder son, but no matter how YOU saw things, I wanted to be just like my 'little brother'" Thor blushed and cleared his throat.

"Is that so?" Loki asked, genuinely shocked at his brothers confession.

"One hundred percent honest, little brother" Thor teased at the end of his answer and shot a magnificent grin to the dark haired god. Loki nodded in thanks and looked up the corridor, slowly approaching the healing chambers in the distance.

"I would like to take Leera and the children to Midgard. It would be nice for Leera to see her birth place once more; it has after all been six years since she set foot there. Also, it would be a nice experience for my son to see the place of his mother's heritage" Loki spoke, changing the subject.

"That would be nice, Loki. I am sure Stark and the others would be pleased to meet them once more, without involving violence" Thor replied.

"Indeed. Would you bring your Love?" Loki inquired, referring to Theyna.

"Uh, no, I do not think so. Besides in her condition, I do not want her to travel."

"Leera is with child also, Thor; it would not harm the child to travel. Is all alright with you both?" Loki stopped a moment, outside the healing chamber doors and stares at his brother. Thor shuffled on the spot and breathed in heavily.

"Yes, all is well..." Thor spoke.

"Why do I get the impression you are lying to me? Did we not say that this day would be a new start? Then that means no more LIES between family. What's wrong?" Loki pointed out, his voice a bit more sterner towards the golden god.

"Yes, I'm sorry brother... I- I do not think... I, I am not sure the child is mine..." Thor said above a whisper and Loki's eyes widened.

"What makes you think so?" the dark haired lie-smith questioned.

"I am not stupid..." Thor began

"I did not say such a thing" Loki interrupted.

"No, no, I know that, you did not let me finish. I mean, I know I am not stupid, yet Theyna seems to think so. I saw something, brother. Something that has made me questioned her feelings towards me." Thor answered.

"What did you see?" Loki said, placing a hand on Thor's arm, stepping towards him an inch.

"Fandral has not been an honest friend, nor Theyna an honest lover. Before she announced her pregnancy, I stumbled upon them both, in the armoury. I could not see what they were doing, but judging by the... Vocals... I had a clear idea. I chose to dismiss it, and completely forgot about it when she said I was going to be a father. But, I began to notice, even until today, the slight graze of hands, the short glances when they think I am not looking... The painful thing is, is that I'm only holding on to what we have because that child might be mine. If she were... If she was not with child, then it would be over now, brother. But how can I be sure about it when she has led with both Fandral and I? I cannot even converse with my supposed friend, knowing exactly what he has done. I have never felt so betrayed. And, besides all this... I miss her Loki. I miss Jane, although I should not now; now that she has her own love and I, my own also…"

"Why have you not confronted Fandral? … Do you love Theyna?" Loki asked, stepping closer again to his saddened brother.

"I… as much as I am distraught with dear Fandral, I cannot bring myself to ruin our friendship… and I did Loki, yes, I did love her" Thor said, lowering his eyes.

"So, you cannot have words with that pompous warrior because you do not wish to upset him, but he can just go behind your back, a friend of many, many years, and destroy your trust by lying with your fiancé, I see no logic in that, brother. Will you permit me to speak with him?"

"No, Loki. I should not have involved you in this. I do not want you and Fandral to fall out. There is however, something I would ask of you, if you would grant such a request…" replied Thor, now facing his brother.

"Ask away, Thor, I am listening" Loki smiled comfortingly.

"I would ask if you… Could you, if possibly, if there is a way of finding out…-" Thor mumbled so the youngest son of Odin finished his sentence, getting an idea of what he was trying to say.

"You wish for me to find out if the child is yours?" Loki offered

"If you would, dear brother, for if it is not, I no longer wish to live through this hurt, this betrayal…"

"And if it is?" Loki posed question.

"Then I shall then, only then, confront her…" Thor retorted, asking the trickster with his eyes, not to do anything other than what he has asked.

"I will do as you ask, though brother, if I find it is not yours, I cannot promise that my actions towards Fandral and Theyna will be restrained. I may not have thought of people's feelings in my actions in recent years, but that is one thing I cannot tolerate, and cannot forgive; deceitful relationships leaving the innocent participant heartbroken. I will not abide such foul play."

"I am touched by your concern brother. If the child is not mine, I will not hold you back" Thor felt a warmness burst in his chest, wiping away the sadness because of his brother new found attitude and feelings towards him.

"Thank you. Come, I think we have stood out here quite long enough; let's see to this brave soldier" Loki settled and edge both himself and his brother through the doors of the healing chambers.

…..

Leera had gathered little Leymina in her arms and dismissed herself from the jolly table, needing to place her small, beautiful baby in her cot back in her chambers. Loofney had not at all been pleased at the thought of leaving the table and so Leera had left her precious son in the care of the Queen and All-Father. The warriors had since dispersed alongside the lovely Lady Sif and Theyna and all that was left was the young son of Loki and the royal heads of the household. Frigga and Odin hand taken very much to their small grandchild, loving him very much, and doting upon him at every given moment. They sat, side by side at the top of the royal table and watched with proud eyes as the young, dark haired child played on the open floor space, defeating foes and winning many victories. "Loki was never that adventurous in his playtime…" Odin spoke above a whisper to his wife, a smile gracing his lips.

"He never had a chance to, when Thor was demanding him to spar and such, pulling him away from such opportunities. I think that in their childhood, he forgot that Loki was younger than him by a few years…" Frigga pointed out, looking at Odin's side profile and watched as he nodded in agreement.

"At least Loofney has the opportunity to now" Odin spoke, grinning as he watched his grandson slay an enemy. Frigga chuckled as watched with loving eyes as the small child ran towards them to inform them on his victory, his triumph. Loofney panted as he stood before his grandparents, a grin very similar to Loki's, stretching across his face.

"I won another war, grandfather. I was brave just like you and father and Uncle Thor and Lady Sif and the warriors three and…" Loofney began to list every warrior, fighter he knew and finally worn himself out from doing so, and so, he took a seat and smiled up at the elder people in front of him.

"And who did you fight against my darling? Fierce beasts? Clawed creatures of the air? Stubborn Frost Giants?" Odin asked then took a deep breath as he realized what he actually said at the end. He blushed with sheer embarrassment and felt un-approving eyes of his wife on him

"Why would I be fighting Frost Giants?" Loofney queried, crossing his arms, confused at his grandfather's remark. "I'm a Frost Giant. Why would I fight myself?" Frigga gasped. She did not think that Loofney would learn as of yet, what race runs through his blood. She did not expect this small, precious boy to know at all even. "Are you ashamed Grandmother?" Loofney said solemnly looking at the shocked expression spreading across her golden face.

"No, my love, not at all" She replied genuinely. Loofney smiled in response and reached for a goblet, much too big for his hand, and reached for a jug of juice, pouring in some rather quite messily. Pouring half of the juice into his goblet and half onto the table, the small god held the goblet in both hands and lifted it to his mouth, taking a large swig.

"I can turn blue…" Loofney said proudly as he placed his goblet down, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his tunic. It was Odin's turn to gasp as he stared at his grandson. "Do you want to see?" the small, green eyed child asked enthusiastically. Neither Frigga nor Odin answered for they did not know how to reply to such a request. They were not ashamed, of course not, but what if someone was to walk in and see him in such a form? What would they say? What gossip would spread? How would they then treat Loki? But they could not say no, for the child would take it that they were embarrassed about what he was. So they sat in silence. Loofney clenched his fists and his eyes tightly and concentrated, then feeling a coolness embrace his limbs, Loofney looked up and grinned. "Look! Look at my skin!" Loofney spoke excitedly at his once alabaster skin, now blue. Frigga smiled as she eyed the blue skin and the small red eyes, yet Odin sat, unmoving, staring at the boy with a feeling he had never felt before, and could not put his finger on it. But seeing his grandson like this triggered something, what, exactly he did not know. "Father can turn blue as well! Will Leymina turn blue?"

"I-I don't know my sweet; maybe, maybe she will." Frigga answered and watched as Loofney's skin and eyes returned to their previous appearance. For a few short seconds the small child sat and eyed his grandfather, biting his lip as if wanting to ask something but knowing that what he wanted to know was out of place.

"Is there something you wish to say Loofney?" Odin spoke, picking up the look in his grandchild's eyes.

"Nope!" Loofney said quickly, downing the remaining contents of his goblet and jumped down from his chair to return to his previous battle in the middle of the golden hall.

….

"Gerathaim?" Loki said wearily approaching a bed in the darkest area of the room. As he got closer, he swallowed hard at the sight. There laid a broken man; his skin blackened from bruises big and small. His eyes weary, bloodshot and almost vacant. His legs were bound by several pieces of wood which told the god of mischief that his limbs were broken, even shattered with the amount of support that was covering them. His breathing was laboured, and it appeared that his oesophagus was swollen as his neck was largely engorged; probably due to a form of torture involving his mouth that he had endured, thought the trickster god. Loki slowly approached the head of the bed and looked down at the man, whom now became hugely familiar to him. "Gerathaim, can you hear me?" Loki spoke once more. The man's eyes flickered once more and opened, focusing on the prince of Asgard.

"My Prince Loki? I am… sorry for… failing you…" Gerathaim rasped, feeling a pain in his chest as he spoke.

"You did not fail me, good soldier" Loki answered.

"Far from it, Gerathaim. Your actions were honourable" Thor interjected. Gerathaim scoffed and closed his eyes.

"My disguise did not last longer than an hour… how was that successful? That was not aiding you at all" Gerathaim said quietly.

"We won dear soldier, we defeated all, your contribution made all the difference in the nine realms" Loki corrected, placing a hand lightly on the forehead of the brave man lying on the bed. "Now, I heard that you requested my presence. Tell me courageous one, what can I do for you?"

"Let me go my Lord; I only ask for your permission…" Gerathaim struggled in reply.

"You need not my permission. Have you held on this long to ask this of me?" Loki asked, feeling a lump in his throat.

"I have indeed my Prince. I lived to serve you my prince, and I wish to die with your blessing that I have done as you have commanded and were happy with what I have done" Gerathaim replied emotionally. Both Loki and Thor felt tears well up in their eyes as this man's words. Loki dropped to his knees to be at face level with this soldier, and took a battered hand in his cool, thin hand.

"You have served me well, Gerathaim, and have made your father and this realm proud. For without your actions, Midgard would be lost to us, as would my daughter and my life. I have you to thank, a million life times over, for your actions. I send with you, many blessings to Valhalla, for there is no one who deserves as much that you this moment. Gerathaim… I release you from my service" Loki commended the guard and lowered his gaze in respect.

"You are no monster my Prince, you are a champion. I have misjudged you, as have many; and now, I am content to leave knowing that I regarded you as a friend and was proud to fight for you…" Gerathaim gasped once more as another shot of pain ruptured in his chest. Loki sniffled unashamedly and squeezed the purple hand. He watched as the soldier's eyes rolled back into his head and his breathing slowed down to a dangerous pace. Loki leant forward and whispered into the man's ear

"Thank you" Gerathaim smiled and his chest began to still as his heartbeat slowed down to a complete halt. A short gasp of air escaped the bruised lips of the soldier and his hand slackened in the trickster god's hand. Loki let go of the hand and fell back onto his heels, his head dropping in sorrow. Thor stood beside Loki and placed a hand on Loki's shoulder, his thumb rubbing it gently in comfort. "I wish for him to be buried in our gardens…" Loki whispered, using his hands to rub his eyes.

"As you wish Brother" Thor agreed and placed a hand under Loki's elbow, lifting him up to his feet. The elder had stood by and watched the whole thing happen, so as the god of mischief stood to his feet, the healer quickly rushed over and began placing a sheet over the still body on the bed. "Come brother, do not linger here much longer, it would do you no good to mourn by his side" Thor spoke sadly and placed a hand on the lower of Loki's back to turn him. Loki nodded in agreement and walked slowly from the room with his brother by his side.


	15. Chapter 15

Long chapter, long chapter, long chapter! :D I hope you enjoy this…. Long chapter! I actually wrote this one a whole lot faster than the previous one. Which I quite strange considering that the other one was like 2,100 odd words and this is over 3,800. Where is the logic in that? Anywho, thank you for your amazing reviews, you all make my day so much. Remember more awesome reviews = very happy writer. Very happy writer = humongous chapters with immense Loki awesomeness.

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Theyna, Loofney, Leymina, Gerathaim and Feyńir are mine *takes breath*

…

The next few days had been blessed between all members of the house of Odin. Loki and his elder brother had, as they agreed, improved their relationship together. They laughed and smiled, conversed and reminisced. Odin of course was greatly pleased to see such a thing, but a pang of... Was it jealousy? Pained his chest, for seeing Loki close with Thor once more and distant from him was highly upsetting. Loki had been granted his request, and the day after Gerathaim's death he was buried alongside the precious little Feyńir, with an inscription on his head stone informing all who read it of this valiant man's actions in protecting the royal house of Odin. This day, as all sat together rejoicing and merry making around the table feast, Loki's mind was filled with his brother's words of Theyna and dear Fandral. The god of mischief found in unbearably hard to focus on the task he was appointed, and could not help but scowl at the pair. Luckily for him however, both Fandral and Theyna were in deep conversation with Hogun and lady Sif so did not catch on at all the looks the trickster god was issuing them. Loki had to think of a way to find out without being completely obvious. So, as all sat, Loki pondered whilst drinking a goblet of fine white wine. Taking a large swig he trailed his eyes quickly to his wife whom looked rather ravishing this day and if they were alone... No, no, Loki thought to himself at that moment, he had to focus; he could regard his wife in such a way when he was not held up on an important issue. Snapping his eyes away, finding them forever gliding back to his wife, he thought of an answer to his pondering; something that very much worked on his wife. Chuckling into his goblet, Loki took another long gulp of the fermented drink. Placid the goblet down, Loki wiped his mouth. Looking across the table, Loki plastered a fake smile on his face and spoke up. "My dear Theyna, I was wondering if I might speak with you. It seems that it has been a long time since we conversed and I have something I wish to put across..." no one thought anything of this matter and simply smiled, happy at the thought that Loki was socialising once more. But Thor stiffened; he knew what Loki was going to do and it made him utterly nervous.

"Of course my Prince..." Theyna replied happily and stood to her feet, straightening her dress. And then, then Loki saw it; the look from Fandral that Thor had so described.

"Come with me to the gardens?" Loki asked, but it was more of a command masked behind gentleness. He held out his arm for the golden haired female to take it then flashed a flirtatious wink at his wife. Leading them from the room, Loki raised his head in pride and the smile never left his face.

"It is good that you have come back to us my lord" Theyna said referring to his memories returning, breaking the silence.

"Thank you, my dear. It is good to be in control of my mind once more" Loki replied dashingly, hiding all signs of new anger that he felt towards this woman; this woman whom was supposed to be Thor's lover, fiancé, and Loki's friend.

"Pray, tell me, what is on your mind? You seem to be consumed in thought Loki" Theyna spoke up as she watches the expression on Loki's face change for a split second. Loki waited until the exited the palace doors and walked along the cobbled pathway leading to the gardens until he spoke.

"Oh, nothing of great importance... Theyna, I wish to offer you something. I would not have mentioned it in the hall because of the delicacy of the matter, considering it is only Leera, Thor and myself that are aware of your pregnancy, that is why I have brought you out here, away from prying eyes. I wanted to ask if you cared to know the gender of your child, for I know it was much easier when Leera knew the gender of her first, because picking names to suit the new born child can be a tiresome activity; what better than to be prepared?" Loki spoke, his eyes shunning with mischief.

"Oh, my goodness.. I, well... Yes, I would like to know, please. Although, is it not a bit early in development to decipher the gender of the child? Theyna enquired, cupping her stomach with her hands.

"Not at all. Theyna had not log found out that she had conceived when I discovered its gender... Besides I have my ways..." Loki spoke. Theyna nodded and looked nervously at the handsome prince whom bore his eyes into her blue ones.

"Do not be embarrassed" Loki said before dropping to his knees in front of the woman, then, prying away her hands, Loki placed one hand on Theyna's stomach and the other on the lower of her back to steady himself. What Theyna did not know, as Loki closed his eyes in concentration, was that Loki was searching for an essence of Thor's aura inside the child, just as he had found a part of himself in Loofney when he was in the womb. He was not... For the moment, looking for the Childs gender, but rather for evidence of its father. Closing his eyes tighter, Loki breathed in and concentrated, searching the foetus. He had found his mother's aura, obviously, but searching for the fathers proved quite difficult. They a blushed as she looked down at the dark haired prince pressing his forehead against her stomach. Biting her lip, Theyna decided to look everywhere but there. Loki began to feel irritable, his abilities not failing but what he seeked seems to scurry away from him. That was of course until a small sparkle of blue and yellow flickered past his vision. The trickster god sucked in and followed it in his mind, delving deep into the cells and the elements that formed the father's genes. Finding what he was looking for, Loki quickly looked at the foetus itself and found that the child to be was female. Opening his eyes, Loki stood to his feet and dropped his hands to his side. Theyna cleared her throat and crossed her arms as she watched the unrecognisable expression on the youngest son of Odin's face.

"Did you... Did you see?" Theyna asked excitedly.

"Yes indeed I did" Loki asked, his expression unchanging.

"What is it Loki, what will the child be?" Theyna asked longingly.

"You and Fandral will be blessed with a daughter..." Loki replies, ice evident in his tone. Theyna squealed with joy and looked down at her stomach until Loki's words registered.

"Uh, what did you say?" Theyna said nervously. The silver tongues eyes grew darker as he stepped closer to the golden haired maiden, his face inches from her's.

"Do not act innocent to me, woman. I am the god of mischief and lies and can therefore read yours! Do not attempt to butter me up with foolery. I know as well as you, whose child this is, am now my insight has once again proves me right. I took you for someone different, loyal and trust worthy, but it seems as these years have passed that my ability in sensing the qualities of people has somewhat withered. I will tell no one of this, for I wish not to bring sheer embarrassment on my brother. Do not think that you will slip away from this as easy as a feather falling from the sky, for Thor knows of you adulterous ways, wench. You will leave here now and remove your possessions from my brother's room. You shall speak no words to him and shall not pursue him, nor shall to speak to Fandral... For he is MINE to deal with. You have brought disgrace on your name you deceiving harlot. Leave me presence before I change my mind and expose you publicly to the All-Father" Loki spat, seething from his discovery. Theyna's face was drenched with tears by the time Loki had solder her. Clucking her chest as her heart throbbed, Theyna whimpered and scurried away, leaving the god of mischief alone.

Waiting a moment longer, Loki composed himself. Straightening his black hair, removing the tussles, the prince made his way back towards the palace. Stopping by the entrance of the grand doors, Loki looked to a guard whom resembled the lost Gerathaim and noticed that it was indeed one of the guards he had chided when his young son took a fall. Stepping over to him, Loki's face softened.

"My lord!" the guard acknowledge and stood up straight, clinking the heels of his feet together.

"Guard..." Loki began. "... If you would be so kind, go and inform the warrior Fandral that I wish to entertain his presence in my chambers. Tell him it is a matter of great importance; but do not, I warn you, say this for the public ear. I wish for you so speak to lord Fandral away from the prying ears of those who are seated in the golden hall. Do I make myself clear?" Loki inquired.

"Yes. Milord, straight away milord" the guard replied quickly and gave a short bow. Then standing tall once more the guard took off throughout the entrance of the palace and down the corridors towards the great hall.

….

Loki paced his room waiting for the self-obsessed warrior, Fandral. He thought as he walked the length of the room, how exactly he would play this out. Would he tell him straight forward? Would be get him to drop himself in it? All Loki knew was that he was going to make Fandral feel like something on the bottom of a lowly mortal's boot; to make him realize just how much he stood of Thor's heart. Loki may have only been 'reunited' as such with Thor these past few days, but he felt like he did when they were both in their teenage years; the feeling of needing to protect, to defend. Loki stood tall and placed his arms behind his back and breathed in the fresh air that seeped into the room from the balcony. Loki allowed his mind to momentarily trail back to the way Leera looked this afternoon; how utterly ravishing she looked. Oh how he was blessed. He was not being biased because she was his wife at all; Leera truly was magnificent in appearance even for a mortal. Loki obviously knew that women on Midgard were pretty… but Leera could be mistaken for a goddess. Her well-spoken mouth, the way she held herself, her perfectly slender anatomy, with the added curves of her hips perfect for child bearing; her beautiful eyes and dark curly locks. Loki found himself blushing at the mere thought of his wife. He licked his dry lips once and cleared his throat feeling embarrassed of being embarrassed. A soft knock sounded on his door and in an instant the god of mischief returned. Darkening his face he strode to the door. Opening it revealed the grinning Fandral. Ushering him in, Loki watched the blonde warrior shuffle into the room, gazing in awe at the furnishings of Loki's room. This was the first time Fandral had even seen the young prince's room. "So, Loki, this is mysterious… have you requested my presence to talk about women issues… a topic I must say I pride myself on" Fandral spoke, highly pompous and completely vain.

"My dear Fandral, I may not flaunt with women as you do, but believe me, I am well educated in such areas and could even teach you a few things…" Loki began, shooting a glare at the blonde warrior causing Fandral to blush with discomfort. "… I have requested your presence for something of a much more delicate issue. You see, being who I am, and knowing what I know by using my, well let's say, advanced abilities, nothing can really be hidden from by attention. It would not surprise me if I was indeed much more sophisticated in ones abilities than the supreme All-Father himself. However, I have not asked you here to listen to me ramble on about my power, but what I do wish to touch upon is that of deceit…"

"I am not following you Loki…" Fandral replied, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Then let me help you understand" Loki snapped and in a flash was in front of the warrior. Pushing him backwards against his chamber wall, Loki folded his arm out in front of himself and pressed it against Fandral's throat holding him against the wall. With his other hand, Loki grasped the tunic of the other man tightly.

"Loki, what are you doing? You're hurting me?" Fandral struggled to speak as Loki's arm was pressing down on his voice box.

"It is an unpleasant feeling; hurt, is it not?..." Fandral nodded frantically and his eyes pleaded for Loki to loosen his grip. "… You have not fooled Thor, warrior!" Loki leaned towards Fandral's face, his lips next to his ear, snapping his reply. Fandral's eyes widened at Loki's words and the air in his lungs began to lessen. Fandral gripped tightly onto Loki's arm informing the god of such a thing. Loki growled and let go and Fandral dropped to the floor, holding his next, coughing and spluttering. "…did you honestly think that you could fool the god of thunder; blind him from the fact that you, his friend of many a millennia was laying with that common wench, that you impregnated her and make it appear that the child was of his own blood?"

"What?" Fandral looked up at Loki, his eyes wide at the information.

"Yes, Fandral, that child is yours!" Loki's words dripping malice.

"How… how did Thor know?" Fandral asked wearily, not bothering to stand to his feet, already feeling insignificant under Loki's glare.

"He stumbled upon you both in the middle of coitus, a dare say a barn was a poor choice of location to take part in such an act" Loki scoffed, his expression hardening.

"I- I, you must believe me, I never wanted to hurt Thor, and it was never meant to happen…" Fandral stuttered, now rising to his feet.

"How considerate of you to think of Thor after you lay with Theyna… It never meant to happen? So what did happen Fandral? Did you trip on a bale of hay and happen to fall on top of dear Theyna? I think not. Do not insult me with your diabolical nonsense. If you felt so strongly about it being a mistake, or guilty about hurting my brother, then no sooner had it happened should you have confided in him, yet you chose the other option and take what you state as an accident into a repetitive occurrence then have the audacity to flaunt such disgrace under the nose of Thor with simple touches here and glances there. I feel repulsed when I look at you. I may have not been 'good' in all my years, Fandral, but never, never would I take another man's wife, especially when said man is like a brother to me. Thor has always treated you as family and this, you lump of animosity, is how you repay such kindness? The warriors are known for their grace, valour, and truthfulness, and that is how they earn their titles…" Loki said stalking towards the warrior, gripping the collar of his tunic and lifting him up ever so slightly off the ground; fandral looked genuinely afraid for he knew what Loki was capable of "… You have earned no title, nor medal, nor the maidens that dangle on your arms celebrating victories that you do not deserve the recognition of. I will not hurt you… much… for I made a promise to my brother. I may be the god of lies, but I never go back on my word…" Loki slammed a fist into the blonde warrior's eye and let go of him. Fandral yelped in pain and stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. "… I will dismiss you from my presence now. You WILL go to Thor as soon as you leave this room. Although he knows, you shall confess your sins of distrust and ill-doings to him. You will take that wench home with you. Never again will you entertain another maiden; for Theyna is now YOUR responsibility, for she has, not only been part of this affair, but holds your child inside her. You will not do to her what you have done to my brother. If I ever see you with another maiden, your manhood that you pride yourself on so very much, will cease to exist; I have several sharp knives that can make that happen, do I make myself clear? I will not inform the All-Father of this, for it is not my place but Thor's for I expect the All-Father and queen will inquire as to why their eldest son has a fiancé no more. Thor will do with you as he so pleases.

Know this Fandral, and listen well…" Loki bent down to Fandral's level, his eyes shining with much malice and anger that it broke the warrior, and Fandral let out a whimper "… anyone whom harms my family, will be subject to me. You have gotten off lightly. I know far, far worse things I could set upon you that not even your godly mind could comprehend. Be sure of this, warrior, that if I see or hear another betrayal from you towards my brother of any shape or form… You WILL beg for your place in Valhalla to come as swift as a coursing river" Fandral shook with fear and scrambled to his feet, his brow speckled with beads of sweat.

"Loki, I…" Fandral began to speak, regret and anguish evident in his eyes, but Loki cut him off.

"I do not wish to hear your voice for the rest of this day, or not only will I have the urge to remove your manly hood, but your tongue as well. You have disgraced the name of Odin with you sickening and repulsive acts with the would be future 'Queen' of Asgard. Now, Leave, your face is most displeasing" Loki seethed and watched as Fandral walked to the door, rubbing his sore eye. Leaving the room, Fandral headed straight for Thor. Loki could feel the anger burn inside him, this rage would not come down. If it were a mortal, it would have been a mere serve of forgiveness to the offender, yet for some reason unknown to him, this angered Loki so much that he saw red, and his body trembled with such force, it appeared that he was having a seizure. Breathing in and out slowly, the emerald green god tried greatly to calm himself down, for he was far to riled up than what was normal. He felt like he could rip at someone's throat, attack Midgard once more… even destroy the Frost Giants. This sudden anger scared Loki. At the beginning of the confrontation, Loki planned to stay calm, and he did. But he found himself getting angrier and fiercer, as if all the hatred he ever experienced in life surged through his body in that one moment.

The trickster god gasped loudly and placed a hand out on the wall to steady himself. He needed to calm down. He remembered that this, this is how he felt when he attacked Midgard, and this is NOT how he wanted to feel now. He had changed… He kept reminding himself. He needed to calm down. And as if on cue, his calming solution approached. Outside his chamber doors, the god of mischief's ears picked up on a velvety laugh that was oh so familiar to him. As the door opened and a person walked in, Loki felt the anger once more. Where on earth was this coming from he thought. Was he too harsh on Fandral? He suddenly thought, but then reasoned with himself saying that he got what he deserved. The figure approached wearily as it picked up on the loud rugged breaths coming from the emerald green god. "Leera, calm me down…" Loki's voice shook with seething irritation. Leera rushed to Loki's side and grabbed his face in her hands. She gasped at she looked upon the dark look on her husband's face, one she had never seen before.

"How? How do I-?" Leera was cut off and her hands were flung from Loki's face and she flew backwards onto the bed. Gasping from the unexpected impact, Leera watched with nervous eyes as Loki approached her like she was a hearty meal and he was ravenousness. The dark haired beauty swallowed hard as Loki climbed onto the bed and covered her body with his. "What's wrong Loki, what's wrong?" Leera said breathlessly, her cheeks heating under his sudden change in expression.

"I don't know" He replied honestly, feeling his heart slowdown from its rapid pace. Leaning on one hand, Loki used the other to cup his wife's face. Leaning down painstakingly slow, Loki placed his lips upon Leera's honeyed ones, moulding against her's with furious passion. Leera snaked her hands around Loki's neck and leaned upwards into the embrace. "You look ravishing this day. " Loki growled to his wife as he pulled away momentarily. "What beautiful lips you have" He commented, grinning at his wife. Leera supressed a chuckle as a reference from a children story popped into her head and she said it aloud

"All the better to eat you with my dear" Leera chuckled in response. Loki arched his eyebrows to his wife in sheer confusion. Leera stroked her husband's cheek and regarded him for a moment. "It's a quote from a child's book; 'little red riding hood'" Leera spoke, answering Loki's confusion.

"Oh right, well, I do believe that 'quote' as you say is very much apt to this situation at this present time" Loki said and leant in once more, devouring his wife's mouth.

"Are- are, are you calm now?" Leera blushed, biting her bottom lip and Loki pulled away and stared into her eyes with a passionate love.

"I'm getting there" He replied and grinned at his wife before, once again, attaching his lips to the sweet, perfect one of his wife.


	16. Chapter 16

Again, again, again! Another mega long chapter, I am totally on a roll here! 4,534 words! So, this may seem a bit quick, but I wanted something to happen that ya'll weren't expecting, be it good or bad. So I hope you enjoy it and won't hate me forth it. I won't spoil it for you but all I shall say is 'don't worry'. So when you finish reading remember that haha: D thank you all mega loads for your amazing reviews, I am so chuffed.

Anonymous3:30 – I have you reviews, it's like reading a mini story! Haha I totally agree with the boy thing, sometimes you just need to ignore them and consume yourself in a good story… does that make us completely sad? Probably… do we care… not really…? I guess that's what you call dedicated fan girls haha. Thank you lovely, I am so glad you have enjoyed it so far!

Lokiworshipper13 – Thank you for loving this, im really glad you enjoyed it. I hope this answers your question with Thor, and it's going to get better with him, promise: D

Tumblr Fans – thanks you all for your reviews, you really make me smile, all of you! Love, love loves your reviews!

…

The god of mischief grinned as he looked to his side at his beautiful glowing wife lying underneath the bed covers. Leera Stared up at the ceiling, enjoying the cool afternoon air that blew into the chambers, cooling her warm body. Loki rolled to his side and lifted himself up on his elbow looking down at his wires face. Leera could feel his eyes upon her and she blushed, looking back towards him. His hair was no longer moulded backwards but now in an array of curls. Leera had to admit that he looked rather attractive with the curls as well as the straight hair and wished that Loki would just leave it like that for a change. "I gather you have calmed down my love?" Leera raised an eyebrow playfully at her husband.

"I do believe I have" Loki chuckled in reply and leant down, kissing his wife on the lips; Leera's' feeling partially bruised. Sighing into his embrace, Leera raked her hands through Loki's blackened curls.

"What cause such anger Loki?" Leera gasped as she pulled away, shuffling up the bed to sit, holding the sheets across her chest to cover her modesty. Loki slid up towards his wife and leant down; resting his head on her covered lap and using the rest of the sheet to cover himself on the lower part of his body also. Loki looked up at the dark haired woman and Leera smiled, stroking her husband's head. Loki closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the soft caresses.

"I do not know if my brother wishes me to speak of it to anyone else" Loki replied honestly.

"Ok, then it's best not to say. I do not want you to speak of something that Thor might not want revealed. It's just; you were rather frightening when I walked into the room." Leera confessed, now sliding her fingers through Loki's soft locks.

"I am sorry my love, I was not intending to frighten you" Loki answered, his eyes Saddening at the thought of scaring his wife.

"You were intending to frighten another?" Leera quizzed, looking shocked. Loki nodded against Leera's lap and moved his eyes from her's, now staring at her silk covered stomach. Shuffling forward a little, the trickster god placed a kiss on his wires stomach eliciting a small giggle from his wife. "I'm not afraid anymore..." Leera said randomly after a few minutes of silence.

"Not afraid of what my heart?" Loki inquired, looking back up go his wife, replacing his lips with his hands on his wife's slowly expanding stomach.

"Pregnancy, birthing, the whole mumbo jumbo of having a child. I feel safe when I with you in this condition. It's hurts, understandably, but I'm not afraid anymore" Leera said, caressing the Liesmith's head.

"That is good to hear Leera..." Loki spoke, rubbing Leera's stomach gently.

"I want a boy..." she whispered, watching the emerald green god stroke her stomach. Loki sighed and looked defeated. Sitting up, Loki swung around so that he was now sitting next to his wife. Pulling the sheets back over his slightly exposed body, Loki snuggled against his wife.

"Do you want a son because of feynir's death Leera? Do you want to replace his loss?" Loki asked, placing a kiss on her temple.

"No, not to replace him, Loki. We could never replace our son, no matter how long he lived. I don't know, I have this strong feeling inside, I've never had it before. A feeling that it needs to be a boy, as If this child has something great about him. I've been feeling like this for some time Loki. Of course Loofney and Leymina are special, important and will grow up to be great, but there's something in me, my heart, that says this child... I don't know, I can't explain it, I can just feel so much power, and I can see a boy, Loki... It's not coming out right at all, what I want to say, but I don't know HOW to explain it. I- it... I just hope it's a boy" Leera said, frustrated at her inability to explain her strange feelings. Loki smiled warmly at the dark haired beauty and once again reached down and stroked her stomach. Leera hummed against his touch. Loki leant down and began go place precious kissed on his wife's expose neck when he realised something.

"Leera, where are the children?" Loki said worriedly, realising that he had made love to his wife as soon as she entered the room without a second thought as to where his children were. Sitting up, Loki looked around the room towards the cot and noticed it was empty.

"Relax Loki, they are with your parents" Leera laughed at her husband's expression. Loki took a deep breath in relief, now that his children were with someone.

"Oh, ok" Loki swallowed hard, and leant forward on the bed, his muscular back exposed to his wife. Leera grinned and dropped the sheet allowing her to move forward. Wrapping her arms around Loki, Leera leant her head against the back of Loki's shoulder. Loki hummed as he felt Leera trail kisses on one of his shoulder blades. "I love you" Loki whispered, and Leera stopped kissing her husband and placed her head on his shoulder, her mouth by his ear.

"And I, you" she replied quietly. "Let's get dressed, we have been away for a while, people will be missing us"

"No they won't, let's stay a little longer" Loki wined uncharacteristically, leaning backwards against his wife.

"Loki, come on..." Leera chuckled and pushed his forward away from her. Loki groaned in defeat and slumped his shoulders.

"I wish I was not a prince for a day, that way my presence would not be misses and would go unnoticed" Loki said, sliding from the bed. Leera cleared her throat and looked towards the balcony away from her husband to give him privacy as he dressed. "I wanted to ask you something" Loki said, sitting on the bed as he pulled on his boots over his black leather leggings. Leera looked back at her half-dressed husband and wrapped the bed sheets around herself, sliding off the bed to walk towards him.

"What is it?" she asked, clinging onto the sheets as she stood in front of Loki. The youngest son of Odin looked up at the dark haired maiden smiling.

"Would you and the children accompany me to earth for a few days? I have been informed that the avengers wish to speak with me. I thought it would be nice for you to visit your birthplace, seeing as you have not been there for half a dozen years" Loki explained and watched as his wires eyes sparkled in response. Walking forward and dropping to her knees in between Loki's legs, Leera used one of her hands to cup Loki's face, while the other held on to the bed sheets covering her.

"I would love to, Loki." she answered and pulled his face towards her in a heart-warming kiss. "That is great news to my ears"

...

Fandral slouched as he walked the corridors from the god of mischiefs chambers to that of his dear friend, Thor's. He thought of the whole situation in his mind. How COULD he be so foolish, so distrusting towards such a great friend. It was also on her part, he understood, but in his eyes, they betrayal was more on his part than her's. How could one to such a thing? Fandral thought about Loki's words and threats. He was right. Of course he was. When was the god of mischief ever wrong? He would give up his life of entertaining beautiful maidens in more ways than one, and would whole heartedly focus on Theyna, for she did have his child inside of her. How dreadful, Fandral thought to himself as he fully surveyed the situation. How dreadful that he robbed Asgard of a future queen, robbed Thor of a future wife and mother to his children. Thor has no eyes for any of the maidens left is Asgard that he knew. So what now? Would Thor ever have another love beside that of Jane Foster? Would Thor take place on the throne in the future as a single man, only devoted to the crown and Asgard, without a woman by his side? If so, it was his entire fault. He, Fandral the dashing, by doing such an act could have indeed prevented a line of succession from Thor. This pained him deeply and he felt overwhelmed with sickness. Reaching the door of the god of thunders chambers, Fandral swallowed hard and rapped his knocks gently on the wood. Movement could be heard inside, and not a moment later did the door open revealing the blonde god, eldest son of Odin. Fandral bowed quickly and watched nervously as Thor strolled aside for Fandral to walk in. Shutting the door, Thor walked over to a chair that sold proudly in the corner of his room and sat down, crossing his bulbous, muscular arms. "I came to my chambers to find all of Theyna's possessions removed..." Thor said solemnly, staring at his 'friend'.

"Thor, I-" Fandral began but stopped as the god of thunder raised his Hand to silence him.

"I know why you are here. The child must be yours otherwise Theyna would not have removed her belongings, and you would not be here. I take it that the black eye forming on your face was a gift from my brother?" Thor spoke, eyeing Fandral's darkened eye.

"Yes, my black eye is from Loki, alongside some threats. Thor, I know what you must think of me; I blame you not. I am so, very very sorry for what I have done, bow I betrayed you and lied to you. I am not worthy to be called your friend. You must believe me Thor when I say that I regret everything that I have done. I am disgusted with myself, and loathe myself for what I have done to you, what hurt I have causes you to experience. Please, Thor, know that; know that I am utterly sorry..." Fandral begged, his eyes watering as he watched his friends face harden.

"When did it begin?" Thor asked, ignoring Fandral's plea for forgiveness.

"Um, Uh, about a week or so after you began courting" Fandral admitted

"You were sleeping with her even before I proposed to her?" Thor scoffed, completely taken aback.

"Yes, Thor..." Fandral bowed his head in shame.

"Did you know the child was yours?" Thor asked, his voice shaking.

"I was unsure, for she had laid with both of us..." Fandral spoke quietly. Thor was quiet for a moment, holding back his tears of hurt. Standing to his feet, the golden god marched over to Fandral.

"I shall not inquire as to the 'threats' given you by my brother, for I do not care, but be wise to obey him, for I shall not hold him back from what he has stated he will do to you. At this moment in time I am overcome with such... Disappointment, such betrayal that I cannot decided on what to say to you or do to you! You will leave me Fandral. You shall not speak of this to our friends. You shall not dine with us at the golden hall this evening, nor shall Theyna. You will take Theyna to your home, and there she will remain. She is now your responsibility. I shall send for you when I can think clearly, for your acts against the future king of Asgard will not go unlooked... You were my friend Fandral..." Thor shook his head and turned his back on the warrior.

"I still am, Thor, if you will accept me..." Fandral said painfully.

"I trust my friends Fandral. All trust in you has diminished. As I said, I shall think this over and send for you. Until then, leave" Thor's voice shook, and he sighed as the sound of someone closing the door sounded. The god of thunder dropped to his knees and placed his face in his hands. That child was not his. His fiancé was not his, her heart belonged to another. His friend betrayed him. Jane was in love with another. Thor loved Jane with every fibre in his being. The god of thunder trembled as all this past through his mind. Not caring if prying ears could hear, the eldest son of Odin sat on his chamber floor sobbing.

...

Leera had left Loki in the bedroom after they both had dressed completely, and walked happily down the corridors of the palace, planning on taking a quick trip to the gardens before supper, to lay flowers of her son's grave in respect. Loki offered to accompany her, but Leera had said that today, she wanted to do it alone, and so Loki nodded and conjured an array of delicate roses for her to take. Leera was nearing the doors to the armoury when she spotted Fandral and Theyna talking heatedly up ahead. Frowning at this unusual sight, Leera picked up the pace as he neared the two. "Friends, is all alright?" Leera asked, oblivious to what was going on between these two and Thor and Loki. Fandral shot her pain filled eyes and walked away down the corridor without an answer. Leera frowned in confusion and looked back to the golden maiden. "Is he alright?" Leera asked and watched as Theyna narrowed her eyes and scoffed.

"Like you care, Leera..." Theyna spoke, her voice hard and cruel. Her eyes, Leera noticed, were red raw from crying.

"Of course I care Theyna! What has happened, and why have you been crying?" Leera responded, hurt at her friends words.

"Do not act innocent, Lady Loki! You know full well what happened. What your husband said and did! What shame is not placed on our heads... You know!" Theyna spat, stepping closer to Leera. Leera felt uneasy and began walking backwards, looking around quickly for any sign of a guard; there were none.

"Theyna, I have no idea what you are talking about!" Leera shouted, defending herself. Theyna's eyes darkened as she approached the lady Loki closer and closer.

"You think you are perfect, because of your husband? Your children? You think you can pretend to not know anything to make yourself appear the good guy? The innocent one? Well you're not perfect Leera! Your nothing more than mortal scum. I'm sure Loki felt sorry for you, and that's why he brought you here. Why else would a god marry a mortal?" Theyna spat, hatred filling her heart as she recalled Loki's words to her, what he said and did to Fandral, and how she was not longer Thor's fiancé.

"Theyna stop this! You are speaking rubbish. Where has all this come from? What has gotten into you?" Leera gasped in reply, a tear rolling down her cheek, hurt from her friend's words. Theyna huffed and reached a hand forward, wrapping her hand around Leera's wrist. Leera dropped her flowers in surprise and tried to pull her hand away; Theyna's grip every tightening. "Theyna, you're hurting me, stop!" Leera cried out, pulling her arm frantically. Theyna pulled the dark haired female towards her in anger and stared into her eyes, seeing the fear. Leera whimpered at the look of shame and hurt in Theyna's eyes and wriggled against her grasp. The golden maiden, out of anger and humiliation from being discovered by Loki, extended her hand forward, thrusting Leera backwards and pushed her. Leera's body twisted as she fell from Theyna's grasp, and landed with a loud yelp onto her stomach, face down on the floor. Leera took several moments to register what happened until a great pain shot up her side. Opening her eyes wide Leera began to cry. The anger in Theyna subsided and she watched Leera cry on the floor in confusion. She only pushed her... Why was she crying? Leera began to gasp as she rose from the floor on her hands and knees, panting. Steadying herself on one hand, Leera places her other on her stomach and began to cry loudly.

"Why are you crying?" Theyna asked, for she did not know, along with the warriors three, Sif and the king and queen that Leera was once again, pregnant. Only Thor aware of this when he carried his brother to his chambers all those days ago. Leera panted and scrunched her face in pain.

"I'm pregnant Theyna, I'm pregnant!" she cried out in reply and Theyna's eyes widened. Feeling panic suddenly overwhelm her, Theyna looked around her before telling Leera she was sorry and dashed away like a coward, leaving the lady Loki hunched over in pain on the floor. "Help! Someone help me!" Leera called out, her face drenched in tears and she knelt in agony. "Loki! Anyone? Please!" no one came. Trying to crawl on her hands and knees up the corridor, Leera's knee slipped a fraction. Looking down between her arms towards her knees Leera whimpered loudly as she spotted a small puddle of red water. "Help!" she screamed this time and she began to panic.

Breathing in and out slowly to ease the pain, Leera tried to focus on Loki. She wanted him right now, but she was too far away for him to hear to see her. Crying, not wanting to think of the baby, because if she did she was sure to break down right there. She needed to concentrate on moving. As she found that he pain was worse when upright, Leera began to crawl once more on her hands and knees, biting her bottom lip hard to suppress her cries of anguish. She did not get ten centimetres away when she heard approaching footsteps and joyous chatter. "Help!" she screamed, finding her opportunity. The lady Loki then heard the footsteps quicken and the clink of armour. Dropping her head between her arms, Leera groaned loudly and another great surge of pain.

"My lady!" Leera recognised the voice of lady. The other familiar voices were that of Hogun and Volstagg. Sif ran towards Leera on the floor and stopped suddenly as she noticed the trail on watery blood behind the dark haired beauty. Leera began to cry once more, arching her back in pain. Hogun the grim instantly turned on his heels with volstagg at his side and both ran back up the corridor to find the princes, Loki and Thor. Sid dropped to her knees, knowing that she could only support Leera right now, as she would be too heavy for her to carry. Rubbing her back, Sif used her other hand to brush Leera's hair behind her ears. "Leera, what happened?" she asked worriedly. "Why are you bleeding?"

"I-I ... I'm pregnant Sif... I was..." Leera broke off and whimpered at the pain in her stomach. Sid gasped as she was told that the lady Loki was with child. "... I was pushed... Into my stomach... I need Loki... I need him" Leera whispered, arching her back once more.

"It's going to be ok, Leera, they are on their way"

...

The emerald green god and the god of thunder walked side by side talking about the recent events on their way to the dining hall. Thor had confided in Loki, expresses what he was feeling, how hurt he was, and Loki comforted him, and reassured him that he would do everything in his power to make him feel himself again. As they turned a corner, smiling as they spoke, volstagg (clearly out of breath) and Hogun ran towards them. Both gods looked on with smiles at their approaching friends. "Ahh, friends... Are you accompanying us to the evening meal?" Thor asked, clapping a hand on Loki's back. Hogun stopped and his face darkened. Thor noticed this and dropped his hand from Loki, looking at the two warriors in from of him. "What is it my friends? Is all well with father?" volstagg ignored Thor and looked straight to Loki.

"It's Leera..." the jolly robust man began and Loki instantly stiffened.

"What is it? Is she ok?" Thor asked quickly, worries for his brother's wife.

"We... Hogun, lady Sif and I were walking towards the entrance of the palace when we heard cries for help. We instantly ran to aid the frantic person. It was Leera, hunched over on the floor. There was blood trailing from her. She is hurt Loki, she cries and screams. I have not seen her like this before" volstagg replied. Loki did not wait another moment and pushes past his friends, running down the corridor. Thor looked on at his brother then grabbed his friend's arms to follow him.

...

"Who pushed you Leera?" Sif asked, rubbing the dark haired goddesses back as she panted in agony. Leera shook her head. She didn't want to speak. She felt like if she did, if she opened her mouth then yells of pain would come out, and she didn't want that to happen. Approaching footsteps could be heard and lady Sif looked up and watched a frantic god of mischief run towards them.

"Leera?" he called out as he got closer and closer. Then instantly Loki came to a halt at the sight of his wife hunched over on the floor, gasping. Giving Sif a thankful look, Loki fell to his knees. "My love, I'm here, can you sit up?" Leera shook her head and swallowed hard. "Ok..." Loki began and panicked a moment on spotting the bloody water. "Leera, sweetheart, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to turn you around to pick you up.." Leera nodded, understanding. Loki slowly places a hand on Leera's back and one under her armpit. Leera raised her hand from the floor as Loki gently pulled her towards him. Thor and the warriors has now arrived and stood with Sif, watching on. Leera allowed her knees to slide on the floor and straighten so that she was now lying on her back, her head and back leaning on Loki. Looking up at her worried husband, Leera could hold it in no longer and began to cry. "It's ok my love, it's ok…" Loki cooed as he slid an arm underneath her leg and one on her back. Slowly, Loki stood to his feet, never taking his eyes from Leera's.

"Leera, who was it?" Sif asked gently again. Loki shot a glance up at Sif wondering what exactly she was talking about. Sif registered the look and answered it. "She said someone pushed her and she landed on her stomach. Did you know she's pregnant Loki?" the emerald green god nodded, showing that he did know that she was with child. Looking back to his wife, Loki trembled with fear and anger.

"Who pushed you my love?" Loki asked. Leera grimaced and looked up to the emerald orbs of his wife.

"I don't know what wrong with her… she was acting strange… she said I knew what she was talking about. I didn't Loki, I have no idea what she was talking about. She got angry, Loki…" Leera replied quickly, gripping onto Loki's tunic.

"Who Leera, who?" Thor asked, stepping forward to stand next to his brother.

"… Theyna…" She answered and arched her back in the trickster god's arms.

"I must take her to the healing chambers… will you pursue her Thor? Will you find Theyna for I wish to have several words!" Loki growled at his brother. The god of thunder nodded and beckoned his friends to follow him in pursuit of the source of such violence.

…..

"You need to hide me, get me away from here…" Theyna said hysterically as she burst into the home of Fandral. The blonde warrior looked up from his seat at the out of breath maiden with a questioning look.

"Why, what have you done now?" Fandral asked, standing to his feet.

"I didn't mean to, I was angry" Theyna replied, her pulse rising in panic.

"You speak in riddles. Enough, tell me, what did you do?" Fandral said, gripping Theyna's arms.

"I pushed Lady Loki with some force, she stumbled and fell onto her stomach" Theyna answered.

"Yes… go on…" Fandral spoke, his eyes wide with fear.

"She is with child Fandral, just as I am. She began to bleed. I panicked… I just ran" Theyna said, trembling.

"You left her there?" Fandral asked sceptically.

"Yes, yes. I know, it was wrong!" Theyna admitted, allowing tears to trickle down her cheek.

"Theyna, she could still be there, bleeding… you should not have left her. That will look even worse on your part now; the fact that you ran instead of aiding her!" Fandral spat back, dropping his hands and he looked around the room in panic. "I will not hide you. You will answer for your actions, just as I have" he spoke suddenly, his voice sounding dull and emotionless.

"Please Fandral, what if the baby is damaged now? It will be my fault; and Loki will not forgive such a thing. You know what he is capable of Fandral. Please, you said you loved me"

"I do, but I cannot pain another member of the royal family. I have already hurt Thor, I cannot hurt Loki as well by taking you away from here. Can you not understand that?" Fandral pointed out.

"So I am to be left under Loki's wrath? For he will be wrathful Fandral; we have angered him through our acts against his brother and now I have angered him with my acts against his pregnant wife." Theyna said, feeling heartbroken at Fandral's lack of action to protect her.

"I'm sorry Theyna, but I want to rebuild Thor's trust in me, not take it away even more…" Fandral replied, turning his back on the golden maiden.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you all so, so much for the awesome reviews. My apologies if some words appeared in the wrong place or ended with an 's' instead of 'd'. I write the first part on my ipod and it uses automatic correct which I hate! So sorry about that. Oh and Anonymous3:30 – haha, sorry about the wires, it is meant to say 'wives', hehe.

Im totally sorry if this chapter is really crap. Im not happy with it at all. I wont say anymore about it, just please, don't hate me "(

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Loofney, Leymina and grr Theyna are mine

…..

Loki didn't stop running as he held Leera in his arms, heading frantically towards the healing chambers of the palace. Leera whimpered as the emerald green princes arms' jerked when he ran faster and faster, and clung on tightly to his pitch black tunic. The trickster god could feel his lower torso begin to soak with blood and this elicited such adrenaline in his that he zoomed his way throughout the corridors, flying past guard upon guard and past the prying eyes of his once female admirers. "Let the baby be ok, let the baby be ok..." Leera kept muttering against Loki's chest. On hearing her plea, the god of mischief held on tighter to his wife and held back a tear that threatened to fall. He could not lose this child just as they lost little Feyńir. Loki refused to let that happen. He would NOT let that happen. With a sigh of relief, the silver tongue looked upon the doors of the healing chambers and turned around, pushing the golden doors open with his back.

"Elder! I need you now!" Loki called out, rushing to the nearest bed to place his wife down. The dark haired beauty cried out as Loki placed her down and reached out a hand, taking his thin pale hand in her's, squeezing it tightly. "Elder, come here!" Loki spat viciously, looking about the room.

"She isn't here, Loki..." Leera whispered back faintly.

"What?" Loki said frantically as he looked at his wife's paling complexion.

"She collects herbs and such on this day of the week to stock up her supplies... You must help me..." Leera said, looking on at her husband with saddened eyes.

"There should be more than one healer in this palace!" Loki shouted in anger and let go of his wife's hand. Looking around once more, Loki felt his heart race pick up. Biting his lip, the emerald green god looked back to his wife, and swallowed. "What do I do Leera?" He asked honestly, and for the first time he looked genuinely stuck, without a clue.

"Am I still bleeding… check to see if I am…?" Leera rasped, watching her husband. Loki looked completely frightened and stepped up to the bottom of the bed. Swallowing, the god of mischief lifted his wife's dress and glanced up towards her

"I'm sorry my love, but I have to move your dress…" Loki spoke and watched Leera nod in reply. The trickster god pushed the dress up the dark haired beauties thighs and pooled it around her waist. Gasping at the reddened undergarments, Loki blushed and took a hold of them, pulling them down her trembling thighs. Removing them and placing them to the side, Loki took a deep breath and examined her carefully. "I cannot see any further bleeding, my love… what next?"

"This is the moment we need to be on Midgard…" Leera whined, placing a hand on her stomach "… we need an ultra-sound…" Loki looked confused at her words, not knowing what it was.

"What can I do?" The lie smith begged his wife, placing his hands on his wife's knees.

"You can tell the child's gender… are you able to see the child, to see if it's alive… to see if it's not detached…" Leera spoke, gazing down to her green eyed husband.

"I can try" answered the youngest son of Odin. Pulling down Leera's dress back over her legs to cover her up, Loki walked to her side and placed his hands on her lower stomach. Rubbing soft circles into her swollen flesh, Loki closed his eyes and leant forward, his nose lightly brushing she stomach. Leera closed her eyes also from the discomfort she was experiencing, lifting her arms above her head to hold on to the headboard. The god of mischief concentrated hard, his mind and insight moving past muscles and cellular walls, following her blood flow in the stomach. Pushing past the wall of the womb, Loki closed his eyes tighter and his sight caught hold of the bottom of a foetus. Moving his gaze upwards Loki gasped. Not from horror but awe. He had seen a child in such a state before, when looking for Loofney's gender, but never had he taken time to look at it. Trailing up the tiny formation, Loki scanned the area around it, although dark, his bright sight could see all. The foetus, thank the heavens, was indeed intact, and so the dark haired attractive god gave a great sigh of relief. Looking back down the formation, Loki listened and stared at the area when the heart was forming. Was it beating? Breathing quietly to remove as much noise as possible to hear the forming child, Loki stood still.

"Loki, is it ok? Is it alive?" Leera asked, lifting herself up lightly to watch her husband. Loki kept quiet and focused on the child's heartbeat. Waiting a few moments, his enquiry was answered. Pulling away from his wife's stomach, the emerald green god looked up at Leera. "No! No, no, no, no please…" Leera began to cry, her body trembling. Loki moved up to his wife's side and took her in his arms, placing his mouth on her head, kissing it.

"It is not detached Leera…" Loki whispered into his wife's ear

"What?" Leera exhaled through her tears.

"My Love, A heart still beats" Loki replied and Leera let out a cry of relief, gripping Loki tight in her arms. Loki held on for a moment too long and allowed tears of joy to trickle down his face. "It's alive, my love, it's alive. But you must stay here…"

"Why?" The dark haired beauty questioned, breathing heavily against Loki's chest.

"The Elder should look you over once more, to make sure, YOUR ok. Plus, I did see the child intact and breathing, but we need to know that the child is well and not harmed. The Elder will know what to do. She is wise and has experienced such situations in all her years. I do not want to take you from here until I know both of you are completely fine" Loki replied, placing a sweet kiss on Leera's temple.

"Ok… Are you… are you going to speak to Theyna?" Leera asked quietly.

"Yes…" Came his dark reply.

"You are not going to hurt her are you? She is also with child…" Leera's voice came, full on concern.

"I will do what I see fit. That may be so, my sweet, but our child may have a defect now because of her… actions." Loki replied solemnly at the thought of their child having a problem, growing up in some sort of pain, discomfort, because of the impact on the floor. But Loki soon pushed those thoughts aside and refused to think with such negativity. Leera nodded against Loki, feeling tired and worn out, her stomach still throbbing with pain. Loki led his wife back down onto the bed and slowly began to unbutton her garment. Opening the top of her dress, Loki lifted Leera's torso slightly and slid the garment off her shoulders, down her arms, towards her hips. Quickly, Loki leant over to a pile of Linen on the bed side table and covered his wife's chest so that she would not be embarrassed if someone was to walk in. Slowly, Loki placed her back down and edged her hips upwards so that he could pull the dress down over her bottom and off her legs. Reaching for another linen, Loki placed it over Leera's bottom half. Moving quickly, Loki gathered a bowl and walked towards the miniature fountain of fresh water at the bottom of the room. Filling the bowl, Loki walked back to his wife's bed. Collecting a small hand towel, Loki soaked it in the water. Checking once more that no one was in the room; Loki moved aside the lower linen and began to clean the dried blood from the top of her thighs and the surrounding area. Once clean, Loki placed the bloodied towel into the bowl of water and left to walk back towards the fountain to wash his hands.

Looking around the area of supplies near the Elders desk, Loki spotted bed garments and reached for a pale green nightdress. Rushing back to his wife, Loki lifted her up to a sitting position, Leera now asleep and unaware that Loki was tending to her. The linen covering her chest dropped as Loki slid Leera's arms gently through the sleeves of the nightdress. Pulling it slowly over her head, the emerald green god laid his wife down and pulled the garment down completely, where the hem of the dress covered Leera's pale ankles. "Sleep well, my love. I will be back soon" Loki spoke with such tenderness and placed a kiss on Leera's forehead.

…..

"I don't understand…" Lady Sif spoke as they all walked towards Fandral's quarters. "… Why would Theyna act so, and why would she be in Fandral's quarters. Speaking of our dear friend, I have not seen him since this morning, I hope all is well" Thor glanced over at his female friend and swallowed. He wanted to tell his friends the truth, but at the same time, he did not want them knowing his private business, especially when it involved Fandral and his 'fiancé' taking part in coitus with one another. Thor decided to stay silence and wandered off up ahead, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that Theyna would be with Fandral.

"I hope Leera is alright… and her child" Volstagg spoke, his voice glum.

"Yes, I too hope she is well. It is good news to hear that she is with child once more; let's just pray that it is well" Sif replied, looking across to her robust, jolly friend.

"Loki will know what to do…" Thor spoke aloud, up ahead.

"Yes, yes, of course…" Sif answered and watched her blonde friend on thunder come to a halt at a lone door in the darkened end of the palace. Fandral's home. Taking in a deep breath, Thor knocked his knuckles against the mahogany wooden door. Footsteps could be heard and the door creaked open, revealing the blonde warrior. He looked to Thor with hopeful eyes and bowed his head slightly.

"Is she here Fandral?" Thor asked loudly, staring at his 'friend'. Fandral nodded and stepped aside, opening the door wide. Thor walked into the room while Sif and the remaining Warriors three stood with Fandral, speaking to him quietly. Walking around the door, Thor stood still at the sight of Theyna, sitting in a wooden chair by the fire, her eyes red from crying. She slowly looked up at the man she betrayed and felt her heart jump into her throat. He was magnificent, and she let him go. But she loved Fandral also. It hurt her to know what she had done to him, and now what she had done to Loki and her friend Leera. "Theyna, you are to come with me" Thor's tone sounding cold and hard. Theyna nodded and stood to her feet, holding herself tightly and approached the golden god of thunder.

"Im sorry Thor…" Theyna said sadly, looking up at the eldest son of Odin.

"Don't, Theyna, just don't. I do not want to hear anything from you" Thor snapped and turned his back on her, leaving the room with the blonde maiden behind him. Thor stormed past his friends ignoring their quizzical looks, and headed back down the corridor. Theyna walked sheepishly past Sif, Hogun and Volstagg and followed behind the god of thunder.

"Are you not coming with us dear friend?" Volstagg spoke to Fandral, brow furrowing.

"I think it's best if I stay here" Fandral responded, edging backwards towards his door.

"Is everything ok, Fandral?" Hogun stepped forward.

"Yes, yes… you better catch up with Thor. I shall speak with you soon" Fandral replied, and walked back fully into his room, giving a final smile and closed his door.

"How very strange…" Sif spoke before rushing up the corridor.

….

The god of mischief, on his way towards his brother, asked a guard or so to inform his parents of both Leera and his own absence from the evening meal, planning on telling Thor to go along with his friends, wanting to deal with Theyna alone. Walking at a fast pace, Loki's face hardened as that familiar anger surged inside him. Clenching his fists by his sides, the emerald green god let a growl rip in his throat. After several minutes of walking past guards, Loki's ever sensitive ears picked up the sound of several beings approaching. Stopping, Loki crossed his arms and waited. Finally, his brother came into view and strode straight to Loki's side, and then stood Theyna, trembling under Loki's gaze with Sif and the two warriors behind, standing in a line. Thor leant closely into his brother and, placing his lips by his ear he whispered. "She is stable, as is the child…" He spoke aloud, glaring at the golden haired maiden.

"The child lives?" Sif asked joyfully from behind. Loki snapped his eyes up towards her and gave a small smile.

"It lives… but I know not, as of yet, the child's condition… whether it is harmed or not…" And with that the trickster god looked straight back to Theyna. "Come with me" He said darkly and turned his back on her slowly walking away. Casting a glance over his shoulder, Loki looked to his brother and spoke, "Go, you and our friends, to the evening meal. We will be fine" Thor nodded and mouthed, 'be mindful of HER child too Loki' to his brother, not wanting the others to hear; For although her actions deserved punishment for her acts against not only himself, but Loki and Leera, he did not want her child to suffer because of her mistakes. Loki nodded reassuringly and resumed walking. Theyna dashed off towards the menacing god and swallowed hard.

Loki led Leera to a tall, dark door that stood dauntingly at the opposite end of the corridor. Pushing the creaking door open, Loki turned and glared at Theyna, telling her to go it without speaking a word. Theyna slowly walked in to the unfamiliar room and jumped when she heard the door slam shut behind her. As her eyes adjusted to the darker surroundings, Theyna recognised the remaining's of what was a cell; broken chains hanging on the walls, mouldy wooden chairs, and the sound of drip in the corner of the room. The golden haired adulterer gulped and felt her body shake in fear. Turning back around to face the door, Theyna stiffened as she gazed upon the god of mischief standing abnormally tall against the door, his features hidden by the darkness of the room. Theyna tried to speak, tried to say something but her voice failed her, and instead she let out a slight squeak. Loki chuckled at her fear; the tone of his voice somehow darker. Stepping forward into the lighter part of the room, Loki snarled at the female. Theyna gasped in fear upon the sight before her and stumbled backwards, edging away from him. Loki bared his fantastic white teeth as his skin slowly melted into its jotun form and his eyes flicker into rouge orbs of anger. "Do I frighten you Theyna?"

"Yes…" She replied, her voice trembling from fear "… What are you?"

"Can you not tell?" Loki asked mischievously.

"I have an idea… but it cannot be possible…" Theyna replied, feeling the temperature in the room decrease.

"Why can it not? Is it so hard to believe that a son of Odin is indeed part Jotun?" Loki retorted, stepping closer to the quivering female.

"No, no, I am sorry, you just took me by surprise… please, I'm sorry…" Theyna stuttered, raising her hands up to Loki as a sign of surrender. Loki chuckled and stepped painfully close next to Theyna. Reaching out a hand, he placed it onto the maiden's stomach. Theyna gasped at the coldness of his touch and her eyes began to fill up with frightened tears.

"What is it like, Theyna, to hold a life form inside of you? Does it make you happy?" Loki asked, keeping his hand against the woman's stomach.

"I- I don't understand what you're asking, Loki"

"Your Lord, I am Lord to you now, do you understand. You will not utter my name on your tongue again. What I ask, you blubbering wench, is that are you partial to the feeling of a life form growing inside of you?" Loki snarled, leaning in so that his forehead was only centimetres away from her's. Theyna whimpered at the sight of red eyes bearing into her's and nodded frantically as an answer. Loki moved his hand slowly from Theyna's stomach up her torso to her shoulder, then cupped his hand around her neck gently.

"I will not harm you… at this moment… for I respect and obey all that my wife and brother ask of me, but, be aware of this, woman, that if I discover that my child has indeed been harmed in any way by your cowardly actions; that feeling you so enjoy inside your womb will be not be so heart-warming, do I make myself clear? An eye for an eye I believe the Midgardian saying goes. I have no desire to harm an innocent child, but as for its mother… that is a different story. I will make child baring be such an odious task that you will regret ever moment you crossed paths with the sons of Odin. You will experience my wrath at such a different level that you will be afraid to sleep at night, to stay in a dark room alone, to wander the grounds at night; for you will see my face at every turn, ever blink of an eye. If my child is harmed, then this will not be the last time you see this form, be sure of that. If you run, I will follow. If you hide, I will find you. As someone one told me, 'there will be nowhere in the nine realms where I won't be able to find you'. You will rue the day that you crossed Thor and my paths, little girl." Loki snarled, tightening his grip ever so slightly, breathing a breath of cold air on her being. Theyna shivered and her eyes streamed with tears. "You will tell no one what you have seen or heard; not even to that lover of yours, to I make myself clear?"

"Y-y-yes my Lord" Theyna shivered and Loki dropped his hand; the temperature in the room returning to a warmer level and the emerald green god's skin turning back to its Aesir form.

"I warn you Theyna, if I find out you have-"

"I will not breathe a word, please, my Lord, you have my word!"

"You word means little to me, harlot." Loki growled.

"I promise, my Lord, I promise. If I am asked, I shall say that you scolded me. No one will know of this, I promise my Lord! I am so sorry, my lord, for everything I have done. Please, forgive me, please" Theyna begged in between cries.

"Leave now, Theyna. We shall speak very soon…" Loki ignored her pleas and rolled his eyes. Theyna held herself tightly and bowed her head before feebly walking to the door. "… I hope you sleep well this night, woman…" Loki added mischievously with a grin on his face as Theyna left the room in haste. Loki smiled in the darkness of the room and approached a broken mirror that hung on one of the damp walls. Coming to a stop, Loki slowly raised his head and stared at his reflection. Looking back at him were not his signature emerald irises, but were that of pure ice blue…


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all for the reviews and apologies again for the previous chapter. So here is the next one. In my opinion its better than the previous chapter. It's longer… yay haha, but there is a lot of talking in this chapter. But, it's well needed for the upcoming chapters, which will, do not fret, contain action and a changing Loki? We shall see.

So please, please, please enjoy and send me your fan-tab-a-tosie reviews and tell me what you think!

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Leymina, Loofney, Theyna are mine.

- Upsetting situations ahead – (thought I would warn you this time hehe)

…

The lady Loki led awake on the bed, listening to the elder move about her, examining her and surveying her condition. She had awoken not long after her husband's departure and led there, a feeling of sickness drenching her as she wondered about possible implications that the child might have suffered. Looking down to the recently returned healer, Leera frowned at the concerned expression displayed on her face and lifted herself up on her arms so that she was level with the woman's face. "What's wrong with the child, Elder?" Lady Loki said just above a whisper. The Elder wiped her hands in a towel after Inspecting Leera over just as Loki had done, and glanced at the worried woman.

"The child is fine my Lady, no damage has been done to it..." the elder reassured but had a sickly look on her face making the dark haired beauty feel much too uneasy.

"What is it? Tell me, please..." Leera asked, hissing at the pain she experienced when she began to sit up straighter.

"My lady... Since bearing your children, because of their size, your pelvis weakened as such. I did notice it a while ago when you trembled a little more than usual, giving birth to your dear Leymina. The fall, it seems ricochet through your pelvis and has caused a disruption to the lower part of your womb. A fragment of your pelvis has broken off and has penetrated the entrance to your womb, creating a type of barrier. I cannot remove it; to do so could make the situation even worse, and perhaps cause even more damage than possible. The pain you are experiencing when you move is due to the fragment of bone that has separated from you Pelvic bone. The pain will eventually leave; do not fret about that, but Giving birth my lady..."

"I cannot do it naturally?" Leera asked feeling her heart drop.

"I am afraid not, my Lady. When the time is ready, I will have to make an incision on your stomach and remove the child that way. I am sorry my lady, this birth will not be an easy one... And..." the Elder lowered her gaze.

"What? What is it?" the dark haired beauty begged for an answer.

"Conceiving again after this child may prove impossible, my Lady. Not only is the entrance to you womb cut off, but if you were to conceive, your body will not be able to cope with the pressure and may cause damage to you and the child. I am sorry that I have to deliver such news, my Lady, but I advise you not to conceive again, for your sake and the Childs" the elder replied solemnly, bowing her head in sorrow. Leera felt her heart throb inside her chest and her arms trembled; being told that after this child was born, she could not have another was as if the elder had removed her heart from her chest and dropped Miljonir onto it. Moving her legs of to the edge of the bed the healer rushed over and held her there. "No Leera, you must stay here and recover"

"No! I want to see my husband now!" Leera cried in between gasps of pain as her legs dangled over the bed. "Let me leave!" the Elder did not removed her hands from the dark haired beauties arms and shook her head. As if on cue; Loki always appeared when Leera needed him the most, as if there was a special connection between them beside marriage; the god of mischief walked in. "let me go, I want to find my husband!" Loki felt furious at healer holding his wife against her will; why was she not obeying her. Storming over towards the bed, Loki snarled. Leera peered over the elders shoulders with bleary eyes and spotted her husband. "Loki!" she gasped and wriggled her arms from the healers grasp. The Elder quickly moved aside and bowed in respect at the approaching prince. The youngest son of Odin reached his Wife's side and scooped her up in his arms as if she were light as a feather. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Leera lifted herself up slightly and Loki hooked his arms underneath her bottom to hold her in place against him.

"What is it my love?" Loki whispered gently against Leera's ear. Burying her face in the crook on his neck, Leera trembled. "Why is my wife so upset?" Loki crooked his neck to the side, glaring at the healer. And so, as the god of mischief held his wife in his arms, for the next few minutes the wise elder explained all...

"So my wife cannot bear any more after this child enters this world?" Loki asked, his heart stinging, clinging onto his wife even closer, feeling the short steady breaths, indicating that she was indeed asleep once more. The emerald green god blinked slowly and as he did an ice cold tear trickled down his bony face.

"I am afraid so, My Lord; my deepest sympathies. I will do all I can in my ability to make her feel comfortable with a range of pain killers until her pain passes, and until the day she is ready to bare her child." The Elder answered, her eyes glazing over as she looked upon the heart wrenching expression on her princes face.

"Thank you; elder… may I take my wife to our chambers to rest?" Loki asked, kissing Leera's temple.

"Yes, of course My Lord. I shall send a guard around in the morning with a tonic to help ease her pain" The healer answered, bowing her head.

"My thanks once again" Loki replied. Holding the back of his wife's head with one hand, and her covered bottom with the other, the god of mischief carried Leera out of the room. Walking down the hall, Loki broke his heart; the thought of his wife's pelvis being slightly damaged, and weak. The thought of his wife having to have her stomach cut open to have her child removed when the time requires it of her. The thought of his wife being in pain when sat down, lying down, in any position at all, and all because of that wretched woman's actions. Perhaps, he thought, that the child bearing was too much for her because of their Jotun form being too large, larger than a normal sized new born, and it was his fault for this, by encouraging her to have another. But then he thought against that, because she wanted his children as much as he wanted her's, and how were they to know that the children's size was actually causing damage. But the contact with the ground, when she fell because of Theyna's actions, that was the final straw that her body could handle. It she had not had fallen, she would be fine; perhaps struggle if conceiving again, but she would be fine. Theyna had not only broken Leera's heart and his, but also damaged his body. He hated himself at that point. He was not one to go against his word, and his word to Theyna was that if the child was damaged then we would cast on her sever judgement; he did not say anything about hurting her if Leera was hurt, for he believed that Leera was fine. So, right now, Loki had no reason to… to do things to Theyna, for the child was fine. He was sure to bring this matter to Odin however, for justice had to be served. He would not let Theyna go without punishment, for because of her, the Lady Loki was damaged. He riled up inside with anger. If only he had told her that if either her or the child were hurt, then he would cast his wrath upon her. But, he wanted to build a better relationship with Thor, with the people of Asgard, and so, how would they react if he did something quite terrible to Theyna? She would pay harshly, we was sure of that, but not by his hands. He was too hurt, too tired, too concerned about his wife at this moment of time that he couldn't be bothered to do anything, and besides, he thought… how angered would Leera be with him if she discovered that her husband had hurt this woman, although she may deserve it, when she pacifically asked him not to. He would rather let someone else deal with the adulterous harlot than loose his wife because of his horrid actions towards another that his wife had asked him to spare.

Before heading towards his chambers, the emerald green god sped towards the golden hall with his wife clinging to his, wanting to speak to the others, to get this overwhelming hurt and anger off his chest. Feeling his arms ache slightly, Loki sighed and spotted the large golden doors of the dining hall. "Open the door" Loki commanded the guards as he got closer and closer. Obeying immediately, the guards dressed in golden garb pushed open the grand doors and bowed their head in respect. Loki ignored them and entered the hall. It was all so suddenly eerie. Every eye of those sitting at the royal table dropped on the young prince carrying his love, and all became hushed; the only sounds heard was that of Loki's footsteps. "Brother!" Thor gasped and rose from the table. Rushing over towards Loki, Thor took Leera in his arms, noticing Loki's arms tremble. Casting thankful eyes to his brother, Loki slowly dragged his weary legs to the table.

Calling the guards, Thor commanded then to fetch some linen's and such to lay on the ground. Not a second later the guards left and returned, laying the fabrics onto the floor. Slowly dropping to his knees, Thor placed Leera ever so gently onto the make shift bed. Rising to his feet, the god of thunder rushed to his brother's side and stood behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders, rubbing the comfortingly. "Thor has informed us of what happened to Leera. Tell us, my son, is all well?" Frigga spoke, leaning forward, placing her slim hand upon one of Loki's that lay perched on the table. Loki gasped at the contact and looked up into his mother's face.

"I have some news…" Loki began, quickly glancing to his wife, then his baby girl in Sif's arms, then to his scared looking son, and finally back to his mother. "… The child is fine, healthy and growing at a steady pace. Leera however… Her pelvis had suffered some damage. So much so that she cannot birth this child naturally and… and she will not be able to conceive again"

"Oh my son, I am so sorry!" Frigga gasped, her eyes shining with tears.

"She will be in pain for some time… the healer with aid her as much as possible with coping with the pain, but besides that, there is nothing more we can do. The pain will leave of its own accord eventually. But her pelvic bone cannot be mended without damaging her further." Loki spoke looking down at the table. And then it came; that familiar burn of hatred, of anger erupted in his chest. Snapping his head back, this time to look at his father, Loki snarled. "… I want Theyna punished for her actions! I want so see justice. This woman has robbed my wife of any future comfort, of future children, of a simple child birth for this child. She has done more harm than good and I wish to see her answer for this…" Loki was suddenly cut off by his brother Thor.

"… As do I Father. There is something I have held from you all apart from Loki. I did not wish to discuss it with you, but I feel the time is right to say it now. Theyna is no longer my fiancé…"

"What, why not?" Odin asked, surprised.

"… and there is a reason for Fandral's absence. I asked him not to attend. Mother, Father, Theyna is with child, and it does not to belong to me. I have recently witnessed certain things and my suspicions have been confirmed with Loki's power of insight. Fandral, my dear friend, took my fiancé to his bed, and have taken part in such an act for some time; even before my marriage proposal. The child she holds within her is that of Fandral's. I wish to see punishment served also for this adulterous act against the future king of Asgard!" the lady Sif and the remaining warriors three let their mouth gap open and look on at the golden god with utter disbelief whereas Frigga and Odin looked solemnly between both of their sons.

"This woman has done damage to both my children; because of such acts against the house of Odin, this female shall be punished, be sure of that. Lady Sif, Hogun, Volstagg, if you would, pursues this woman and take her to the dungeons. There she will reside until morning when she will face me at my throne. As for Fandral because of the bond you held with him as a friend for so many years, you Thor, shall deal with him as you see fit…" Odin spoke. Sif passed little Leymina to the Queen, and then she and the warriors bowed in respect and without a second thought left the room in silence, all casting a quick, saddened glance at the lady Loki. Thor continued to rub his brother's shoulders and sighed loudly as soon as his friends were out of ear shot.

"It seems this family has undergone a lot of heart ache in such a short space of time" Frigga spoke quietly. "Loki, my darling, shall I take Leymina off your hands for this evening, and Thor take Loofney, for I expect you both needs to spend some time together alone after the revelation of such unwanted news?"

"That would be a great help, mother, I thank you" Loki sighed and looked up to his brother. "Thank you Thor. Pray, excuse me, I need to take my wife to bed; the floor will do no good in aiding her pains…" the emerald green god slid from his chair sideways, Thor's hands dropping form his shoulders. "Good night Mother, Brother… Father" Loki finished speaking, looking to Odin and watched a flicker of happiness shine in Odin's eye at the sound of 'father' escaping his youngest son's voice. Walking around the table, Loki leant down and placed a kiss on his daughters head, then turning to his sleepy son whom sat at the table, trying his hardest to stay awake, Loki picked him up in his arms, "Goodnight my sweet boy. I'm sorry I have not seen much of you these past two days; I promise to make it up to you"

"Love you… Father" Loofney yawned in reply, half asleep already.

"Sleep well, and dream blessed dreams, young one" Loki whispered and kissed his sons forehead. Thor walked over to his brother and took the younger version of Loki into his arm's careful not to stir the now sleeping boy.

"Do you require help to take Leera to your chambers?" The god of thunder asked.

"No, brother, I can manage. Thank you for the offer though. Sleep well" Loki replied and walked over to the sleeping body on the floor.

…

"Shhh, my love. It's ok, just rest now" Loki cooed his stirring wife as he pulled the green silk sheets over Leera's aching body. About to turn away, the trickster god's wrist was pulled. Facing his wife, Loki gazed at the emerald orbs staring back at him.

"Stay by my side… I don't want to be alone tonight" Leera whispered.

"Of course my love…" Loki answered. Not being bothers to remove his clothes physically, the god of mischief waved his clothes away and there he stood, his bottom half covered in bed shorts and his torso exposed. Climbing onto the bed, Loki moved the sheets. Sliding against his wife gently, Loki pulled the sheets and wrapped both of them in it tightly. Lying on his side, Leera on her back, the silver tongue placed his arms over Leera's stomach, feeling the need to hold her there, to protect her. "Do not worry my love; it will be fine, I promise"

"Do you love me any less now?" the dark haired beauty questioned quietly.

"Why would I my love?" Loki asked abashed by his wife's words.

"Because I can bare you no more children and… making love now will be a troublesome task, what with moving and the pain…" Leera whimpered, trying to hold back her tears.

"My darling, I love you to the ends of the nine reals and back. Even though you cannot have another child, and even though making love to you will become no more until you say so and are better, I still love you with all my heart. I have my two precious children and one on the way that I am proud to have, and never imagined would be possible; I am content with them my love. And I do not desperately long for… sex and pleasure as such, if that is what you are concerned about. All I care about, what I do long for is your health. If it means that we just sleep side by side, and spend time with each other without… energetic activities… then so be it, I would have it no other way. You, being alive, and out of pain is something that matters more to me than anything else in these nine realms. I love you just as you are, and would never change anything about you." Loki finished speaking and kissed the side of his wife's head. Leera closed her eyes and allowed her tears to fall freely.

"I'm so sorry Loki" Leera choked in between sobs.

"Enough. There is no need to be sorry for anything, my love. Stop this now. This will not help you" Loki hushed and stroked the side of his wife's watering face.

"Thank you, Loki…"

"For what, my darling?"

"For loving me no matter what, for being there when I need you, for just being you…" Leera sniffled.

"I would do no less for you Leera. I would do anything for you if it meant giving up a limb, giving my life… for you I would do anything. My love for you consumes my very being, like an addictive drug, one that I am satisfied to continue using. I will never stop loving you, but will love you more and more until my dying breath" Loki whispered lusciously into his wife's ear. "Now rest, my sweet heart. Sleep well. I will not leave your side…" Leera nodded and steadied her breathing until sleep consumed her almost instantaneously. Loki exhaled with despondency and closed his eyes.

An instant cool entered the room once more and the trickster god flickered his eyes open in confusion. Looking down at his hands, he gazed upon his Jotun form. This was the second time in one day where his natural form consumed him without his knowledge; For Theyna was under the impression that Loki had changed into said form to intimidate her, to frighten her, but that was not the case. The actual fact was that, as soon as Loki entered the room his skin changed. He thought to change back to hide his heritage, but given the circumstance, he thought against it for it would serve him well in frightening her. And here, now, as he lay in his bed, next to his wife, it happened again. Thinking of this this fact that his body was changing forming out of his control, Loki swallowed in fear.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you very much for supporting this story (All those on Tumblr and ) you have really encouraged me to write so much. Thank you! So, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I did not get to start it until this evening as I have been busy today, so that explains the lack of length, so I hope it isn't disappointing. This chapter is definitely going to lead up to some exciting/heart-warming/funny/Loki lushness/ Loki emotions/ amazing times. :D

Anonymous3:30 – Yes completely. Besides, Loki is so much hotter that Avatar! Haha. I know, sorry hehe. Im going to try and turn the flipping spell thing off. It likes to change words into ones that I don't want… how very dare you, IPod haha. Ahh thank you so much for loving this and for hating Theyna! I hope you enjoy her judgement!

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Loofney, Leymina, Naria and Henthray are mine.

…

"Do you understand why you stand before me this morning, woman?" the All-father boomed from his seat on his throne, holding Gungnir in his hand. Queen Frigga stood by her husband's side, Sif and the warriors three on the steps to the right of the throne and the two sons of Odin on the left side of the throne. Theyna stood, trembling under the gaze of the All-Father and all who watched her; even Fandral whom was asked by Thor to attend this judgement.

"For my actions against your sons, my king" Theyna answered, fishing her hands behind her back in discomfort and uneasiness. Flickering her gaze to the left, Theyna looked longingly at Thor; whom of which turned his face away. Then the golden haired maiden looked to Loki and feared for her life when she noticed that Lady Loki had not attended this judgement this morning, for she had been told nothing of the situation of the child and it's mother.

"What do you have to say for yourself Theyna?" Odin inquired, raising his eyebrows, leaning forward on his throne.

"I am so sorry for my actions my King. I regret every move I have made against your sons... I did not mean to bring hurt upon Thor nor discomfort to Lady Leera" Loki's eyes widened in anger. Without thinking, Loki walked down the steps towards the woman. Cause discomfort? How dare she! She caused damage, not discomfort. Reaching the blonde woman, Loki raises his hand and brought I back down harshly, full force against the maidens cheek. Theyna helped in pain and stumbled backwards, cupping her reddening cheek.

"My wife can no longer have children because of your actions! She can no longer enjoy the pleasure of walking, resting and love making without being in utter pain! And my wife will have to suffer an incision to her stomach because she cannot birth the child naturally! Discomfort? How dare you, you filth! You have damaged the lady Loki and have exposed her to the un-welcomed experience of depression!" Loki shouted, approaching the maiden, not caring that the others heard every word, could see him in such anger. Frigga's eyes widened at her sons unexpected outburst and his violence towards the snivelling woman. Surprisingly, no one moved to stop him, but instead stood, taken aback by the god of mischiefs actions.

"I'm so sorry my Lord, please forgive me, I'm sorry!" Theyna cried out, holding her hands up to Loki in surrender.

"Your apologies will not heals my wife, will they?" Loki snarled, reaching out, grabbing the golden haired maiden's hair in his hands. Yelping in pain, Theyna grabbed Loki's wrist in reaction. Turning Around, Loki thrust the blonde forward towards the steps of the throne, and with the other hand pushed her down harshly onto her knees.

"My son, enough, I shall deal with her" Odin sighed, looking at his angered youngest son. The god of mischief snarled at his gather and dropped his hands, storming back over to his brother. Theyna sniffled and looked up at the All-Father, her cheek now displaying a perfectly shaped hand upon it. "Is there anything more you wish to say before I cast judgement?" Odin asked authority deep in his voice. The golden haired maiden quickly looked back to Loki, thinking about his Jotun form. Did Odin know that he was a frost giant? Did Sif and the warriors? Did Thor even know? She felt the sudden urge to tell the All-father, but the glow of hatred in the trickster god's eyes warned her against it.

"N-n no my King. I have nothing more to say to defend myself, I only give my most sincere apologies to all and await your judgement in shame" Theyna stuttered, pulling her gaze away from Loki's.

"So be it. Theyna, daughter of Naria and Henthray, I charge you with the act of treason against the future King of Asgard and the malconformation now cast upon the Lady Loki, wife of my youngest son. For such acts against this household, I should serve you with an order of death right this moment. But, be that as it may, you hold a child within you, and I will not harm an unborn life form. You will remain in the dungeons of Asgard until your child is ready to enter this world. Your child will be given into the care of its father. I will see justice for both my sons. You will be cast from this realm and sent to Svartalfheim, Land of the dark elves. There you will serve as a servant in the royal household. It will not be a blessed position, for it has been said, as I am sure you are aware, that the dark elves do not take kindly to that of our kind, and have, in the past, been quite brutal to their. Prisoners. This is a fit punishment for one such as you. For the remaining months of your pregnancy you will dwell alone, in the darkness of the cells. I, the All-Father have spoken"

"No, please my king! Do not separate me from my child!" Theyna begged, tears streaming from her face.

"Enough! I have spoken. I will my subject your child to such living conditions. It will remain here, with its father, Fandral." Odin snapped at the woman answering back.

"I am sorry, my King, I am sorry!" Theyna gasped in between sobs as two guards walked up behind her and took her arms, holding them behind her back tightly. Loki chuckled darkly at the sight of the golden haired maiden wriggling in despair. Thor however, cast a quick glance, his brow furrowing at Loki's new demeanour, it was rather unnerving. "If I am already condemned then, then I shall not keep this from you!" Theyna shout back at the king. Loki's eyes darted to the golden female. He panicked slightly. His parents and Thor knew of course, but Sif and the warriors three, nor anyone else knew his secret. Odin cocked up an eyebrow, taking his seat on the throne.

"Hold your tongue, wench!" Loki spat, and made for her, but Thor held him back. Odin ignored his son's outburst, thinking that Loki just wanted her to shut up, not warning her to keep the truth to herself.

"You may speak one final time" Odin gave her permission.

"Father, no!" Loki gasped and looked to the wise leader in panic.

"Loki, you cannot expect her to stay silent until her punishment. There is something she wishes to say, and I will hear it" Odin spoke, rather annoyed at his son.

"No, father you do not understand. Hear her alone, not now" Loki replied, trying to pull his arms form the tight grasp of his brother.

"Loki…" Odin warned and nodded to the golden haired maiden to continue.

"Your son is a monster!..." Theyna began, growling as the guards held her still. "… He is no Aesir!" at that moment, Odin regretted allowing her to speak, for he knew what she was about to reveal. There were not enough moments for the king to ask everyone to leave, so all he could do was look to his son with sheer regret and an apology in his eyes. Loki swallowed hard and looked to his mother knowingly. "… You have a frost giant in your midst, my King. He has blinded you all with his trickery and magic, concealing his true nature. I have seen it with my own eyes. I tell no lies to you, my King!"

"Guards, send this woman to the dungeons now!" Odin growled and instantly, without waiting another moment, the guards dragged the golden haired maiden from the room; all the while she was yelling how much of a monster Loki Odinson was and that he was no son of an Aesir. Loki felt instantly sick at Theyna's words and pulled away from his brother's grasp, stepping down the steps, away from the throne towards the exit of the room. "Loki, my son, wait a moment!" Odin called out. All the while, Lady Sif and the warriors three stood in complete confusion as to why Theyna would make up such a thing about Loki, and why Loki had reacted so. Loki stopped still but did not face Odin.

"I asked you not to allow her to speak, All-Father" Loki said quietly, but loud enough for Odin to hear.

"I am sorry, my son. Please, come back here" Odin apologized, looking sadly at his son. Loki sighed and turned back to face his family, avoiding the confused expressions of his friends. Walking closer and closer, the god of mischief began to feel the uneasy coolness enter the room.

"GET OUT NOW!" Loki shouted at Sif and the warriors three. "WHY ARE YOU STILL STOOD THERE, GET OUT NOW…" then turning to the remaining guards he snarled viciously "… ALL OF YOU, GET OUT NOW!" the guards immediately ran from the room, and Sif and the warriors uneasily ran down the steps, following the scattered guards. Once the doors slammed shut, Loki dropped to his knees, closing his eyes as the coolness grew closer and closer.

"My darling, what is it?" Frigga gasped, walking closer to her son. Odin, Thor and Frigga all stood at the stop of the stairs watching Loki on the floor breathing heavily. And then her question was answered. Loki's skin ever so slowly grew darker and darker until it was painted with and icy blue. This, was the first time Frigga had seen Loki in his Adult Jotun form, but she did not feel scared; not in the slightest. Loki snapped his head up and looked at his parents with his reddened eyes.

"This is the third time this has happened…" Loki spoke, his legs shaking as he stood to his feet, his body feeling chilly. "… I don't know why, but my Jotun form keeps appearing without any effort from me. It happened when I was speaking with Theyna, then last night, when I led next to my sleeping wife, and now, here…"

"What are you feeling when this happens?" Frigga asked gently, walking down to Loki's side and wrapping her arm around his could shoulder.

"Anger, hatred, murderous…" The last words caused a shimmer to appear in his eye.

"If I remember, brother, you changed into this form on Midgard, when you fought Thanos. You were in the rage of battle when it happened" Thor interjected.

"Yes, yes, I do recall" Loki agreed, leaning against his mother without realizing it.

"It seems that your rage ignites your true form" Odin said, expressing his thoughts aloud.

"I was angry when I was trying to overrun Midgard" Loki pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"No brother, you were Hurt when you tried to overrun Midgard. I was not anger that caused you to do such a thing" Thor spoke softly, showing caring eyes to his brother.

"You need to calm down, my sweet" Frigga cooed in Loki's ear. The emerald green god exhaled loudly and closed his eyes, concentrating on the loving embrace he was receiving from his mother. "That's it, my love…" Frigga said, rubbing her hand over Loki's arm. The trickster god opened his eyes and looked immediately to his hands, noticing his skin now fully returned to Aesir.

"I am sorry you saw me like that, mother" Loki whispered.

"Nonsense. I only saw my son" Frigga replied, placing a warm kiss on Loki's temple. Loki chuckled quietly and focused his gaze upon his father once more.

"I am sorry, my son, for what you have been through, and I understand your reactions; however, if this happens because of your anger, you need to learn how to control it. We cannot have this happen in the palace around familiar faces. They will mistake you for the enemy and will not pause to strike you. I do not want to see that happen to my son" Odin spoke sadly.

"I understand. I do not wish for that to happen either. If I have your permission, I will take my wife and children, and shall go with Thor to Midgard. My presence has been requested, and I think both Leera and I need to get away from here for a while…" Loki said, swallowing.

"You have my permission, my son. Go, take your wife and children. I expect you to stay away for longer than a few days. You are right when you speak of both of you needing a break from this realm. I wish for you to go and refresh yourselves. Then come back to us when all is well" Odin replied.

"Thank you. If you would excuse me, I shall take my leave now and prepare to leave. I cannot stay here another night for fear that I might lose myself once more this day." Loki spoke, bowing to his parents.

"Go my son…" Frigga smiled in reply "… Have a blessed time on Midgard" reaching over, Frigga once more kissed Loki's brow and stroked his cheek.

"I shall come to fetch you in an hour or so to help with the children, brother" Thor spoke, indicating that he was not leaving his parents presence just yet. Loki nodded to the god of thunder and turned, leaving the room in haste.

"Look after him Thor, I fear something dreadful" Odin spoke loudly after Loki had existed the room.

"Father, I do not wish to crowd him so. You heard that he needs space. Of course I will stay with him in Midgard overnight, perhaps two eve's, but I shall not stay with him the whole time" Thor retorted.

"You need not stay in the same place to keep an eye on him" Odin pointed out.

"What are you saying father?"

"I spoke with Heimdall my son, not long after the revelation you delivered us of the act Theyna and Fandral did against you. I inquired of that female mortal that you had taken to, that you still are taken to. That lover she once had, my son, is no more. She too misses you. I was informed by my gate keeper that her relationship ended because of her feelings for you. I want you to stay with her, my son, until Loki comes home. That way, you can keep an eye on your brother and also be with the one your heart yearns for" Odin explained.

"Father I know not what to say" Thor gasped in surprise.

"Say nothing, just go my son. Look after young Loki. I am trusting in you" Frigga spoke after a while and placed a kiss on her eldest son's cheek.

"I will" Thor replied. Placing a fist over his chest, Thor bowed in respect to his parents and took off down the steps and out of the golden hall.

….

"Where are we going… where?" Loofney shouted excitedly as he walked along the new Bifrost next to his uncle. "Are we going somewhere nice? Are we visiting giants?" Loki was walking on up ahead with Leera in his arms. Thor walked with his tiny niece in his arms and young nephew by his side. "Where are we going?" Loofney persisted and Loki could not help but smile as he heard his son pester Thor greatly. Just like his father, he thought. "Uncle Thor?" the god of thunder sighed and looked down at his excited nephew.

"Yes, little Loofney, what is it?" he said, his voice strained with tiredness.

"Where are we going?" Loofney spoke, his eyes sparkling. Thor laughed at the young dark haired boy. This was definitely Loki's child, he thought.

"To Midgard, young one" Thor's almighty voice bellowed.

"To visit the Hu-mains?" Loofney asked.

"The 'Humans'? Yes Loofney." Thor chuckled, correcting the little boy.

"Humans? Do humans look like us, or are they smaller, different colour?" Loofney frowned, thinking of all the possibilities.

"Your mother was human, my love. She looks no different does she?" Loki called out and Loofney looked at his and examined his mother.

"She looks like us!" Loofney whined, extremely disappointed that he would not see short purple beings of some shape or form, his 'idea' of what a human looked like.

"Come, my son. We are here now and must be ready!" Loki called out, entering the golden sphere of the Bifrost, walking past Heimdall, nodding his head in respect. Loofney ran off towards his father's side and Thor walked quickly behind also, holding the small precious child safely. The golden gate keeper walked up the short few stairs and slid his giant sword into the Bifrost ignition.

"To Midgard my prince?" Heimdall asked Loki, although he already knew.

"If you would please, good Heimdall. To the place that I ventured to not so long ago" Loki replied, holding his wife closer to his body, then eyeing his young son with a smile on his face.

"As you command." Heimdall said, pushing the golden sword down and instantly the golden sphere woke and began to spun round and round, filling the small area with a probing noise. The ignition then sent a burst of light out of its aimer and a charge of light consumed the whole area. Loofney looked frightened now, however and clung to his father's leg desperately. Loki grinned and looked across to his brother, making sure that his daughter was safely protected. Nodding to Loki, Thor held Leymina closer to his chest. Not a second later, the white light throbbed in the opening of the Bifrost and shot forward, consuming the god's in sheer, pure white light. Loki thrust his hips forward as did Thor as their bodies were consumed by the travelling light. Loofney shut his eyes tightly and he felt a surge of energy pass over his body. Holding on tighter to his father, Loofney let out a little terrified whimper. Loki felt for his son as they travelled through the colourful beams of light, for his first experience of the Bifrost was not at all pleasurable.

With a loud crack in the atmosphere, the god's landed in a thunderous echo on an empty road in the street of New York. Thankfully, Thor thought, no one was there to see it. Trying to pin point their exact position, Loki spotted the Stark tower in the distance and grinned. Then, turning to his little boy whom was now crying, Loki felt his heart drop. He hated seeing his small son cry. "Oh my son, did that frighten you?" Loki asked and Loofney nodded, wiping his eyes on his sleeves. "It's over now. Look around my son. Isn't the place a marvel to behold?" Loki said, trying to lighten the sorrow in his son's heart. Loofney's eyes widened as she examined the place fully. It was massive. Many strange buildings of great height. Nothing like he had imagined in his playtime; far far better indeed.

"Can we stay father?" Loofney asked, gobsmacked.

"For a few days, my son, yes. Now come. Thor, lead us the way to the Stark tower" Loki spoke, following his elder brother towards the familiar building in the distance.

…..

"Yes? Can I help you?" Jarvis' voice came through a speaker next to a small bell, which Thor had previously rung.

"Ahh, the voice without a body! Yes, yes you can help. It is Thor. I am here to see the man of iron" Thor said proudly, trying to impress his young nephew.

"Of course, Mr Odinson. I shall inform Mr Stark of your appearance. Please…" The front door to the Stark tower opened slowly "…Come in" Thor thanked the artificial intelligence and walked into the building, his brother, Leera and Loofney following.

….


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you soooooooooooooo much for the reviews. I am sooo glad that you are enjoying this as much as im writing it. They really do encourage me! Remember, awesome reviews means happy me. Happy me mean eager me. Eager me means long, exciting chapters. Long exciting chapters mean happy you! I hope you enjoy these short captions. It's going to lead to something in the next chapter, hence why there is more talking in this than action. But I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.

Loves you all!

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leer, Loofney and Leymina are mine.

…..

The god of thunder led the small family towards an elevator, which was known to the blonde god as the 'magical doors' and pressed a silver square on the wall which was swiftly followed by a 'ping'. The doors opened not a moment later and the god ushered the company into the 'silver box' that was quite spacious for them all. Pressing the button clearly displayed at 'the suit', the silver 'magical doors' closed and left the gods closed in before it shot upward in haste. Loofney chuckled at the feeling on flying but not actually moving, however, something different could be said for the god of mischief whom found the experience quite nauseating. He had never been in a so called lift. His first time in the Stark tower he had flown in. The second time he had run the stairs, and so as much as the Bifrost was a new unwelcoming experience to Loofney, this lift was unwelcoming to the trickster god. Leera, weary from the travel throughout the Bifrost had once again fallen asleep in Loki's arms, and staring at this sleeping beauty was the only thing occupying him from actually turning his head and vomiting. With one final jolt of the never ending journey, the lift came to a stop and the silver doors shot open. Little Loofney was in awe at how this room was different. It entertained him, the fact that they were now faced with a different room that he began laughing loudly, looking at his father for approval. Loki steadied himself and grinned at his excited son. Thor was the first to exit, and looked around surveying the familiar surroundings. "This way" he sounded, confidently, walking down a corridor with Walls made of glass. Stopping outside a certain door, Thor pauses and looked to his brother. "This is the room I occupy when I stay here. Would you care to go in and refresh yourself and Leera before you face the others? I'm sure Leera would appreciate that. Plus, I can take Loofney and Leymina with me" Thor said to his brother.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. Thank you, Thor" Loki replied, reaching out a hand quickly to open the door. Before he entered the room however, Loki looked down to his son with a knowing grin. "Behave" he said and turned on his heels, walking Leera over to a large bed, setting her down, before returning to the door to close them in. The god of thunder walked with Loofney down another familiar corridor until he spotted the grand red doors that opened onto the large lounge area. Before entering, Thor peered in and his eyes settled upon the avengers and Fury, standing around in a circle, chatting. Intelligent humans, Thor thought, for the atmospheric disturbance must have alerted them, and that is how they are all gathered here now, expecting Thor's company, with of course, the aid of JARVIS. Supporting Leymina with one arm, Thor reached out the other and pushes down the door handle, opening the door. The company had now stopped talking and focused their gaze towards the newly arrived guest, whom appeared to have a baby in his arms. Loofney however, stayed outside, nervous about all the unfamiliar adults, and Thor was oblivious to this fact.

"Good to see 'ya Blondie!" Tony spoke up, obviously the first one to speak out of them all. Thor grinned at his mortal friends and approached them, Leymina now awake and wriggling in his arms.

"And who is his sweet darling?" Steve asked, eyeing the small baby.

"Hello my friends..." Thor's bellowing voice began "'tis good to see you all. This small child is my brothers youngest; little Leymina." there was an array of 'awe's' until Thor walked over to a couch and led the small little girl down onto a soft cushion, so he could finish greeting his friends and introducing Loofney. Walking back to the circle of people; Leymina's giggles echoing in the room, Thor grinned widely. "And this is Loofney, Loki's oldest..." Thor stopped speaking when he looked at the confused expressions on his mortal friends faces. Following thief gazes, turning around, Thor was faced with an empty space. Where was he? Stepping forward a little, the golden god caught a glimpse of short black hair and chuckled. "Loofney, do not feel shy. Come; greet your uncle's friends!" Thor encouraged, facing his friends once more. The avengers looked on curiously towards the open door, waiting anxiously to see this child of Loki's. Peering his head around the doorframe, Loofney examined the mortals and noted that they did not appear frightening. Stepping out from behind the wall, the small child shuffled into the room until he was finally by his uncle's side. Gripping onto Thor's cloak, the small dark haired child surveyed every being in the room.

"Well there is no doubt that he's Loki's kid!" Natasha chuckled as she gazed at the cute little boy grabbing Thor's cloak.

"Do you remember us?..." Steve said, kneeling on the floor so he was at Loofney's height. "... I suppose you wouldn't, but we all met you when you were a few days old" Steve recalled the moment when the avengers stumbled upon Leera and Loofney for the first time, thinking Loki was back to attack the earth and this woman and baby were his prisoners. Loofney looked wide eyed at the captain and tugged his uncle's cloak. Thor looked down at the small child and smiles at his shyness.

"I've been to Midgard before, uncle?" Loofney asked, intrigued.

"Yes, Loofney, you have" Thor nodded and Loki's little child's face brightened. Then facing the avengers once more, Loofney dropped the god of thunders cloak and approached the 'man with an eye patch like grandfather'. Reaching out a hand, Loofney tugged on his black leather coat, and everyone watched with smiles on their faces. "Did you lose your eye in battle like my grandfather?" Loofney asked, never letting Fury's coat go.

"Well sort of kid" Fury replied, flashing a smile at him. Loofney was content with the answer and dropped the man's coat. Turning his back to the adults, Loofney looked around the enormous room and his heart jumped for joy at what he saw; space for play. Running from the others, his mind completely occupied with his 'battles', Loofney mounted his horse and rode around the sofa's which proved to be obstacles in his adventures.

"Why couldn't Loki have been like that when we first met him. He would have grown on me then..." Clint chuckled, watching the mini version of the trickster god jump about the room.

"Speaking of Loki... Where is he Thor?" banner piped up, tearing his eyes away from the adorable little boy now brandishing his invisible sword into the side of a great beast.

"Ahh that is something I wish to speak with you about. Loki is here, as is his wife. He is tending to her at the moment in the chambers I usually occupy. I shall not say in detail, for I doubt they wish anyone to know, but Leera have suffered a great injury these past few days, which has left both her and my brother heart broken. At the moment, Loki supports her when she walks, and I ask you, please, not to ask them what is wrong, or mention anything about Leera's pains in conversation. At this time, and the way Loki is feeling, it would do you good not to anger him." Thor explained, looking solemn.

"Sorry to hear that, mate. Don't worry, we won't" Tony replied feeling quite sad at the thought that something horrible has broken this 'god of mischiefs' heart. After all agreeing to the god of thunder, the avengers stood silent as they heard footsteps approach. Casting their eyes to the door, the avengers looked upon the sight of Loki, looking slightly dishevelled, carrying a beautiful dark haired woman in his arms. Nodding to the company, Loki quickly walked to the sofas, and placed Leera down comfortably in a lone arm chair. wanting to be social, the others quickly moved over to the seating area and sat down. Loki picked up his baby daughter and led her down on his lap. Leera sat, wide awake at this point, smiling at the people staring.

"It's nice to see you again ma'am" Steve smiled, looking at the Lady Loki. The others just nodded in agreement, all slightly taken aback by her sudden dramatic change in beauty. They remember her, but never this beautiful. Child Bardot must have done her some favours in making her glow, Natasha thought to herself.

"Oh, thanks. And you. It's nice to be back on earth" Leera answered, laughing. Loki smiled at his wife laughing but stayed silent. If he was completely honest, he only wanted to be with his wife and children, alone.

"Loki?" Fury began, looking at the strangely silent god. Loki looked up and felt uncomfortable at all the eyes upon him, so he pretended to look at fury and focused his gaze on his son behind him.

"Yes?" came his weary reply.

"I would just like to say that any hostility that was between us before recent events has been forgotten. You gave us and New York a great deal of help in informing us of the incoming attack and practically stopping it by yourself, whilst injured greatly. We know that medals and awards here and nothing to you so called 'gods' so I've been speaking with my team here, and you've proven to be a great ally to us. Like your brother, Thor, we would like to offer you a position on our team, whenever you can, considering your family and what not. You were a hero to us, Loki, and that's what the avengers need as a team member; a hero. What 'ya say?" the emerald green god looked taken a back at the offer and found himself blushing immensely. Looking down at his small child, Loki lifted her up and rested her on his chest, rubbing her tiny back slowly. Flickering his gaze back towards the one eyed director, Loki opened his mouth.

"Thank you, director, for those kind words. But I'm afraid I shall have to decline your offer…" Loki spoke softly. Thor frowned and snapped his head in the direction of his brother, as did the avengers.

"Loki, why?" Thor asked, shocked at his brothers decline.

"I cannot deal with something like that right now Thor that is why…" Loki answered, looking over to the golden haired god. "… I can't… I need to leave…" Loki whispered and stood to his feet. "My love, would you take Leymina?" Loki asked, handing over his daughter to his wife. Leera nodded and took little Leymina with confusion on her face as she eyed her husband. Loki looked back at the avengers then turned and quickly exited the room, leaving everyone flabbergasted.

"Is he ok, I've never see that dude look so… depressed" Clint piped up, eyes staring at Thor.

"I'm not sure… but it is best to leave him be" Thor replied.

"Yes, it would do none of you any good to go after him now" Leera spoke unobtrusively .

….

Loki walked down an array of corridors, past many glass walls and supposedly 'hidden' camera's. Stumbling upon an unnamed door, Loki quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching him, and he turned the door handle. The door opened out into a beautifully decorated room. The décor much, much different to that of Stark's taste and it surprised the prince to see such marvellous furniture etc. Everything was ornate, beautiful mahogany desks and high back chairs, book cases full of old volumes, the god deciphered. After reading much, Loki knew that this style room in the Midgardian world was quite popular in the Victorian era. What on earth was a room like this in a place such as the Stark tower? Closing himself inside, Loki walked towards a magnificent wooden chair perched next to a fire place, reminding him very much of the library at home, in Asgard. Taking a seat, Loki sighed as the weight was lifted from his legs. With a wave of his hand, Loki set the coals in the fire place alight and stared into the golden and orange flames. Loki sighed and leant back into the chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. Finally enjoying some peace and quiet, Loki sat still with his eyes closed and decided to let his emotions go; comfortable in the knowledge that no one could see him. After holding all the hurt and anger in for so long, As Loki breathed in quietly, the tears streamed down his face. Cupping his face in his hands, Loki leant forward, resting his elbows on his thighs. Too consumed in his tears and heartbreak, Loki did not hear the door handle turn, or a person shuffle wearily into the room. "Um… Hello?" A female voice sounded. Loki instantly sat back and rubbed his eyes dry with the inside of his hands. Clearing his throat, the god of mischief looked up into the eyes of an unfamiliar woman; her body tall and slender and her hair long and blonde. She held a ring binder in one arm and a mobile phone in the other. "Are you ok?" Her voice sounded again. Reaching out a hand, Loki doused the flames and stood up from his seat on the mahogany chair.

"… Uh, yes, I am thank you. I am sorry you saw that. Who are you, may I ask?" Loki said, folding his arms behind his back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Pepper Potts, Starks co-worker and partner" Pepper smiled " I would shake your hand, but mine are rather full. You must be Loki Odinson right? Thor's brother? I recognise you from quite a few years ago when you… weren't on your best behaviour. Why are you in here, if you don't mind my asking. Only Tony comes here; he built this room himself; it reminds him of his father, most of the furniture belonged to him."

"I, uh, I just needed some time alone" Loki confessed, eyeing the blonde woman.

"I heard you crying…" Pepper pointed out and shuffled from leg to leg, her feet weary form her high heels.

"I am fine… It has been a pleasure to meet you, Miss Potts" Loki retorted, bowing his head slightly. Pepper blushed as being addressed as such and cast Loki and grin.

"Well ok, I must be getting off back to work. Nice to meet you Loki. Hopefully see you again!" Pepper replied and turned around, leaving the room and taking a left down the corridor towards the elevator.

"Good bye…" Loki whispered and exhaled loudly, rubbing his eyes, deciding to go back and join the others.

….

"Mother, I'm hungry…" Little Loofney stood on tip toes, whispering into Leera's ear. The dark haired beauty chuckled and looked over to the on looking avengers.

"Well, go ahead and ask, my darling, I'm sure they won't mind" Leera replied, still chuckling at her son's appetite. Loofney nodded and walked to the centre of the room so that the sofa's surrounded him. Shuffling his feet, Loofney faced Stark and grinned.

"Could I please have something to eat?" Loofney asked politely and Natasha let out a quiet 'Awww' in the background causing everyone to smile.

"Sure little fella, what 'ya fancy? Burger? Chocolate? Pizza?" Tony replied, listing everything he had available

"Do you have any roast meats or fruit?" the small son of Loki asked, twiddling his fingers.

"Did a six year old kid decline fast food for fruit?" Barton questioned looking up at Leera with shock. Leera laughed and nodded.

"I'm really hungry…" Loofney urged the mortal man.

"Uh, ok sure. I think I have some fruit here somewhere. Come on kid, let's get you something" Stark spoke, standing to his feet, and taking Loofney's hand in his, walking him over towards the kitchen island at the other end of the room. Opening the door, the god of mischief strode into the lounge area and walked back over to the seating area, taking a place down next to Steve Rogers. Leera watched her husband for a moment and noted that his eyes were reddened, obviously from crying, and it hurt her to think that he left the room to cry. Trying not to make it plain to the others, Leera looked back at Natasha whom was now speaking, removing the focus from her husband. The gang sat around for a while, enjoying each other's company; Loki not speaking unless he was directly addressed. Stark had provided the small boy with a couple of apples that led in the fruit bowl, but suddenly decided that he too was hungry and asked the others if they wished to join him in a take-away. After the final vote being Pizza, tony asked Jarvis to place an order. Joining the others once more, Steve came up with the idea of watching a movie with food and all agreed to it straight away, especially Leera whom missed everything mortal related.

"How about Paranormal Activity 3? I heard it's 'crap your pants' scary" Tony offered.

"I don't think that's suitable, Tony, we have a kid with us…" Bruce pointed up and everyone agreed with hums and ahh's.

"What about that Prometheus film?" Clint spoke, shrugging his shoulders.

"Again, the kid" Natasha pointed out.

"Are we resorting to a cartoon?" Fury groaned loudly.

"I heard Toy Story 3 is supposed to be really good for a cartoon" Steve brought up "… great for all ages…"

"Toys!" Loofney's ear's picked up and looked hopeful to his father. Loki chuckled for the first time that evening. "Toys?"

"Sure, sure, why not. The kid seems happy about it" Stark snorted and every member in the room laughed as Loofney's eyes sparkled.

….

The film had finished hours ago and many of the avengers sat on the sofas, well more like lounged about; their stomach's stuffed from eating huge amount of pizza. Loofney have loved every inch of the moving images known as a 'movie' and believed it to be real, until his mother explained to him that it was not, just the mortal's form of entertainment. Feeling rather disappointed at such news, the little black haired boy had crawled up onto Loki's lap and had fallen asleep. And now as everyone sat lazily around, drinking beers completely quiet, Fury was the first to make a move. Thanking Stark for his hospitality, and Loki once more for his services, the one eyed man left the Stark tower, the time now being 12:07pm. Following suit, Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton rose to their feet, their relationship together now clearly obvious. Bidding everyone a good night, the pair left the room towards their bedroom that they recently began to share. Stark had made a comment about them not being able to hold their liquor then gave off a series of monotone burps, clearly intoxicated. Banner had not left long after, waving at Leera goodbye and yawned greatly. And of course, as it seemed to be recently, Stark and Steve were the only ones left in the room with the gods. Steve reached for another beer, taking a deep swig before casting gentle eyes over to his godly friends. "So, are you staying long?" the captain asked. Leera smiled and looked across to her husband; she wasn't actually sure how long they were staying for. Loki looked up from stroking his son's head and cast his tired eyes on the captain.

"A few days, maybe a bit longer if that is all well with you?" Loki replied quietly, careful not to wake his son.

"Yeah sure, I have spare rooms and plenty of food" Stark said, hiccupping.

"Thank you Stark, for your generosity" Leera thanked the drunken millionaire.

"S'alright, n-not a p-rroblem" The millionaire slurred.

"I think you should get to bed, Tony. I can sort everyone out with rooms" Steve glared at his friend, embarrassed by his drunken state in front of guests.

"Y-yeah, best do that" Stark replied, stumbling to his feet, completely off balance. The playboy stumbled out of the room, clutching his bottle of beer, muttering to himself as he went.

"Are you staying as well Thor?" Steve asked politely.

"Only for tonight, perhaps tomorrow as well" Thor answered, the mortal alcohol having no effect on his godly being.

"Right, well im ready for some shut eye, are you all ready to get some sleep?" said Steve.

"I am" Leera spoke, her eyes fighting against the urge to close right there and then, Leymina wiggling in her arms.

"As am I" Loki agreed, sliding his son from his lap into Thor's arms, then standing, walking to his wife's side. Picking up Leymina, the emerald green god looked strangely a moment then looked to the Captain. "Would you hold my daughter while I carry my wife?"

"Of course!" Steve replied excitedly, holding out his arms to receive to new born baby girl. Loki reached out his arms and linked them underneath Leera's armpit's. Lifting her up, Leera leant forward and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. Trailing his hands down his wife's back, the emerald green god scooped his hands underneath his wife's bottom and held her tightly to him. Steve held the baby gently and walked off in front of the god's, leading them towards the spare rooms on the floor above.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you very much for the awesome reviews. Please keep them coming. Please read and review and let me know what you think and if there is something you would like to see happen, im open to my fans requests. Feel free to send them my way. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Haven't been feeling great so focus has been slightly off, but don't worry it is longer and there is totally some Loki action and Loki bare chest haha. Anywho, be warned, Leera and Loki maybe having a bad time ahead, but hey, what marriage doesn't! fear not dear Lokeera fans!

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Loofney and Leymina are mine

…..

Steve had led the gods towards a range of available rooms. The one that Thor occupied in his stays was given to Loki, Leera and Leymina. Thor and Loofney however had rooms next to each other on the floor above. The small child of Loki wanted to sleep near to his uncle and told his father and mother that he was a big boy now and would be ok sleeping away from them. Disagreeing only momentarily until Thor reassures him that Loofney would be safe; Loki agreed to let his son go and took his wife into the unfamiliar bedroom. Leera had instantly fallen asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow and Loki had slowly undressed her and tucked her comfortably under the covers, unable to dress her in night clothes, for they brought none. The god of mischief led awake that night, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the short, quiet breaths of his wife. He could not sleep; he had tried on several occasions, but found himself just too wide awake. The emerald green god thought about the words of director Fury, about how he offered him a position on the team, how he had called him a hero. And then, he thought about how embarrassed he felt when that mortal woman walked in on his crying. How could he let his guard down? He should have known that someone would find him, and stumble upon him appearing weak and pathetic. The god of mischief began to feel furious at exposing himself that way. Sighing loudly, having had enough of wallowing in self-pity, Loki slowly lifted the bed sheets and climbed out of the bed, his body completely exposed due to the lack of bed clothes. Allowing the cold night air to chill his skin, Loki walked over to the small widow in the room and peered out to the sleeping city of New York. It looked peaceful, and sometimes Loki found 'peaceful' quite eerie. Looking back over his bare shoulder to his wife, the trickster god smiled. Turning to face her in the dark, Loki bent down and collected his clothes that led on the floor. Holding out his underwear, Loki slides them on, followed by his black leather leggings. Lacing up the front of his leggings, Loki kept his eyes on his wife, never breaking away from her sleeping beauty. Picking up his emerald tunic, Loki lifted his arms and slid it onto his torso, not bothering with the rest of his armour and layers. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Loki leant down and slid on his boots.

It was 3:20am, Loki noticed, reading the red LED numbers on the mortal contraption known as a clock. It was too early to be up and dressed, but the god of mischief needed to get up, needed to move about. Travelling around the bed, Loki made his way to his wife. Kissing her on the head and pulling the sheets up over her bare chest Loki whispered words of love against her skin. Straightening himself, Loki walked past the makeshift cot by the ensuit and peered in, looking at his child. She was sleeping peacefully. Content with that knowledge, the emerald green god opened the bedroom door and existed the room.

It was so silent in the stark tower; quiet enough that you could hear a pin drop. It reminded Loki darkly, of the time he spent alone under the command of the Chitauri, before they subjected him to service. He would sit, cold and shivering in a cell made of stone, waiting, listening. But there was never anything, no sound, no movement. The only company Loki would receive was when a few members of the Chitauri army would collect his being and bring upon him an array of tortures, and then once finished, he was tossed back into his cell... In silence. Loki never told Leera that. Never told her in detail of what he suffered. He wanted no one to know what he went through, he wanted to forget. But, as he walked through the tower in silence, all him memories seeped into his mind. Trying to shake them away, Loki took a turning at the end of the corridor and walked towards the familiar room, the one he spent most in when in this place; the Lounge room. Pushing open the door, Loki walked in and eyed the open pizza boxes on the table in the centre of the room and the empty beer bottles. Allowing a smile to grace his face as images of Loofney trying his first 'pizza' flew across his vision. He had never seen his son so happy to eat food than the moment when he was practically shoving the whole slice of pizza in his mouth. He loves his son. Loki offer thought about how Loofney would turn out when he was of age. Would he be like his father? Would he take after him in his talents? Would he look like him? Would he love him in return? But one thing Loki did want, and would make sure it would come to pass was that his son would be happy; have the freedom to become who and what he wanted without judgement. Loki was adamant that he was not going to be to Loki what Odin was to him. Odin, over the years of Loki's growth into a young man, hated the idea of a son of Odin a sorcerer, not a warrior. It was not until us realised Loki's talent, and until Frigga told him that that was who Loki was and he would change, was when Odin accepted it. But Loki, Loki would never be like that to his son, to any of his children. He wanted them to be who they wanted themselves to be, not what he wanted for them. He wanted them to live their lives as they so wish. He would support them, and love them with a never ending love. And he in turn would be loved. Smiling, the god of mischief walked over to the wide open window and opened the glass door beside it. Walking out of the building onto the stone path leading to the balcony where Loki remembered he fought Thor during the attack on Midgard, and where the hulk had jumped up onto and smashed him through the widow. Standing on the balcony, breathing in the cold night air, Loki closed his eyes and relaxed his stiff muscles. "Are you always on your own in Asgard too?" a voice came. Loki snapped his eyes wide open and spun around to find the owner of the voice. Looking towards the building, Loki could just make out the body of a person standing in the darkness.

"Who is it?" Loki retorted, his eyes piercing in the dark.

"You once told me that there are not many people who can sneak up in you. Yet, you didn't hear me now?" the feminine voice replied, stepping closer towards the god of mischief.

"Ahh, agent Romanoff. Indeed, but you caught me odd guard. I presumed all were sleeping..." Loki replied watching the red head approach him. Natasha smirked and crossed her arms when she was finally in front of the dark haired god. She wore, what Loki could tell, was a pair of black slacks and plain White v neck t-shirt, clearly owned by agent Barton.

"Don't gods sleep?" Natasha asked, walking past Loki to look out at the darkened city.

"This god doesn't, well not recently" Loki admitted, joining her and Standing by her side. "I gather that is what troubles you now?"

"Yeah, I can't sleep; tried sleeping pills and everything, but nothing works." the red head answered, turning her head to the side, regarding the dark haired god. "... You look different" she simply stated and looked back out at the city, bringing her arms in closer, trying to shield her body from the cold night air.

"Oh? In what way?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You look tired... Not physically tired." the agent explained turning to face the emerald green god fully. Loki scoffed and shook his head lightly.

"Mentally then? I appear unstable?" Loki said through weary chuckles.

"No, not unstable, just... Depressed? Down hearted. It's strange seeing you like this when I used to the cocky, 'I am a god you puny mortal' guy." Natasha said, eyeing the darkened areas of skin under the gods emerald eyes.

"I assure you, I am fine" Loki spoke, looking the agent up and down, regarding her for a moment before a mischievous grin grew across his face.

"What, what is it?" Romanoff questioned defensively.

"I thought you said love was for children? Yet, here you are, wearing agent Barton's clothes, clearly having shared a night of love with him" Loki pointed out, waving his hand over her attire, emphasising his point.

"And you can tell that just by looking at me?" Natasha follows her eyes, but her blush giving her embarrassment away.

"Clearly, my dear. I am a god after all" the silver tongue said lusciously.

"Yeah yeah" the red head rolled her eyes and looked away from the grinning god. "So Your kids are cute"

"Thank you... Were you expecting the children of the god of mischief to be vile?" Loki answered playfully, looking down at a car stopping at some street lights down on the ground, it looked small from that height, oh so very small.

"Well, not as cute as that if I'm honest. Your wife is something too. You've hit a bout of luck it appears" Natasha replied cheekily. Loki chuckled and crossed his arms behind his back. "So, you and Thor... You guys ok now?"

"I do not remember you, agent Romanoff being this talkative. So many questions..."

"Yes well, the last time we were alone together conversing, you weren't exactly welcoming and the talkative type. Just the threatening type if I recall"

"I do believe your right... Yes, Thor and I are 'ok' with each other. Things are improving" Loki added, smiling.

"That's good, Loki. Well, I best get some sleep now; have to get up early for work. Nice talking black locks. Maybe you should get some sleep too" Natasha spoke tapping the green god on the shoulder.

"Goodnight to you too agent Romanov" Loki replied, winking an eye and the red head. Natasha chuckled and walked away into the darkness towards the door to the lounge. Loki smiled to himself a moment and conjured his leather outer coat, wrapping it around himself. As he looked out at the few cars driving down streets Loki's sensitive ears suddenly picked on a muffled cry. Frowning, Loki turned his head to the side, exposing his eat to the wind and he heard it again, but this time, much more clear. Frowning at the distressed cry, Loki looked down over the edge of the building, careful not to fall off. Using his keen godly sight, Loki could just about make out several people in a dark alley. Looking closer with his mind, the god of mischief could see a woman being... She was defenceless. Feeling a surge of anger flow through him as he remembered what it was like for Leera with Barthais, Loki turned on the spot swiftly and walked back into the building. Marching through the lounge and out of the door, the god of mischief took off down the stairs, never stopping. Finally reaching the final floor after five minutes of running without hesitation, Loki arrived at the front door. "Voice?" Loki called out to the AI.

"Mr Odinson, how may I help, and please, call me JARVIS" the artificial intelligence replied.

"Yes, open the door" Loki replied, staring at the silver doors.

"Sir, are you aware that the time is 3:45? It is rather early to venture outside" the voice replied.

"Just open the door!" Loki snapped. The doors to the entrance of the stark tower opened and Loki glided through them. Focusing on his surroundings, the emerald green god listened for the cries of the woman once more. Detecting her whereabouts, Loki broke off into a run, turning to the right of the building heading for the monsters violating the helpless woman. Getting closer, the terrified screams louder and louder, Loki crouched by the side of some dumpsters and peered across into the darkened alley. Spotting the woman on the floor and several men around her, Loki snarled. Summoning his staff, Loki crouched closer to the group of people. "Remove yourself from her" Loki snarled in the darkness. The men suddenly stopped at looked up towards the direction of the voice.

"Who's there?" the leader, Loki presumed, shouted out. Loki stepped out into the ray of light shining down from a street lamp. The four men watched as a shadow spread across the wall. The leader of the thugs stepped back when a shadow of a pair of horns grew on the alley wall, getting bigger and bigger until the full outline of Loki was shadowed on the wall.

"One that you do not want to cross" Loki's eloquent voice echoed in the shadows.

"Show yourself you coward!" one of the men spat, holding up a baseball bat.

"Am I the coward? Really? Tell me, do you feel like big strong men attacking a defenceless woman?" Loki tutted, walking into the men's line of sight. The Men burst into laughter as they looked upon a man in what they assumes was a 'costume'.

"It isn't Halloween yet mate" another man spat out "loving the horns!"

"Do not mock, mortal..." Loki snarled, stepping forward. As he stepped into the full beam of the lamppost, the men standing around the female on the floor stepped backwards. Loki's skin had turned into his Jotun form and his eyes blazed red. The man holding the baseball bat approached Loki and swung it. Loki let out a menacing laugh and blocked the blow with his staff. Spinning around, Loki twisted Dilenreen and brought it heavily down on the back on the thug's neck. The man grunted in pain and smacked face first into the opposite wall. Looking forward the remaining men lunged at the god of mischief. Jumping into the air, Loki lifted his staff and brought it down against the chest of a rather plump thug; the spear piercing his chest and pinned his body to the ground. Sliding his staff from the thug's body with a 'squelch' Loki spun it around and smacked another thug across the face flinging him across the alley way into an open dumpster. Staring into the eyes of the leader of the pack, Loki snarled and bares his snow White teeth to him.

"You think I'm scared of you?" the thug spat looking around at his dead gang members.

"I do not think, I know" Loki retorted and lunged forward, impaling the man onto Dilenreen. With a snarl of hatred, Loki slid the man from his staff with his foot and kicked him aside.

"Please don't kill me" a feeble female voice whispered. Loki stiffened and allowed his horns and staff to fade away. Looking down at the floor, Loki looked upon a quivering brunette hunched in a ball on the ground. Feeling for her, sensing her fear, the god of mischief dropped to his knees and held out his hand for her to take it. Reaching out nervously, the woman, which Loki noticed was very, very young, took his hand. Rising to his feet, Loki pulled the woman to a standing position.

"Are you hurt much?" Loki asked, roaming his eyes over the trembling young woman.

"Uh… im, im ok. You came just in time before they could…. Could do something serious…" She replied, rubbing her arm, her gaze on the ground.

"How old are you, child?" Loki questioned. The brunette shuffled and scratched the top of her head, feeling uneasy being surrounded by dead men.

"Im nineteen."

"Why are you wandering the streets this time of the morning?" Loki asked, curiously.

"I was on my way home from the pub" She replied in haste, feeling like he was her teacher and she a student, being questioned after doing something wrong.

"Would you care for company to walk you home?" Loki offered, feeling suddenly protective for this young girl. The brunette nodded and walked in front of Loki until she stopped suddenly and looked back at the men.

"What about those?" She said, biting her lip. Loki flashed her a grin and waved his hands towards the bodies. In a flicker of ice blue light the bodies were consumed, and slowly they made gruesome crunching noises, deflating in and instant. The skin that covered their bodies was now shrivelling against their bones. The brunette gasped in disgust as the skin and muscles completely rotted away and exposed every bone. With another flick of his talented hands, the bones began to fade away into dust, looking a lot like glitter in a breeze. Swallowing hard the brunette looked at Loki with wide open eyes. "How- how did you… are you… who are you?"

"I am no one. Come, let me walk you home" Loki said sternly walking past the girl grabbing her arm in the process taking her with him.

….

"Where have you been?" a tired voice came in the slowly lightening room. Loki snapped his head up, walking through the bedroom door to find Leera sitting up, leaning against the headboard, holding the sheets against her chest.

"Just for a walk. I needed fresh air" Loki replied, faking a smile. Walking towards the bed, the emerald green god took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked up at his dark haired wife.

"And I suppose 'just a walk' involves you getting blood on your clothes?" Leera asked, raising an eyebrow, regarding the splatters of red on his emerald cloak.

"You miss nothing do you?" Loki asked, a smirk on his face, but it suddenly disappeared when he noticed his wife's expression was unimpressed.

"I had a good teacher" She stated, still frowning at her husband. "Are you going to tell me where it came from?" Loki scoffed and stood, walking to the window.

"Are you not going to speak to me much now since the incident? You know, you haven't spoken to me properly since the day I fell. It isn't my fault you know. I hurt as well! Im upset too. It isn't just you Loki!" Leera snapped at her husband, fisting the sheets in anger.

"I know you hurt too. I am not oblivious to everything. I am not blaming you for anything" Loki retorted crossing his arms, sighing.

"Then speak to me Loki. Stop wallowing in self-pity. Stop thinking about you; oh woe is me. There are other people in this equation that are upset. I know you left the lounge yesterday to cry; your eyes were red. Don't you think I just want to break down too? But I chose not to! Im staying strong, happy for our children, and so should you!" Leera raised her voice, glaring at the back of her husband's head. Loki turned around in an instant and glared at his wife.

"You know not what else makes me so downhearted, so you have no right to say that!" Loki spat, feeling the room cool again.

"Then tell me! I am your wife, stop hiding everything from me, for goodness sake Loki!" replied Leera, her eyes watering. Loki exhaled and walked to the bed, dropping down on the edge, his muscles in his back relaxing. The trickster god could feel shuffling behind him then gasped as his wife wrapped her arms around him and hugged his back tightly. "Tell me, please"

"I've been changing" Loki said quietly.

"In what way?" Leera asked, laying her cheek on Loki's back.

"My Jotun form, it keeps appearing without my summoning it. I have tried to stop it, but it just keeps happening. Father said it was due to anger, stress, upset." Loki replied and heard Leera sigh.

"And you couldn't tell me that why?" inquired Leera.

"I don't know. I am sorry my love"

"… where were you tonight Loki? Why do you have blood on your clothes? You, you haven't hurt anyone have you?" Leera said, squeezing him closer to her.

"… I did what was necessary" Loki stated and felt Leera move away instantly.

"What? Who?" the dark haired woman gasped. Loki turned around to face his wife, his eyes darkened.

"People not worth mentioning."

"Everyone is worth mentioning" Leera stated, frowning.

"Not vile, vicious monsters!" Loki spat back, defending himself.

"If you remember rightly Loki, before we met, YOU were vile and vicious! Why did you hurt them?" Leera snarled in return.

"They deserved it, they were attempting to violate an innocent young woman!" Yelled the angered god of mischief.

"You were out on the streets, at this time, alone?" Leera answered, shocked at her husband.

"Yes, I need no permission" Loki scoffed, standing to his feet, almost superior.

"Get out of this room…" Leera began, her eyes watering with hurt and anger.

"Why?"

"… I cannot stand you with this attitude; it stinks. You may be a god but you are no better than the humans out there and you are no better than me. When you cool down and gain some respect and a change of attitude, then come back." Leera sounded. Loki's opened his mouth to say something in reply but thought against it and opened the bedroom door harshly. Walking over the doorframe the youngest son of Odin slammed the door shut. Leera jumped at the sound then growled in anger as Leymina woke and began to cry. Gasping in pain, feeling too annoyed with Loki to call him back and help her, Leera slid from the bed, hunched over and walked ever so slowly to the make shift cot, holding on to every obstacle to prevent her from falling. Looking into the cot, the dark haired maiden reached in a hand to stroke her child's head, cooing her back to sleep. Then feeling chilly, realizing that she was completely bare, Leera made her way slowly back to the bed and covered herself with the sheets. Once back in bed, her eyes never left the bedroom door, expecting Loki to walk back in at any moment to apologise, like he normally did… but, he didn't, not this time.


	22. Chapter 22

So, here it is as promised; the next chapter and longer! Yay! So, I hope you enjoy this. I hope the ending gets you excited for more. I do feel sorry for Loki, but it's in these circumstances where the awesomeness happens, so please forgive :) I apologise once more for the lack of chapter last night, but I wasn't really with it, my bones playing up with pain once more, so I couldn't really focus. But im much more focused today, especially after finding out im going to comic con in October! Yes! And thought I'd let my fans know that im going to get checked out at doctors to see if my condition has worsened or not to get some sort of pain relief to help me forget and focus writing more awesomeness for you guys. You have all supported and encouraged me to write so much, and have been very supportive through my times of being unfocused and producing some naff chapter, so I just want to say a huge, ginormous 'THANK YOU' to all those on Tumblr and Fanfiction. Your all amazing peoples!

Random sentence : I randomly went and had an ear cuff piercing yesterday… I weirded myself out by doing that. Left my house with my parents. Saw a tattoo shop. Walked in. left with piercing…. Yup. Anyway "/

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Loofney and Leymina are mine.

Much love, I hope you look forward to what is to come!

….

Loki stood outside the bedroom door resting his head against the wall. He heard Leymina wake to the sound of the door slamming and he silently cursed himself. And then, as he heard Leera get up from the bed, groaning in pain, Loki felt his heart strings pull. He wanted to walk back in, to apologise, to tend to his wife, but at that moment his legs were not working, they refused to move. So, standing still, Loki closed his eyes and focused on his wife, helping her body ease back to the bed. Leera thought it was from her own strength that she returned back easier to the confines of the bed, but little did she know was that Loki was outside helping her. The minuets seemed to drag and drag as the god of mischief waited outside, waiting for his legs to finally work once more. He knew Leera was sitting up, watching, waiting for him, for that was always her way when they partook in an argument. Loki realised that he had been a little longer than usual, but he had a feeling that she was still waiting for him. But that feeling soon subsided when he heard small, gentle snores. She had fallen asleep. Finding that his legs finally came back to life, the trickster god stood up fully and turned the door handle, Opening the door as quietly as possible. Entering the room, Lolo shut the door and walked to the makeshift cot. Peering in, Leymina was no longer asleep but led quietly awake. She grinned when he eyes caught that of her father and she reached out a small hand, trying to grab his black locks. "Shhh, I am sorry for waking you little one. Go to sleep now, go on" Loki whispered gently, leaning over his daughter and placed a kiss on her tiny forehead. The little baby chuckled, showing her gums to the world and reached for her feet, holding them as her tiny eyes began to droop with the help of her father. Leymina slowly let her feet go and brought her arms down to her sides, her eyes now completely closed and enveloped in sleep. Grinning, the god of mischief walked to the side of the bed that was not occupied and began to remove his clothing, bit by bit until he was exposed. Climbing onto the bed, sliding under the sheets, Loki slide right across until Leera's back touched his chest. Wrapping his arm around her waist, holding her there, Loki kissed the top of his wife's shoulder.

"You took your time..." a voice mumbled into the sheets. Loki smiled against his wife's skin. He loved how sure she was that he would return. She knew him oh so well. Leera wriggled slightly into Loki's embrace and sighed when she found she could not move. She wanted to move. To move away to emphasise her annoyance at him, but he was too strong for her, as usual. Huffing, the black haired beauty stopped still and led silent. The emerald green god places one more kiss on his wife's shoulder then moved his talented mouth to her ear.

"I am sorry Leera, for everything. I know you hurt as well as I, and I seem to have forgotten that in my anger. Perhaps I should not have done what I did to those men, but that innocent child was being attack, nearly defiled, was I supposed to just let it happen when I have the ability to make it stop? I don't know. I never told you because I did not want to burden you; you have much to cope with now, and me, my problems on top would prove too much. But, as usual, I have underestimated you. We are a good match it seems. You the calm and collected one and I the angered and violent one; neither can live without each other. We are two parts that make a whole. I don't want to break that because of my foolish behaviour, my stinking attitude as you put it. Please my love, forgive me. I am so very sorry" Loki said, kissing Leera's earlobe when he finished. Leera sighed and relaxed her posture, enjoying the loving administrations of her husband.

"I hate that I cannot stay angry at you long." she whispered her reply and heard a soft chuckle in her ear. Shivering at the luscious sound, Leera leant back into Loki's chest, pulling the sheets over them until it reached just below her chin. "... I forgive you Loki. As I always do." Leera replied, stating that fact. Loki hummed against his wife's ear and his arm around her waist tightened, holding her closely to him even more, if that were possible. "I love you, you buffoon" the god of mischief laughed once more and buries his face in the crook of Leera's neck.

"And I you, Lady Loki... I think we should perhaps sleep for a few hours. It still is, after all, dark outside" Loki said, his words beginning to slur with tiredness.

"Hmmm?" Leera replied, her eyes dropping as her body felt lighter and lighter.

"Sleep..." the youngest son of Odin's short reply came and he felt his body fall subject to sleep. Leera hummed once more as a retort to her husband and both allowed the sleep to consume them in an instant...

"So are we not waiting for them now, I mean, no offence but I am kinda starving. And look at that kid. He looks like he's gunna cry if he doesn't eat something" stark pointed out irritably to his friends, whilst looking at little Loofney. The millionaire sat in one of the side chairs that surrounded the centrepiece tables in the Lounge room waiting for the others to agree so they could go out and get some breakfast. Thor held Loki's eldest child on his lap, he too feeling hungry, what win his godly appetite and looked around at the assassins, Bruce and Steve. Steve sighed and rubbed his weary eyes and shrugged to stark.

"Give them five more minuets Tony. It doesn't feel right just going off and leaving them without any knowledge of where we are. Besides, what is Loki flips out when he sees that his son is missing? I don't know about you, but I'm not in the mood this morning for an episode of 'angry god'" Steve replied and Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Well they better be doing something that's worth this wait" stark mumbled and Thor blushed placing his giant hands over Loofney's ears. The god of thunder shot a disapproving look to the philanthropist and Stark pulled a face similar to 'oops, my bad'

"It's not that..." Natasha spoke up, looking annoyed also at the playboy. "He was up at like, 3:30 this morning, standing our side. He couldn't sleep. So that's probably what he's doing now. Catching up on a few hours. And Leera too. She looked exhausted last night. Thor, can you write a letter for Loki to find so that he knows where his son is? We can pick the something up for them both, can't we?"

"Yes of course" Thor replied, removing his hands from his nephew's ears.

"Oh and, do you know your 'mortal' sizes? I mean, if Loki is staying a while and Leera and the kids, they need mortal clothing, otherwise they are all going to stand out like a sore thumb, and right now I don't think Loki needs or wants any attention of the sort" Natasha said, looking at the golden god.

"I am afraid I do not, Natasha. We hardly, if at all, dress in mortal garb. Only when I stayed with Jane Foster did I dress as such." Thor replied, looking across to the red head.

"Oh, well I have a keen eye, I'm sure I can guess their sizes. I've never been wrong about something like that before. I'll just note not to get anything other than green or black for your brother. I think he would be kind of annoyed if I purchased him a red or pink tee" agent Romanoff replied with a grin and Thor chuckled.

"So, bla-de-bla, happy families and all that jazz... Are we going now?" Stark said, standing to his feet. "If I don't get my coffee fix, it won't just be banner over there with a big green rage monster inside" banner chuckled and rose to his feet in agreement.

"Here, I have finished the letter to my brother!" Thor announced, placing the paper on the table.

"Great. Let's go" Steve said jumping to his feet. Loofney slid from his uncle's lap and ran towards the red head taking her hand. Natasha grinned and led the small boy from the room; the remaining avengers following behind.

...

"Loofney, time to get up now please" Loki called through the closed door on the floor above. Receiving no reply, Loki chuckled and opened the door. "Come now Loofney, get- ... Loofney? Where are you?" the god of mischief walked into his sons room and eyed the ready-made bed. Leaving the room instantly, rushing down to the next door, Loki knocked it rapidly. "Thor? Thor is Loofney with you?... Thor!" opening the door the trickster god stumbled upon another made up bed. Growling, Loki ran down the stairs, passing his bedroom door and rushed into the lounge area. Empty. Walking over to the table, flustered, the emerald green eyes belonging to the dark haired beauty spotted a folded piece of paper of the table addresses to him in Norse alphabet. Picking it up, Loki unfolded the paper and read.

"Dearest brother,

You are probably wondering where you son and myself are? We have left this morning with the man of iron and our friends for a spot of breakfast. We waited for you, but Natasha spoke of her meeting with you last night and thought it best to allow both you and Leera to have a couple more hours extra sleep. How very kind of her. We shall pick up something for you both to eat, fear not. Loofney is well with me.

I thought I should warn you, also, that our friends intend to purchase midgardian clothing for you all during your stay in Midgard. I will make sure that the colours are to your liking.

I shall see you soon, little brother.

Thor. "

The god of mischief chuckled and walked back towards the bedroom, clutching the piece of paper.

...

"Can I have that?"

"Yes Loofney"

"Can I have that instead?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Oh, can I have that as well?"

"Yes."

"How about tha-"

"Loofney, have whatever you want!" stark said through gritted teeth at the hyperactive child eyeing the range of cakes, sandwiches and Panini's in a quiet cafe/coffee shop on the corner of the high street, away from prying eyes. The small son of Loki almost dribbled at the sight of the pastries and cupcakes and his eyes sparkled. Natasha, noticing Stark getting annoyed at Loofney's persistence in asking questions, walked over and knelt down beside the dark haired boy.

"Sweetie, there's enough time for the sweet stuff after you have a proper breakfast. You like meats don't you?" Loofney nodded, pouting his bottom lip. Standing up, Leera looked at the till manager and smiled. "Sausage sandwich please"

"Ok. A drink with that?" the bored voice of the cashier came.

"Uh, yeah, a bottle of orange juice please" Natasha replied and looked across at Stark whom was making the orders for everyone else, putting it on his bill.

"I'll bring it over when it's done" the cashier replied, rolling her eyes at the red head. Agent Romanoff glared and replied in annoyance before walking away

"Smile, love, it might never happen" walking back over to the table with Loofney at her side, Natasha slid next to Barton and lifted the boy onto her lap. Not moments later the cashier brought over to the table, Natasha's order along with a fake smile on her face, followed just behind by two more waitresses brining the millionaires order on an array of trays. The avengers sat around the café tables and began to tuck in to their wide range of mortal breakfasts including fry ups, bacons rolls, BLT sandwiches, on and on. Little Loofney picked up his sausage sandwich, eyeing the strange meat before taking a bite. Eyes opened wide, Loofney took another bite, then another, refusing to swallow. Soon, the young son of Loki's cheeks puffed out and very much resembled that of a squirrels with nuts. Looking across from her plate to the now seated boy on a stool, Natasha coughed, choking on her food. Loofney's cheeks began to widen and widen and he looked up at the red head staring at him. Opening his mouth to smile in return, little Lokison forgot what resided in his mouth and his chewed up Sausage sandwich fell into a soggy pile onto the table. Not realising that everyone had seen, Loofney blushed as the table broke into hysterical laugher. Loofney bit his lip, looking at the chewed pile of food on the table and sulked, crossing his arms. "Did you forget to swallow?" Natasha asked, genuinely wondering, not making fun at all, of the embarrassed child.

"Yes, I did. It was so tasty. Now it's on the table and I can't eat it!" the dark haired boy looked teary eyed across the table to his uncle, eyeing the sausage on his plate with hunger. The god of thunder's chuckle boomed and stood, leaning over the table with the Sausage stuck on the edge of his fork, offering it to his nephew.

"Take it, Loofney. Eat." Thor spoke. Loofney climbed onto his chair and reached for the piece of meat. Pulling it from the fork, he sat back down and shoved the sausage into his mouth, chewing eagerly, and this time, swallowing.

"F—fank ooo, ufnclee ff-fforrrr" Loofney replied with his mouth full. The meal had gone on for some time, what with Lokison eating an array of pastries and cakes, eventually his eyes too big for his belly. Agent Barton and Banner had left once their meals were consumed, back to the stark tower with a breakfast Panini for the two dark haired beings that were awake and probably hungry now. Steve had agreed to go with Natasha and Loofney for a spot of clothes shopping for the visiting god, and Thor left with Stark, wanting to speak with him privately about certain issues.

…..

"Grey? How about grey?" Steve offered, holding up a grey shirt with long sleeves to the red head that was holding Loofney with one hand and flicking through a rack of clothes with the other. Natasha looked up towards the captain and eyed the piece of clothing, deep in thought, until she spoke.

"Do they have white? White would look better on Loki" Steve nodded and placed the grey shirt back onto the rack, searching through the items of clothing for a white one, and eventually he found one. Picking it up off the rail, after Natasha eyed the size and agreed the soldier out of time placed a couple more, alongside that one into the basket he was carrying, already filled with Little Loofney's clothes including jeans and checked shirts (much of his own choice). After gathering a few pairs of black denim jeans, the red head and company walked to the women's section for clothing and the agent quickly got to work, choosing items that she thought would suit the dark haired goddess greatly, choosing colours that would not only accent her complexion, but that would also relate to her husband's infamous colour; green. Finding the most prettiest maxi dress she had ever seen, covered in an array of greens and blues, the S.H.I.E.L.D agent immediately found a size suitable and threw it across to Steve, whom caught it just before it fell on the floor and placed it into the basket. Rummaging through several pairs of skinny jeans and low cut t-shirts, the red headed Russian, moved quickly past the rails, leaving the small child of Loki with the captain as she looked through the women's underwear etc.

When finished gathering enough clothing for a few weeks, much to Steve's dissatisfaction at having to carry it all, the three walked to the checkout, ready to pay for their items. As the cashier scanned a few packs of men's boxers she quickly peaked across at the blonde haired man, then to the red headed woman, then finally at the small black haired boy. "He yours?" She asked Natasha, pulling a pack of black socks, then men's smart black shoes across the scanner.

"What?..." Natasha looked at the cashier confused and then dropped her gaze down to the small boy. "… Oh, no, no, he's a friends" the cashier nodded then looked at the blonde soldier.

"You two a couple?" she asked, pulling children's jeans and t-shirts across the scanner.

"Uh, no, just friends too" Steve replied, his cheeks reddening.

"Oh, well… You single then?" she replied, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but we are in a rush. This kid's dad is excepting him, so you know, speed things up if you would" Natasha spoke irritably, tapping her boot on the floor, scowling at the brunette scanning the items. Huffing loudly, the brunette finished scanning the items, along with some bags for the items to be packed in and glared at the agent Romanoff. "That's $435.83 please"

"Gee Nat, that's a lot for a few pieces of clothing!" Steve gasped, placing the last item into a plastic bag.

"I only buy the best" She retorted and stuck her nose up in the air when she looked at the brunette. Sliding her credit card into the reader, agent Romanoff typed in her pin and paid for her items. Placing the card back into her purse along with her receipt, the red head, held out her hand for the dark haired boy to take and walked away from the woman with a scowl on her face; Steve walking behind with two jumbo bags in each hand.

…

"Leera, they're back, my love…" The god of mischief said, walking into the bedroom, expecting to find his wife there, sitting on the bed. But she wasn't. Where was she? She couldn't walk, not much anyway, she was in too much pain, so she did not leave this room by herself, besides, he did not see her leave the room. Frowning, the emerald green god walked over to the makeshift cot and peered inside. Leymina was gone. Finding it rather strange, Loki quickly rushed to the ensuit door and pushed it open. It was empty again. "Leera, where are you?" he called out. No answer. Returning to the door, the trickster god opened it and looked down either end of the corridors. Deciding to check Thor and Loofney's room once more, the god of mischief ran up the stairs. "Leera, darling, are you up here with Leymina?" called the dark haired male, pushing open Thor's door then his son's. The concern in the trickster god began to fade away as fear crept in. feeling his heart beat faster and faster, the youngest son of Odin ran down the corridor then down the stairs.

"Hey, reindeer games, what's the rush?" Stark spoke, as he and Thor stopped still when the green god zoomed past them, heading towards the lounge room. Bursting in, the remaining avengers, now returned from their outings, along with the eldest son of Loki, shot glances towards the door with a jump at the sudden noise. Stark and Thor walked into the room and around Loki, towards the seating area, casting amused looks at the trickster god at seeing him run frantically. Loki scanned the room and saw no sign of his wife or child. He did not understand, and it infuriated him. She COULD NOT walk, so how did she pick up their child and leave the room, unless… Unless someone was playing a trick on him; not a funny one at that. Walking towards the others, Loki crossed his arms and glared at the company.

"It isn't funny. I wouldn't exactly call that a joke" Loki said dryly and scanned his eyes over the befuddled avengers.

"What you talking about, Loki?" Barton said, reclining in his chair.

"I know I have not been the greatest of persons to you, but that is below the belt in a comeback. Please, tell me where they are?" Loki said, gritting his teeth, his leg twitching in annoyance.

"Brother, what do you speak of?" Thor said, feeling concerned at his brother's riddling words.

"My wife and daughter dammit; where are they!" Loki finally caved in and yelled at the seated company, causing his son to jump in fear at his father's anger. "I cannot find them. You know Leera cannot move, so which one of you took them and hid them. I do NOT find this humorous at all!" tony swallowed hard and looked around at his friends before standing to his feet.

"Look, Loki, no one's moved you wife and kid; all of us, we have only just got back" the billionaire said, his brow creasing.

"What? Then where-" Loki gasped, his eyes widening and he looked at everyone. "JARVIS!"

"Yes Mr Odinson, how may I help?" The AI spoke over the speakers.

"Where are my wife and daughter?" the emerald green god questioned, his weary eyes never leaving his brothers in fear.

"I'm sorry Mr Odinson, but I cannot detect either…"

"What? Do you know where they went?" He replied and was now fully aware of everyone standing around him, listening to JARVIS with mystified expressions.

"My apologies sir, but there is no sign of either in the security footage…" Stark stepped forward, looking worriedly at Loki.

"JARVIS, has the system detected any other life form within this building other than that of Loki, Leera or Leymina?" the philanthropist spoke.

"No sir, I have not been alerted of any unauthorised entries. I have scanned each room sir, and my cameras are picking up something in the gym on level 21. Shall I send the image to your tablet sir?" JARVIS replied.

"Yes, go ahead JARVIS" Stark replied and walked to the table, picking up his tablet that let on the glass surface. Lifting it up to his face, the genius brunette looked at the screen and waited for JARVIS to import the image. A soft beep notified the genius that the image had been received. Opening the item, Stark zoomed into the image and frowned. Glancing up from his screen at the people standing curiously in front of him, Stark scoffed. "Well, someone's vandalized my mirrors in the gym with some gibberish… I'm guessing it's some sort of language judging by the arrangement, but its definitely not English. Maybe you god's could check this out, Loki?" the god of mischief nodded and walked forward, taking hold of the technical device and stared at the screen. Not a moment later the god gasped and dropped the tablet on the floor. Stepping backwards, Loki's face drained away all the colour that was displayed on his cheeks and dropped onto the edge of the sofa. "What is it? What did you see?" Tony spoke, picking his tablet up from the floor and placed it back onto the table before looking up at his brother through misty eyes.

"When will it end, Thor? When will life be simple?" Loki rasped, his chest heaving his fear and anger.

"What is it little brother?" Thor asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

"I thought he was dead, we all did" Loki gasped, more to himself than to the others.

"Hey, black locks, quit speaking in riddles, what is it?" Barton spoke loudly, and the other's hummed in agreement.

"He's back…" Loki began loudly, looking at the bowman with dark eyes. "… He's back and has taken my wife and daughter…"

"For goodness sake Loki, who?" Natasha raised her voice, holding Loofney close to her; the young god hugging the red head's legs.

"… Thanos… " Loki snarled the name and quickly looked to his son. Getting up from the sofa, the emerald green god rushed to Natasha's side and pried his son from her legs. Picking his up and holding him tightly, Loki glanced back towards Thor, ignoring the wide eyes of the avengers. "Thor, take him home, he cannot be here now. I will not leave him here when there is a threat circling around me"

"I will" Thor nodded seriously and held out his arms to take the small boy.

"I don't want to leave Midgard, father. Please, let me stay!" Loofney protested, wriggling in his father's arms.

"No my son, you will go back with your uncle. You listen to me, understand?" Loki snapped, placing a kiss on his sons head before handing the child over. Thor held his nephew tightly with one hand and held his free hand out for his hammer. Miljonir came flying through the door of the lounge and hit the thunder gods hand with a thud. Walking towards the door to the balcony, Thor cast apologetic looks at his friends and opened the door.

"No, father! Let me stay! Natasha, tell father to let me stay!" Loofney yelled over his uncle's shoulder, weeping as he eyed the red headed woman. Natasha shook her head sadly at the small boy and she heard him cry out, upset. Thor reached the open area, and the avengers could hear the blonde headed god shout for Heimdall. The clouds in the sky darkened and flashes of lightening decorated the atmosphere. With a downpour of light, the two gods were consumed in a tube of bright white and were sucked up into the sky. Loki let go of the breath he was holding and reached out a hand absentmindedly resting it on the soldier out of time's arm to steady himself. His breathing began rapid as he began to panic. Steve wrapped his free arm around the trickster god's waist and held him still.

"Loofney will be ok, Loki. He's safe" Natasha reassured.

"Yes I know, but my wife and daughter are not. HE has them!" Loki replied, staring at the ground.

"How do you know? What did the message say?" Bruce spoke up, looking across the room to the dark haired god. Loki lifted his gaze and stared at the man with two personalities before looking at the image displayed on the tablet that rested on the table.

"It says, '_You were foolish to think you could destroy me. I am power defined and with show you the meaning of vengeance. There will only be once choice this time, god of lies, your life, or your wives and daughters. I will not rest until I have your soul, trickster'_… I am so, very sorry, that I have brought this upon you once more. It WILL end this time, I will be sure of that. He can take me, if it means my family are alive and safe" Loki said, a lump forming in the back of his throat as he pulled his eyes away from the tablet and looked up at the avengers.

"I don't know about these guys, but I'm not going to let you die. We are not called the Avengers for nothing." Steve said, gripping Loki tightly.

"Yeah, what the hell, I've been looking for an opportunity to stick my suit back on" Stark retorted, shrugging his shoulder, with a grin on his face.

"I better have a great retirement fund, the amount of risks I'm taking. Sure, I'm in" Barton said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, me too. Im sick of these freaky aliens trying to whip our assess." Natasha replied, smiling.

"I think the green guy would agree all the way" Banner replied, shuffling on the spot.

"Thank you, mortals, it means a lot to know that you are with me in this; though I deserve it not" Loki spoke, standing tall, scanning the faces in the room with a weary smile.

"That's what friends do, Loki, believe it or not" Steve said quietly into the god's ear, only loud enough for the god to hear.

"Thank you"


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you so, so much for the reviews, you made my day. I am so much in awe at how well this story is getting received by you lovely lot. Please read and review once more and tell me what you think. Your all great! I hope you enjoy this. It is a little shorter, but it's quite an importance chapter.

KneelBeforeMe - YOUR BACK! Oh wow, thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Did you really read 9-22? In one go? If so, that's impressive! Nice to have you back!

LadyQueenB – Long-time no see! Hello my dear! Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like what is to come.

Anonymous3:30 – Thank you for letting me know, haha. I look forward to your review!

KeepCalmandKissDrSpencerReid – First of all, can I just say, I love your name! Spence all the way! Everyone loves the nerdy one in criminal minds. He is just adorable. Secondly…. HELLO NEW COMER! Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy what's to come. Please, review again: D

Kneelsforlaufeyson: I loves you too my dear Tumblr friend! Thank you for being so dedicated to this story. Here, have cookies *hand cookie with Loki's face on it, to you :D*

Everyone else I may have left out… Sorry. I loves you all!

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera Loofney and Leymina are mine.

…

"I don't understand it; no one can infiltrate my security systems without showing up on the camera footage or at least alerting Jarvis. Unless, that is of course, Leera left the building with the kid; but that is unlikely seeing as she couldn't move without support. For once, I haven't a clue. I don't see how at all it was possible" stark sighed, dropping down onto a stool in his lab, surrounded by screens displaying footage and statistics of recent events. Loki leant again a metal table staring across at the billionaire. They were the only two that remained in the lab after hours of talking with one another. Getting tired after some time the company left, leaving the god and the man of iron alone. Thor had not yet returned from sending young Loofney back to Asgard, and so, that is what the others decided to do upstairs away from the angered god; wait for Thor. They knew that he would be the one to calm Loki down.

"It appears that we have underestimated him. He should not have survived from the blow I delivered him. He died, we all saw it happen, yet somehow, here he is... Alive. So, giving that into consideration, it is highly possible for him to infiltrate any system without going unnoticed" Loki spoke, standing up straight, groaning as his back clicked. Stark rubbed his chin a moment as he surveyed the emerald god, and then his eyes sparkled with a thought. Picking up his glass of scotch and standing to his feet, Tony approached the god.

"I just thought what if it's not Thanos? I mean what if someone, who also has a grudge against you, wanted to get at you and knew of your fear of that Purple guy? It's not impossible to pose as someone else; I'm sure you've done it plenty of times, being the trickster you are and all. Because, standing from where I was and seeing it all play out, even someone like you wouldn't have survived that, and you're a 'god'. It seems fishy to me. I don't recall Thanos having the ability to pop all over the place, like you and your brother, and in order to just break past my security system, that's the sort of ability you would need..."

"Like teleportation?" Loki spoke up, raising an eyebrow, impressed at the mortal's assessment.

"Yeah, like teleportation. In all your time under that guys command, do you recall him ever doing such a thing?" stark asked, placing down his glass, standing in front of the god. Loki faced the brunette and places a hand on his chin in deep thought.

"Come to think of it, no. Only I possessed such an ability. So you think that it is not Thanos behind this?" Loki replied, looking into the brown eyes of the mortal friend.

"No, I don't buy it. Besides, the message on the mirror did not say 'from Thanos' did it? It just gave YOU the idea that it was him who wrote the message. In my experience with villains and what not, they generally like to make it know that it's THEM alright, be it some sort of signature whether it be a physical signing of the name, or a killing or production that is well known in relation to said person." the mortal genius explained.

"Then who do you suppose has taken my family captive?" the god of mischief asked, his face melancholy.

"I don't know. Someone you ticked off in the past? Someone you owe a debt to. Can you think of any?" Tony asked, searching the tired eyes of the youngest son of Odin. Loki shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Turning on the spot, Loki walked over to the hovering screen in the centre of the room that displayed the image taken by Jarvis of the gym mirror. His green eyes scanned over the words displayed. Stark could be right. He had never seen Thanos' scrawl, so he could not say for decimate that it belonged to the purple menace himself. Besides, now he thought of it, did Thanos even know the Asgardian language? He was not Aesir, yet, the message was written as such. Who on Asgard, or with knowledge on the language, would hold something against him? He dealt with every friend he made foe, and every foe that he crossed and wronged. Apart from Thanos, there was no one that held anything against him. It gnawed at his mind at this new revelation, and he mentally kicked himself for leaving his wife and daughter alone in a strange place without his constant eye upon them. After returning to their room with the note Thor left, giving it to his wife to read, Loki had left Leera to feed their daughter and decided to have a stroll around the tower. She seemed fine. She herself even told Loki to go and have a walk around; that she did not need him at that moment. When he had spotted Steve, Natasha and Loofney approach the tower through one of the windows, that is when Loki left to notify his wife, both of them looking forward to seeing their eldest child. And that was the moment he opened the bedroom door to an empty room. He should have stayed; ignored her command to go and enjoy himself. He should have stayed when she fed little Leymina. It was not home, where Loki knew he could just leave Leera in the castle and walk in the gardens, for he knew she would be safe, constantly under the protecting eyes of the guards. This was not Asgard. There were no guards. No protection. Sighing, Loki felt a firm hand rest on the top of his back. "It's going to be ok, reindeer games. We always win, we'll find them" Stark assured the dark haired male.

"I'm not so sure of that. The hero's do not always win..." Loki said, desperation rolling off his tongue.

"Look, Loki, for once, trust US. Let US help you. Sometimes even almighty, powerful beings as yourself need help once in a while. We will get them back, Loki. We will. We just need a starting point" Tony reassured and removed his hand from the gods back. "c'mon, we've been down here nearly all afternoon. It's not healthy. You need some food and drink; you didn't even eat breakfast, let alone lunch or dinner. You need to keep your energy up. Your no use to us if your starving and half awake"

"Yes, your right, of course" Loki nodded in agreement and faced the mortal. Smiling softly, the god followed the playboy out of the lab and towards the elevator.

...

"Please, where is my daughter, give her to me!" Leera cried in the dark room, her eyes squinting as she eyes the tall figure at the entrance to the room. It didn't move. Didn't reply. Leera shook her shackles that were wrapped around her wrists and elevated them up against the damp wall. "What do you want from me, from my daughter? Answer me!" The dark haired woman screamed at the dark figure. "please... Please, let me see her" her crying grew louder and louder as she saw ignored, tied to the wall in the damp, musky room.

...

The evening sky hovering over the quiet city of New York gradually began to darken and an array of clouds appeared and moved in a circular motion. A low rumble was heard and the avengers whom were sitting in the lounge area looked towards the sky. As the clouds began to swirl faster and faster, a he formed in the centre and a beam of light shot down in a variety of colours. As soon as the light touched the ground, it shot back up into the darkened clouds, sending the circular clouds back up into the atmosphere. "Thor is here..." Loki spoke up in the silence, looking up from his plate of a few slices of pepperoni pizza.

"He took his time. How long is it to get to 'Asgard'?" Bruce asked lifting his coke can to his mouth, taking a swig.

"not long at all really. I gather that he has spoken with my father about the situation, and to perhaps calm my son down; he was not at all happy to leave" Loki replied, lifting the greasy slice of Italian bliss to his lips, taking a great bite to quench his maddening hunger. As he chewed his unhealthy slice of food, the god of mischief, trailed his eyes over the red haired female and noticed her annoyed expression as she stared at several bags on the floor. "is something wrong, agent Romanoff?" Loki asked once he swallowed his mouthful of pizza.

"no, nothing at all" she replied sarcastically. Loki raised an eyebrow and looked to the famous archer with confusion. Hawkeye shrugged his shoulders, knowing as much as he did.

"what's up Nat? Broke a nail?" Tony spoke up, teasingly.

"Stark, don't start. I'm not in the moos for your smart ass right now" Natasha growled in reply. Steve sighed heavily at the sudden awkward atmosphere and rubbed his eyes.

"she's crabby because she spent over $400 on clothes that are not going to get worn" the super soldier spoke and the red haired agent scowled then glared at Loki. The trickster god raises his hands in surrender under her gaze and grinned slightly.

"YOU better wear these dashed clothes I bought you Loki or I'll fashion my own leggings from your godly skin, got it?" she snapped and Loki chuckled, finding it all completely humorous. The night went on quietly after that, all solemn and tired, waiting for the god of thunder to show. Loki had left the others and retreated to his room, sitting on the bed, back against the headboard, one of his daughter's linen booties in his hand. The god of mischief looked at his hand, never moving his gaze from the small piece of material. He feared for his daughter, for his wife, for their unborn child. He prayed to the heavens that all would be well with them, that someone would watch over them. This heart throbbed as she sat there, sitting in misery. Keeping in the tears, Loki brought his knees up to his chest and began to breath in and out slowly. As Loki began to steady his rapid heartbeat, a light rapping sound came on the door. Looking up at the door, clenching the small bootie in his hand, Loki sighed. The door opened when no reply came, and revealed the blonde god of thunder. Thor walked into the room without permission and closed the door. Walking towards the bed, Thor climbed up and shuffled next to his brother. Looking at his young brother a moment, regarding his sparkling eyes, Thor lifted his arm and snaked it along Loki's back until it reached his opposite arm, pulling his against him in a hug. Loki exhaled loudly and he leant into his brother, not caring how weak and pathetic he looked at this moment.

"How is my son?" the silver tongue said, opening his hand once more to look at the soft piece of linen.

"Upset, but safe. Mother and Father are watching over him closely…" Thor began, rubbing Loki's arm. "… Father wishes for you to return home." The god of thunder felt his brother stiffen under his arm and heard a scoff.

"I will not leave. I have to find my wife and child! How can he even ask that of me?" Replied Loki.

"I he said you would say that. He wishes you to go home, and allow us to find them. He believes that in your anger and hurt you could let go of yourself and hurt more people than intended. You know of the problems you have been having with anger and your Jotun form. He wished to protect you from that and go home to be by your son's side" Thor explained, looking down at his brother's hand, eyeing the small item of clothing.

"And what do you think, Thor. Should I leave my wife and daughter while you and the avengers risk their lives in pursuit when it is MY duty to find them?" Loki questioned in response.

"I think, Loki, that for once you should ignore father. I can understand his concern, but if it were Mother and us, he would not send guards or our friends to search for us; he would look himself. I WILL help you brother, I will do everything in my ability to help you get them back"

"Thank you Thor" Loki said, sighing, dropping his shoulders. "This may sound a completely bizarre request; one that you would not expect from someone like me, but, would you stay here tonight? Like when we were small children." Thor's widened at his brother's unexpected request then felt his features soften as he regarded the exhausted trickster god.

"Of course, brother. I will stay" The blonde god answered.

"Thank you brot-" Loki began, but didn't finish as his eyes shut tight and he slumped against his brother, his head resting on Thor's chest. Thor chuckled slightly and made to move, but thought against it as he did not want to disturb his brother whom was finally for once, sleeping. Thor wrapped his arms around the skinny god and rested his chin to the top of the sleek black hair.

…

"Hello? Where are you? Answer me!" Leera yelled in the dark room, the figure now gone. She was all alone, cold, hungry, in pain and without her child. Shaking her arms above her head to make more noise so that whoever her captor was would have enough and come to her and answer questions. But no one came; no sound, nothing. Yelling loudly in frustration, the dark haired goddess tried to pull her hands from their confines and found after some time that it was impossible. "Hello? Please, someone talk to me!" finally, after what seemed like days of calling out, the metal door in the room began to rattle loudly and with a loud haunting creek, it slowly opened, revealing the dark figure once more.

"The noise you are making is very much annoying. I am used to quite peaceful evenings…" the dark voice sounded. Because of the slight distorting sound echoing from the figures mouth, it was very much difficult for her to decipher whether or not it was male or female, and that fact caused her to shiver greatly.

"Well if you answered me, I wouldn't have to make so much noise, would I?" Leera spat back, leaning forward, spitting on the floor with disgust. "Where is my daughter? I swear, if you have hurt her, I WILL kill you!"

"Oh, I highly doubt that, my dear… She is safe and unharmed" The slithery voice echoed in the room.

"Where is she? I want her with me!" growled Leera.

"No, that won't be happening I'm afraid. This is no place for a baby" answered the strange voice.

"Oh, but's its suitable for a pregnant woman?" Leera scoffed, shaking the chains hard, trying to get closer to the figure standing in the door way.

"Yes well, you aren't that much of a priority to me, im afraid."

"What do you want with us? Who are you?" Leera said through tear filled eyes, threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Tsk, tsk, patience is a virtue, wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now, would we. I shall return in the morning" And without another word, the figure disappeared at the door slammed shut.

"No! Come back, please! Don't leave me in here! Please! Please!"

…

"Has he fallen for it?"

"Yes, your majesty, he has"

"Good, this pleases me greatly"

"What would you have me do now, your majesty?"

"Break him, bit by bit. I want to see Loki Odinson broken until he slithers on his stomach like the snake he is"

"And how, pray tell, shall I accomplish that?"

"We begin with hurting that which his heart loves…"


	24. Chapter 24

I cannot believe how many reviews I had for the previous chapter! Wow, thank you all so much!. Please, please, please read and review this chapter with all the awesomeness you possess. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Much more will be revealed in the next chapter, so fear not! Thank you again to your dedication to this story, you are all great and I loves you. Hello to my new followers! Thank you for subscribing to me!

Snow52 – Hello new comer (or returner haha) thank you very much for reviewing. I'm so glad you like them all! Really, that's great! Oh wow, im glad you like how is been written and how you can see it play out in your imagination. That has really boosted my confidence in knowing you think it is well written/executed. Thank you so much. I don't know what to say haha. Please review soon!

KneelBeforeMe - I am totally impressed. I don't think I could have read that in one sitting haha! Thank you for your dedication haha. Hehe sorry, some of your questions im guessing won't be answered in this one, however, they will be in the next. But I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. Thank you for reviewing lovely!

Anynoumous3:30 – your reviews. Just. Yeah. When do they never make me smile? I mean seriously, you brighten my inbox with your loveliness! Oh. Im sorry, here *hand you a tray of freshly baked Loki cookies with essence of Unicorn hair* take as many as you like! *cries in the corner as you take them all and none are left for me* haha. Anyway, ear cuff piercing is having the cartilage at the top of your ear, pierced. I think I pretty much lost my sanity a few years ago aha. Me too, and thank you for your concern! I should be going to the doctors on Monday, so, bit nervous about it, but it'll do me good. Late night Loki *dribbles*. Haha why thank you sooo much. How on earth did you manage to spell that word haha, impressed much!

To everyone else who reviewed, thank you, and I have Loki cookies in the oven waiting for you!

Marvel own Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Leymina and, dun dun dun *dramatic music* ….. Are mine

….

"How did you get into Asgard? Only one of Aesir form can enter through the Bifrost, and you my dear, are no god! How did a mortal, such as yourself, survive the journey?" the mysterious voice echoed in the dark cell. Leera sat, still chained to the wall, aching from having slept in such a position all night. Glaring at her anonymous captor, Leera bared her teeth, refusing to answer the filth in front of her. "If you do not answer me, and truthfully at that, I cannot promise that your daughter will be safe for much longer. I am inpatient when it comes to answers, Loki wife, so I suggest you answer quickly"

"You dare hurt her! I will... Loki WILL find you, he WILL kill you! Be sure of that!" snarled the dark haired woman.

"Oh I very much doubt that, but he is welcome to try. Now, I shall ask once more; if I do not get a reply, then Leymina will not get another breath, am I making myself clear? How did you get into Asgard, mortal!" the slimy, distorted voice threatened, leaning against the rotting doorframe.

"Through his soul..." Leera whimpered her reply in defeat. She wanted her child to survive, not die because of her lack of cooperation.

"Explain..."

"He performed an enchantment that separated half of his soul and joined it with mine, making he and myself one, and in turn passing on his godliness. That's how!"

"How very, very intriguing that you have a soulful link with Loki Odinson. That was an admirable action on his part; I did not think him capable of such a thing. Who would have thought, that the trickster god has feelings, and knows of love" Replied the voice, almost bitter at the revelations told to her.

"Yes, not much can be said for you; you whom have no compassions, completely unfeeling for a pregnant woman and her child." Leera growled. The figure moved forward in anger, it's appearance coming into light. Leera looked upon the mysterious figure with sheer horror. Reaching out it hand, the figure held out it's hand towards Leera's chest and bared its teeth towards her.

"Shall we see if he feels your pain, young mortal?" The voice sneered evilly and clenched its fist shut. In doing so, Leera felt a tearing inside her chest, ripping through her whole body, as her captor grasped her half soul in her hand, squeezing it in the midst of its hand. Leera let out a heart wrenching scream and the unbelievable feeling of agony shot through her, racking her bones with pain. The dark figure walked closed and closer, moving it's hand as if it were a conductor commanding it's orchestra, flexing then clenching it's fist, sending jolts of pain through the dark haired woman's being. "Let's see if Loki feels his soul being crushed, after all, he shares yours…" Leera screamed once more, her body hanging limp under the strong grasp of her chains.

…..

Loki awoke in the arms of his brother, whom did not move the whole night, holding his close to his chest. Smiling, the emerald green god opened his brother's arms and sat up, stretching his back, a loud click echoing in the room. The morning sun had risen high in the sky, and Loki stared at the golden rays of light and at that moment, missed his home, missed Asgard, missed how their sun show magnificently in the mornings and cast dancing silhouettes over him and his sleeping wife. Swallowing hard, blinking a few stray tears down his cheek, Loki looked back to his brother. Surprisingly, Thor sat awake, staring at the younger god. Loki blushed at the knowledge of his brother watching him cry, and her turned his face away quickly. Sliding from the bed, Loki crossed his arms and sighed. "Good morn, dear brother" Thor's voice boomed in the room.

"Good morn to you too, Thor…" Loki replied, scratching the back of his neck and his eyed a pile of midgardian clothing that rested on the dresser table, and wondered for a moment, where that came from. It was not there last night, before they fell asleep. The god of mischief then blushed greatly as he thought of someone walking in either late last night or early this morning when he led in his brothers arms asleep. "… Someone came in this morning" Loki stated, looking back at his brother.

"Yes, I know. It was Natasha; she delivered the clothes she bought for you, you forgot to take them with you last night." Thor answered.

"You were awake when she entered?" Loki asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I have been awake most of the night Loki. I wanted to make sure that you were ok… and safe. She knocked the door and I told her to come in. she did not speak when I indicated that you were sleeping. You must have needed the sleep brother, not to hear that, you are generally a light sleeper"

"You remember so many things of me, even the littlest factors Thor. I always thought that you never paid any attention to me in all our years by each other's side as brothers, but I see how completely wrong I was. Now, would you be so kind as to, um… what do I put on first?" answered Loki, embarrassed.

"Brother, did you not wear Midgardian clothes in that place called 'Germany'? Surely you put them on?" Thor replied, chuckling as he rose from the bed.

"No, Thor, I did not put them on…." Loki cleared his throat, and looked to the floor. "I used magic; I regarded another and copied their appearance" Thor shook his head, grinning widely and walked to the pile of clothes. Lifting the pile and placing it down on the bed, Thor picked up the packet of boxer and showed them to his brother.

"Put one of these on first, Loki…" Thor placed them back down on the bed and pointed to the black jeans and white shirts "… I gather you know what these are and where they go…" Thor teased and Loki punched the golden god in the arm. Chuckling once more, Thor turned to the socks "… put a pair of these on before you put those shoes on. That's it. I shall allow you to change. I will be in the lounge area with the others"

"Thank you brother, I shall see you momentarily" Loki replied as he began to peel off his leather boots.

….

"No, Clint, you only think he's the best because you're like him" Stark rolled his eyes, looking at the television screen in the lounge. While waiting for Loki and having been up a little earlier than the gods, the avengers sat in the seating area, watching Lord of the rings, discussing whom was the best character. Not long after Thor had arrived, the billionaire and bowman had fallen into a great discussion, disagreeing with each other's opinions.

"That dwarf reminds me of my dear friend, Volstagg; a jolly and robust man…" Thor spoke randomly, more to himself than anyone else, watching the dwarf, the man and the elf run down a vast green mountain.

"Well I'm all for Gandalf, everyone loves a wise granddad" Natasha said, shrugging her shoulder.

"That sounded really cute coming from your mouth, 'Tasha" Stark said, grinning at the red headed agent. Natasha growled and was about to reply when she looked to the door and the person entering. Swallowing hard, her cheeks reddened as she eyed the completely…

"Wow, um, Loki, you look good" She managed to say as the dark haired god walked into the centre of the room, all eyes now on him. The super skiing jeans fit perfectly on the tall god. The ¾ sleeved white shirts tucked in, revealing his real figure, one that was utterly perfect. And on his feet were the most attractive pair of ASOS Wingcap Pointed Shoes. Shuffling uncomfortably, Loki looked at all the eyes upon him.

"Weyhey Loki, you do have a figure! You look good man!" Tony said, eyeing the god.

"I feel completely idiotic" Loki replied, bored, rolling his eyes.

"You look very smart Loki. It's nice to see you in something other than thousands of layers of leather" Steve spoke, regarding the god.

"Yes, well, I feel ridiculous. I may as well be wearing nothing with these so called jeans. It's like a second skin!" Loki complained, emphasising his point by trying to pull the denim material away from his legs.

"Loki, honestly, those clothes to you a load of favours!" Natasha said, still blushing and Clint frowned, looking at his partner practically drool over the black haired god. Loki rolled his eyed and slumped down next to his brother, looking up at the screen displaying horrid looking beings surrounding two small, curly haired, hairy footed men; one called merry, the other, pippin.

After everyone finished staring at the handsome god, their attention focused back onto the screen, all silent. Pepper had joined the company only for a little while, delivering the avengers and the god's an array of breakfast Panini's and coffee's and latte's. For most of the morning, everyone sat in silence, eating, drinking, and relaxing before they got to work for the remainder of the day. As the film began to near it's end, Loki shuffled uncomfortably on the sofa next to his brother, and placed a hand on his suddenly sore throat. Noticing his brother's movements, the god of thunder turned to his and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Brother, are you ok?" the blonde god said in a whisper. Loki closed his eyes and nodded, dismissing Thor's concern. Loki breathed in and out slowly, concentrating on soothing his throat, when a strange crackling began to rattle in his chest. Removing his hand from his neck, the god of mischief placed it on his chest and began to rub small, gentle circles along his cotton covered skin. Not feeling any benefit from such action, Loki moved a little and leant forward, slightly slouching.

"Hey, man, are you ok?" Banner spoke, noticing Loki close his eyes and lean forward. Loki nodded and Banner eyed the god with concern for a little while longer before returning his gaze to the screen. Moving forward even more, the emerald green god felt the crackles turn into a burn, a hot burn, as if someone was holding a naked flame to his exposed chest. Sucking the air through his teeth in agony, Loki opened his eyes wide and rocked back and forth slightly. His hand trembling from the strange sensation, Loki took a deep breath, the inhalation loud enough for everyone to hear. Not realising her had gained the attention of the others, Loki continued to rock back and forth, clutching his chest, his head bowed, hair covering his face.

"Loki, you alright?" Steve said, voice filled with concern. Loki shook his head and slid from the sofa onto the floor, kneeling on the laminate wood. Thor's eye's widened and shuffled to the edge of his seat, placing a hand on Loki's shoulder, trying to stop him from rocking back and forth.

"Brother, what is it?" the eldest son of Odin asked.

"Ugh… I unggg, don't uhnnnhgg, Know" the emerald green god groaned in between words, sitting on his heels. As the burning sensation grew more intense, pain like he had never experienced before shot through hi system causing Loki to fling his head back and scream in utter anguish. The avengers jumped at the sudden sound and watched in horror as the god of mischief let out a strangled cry. Thor stood to his feet and placed his hands underneath his brother's armpits and lifted the screaming god onto his feet. Tony also stood and helped Thor to support Loki. Loki thrashed in Thor's arms and began to gasp for air; the feeling of a thousand knives stabbing his deeply, repeatedly all over his body was unbearable. "Ughh! Arghhhhhhh!" Loki gasped and screamed, his head covered in sweat. The others now surrounded the hysterical god, looking with worried and scared eyes, never seeing such a change in the dark haired god.

…..

"Please, please stop! The pain! I can't. I will answer anything, just… Arghhhhhhh, please stop it!" Leera screamed, tears flooding down her cheeks.

"I shall…. For now" The cold voice replied. Removing it's hand from Leera's chest, the mysterious figure chuckled darkly and walked away towards the door. Leera gasped and panted, her eyes closing form exhaustion. "… regain your strength quickly, mortal. I shall return soon. And you will tell me everything I wish to know, otherwise, you will endure that once more"

…..

As Thor held Loki, trying to keep him still, he looked petrified into the man of irons eyes. He had never seen his little brother in such pain, and it broke his heart. The god of mischief moved and fought against the god of thunder a little while longer until he gave a final scream and the pain instantly desisted; it left completely. Slumping against Thor in silence, Loki panted and felt consumed by dizziness. Everyone looked around at each other, feeling completely puzzled at what just happened, not as puzzled however, as Loki, whom hang from Thor's hands, totally confused as to why he was in the most excruciating pain seconds agony, and now… nothing. Thor dragged his brother ungracefully back towards the couch and placed him down; the avengers rushing back too, all sitting on the edge of their seats, looking at the panting god. "What on earth was that about?" Barton was the first to speak after a few minutes of silence. Loki looked slowly up to the talented bowman and shook his head.

"I know as much as you at this point" said the silver tongue.

"Loki, you were screaming in pain not long ago, as if you were being murdered!" Steve said, his brow furrowing.

"It felt like it. Like I was being burned and struck with many jagged knives all at once, but now, now, I feel nothing. It felt like my soul was being ripped from-" Loki said, but trailed off as he thought about what he was saying. Trembling, the black haired god looked up to his blonde brother with tear-filled eyes. "I think it's Leera. She has part of me, my soul. It felt like my soul was being ripped from me with force; yet no one here was doing such a thing. What if, what if whomever has my wife, was trying … or succeeded in…"

"You think you were feeling Leera's pain?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Why else would I feel something so terrible one moment then have it disappear in the next for no reason at all?" Questioned Loki.

"So you said Leera has part of you inside her?" Tony said, raising and eyebrow and the trickster god nodded. "…Two halves make a whole. If one part is ruined, dies, whatever, then the other part is useless, dead if you like. If that is what you experienced, then I think she is ok. One half of a soul cannot life without the other, in my mind; it's one soul as long as you both lives to accommodate it…"

"So, you think Leera's alive?" Natasha cut in.

"Yeah, I do. But it seems pretty obvious that whoever is doing this, doing that to her, knows of your connection, and is trying to get to you. I think it' not Leymina or Leera they want, but YOU, Loki" Tony answered.

"Your statement seems plausible…" Loki replied once his breathing returned to normal, rubbing his chest comfortingly. "We need to find them, soon" his eyes darkened as he looked back at the brown haired genius.

…

"Your majesty, it was successful"

"Really?"

"Yes, he felt it all; he trembled and screamed just as his wife did your majesty. We found a connection to him that we can use to our advantage in bringing him closer to us"

"Excellent. Nothing pleases me more than knowing I can make that slithering filth of lies squeal like a pig on a chopping block. You have done well, servant. You will be rewarded"

"That is most generous, your majesty! I thank you. Now, what are your commands for me now?"

"I think it's time we supplied the seeking god a few leads; I cannot bear to separate the half-blood Aesir from his snivelling mortal wife!" The voice sneered sarcastically.

"As you wish, your majesty"

"And I shall pay another visit to that pitiful humanoid, I will drain her very being until she yields everything she know to me"

"Very good your majesty, very good"


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I feel a lot better after having a break yesterday, so thanks all for being patient. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It isn't that long, but you can guess when reading it that from this onwards will involve some action!

Thank you again for your dedication and support with this story and me, you are all fabulous on Tumblr and Fanfiction.

A huge shout out to : Anonymous3:30, KneelBeforeMe, LadyQueenB, theemeraldgodofgemini, holsteincows, hiddlestonhotness, KeepCalmAndKissDrSpencerReid , Kneelsforlaufeyson and everyone else I may have missed out in this list (sorry, I am trying to memorise all your names) you all really inspire me, thank you all so much!

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard, as well as the Avengers. Leera, Leymina and the villain belong to me

….

"what the-" Stark gasped as he watched the computer screen in the lab, looking upon a sudden cloud of black appearing in front of the camera in the gym area. Extending his hands into the air and zooming in, the billionaire squinted his eyes as he tried to look past the black smoke. "Jarvis, are you getting this?"

"Indeed sir, my system is picking up a foreign life-form. It is not registering with me, Sir, it is preventing my system from locking on." the artificial intelligence voice over the speaker in the room. Tony leant forward and reached for his phone in his pocket, never tearing his eyes from the screen. Pressing dial on his iPhone, stark called Hawkeye.

"Hey Barton?" said Stark "get the others and go down to the gym, now. There is something there!"

"On it!" his voice sounded through the speaker and hung up. Stark rammed his phone back into his pocked and touched the computer screen once more, zooming in. The dark matter did not budge; it just hovered over the gym mirror, darkening the lightening, pulsing in the air.

"Sir, agent Barton has reached the gym floor." Jarvis spoke. Tony thanked his bodiless friend and watched the footage as Clint burst through the door with Thor and Loki behind him. The dark matter hovered a little longer until the talented bowman approached with arrow at hand. The pulsing moist gave a loud screech, sounding very much like nails scraping along a chalk board and 'popped', completely disappearing. The genius noticed, as the mist evaporated, that whatever it was, left another message on the mirror.

...

"Where the hell did that go?" Hawkeye shouted, sliding his arrow back into his pouch. Loki gasped, walking past the irate mortal as he looked at the words on the mirror, now written in blood. Thor walked to his brother's side and placed a hand on his shoulder as he too read the message. "What does it say?" the mortal archer enquired, looking at the paling faces of the gods. The god of mischief looked at the mirror and felt his throat clench tightly, finding himself unable to speak at all. Thor sighed and dropped his head in sadness then looked to his avenger friend from the corner of his eye.

"We have but three days to find them, and deliver Loki, otherwise..." Thor felt Loki tremble and he finished speaking, knowing the archer would guess what he was about to say.

"Hey, Loki, don't worry. We'll find them. Just, we need a starting point. Have they left any clues? I mean surly they can't expect us to find them with nothing to go on" Hawkeye replied.

"I know where they are..." Loki whispered, raising his head, walking from the room.

...

3hours later

...

"Yeah, ok fair enough, but how do you know she would be THERE?" Clint spoke, rather annoyed at the young god, crossing his arms. Loki lounged on the sofa and rolled his eyes,

Clearly fed up at the slow pace of understanding that the mortals possessed. Sighing, the emerald green god sat up and looked clearly bored at the bowman sitting next to his love; the red haired agent, Romanoff.

"It is the only logical place that she would be in. Her captor would want to be in a place that would be easy enough to conceal them both at as distance but also close enough to find. And they want to be found otherwise it would not have said so on the mirror with the message they left. There was a basement is the house, if I recall, and it would be clearly concealed by the rubble left from the first time we met after my sentence was passed in Midgard for my actions against your city and population. Besides, reading up on you 'villains' and many of the ones from my past, when they need to lure their victims, they chose a place to hide and wait in a place that either means something to the victim or the one in pursue of them. There is no place on Midgard that means anything to me I am afraid; but that house, Leera's house, it means an awful lot to her. And so, that is WHY I believe she is there, agent Barton." Loki explained, feeling completely astounded that the mortals could be so slow with following his train of thought sometimes.

"That does seem fair. It's like Doom isn't it? When he tortured Mr Fantastic, he did so in Mr fantastic home, a place where Doom knew the others would come to the rescue of their friend, and give him the opportunity of surprise." Natasha agreed, looking at the god.

"Mr fantastic? Rather egotistic isn't it? Who is this 'brilliant man'?" Thor scoffed at the name, regarding the female agent.

"He's a scientist, just like banner and Stark; he's part of the 'fantastic four', a group of super-humans. Mr fantastic is far from being egotistic, quite the opposite in actual fact. Anyway, back to the point, I agree with Loki; we should go and look. Even if she isn't there, then maybe a clue is as two of her whereabouts. Either way, we are going to find them." agent Romanoff said in reply and looked at the god of mischief with a smile on her face. Loki nodded to her with thanks, a grin spread widely across her face.

"Then we leave tonight..." Loki spoke, standing to his feet.

"What? Tonight? Loki, we need to prepare, we need time" Tony said, eyes wide at Loki's statement.

"Time, dear man of iron, is not something my wife and child possess. The sooner we leave, the better the chance of my wife and daughter surviving." snapped the trickster god, glaring at the brunette.

"I agree. Look Tony, your suit is fine. You repaired it not that long ago, and haven't used it since. It's fine. And the rest of us just need to change into our suits. That isn't going to take long." Steve reasoned, standing to his feet also and banner, Clint, Natasha and Thor all nodded in agreement.

"Right, ok. We'd better get changed then..." Tony sighed greatly, pinching the bridge of his nose in defeat. Loki smiled at his cooperation and the whole company left the room to suit up

...

"He will find me! You can do this all you like, but when he finds you and sees what you have done, you will pay dearly!" Leera cried as the dark, hooded figure yanked at her chains, lifting them further up the wall until she was standing on her feet, her knees crunching and her hips and pelvis throbbing with great intensity.

"oh, I want him to find you, my dear…" the disorted voice replied, chuckling with dark intention.

"What? This was your plan all along? To use me as bait?" Leera gasped in shock, looking at the being in front of her.

"Of course, why else would I need a snivelling mortal and it's worthless baby?" the voice snapped in return,. Leera growled and yanked at her chains, causing the metal to slice into the skin on her wrists. Yelping in pain, Leera glared at the figure.

"Let down your hood and reveal yourself then! Let me see my captor's face!" shouted the distressed, dark haired goddess.

"As you wish…" the voice replied. Lifting its hands to it hood, pulling it down, Leera shook with terror at the horrid being in front of her. "… Not what you expected, my dear?" the being asked, noticing the change in stance of the small mortal. Leera allowed a tear to trickle down her cheek as she looked at the being.

"You're not real; your just an Asgardian myth, a horror story parents tell their children about if they misbehave, nothing more" Leera cried, trying to convince herself. The dark creature chuckled and reached a hand forward, wrapping in gently around her pale throat.

"Oh I am real, be assured of that…" It hissed into the wife of Loki's ear.

"What do you want Loki for?"

"He has something I want…"

"What, what does he have?" Leera's eyes widened as she asked in fear.

"you will see, eventually…" the creature pulled back from Leera, dropping its hand from her neck and turned around, walking from the room; that of which was growing strangely familiar.

…..

"Do you need to do that!" Loki groaned, feeling rather nauseous as Natasha spun the aircraft in the air, doing a little performance for Thor, as requested. Loki gripped onto his belt for dear life, his knuckles showing white through the skin and he clenching his fists tightly. Banner, Steve and Tony watched completely amused at the paling god whom shut his eyes tightly as the aircraft spun once more in the air. Thor sat with the two master assassins in the cock pit, watching as they controlled they mortal machinery. Loki swallowed hard and opened his eyes wearily, looking at the smiling faces in front of him. "It is not funny. It feels horrid"

"You should get used to it. Natasha likes doing moves" Tony chuckled, looking at the dark haired god, completely amused.

"I'd rather walk back with my wife and child, than endure this on the way back to the tower" Loki answered, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Ah, it's ok Loki. Once you experience it once, you'll be fine the next. Just relax" Steve said.

"I doubt that" the trickster god retorted, releasing one hand from the belt holding him in the seat and placed it over his mouth, gagging, as if he were about to vomit. Breathing in through his nose heavily, Loki clamped his hand tighter over his mouth and felt the aircraft begin to raise one side higher than the other, ready to spin once more. Loki ripped his hand from his mouth and yelled loudly. "Don't you dare flip this darn mortal contraption again! I will skin you Natasha, if you do!" the aircraft when silent for a moment until ever person inside burst into a eruption on heavy laughter.

The remainder of the journey consisted of Loki preventing himself from vomiting and the red haired agent complying to the god's threat, and instead of flipping and spinning the aircraft, sped up faster and faster.

It was not until half an hour later when the familiar field came into view. Then, and only then, did Loki perk up and lean forward in his seat, eyeing the battered house in the distance, a pang of nostalgia hitting his stomach.

….

The jet landed with great precision onto the vast expanse of green and the door opened, lifting into the air, revealing the Avengers and the god of mischief standing, ready to de-board.

….

"Your majesty, they have found us, just as you foresaw, they are outside, approaching with steady speed. Loki Odinson is not alone, but has company; including that of Thor Odinson, the future king of Asgard" the snivelling voice echoed in the darkness of the rubble and battered house.

"That is good…"

"What would you have me do? Shall I send the others away?"

"No, let them come. For now, we wait their intrusion. Take the child"

"The child, your majesty?"

"Yes, take it from this place and hide her. If Leera is not enough of a persuasion to make the slithering god comply, then his missing daughter will"

"As you command…"

"Let him come"

….

Loki did not wait for the others, and as soon as the ramp lowered to the ground, he ran towards the house in the distance. The avengers called after him, but he ignored them, his mind only focused on finding them; his wife, his child. The others mattered not, only his family were his priority. Running through the long grass, brow furrowing in a grimace that only mean that he was about to serve vengeance to this mysterious captor. Legs not tiring, arms flinging to his side, encouraging his body to speed up. As he neared the house, his sensitive, godly hearing picked up on the loud rustling behind him, informing him that the avengers were trailing, not far behind.

Finally reaching the door of the battered house, Loki extended his now leather clad leg, and with almighty godly strength, he kicked the door down; the solid wood hitting the floor with a booming clatter. Breathing in harshly, his helmet fading away so that it would not hit against the doorframe of the mortal home. Walking in, Dilenreen in hand, Loki summoned light to guide a clear path away from fallen debris and other remains of the wreckage. Quickly looking behind himself towards the door, the god of mischief watched his brother and his mortal friends walk up onto the porch. A rustling sound began to echo in the corner of the room and the youngest son of Odin snapped his head around quickly, looking through pursed eyes as he tried to find the instigator of the noise. "Reveal yourself" he said with godly authority, stepping further into what were the remains of the lounge area of Leera's house; the walls, he noticed were vandalised, most likely from mortal hooligans during their absence from earth. The rustling began to get louder and Loki growled, pointing his staff towards the darkened entrance to the kitchen. "If you do not show yourself, I let lose my power" Loki said once more, hoping to get a quick response.

A low chuckling could be heard and in a matter of moments, as the avengers strolled up behind the trickster god, a hooded figure slid into view. Loki frowned fiercely, and bared his teeth, pointing his staff towards it. "Where are they?" He snapped, venom dripping from his silver tongue.

"it's good to see you, young prince of Asgard…" the voice echoed in the abandoned walls.

"How do you know who he is?" Thor questioned, his voice booming in the darkened wreckage.

"I know quite a lot about you both, Odinson's, and of you, the 'Avengers'"

"Reveal yourself!" Loki snarled. The cloaked figure approached into full view and dropped its hood, revealing all to the onlookers. Natasha gasped and took a step back slightly, gripping onto Barton's arm. Thor's eyes widened in horror and the figure before him and reached out a hand to pull him brother back, but missed when Loki took a step forward. "Give me my wife and child, now beast!" the exposed being laughed eerily and shook it's head.

"It isn't going to be that easy, oh god of mischief…"


	26. Chapter 26

So guys, this is a very, very short chapter, but I think it's needed to lead up to what is to come. I hope you enjoy this very much and I hope it answers your questions as to what/who this mysterious captor is. Thank you so much for your support, it has been such an encouragement to write these stories, and it's going to be quite sad when all comes to an end soon (not too soon, don't worry). It just hope I get your interest with future, different stories. Thank you again so much. Please enjoy, and review your awesomeness!

Anonymous3:30- haha thank you for the review, and correct, it is not Thanos. Loki DID kill Thanos. I hope this chapter answers your questions. I'm glad you like sick Loki. He has to have a flaw somewhere, so why not travel sickness haha. I hope you survived so I don't have to call 911! Hehe :D thank you again lovely for your craziness :D

Lokiworshipper13- Thank you so much for your compliments! Im so glad you've caught up with it and that you are enjoying it so much. Please, enjoy the next chapter and review review review your greatness

To everyone else who reviewed… Loves you

Marvel owns Avengers, Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Leymina and Frasha are mine

….

Thor's eyes widened in horror and the figure before him and reached out a hand to pull him brother back, but missed when Loki took a step forward. "Give me my wife and child, now beast!" the exposed being laughed eerily and shook it's head.

"It isn't going to be that easy, oh god of mischief..."

...

The youngest son of Odin growled in fierce anger and lunged forward towards the beast, with Dilenreen in hand. 'The beast', an ample name to suit its attitude towards innocent mortals, and of course its features. Loki believes that he was the monster parents tell their children about at night, but thinking of such a statement whilst in the presence of such a, a thing, Loki took it back completely. This WAS the conductor of the Aesir children's nightmares. The young emerald green prince recalled the tales his father told him and Thor, whistle tucked up in bed on a stormy night. A tale of the 'Frasha'. It scared Loki to the bone, and Thor too, although he acted unphased by such a tale and claimed that when he would grow stronger in age he would slay it, but Loki knew his brother oh too well. The 'Frasha'; such a simple, fear free name, but a powerful living terror. Living? Possibly. It was neither a living being, nor dead; inhabitants of the darkest part of Yggdrasill, the world's tree. Odin would speak or it as being a relative of the occupier of the dead in the lowest, deepest, darkest part of the nine realms. A creature so blood thirsty that it would slay its own family if angered too much. In appearance, it was not much different from a man, besides the obvious feature of pale White eyes, no other colour than that, and it's overly long ears that curled at the top. The skin of a Frasha was similar to that of dirt; in-between a muddy brown and dusty grey; an inhuman colour. Its teeth, sharp and yellow, extended a little way from their gums, making them look more menacing to the eye than thought possible. The claws that hung from their thin fingers were pointed, the perfect weapon against any enemy. The All-Father would tell the young children of the Frasha's thirst for knowledge, dominance, to seep fear into the souls of all whom gaze upon it. Loki and Thor would spend many a night, awake in their bedroom, afraid to step out onto their bedroom floor with fear of the Frasha gripping them from underneath their bed. As the years went on the tale faded into a distant memory. It no longer plagued the Odinson's dreams, or frightens them during the nights. But now, as they stood in front of it, the tales the All-Father told them as younglings sported all so true.

With his spear in hand as he lunged towards the beast, Loki twirled the golden stick of power and brought it harshly against the Frasha's cheek. The beast fell backwards with a yelp of pain, and the god of mischief stood over it, pointing Dilenreen at its tilting throat. "If you refuse to answer me, beast, then I will not hold back and I shall plunge my staff into your worthless throat, do you understand? I am in no mood to play your funny games! Where is my wife and child Frasha?"

"You think you are almighty, son of Odin. I do not threaten easily. You kill me, the. Your wife and child will be but a memory, so I suggest that YOU listen to me!" the beast chuckled from his position on the floor at the sight of the trickster god stumbling backwards with the look of fear and worry on his face. The Frasha crawled to his feet in a swift movement, snarling at the company.

"What do you want with my brother?" Thor asked loudly, gripping his young brother back towards him at the same time to protect him.

"Power..." it replied, looking deranged.

"And what makes you think I have that?" spat back the emerald green god.

"Word reached my ears that the god of mischief, the youngest son of Odin, possessed the power of the cube of ancient winters and defeated the universes most dangerous villain, Thanos. Only one of great power and intellect could do such a thing. You know of my kind, what we are, what we are known for, for I am sure you were told many times as children..."

"A parasite, that's what you are!" Loki spat back, leaning forward with a menacing gleam in his eyes.

"... Indeed. I want your power. I will have your power; drain it from your very soul" the Frasha answered.

"If you wanted power, why not go to the All-Father? Or the dark elves of Svartalfheim? They are far more powerful that I" Loki retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"You know my kind are not welcomed. I would not have slipped into Asgard or Svartalfheim unnoticed. Whereas, Midgard, my appearance would not have caused much of a reaction being faced with many creatures and threats in the past. Besides, you are exposed on Midgard, without any protection, without tour father's protection, you are bare Loki, vulnerable"

"No he is not; he has us. He isn't vulnerable, not when we are here with him" Steve said, frowning at the menace. The beast chuckled and stared at the mortal.

"Do you think that you, mortals, are any match for me? If I so wished, you would be dead right now. But as I am in a merciful mood, only needing one of you, not all, it would be a shame to waste my power" the beast replied.

"You said you are a parasite, that you want Loki's magic, his power? Does that mean you don't want him dead?" Natasha spoke up, looking at the mysterious being.

"What purpose would there be in destroying the youngest son of Odin? I just want what he has inside of him. I am not as beastly as some races have made out" explained foreign being.

"You cannot do that..." began the god of mischief "... I will not be able to return home, nor will my wife, for if my magic is taken, then my soul that resides in her, that grants her immortality will be destroyed. I will not see my son again. You will not have it, and you will give me my wife and child!" snarled the black haired god.

"I do not usually blackmail, for I prefer to act out front, but if you do not, not only will I destroy your wife and daughter, but all those mortal friends of yours will not live to see another day. Do I make myself clear, snake?"

"You will not win today..." Loki answered and dropped his staff. Breathing in deeply, Loki allowed his true form to embrace him and felt as his Aesir form chilled and changes colour. Stepping forward, baring his pale White teeth, the god of mischief glared, silently chuckling at the sudden frightened look on the Frasha's face. "... You are not the only monster here" Loki said, extending his hand, allowing ice to form over it, producing a pointed weapon.

"You are supposed to be Aesir! The son of the All-Father! What magic is this?" the Frasha snapped, taking a quick step backwards

"This is no illusion. I am the son of Odin, but my heritage is not of Aesir decent. Now, do you challenge me, beast? Or will you pass my wife and child over? I can tell you now, not out of intimidation, but truth; I am not as merciful in this form than that of my Aesir." Loki warned, pointing his ice covered hand at the throat of the monster. The Frasha laughed evilly and approached the youngest son of Odin, showing his yellow teeth as a warning, but Loki was not threatened. Stepping forward the emerald green god, thrust his ice covered hand towards the daunting creature. The Frasha move to the side to dodge the blow and lifted his clawed hand, bringing it down against the pale god's cheek, slicing it, leaving three straight lines of blood from his forehead to the side of his left cheek. Stumbling back, cupping his face, Loki felt his brother's hands grip him tightly, and the noise of stark's suit powering up echoed in the battered room. A burst of energy shot forward and struck the Frasha in the chest. The menacing being flew back into the only fully upright wall and a loud crunching noise sounded in the room.

The Frasha got up in an instant and snarled at the man of iron. "Enough! I will not tolerate this attack any longer!" it screamed at the company and waved his hands. The black mist that was previously seen in the gym in the stark tower, appeared in the broken down home and sneaked its way towards the avengers and sons of Odin. As it snaked its way towards the group, in and around their legs, Natasha began to cough, feeling rather tired and dizzy. Finding it hard to focus, the female agent collapsed onto the floor, trying to breathe. Clint and Banner looked straight to the body on the floor and were about to reach down and help when the back mist made its way up their bodies and they two fell onto the floor in a heap. Next came the man of iron; tony stark. Steve followed shortly behind, grabbing onto Thor's arm before dropping to the floor. Loki and the god of thunder looked at the floor at their unconscious friends and slowly and gradually felt the same fate enveloping them. Thor was first. Looking into the red eyes of his brother, Thor gasped and dropped his grip from the god of mischief's arm, falling to the floor; Miljonir hitting the ground with such a loud thud. The youngest son of Odin watched with fear filled eyes as his brother collapsed on the floor, then looking down at his legs, Loki watched as the black mist began to consume him. Snapping his head up to the Frasha with a glare on his face, Loki began to cough; his eyes rolling back into his head and he dropped onto the floor next to his brother; his Jotun form fading away.

….

"Do you think he's ok?" Leera asked wearily to the Avengers whom joined her recently, all tied up in the same position as her; stripped of all their weaponry and armour. The dark haired goddess was pleased to see her friends once more, but as she, along with the avengers and Thor, watched the bloodied god of lies lean against the wall, unmoving, it scared her.

"He should be ok, Leera. How are you?" Thor replied, regarding his sister in law with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine. Thank you all for coming here, for trying to save me and my daughter" thanked the black haired woman.

"It's ok, Leera" Natasha said groggily, yanking at her chains. Loki shuffled in his confinements and slowly opened his eyes, looking around the room and the tied up mortals. Scanning each face, Loki's heart pounded in his chest when his eyes fell upon his wife. Leaning forward, Loki attempted to move over to his wife, but the chains prevented his from doing so. Growling in frustration, the god of mischief looked up to his chains and began to mutter incantations under his breath in an attempt to break free from them, but nothing happened.

"I am so sorry my love" Loki apologised, sighing in defeat as he pulled his eyes away from the chains, back to his wife.

"It's not your fault, it's no one's fault Loki" Leera replied, shuffling uncomfortably on the floor. "Your face, does it hurt?"

"No, no it doesn't" Loki answered, completely forgetting about his scratched up face. As soon as Loki finished speaking the door to the basement opened at the Frasha walked into the room, stalking towards the god of mischief. Loki stiffened as the Frasha walked towards him, snarling, his teeth dripping with a venom like substance. Crouching onto the floor the Frasha leant forward and gripped the emerald green god by the throat. Loki gasped and spluttered and the god of thunder bellowed in anger at the creature mishandling his brother. The Frasha tightened its grip on the pale white throat and glared, staring into the emerald green eyes of the lies smith.

"I will take exactly what I want from you, and your wife and friends will watch"


	27. Chapter 27

Hello all, so here it is, chapter 27! I hope you enjoy it loads as much as you have the previous ones! Thank you for your dedication and support. I have some news, whether you take it as good or bad: I know the ending for this story, and I have it all planned out. Also, I thought I should warn you so you don't freak out that this story/trilogy, shall be ending on chapter 30. I know that's sad. ( Sorry) but I feel like it's time now. But I would like to think that you are going to stick around for my next lot of fanfiction that will be posted not long after this!

As the saying goes, "All good things must come to an end"

I loves you all and am touched by the response form you all at this story/trilogy and I hope I keep you all as fans of my writing for my future pieces.

**Anonymous3:30** – Oh no, im sorry it freaked you out loads "/ especially after watching that DR Who episode… yikes! Ahh thank you, im glad you think my explanations are logical hehe! I did worry a few times that they didn't make sense lol. Im sooo glad you made it through the day! I'd hate it if I never received another one of your amazing paragraph reviews! No please don't punish! :D offers you an unending amount of coooooookiiiessss! Thanks for asking about me bones. Well im still waiting to go to doctors again, but the pain is still there. Its weird being 19 and feeling like your body is 89 lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter my lovely. Much love.

**LadyQueenB **– Im glad in a way that you think that. I wanted him to appear more frightening than Thanos is looks, but perhaps not as much in being. I hope it didn't freak you out too much though! I don't think she will lose (I'll let you know that to ease your mind :) ) thank you again for reviewing! Much love.

**KneelBeforeMe **– Thank you, im glad you thought so! Oh no worries! Im just glad that your back now haha :) I hope you enjoy the next chapter as much as the previous one!

**Kneelsforlaufeyson** – I loves you muchly! *Have another cookie*

**Hiddlestonhotness, Holsteincows, theemeraldgodofgemini,** mycornerofmaddness – Loves you too *hands you each a flower *

Marvel owns Avengers, Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera and Frasha are mine

…..

_**Crouching onto the floor the Frasha leant forward and gripped the emerald green god by the throat. Loki gasped and spluttered and the god of thunder bellowed in anger at the creature mishandling his brother. The Frasha tightened its grip on the pale white throat and glared, staring into the emerald green eyes of the lies smith.**_

_**"I will take exactly what I want from you, and your wife and friends will watch"**_

...

"No! Leave him alone!" Leera screamed, pulling her arms, the chains rattling noisily against the damp wall. Loki's eyes snapped to his wives in fear, and watched as a tear trickled down her pale cheek. The Frasha simply laughed in reply and tightened his grip, causing Loki to gasp for air; unable to breathe at all. Moving its eyes down to the centre of the god of mischiefs chest, the Frasha smiled and began to mutter under his breath. Loki felt a numbness envelop his being and he slumped against the beats grip. The Frasha chuckled darkly and his incoherent mutters grew more intense, along with his spine tingling gaze. The avengers watched in horror as the black haired god thrust his chest forward into the air, his head lolling backwards against the wall. The Frasha released his grip on the young god's neck and stood tongs feet, repeating his incantation. Loki let out a pain filled moan and thrust his hips as well as his chest into the air in an attempt to push away the pain he felt inside. Eyes rolling back into his head, Loki's body shook as If he were experiencing a seizure. Thor let out a growl, trying to pull from his chains. Watching his brother shake in pain, Thor whimpered. He had never seen Loki in such a way. Leera cried hysterically in the corner, watching her husband, and Tony eyes the room along with Hawkeye in an attempt to find an escape, until a sudden agonising voice sounded.

"Miljonir!" the emerald green god shouted to his brother. All went quiet, confused at why Loki had shouted this of all things, until then, suddenly, it registered with Thor. The god of thunder opened one of his chained hands and beckoned his hammer to attend his needs. The sound of something smashing through the broken sections of wood and stone echoed throughout the damp cell Walls. Thor watched his brother writhe, thrust his hips and help in pain as his hammer flew towards his grasp. Finally, smashing through the cell Walls, casting fragments of rock here and there, Miljonir collided with its master's hand. The emerald green god of mischief let out a loud cry of pain, and on hearing such despair, Thor held Ono as much of the hammers handle as possible and moved his wrist backwards so that the hammer would cooled with the chains. It did just as he had wanted, and the force of the hammer against the metal caused it to shatter in an instant, freeing his hand. Now using his free hand, the god of thunder smashed away at the remaining chains that bound his am stood tall.

"Release my brother from your grasp, Frasha!" Thor bellowed, broadening his shoulders, his body now fully armoured. The Frasha chuckled and ignored the golden gods request and continued the extraction of Loki's powers from his body. Thor growled in frustration and threw his hammer at the back of the beasts head. The Frasha helped in pain and flew face forward into the wall by the side of Loki, knocking himself out.

Raising his hammer once more, Thor summoned the lightening and pointed it at his friends and in a sudden burst of light, the chains on all the people in the cell, broke off, crumbling to the floor in a clatter. The trickster god slumped forward and Steve rushed forward and caught him before he fell onto his face. Tony got up from his seating on the floor and walked over to the dark haired woman and picked her up into his arms. "Take them to the aircraft!" Thor called out, placing Miljonir on the Frasha's chest.

"No, Thor, Leymina, we must find Leymina!" Leera screamed back as Tony walked out of the room with her in his arms.

"I will find her. Man of iron, take her from the room!" shouted the god in response. Tony nodded and rushed Leera up the stairs and from the house, followed by Hawkeye, black widow and the hulk. Steve stayed put, holding the unconscious Loki on the floor.

"I don't know if that thing has taken Loki's power..." Steve said, his voice edged with worry and concern.

"That is what we shall find out now..." Thor spoke. The Frasha finally came around and looked up at the eldest son of Odin peering over him.

"You caught me off guard, Aesir" it snarled.

"What did you do to my brother? And where is my niece? If you do not bring her to me I will crush your skull with this hammer, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear..." it answered, snarling. With a loud crack the familiar black mist filled the room and was replaced a moment later by another Frasha, thinner and less menacing, holding the small daughter of Loki in its arms. Thor quickly moved over to the other beast and grabbed the child gently form its arms, holding it out to Steve for his to take. Gently letting go of the god of mischief, the soldier out of time took the small child and ran from the building towards the aircraft with some speed.

"Now tell me, beast, what have you done to my brother? Why does he lay, unmoving, without a sound coming from his mouth. I swear, that if you have harmed the youngest son of Odin, then you will pay dearly with your life" the mighty thunder god, Thor spoke with such authority in his voice; his foot, along with his hammer, Miljonir rested on the beasts chest, preventing him from moving. Casting a quick glace over to body on the floor, the blonde god noticed that Loki did not seem to be breathing. The emerald green god of mischief led silently, his eyes closed, his face clearly displaying much discomfort from the extraction he had experienced because of the greed of the beastly Frasha. Returning his gaze back to the filth that rested under foot, the god of thunder gazed into its pale white eyes, glaring at the offending monstrosity. Reaching for the collar of its sodden cloak, the eldest son of Odin gripped it tightly in hand. Taking hold of his hammer with his free hand, Thor lifted the beast up onto his feet. "I shall be back for you little brother, do not fear" Were the mighty Thor's words before he thrust the Frasha towards the basement door and walked him up the stairs and out of the house.

The god of mischief led alone. Quiet. Unmoving. Almost dead like. He had heard his brothers reassuring words, but did not have the strength to speak. He thought of, at that moment, his wife and child, how they had escaped with the help of earths mightiest heroes and of course, his brother. For if Thor had not understood what Loki was trying to say when he screamed 'Miljonir' in pain, then they would still be locked up here, in this damp, dreary cell, and he, the powerful dark haired silver tongue would most likely have been destroyed. However, he felt numb, empty, powerless. He feared for the worst; if the Frasha had indeed succeeded in removing his power. His wife and child could not go home. His son, Loofney would never see his parents again, until the time came when he would be able/ old enough to travel the Bifrost alone. If the Frasha had succeeded, which is what the dark haired beauty had feared, then their lives would forever be ruined. He now understood how me must have appeared to those mortals all those years ago when he tried with all his might, and the might of the Chitauri, to overrun and subjugate the entire human race. Being confronted with this monster, to see his greed, his need for power, made Loki feel sick to the bone in realisation that that was what he was, who he was before he had met his love, Leera. He thanked the heavens that he was no longer as such. Yes, he craved attention, but not for a bad reason. All those years of being treated as second best, though forgive, still had an imprint of the gods soul. But being who he was now, because of his wife, because of the sincere apologies of his father and mother for the lies that they fed the young god, and because of the apology from him brother, Thor, for pushing him aside and taking all the glory, Loki did not want to be that person he once was.

Just as promised, a heavy set of footprints sounded on the broken steps of the cell. Finding the strength to open his magnificent green eyes, the trickster god looked upon the god of thunder. Thor dropped to his knees and scooped the weak and fragile god into his arms and held his dark head against his chest. ". He is under our guard and will not escape, brother. We will take him back with us, in Starks secure facilities. I questioned him brother, and it is what we feared. I am so sorry, Loki. But his extraction proved effective. I cannot comprehend what you must feel right this moment, but I promise you, that we will get it back, even if we have to torture the filth that committed this act against you. You will come home, as will your family. I will not see my brother wander earth as a mortal. I promise brother, you will be whole again"

"Your intentions are noble, Thor, but things such as these, incantations so powerful, I have never seen them reversed. My son, Thor. What if he never looks upon his mother and father again. I cannot live with myself to think that just as Laufey abandoned me, that I, Loki, god of mischief have abandoned him.

"Be not so pessimistic, brother. Have I ever gone back on my word to you? have I ever, since the day we called each other brother once more, let you down, let my word fall into nothing but a memory. No. we will restore you, and I will bring you home. Have faith Loki. For once, trust me" Thor said, his eyes sparkling with sadness as he rose to his feet, picking up his brother in both arms, as if he were cradling a mere babe.

"I do trust you, Thor" Loki whispered in reply, before the ever so familiar darkness of unconsciousness consumed his mind. The god of thunder walked solemnly out of the battered remains of what once was the house of Leera, his sister in law. Walking with broadened shoulder, the blonde god carried his younger brother towards the aircraft that stood out like a sore thumb on the vast expanse of greenery. Thor could see with his godly eyes, the avengers standing at the top of the slope, waiting anxiously to see if the young dark haired god was well.

"Is he ok?" Agent romanoff asked as the tall god approached the entrance of the aircraft. Thor nodded in response and walked past his mortal friends. Resting the god of mischief of an empty chair, the blonde god strapped him in to make sure that he would not move as the aircraft took off. Leera sat not far away, also strapped into a chair, with her small child in her arms, safe and sound. Hawkeye had taken to guarding the filthy beast, along with bruce banner, warning him that if he made a move either the experienced bowman would release an arrow in his eye of bruce would hulk out and grid him bones to ash.

"Are we ready for take-off then?" Steve called out from the cock pit, along with stark by his side. The avengers agreed in unison and the ramp slowly folded back into the aircraft and the door closed with an almighty clunk. As the aircraft rose into the air, thor walked over to the section that held the Frasha as hostage, and sat in front of him, his eyes glaring, never moving.

…

"How long has he been out?" Leera asked the mortal genius as he entered the room on his way back from visiting the god of mischief in his bedroom.

"Almost 3 hours. He seems fine though. His breathing is back to normal after Nat got him to drink something and cooled him down with a cold, camp cloth on his forehead. How are you feeling though, Leera?" Tony asked, sitting down next to clint.

"Im fine, so is Leymina thankfully. I'm just worried about Loki. I never saw him in such a way in all our years together. I thought I was going to lose him. Do you think that that beast will return his magic to him?" asked the dark haired goddess.

"Well that's what Thor and Steve are trying to do; get that freak of nature to obey and return it once, of course, when Loki is strong enough" Bruce interjected, as he regarded the weary woman.

….

"Grandfather, are mother and father coming back for me?" Little Loofney asked in the grand hall as he, the king and queen and Sif and the warriors three sat down and began to enjoy their food. The All-Father looked up from his goblet, having spoken with Heimdall earlier on and was told of his sons circumstance, and sighed greatly.

"Yes, of course my love" Frigga answered, oblivious to what had happened to Loki on earth.

"Good, because I miss father and mother greatly" Loofney sighed and pushed his dinner plate away, causing everyone to look over at the childs strange behaviour.

"My sweet, you must eat" Frigga spoke ever so gently.

"Im not hungry, grandmother. I just want my father" replied the small, minerature Loki, wiping his eyes in his sleeve. Odin got up in an instant and walked around the table to the small boy and pulled him against his chest.

"Shh, do not worry young one." Odin said, his voice reassuring. Looking across to the warriors three and Lady Sif, the All-Father lifted his chin and spoke "My sons are in need of aid. I would have you leave for Midgard tonight. Bring them all back safely. Do everything in your power to aid them" the four that were addressed nodded in understanding and rose from their chairs, leaving the room in an instant, after bowing to the royal family in respect.

"I have seen that look before Odin, what is it?" Frigga asked, looking at her huband.

"I will not disguss such matters in front of our grandson. I shall speak about it tonight" Odin retorted and looked down at his grandchild, kissing him on the head.

….

"You will do as I say, beast, or you WILL face death" Thor growled.

"And what good would I be to you dead, if your brother cannot return to Asgard?" It replied, grinning evilly. Thor snapped in anger and punched the beast in the face causing it to yelp in pain.

"I say again, you will do as I say. You will return my brothers powers and make him whole again tomorrow." Thor replied, giving the beast one last punch before pulling the solider out of time away from the monster, both leaving the room together.

"Oh, I will return them…" It began, chuckling in the darkness alone "… but whether or not you received the desired outcome is another question…"


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you all, once more, for your amazing reviews. Everyone on Tumblr and Fanfiction- your fabulous. So here it is, chapter 28. I do hope you enjoy this one a lot. I really am touched by the way this has been received by you all, and will feel rather sad when I post the last chapter, and I dearly hope all you lovely people will follow and enjoy what is to come in the future with other Loki/Thor/Avengers fan fictions I have in store for you all. Please, please, please read and review your awesomeness on this chapter. Reviews= happy me. Happy me= more energy and eagerness to write. More energy and eagerness to write= longer and better chapters for you. Longer and better chapters for you= Happy YOU! :D

KneelBeforeMe – im really glad you like the ending to that chapter! Thank you. I hope you like this one even more! Oh don't worry about it, as long as I know you haven't left me, haha. Im sorry to hear about that lovely, I hope you are all ok and I hope they cope well with the situation. My thoughts are will you all :( much loves x

Anonymous3:30 – you know I write chapter for ya'll…. Can I have a book made of your reviews? I mean, not lying or anything, but you really make me laugh and smile whenever I get your reviews! We shall hug Loki together! Haha. I know, you would think he would have learned his lesson, but what can you do when he 'does what he wants'? *wink wink* yup only three days away.. :( :( sorry! I hope I still have your support with upcoming pieces though. It would be a shame to see your essay type reviews disappear! *gazes at the chocolate Loki for hours, slightly drooling. It's perfect. Thank you. I feel so much better…. He tastes nice too haha!* I loves your babbles! Much loves. X

Lokiworshipper13 – oh wow really? Im really glad you have enjoyed them! Haha sorry about the cliff-hangers.. I appear to be using them quite a lot don't I? Ooops … I know, sorry it has to :( I hope you will enjoy what is in store though! Thank you again lovely, for reviewing. Much loves! X

Kneelsforlaufeyson and the rest of the Tumblr universe - 3 I loves you. That is all.

Marvel owns the Avengers, Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Loofney, Leymina and Frasha are of my own creation.

…..

"_**And what good would I be to you dead, if your brother cannot return to Asgard?" It replied, grinning evilly. Thor snapped in anger and punched the beast in the face causing it to yelp in pain.**_

"_**I say again, you will do as I say. You will return my brothers powers and make him whole again tomorrow." Thor replied, giving the beast one last punch before pulling the solider out of time away from the monster, both leaving the room together.**_

"_**Oh, I will return them…" It began, chuckling in the darkness alone "… but whether or not you received the desired outcome is another question…"**_

…_**..**_

"I'm fine Thor, really. Just, help me up" Loki spoke to his brother as he walked into his bedroom, pacing the room with worry. "Thor, I'm ready, come on" Loki now sat up on the edge of the bed, legs dangling over the side, waiting for his brother. "Could you fetch me my clothes please?" and with that question, the thunder god decided to speak.

"What clothes, brother? The mortal garments that Natasha provided you with, or your garments?"

"I wish for mine, if you would help me? I do not require you to dress me, brother. But if you could pass them to me, that would be of great help to me" Loki replied, rolling his shoulder back to release the aching numbness that overtook them.

"It would be no trouble at all to dress you brother, but as you wish..." Thor said, walking to the pile of leather and belts on the chair beside the ensuit. Returning back to his brother, Thor placed the clothing on the bed. "... I shall not leave the room however; you may need me. I will wait over there."

"Thank you Thor. You have been a great help" Loki answered, pulling his night shirt off that Loki presumed much have been one of Tony old shirts. Tossing it aside, Loki reached for his black tunic and slowly pulled it over his head and down the torso. Lifting his hips upwards, the emerald god of mischief pulled down his black slacks, thankful that he had boxers on because of his brother's presence in the room. Groaning at the pain in his chest, the trickster god slowly pulled on his leather leggings and took a deep breath. "Brother, as embarrassing as this is for me to ask, could you please put my boots on for me, I cannot seem to bend without causing pain"

"Yes, of course!" Thor turned around and walked towards his brother. Kneeling down in front of Loki, Thor picked up a boot with one hand and held onto a leg with the other; guiding his thin leg into the boot. Sliding it up his leg, Thor moved over to the next and repeated the action once more. Thor stood up and held out a hand for his brother. Loki smiled in thanks and pulled himself up, holding onto his brother's arm. "It seems to have taken a lot out of you, that Frasha"

"Literally..." Loki said, chuckling weakly and he straightened and walked slowly towards the bedroom door.

"We can wait brother, if you wish to recover more. There is no rush this day" Thor said, concerned for his brother.

"No Thor, I need to do this today" answered the god of mischief.

"Hello, love birds?" Tony's voice chuckled over the speaker in the room that was usually occupied by the AI, Jarvis. "I thought you should know, we have company. Looks like a few of your guys; Robin hood, Jackie Chan, Xenia and Gimli." Thor and Loki looked at each other, confused at the unfamiliar names. But then, Thor thought of his comment not long ago about that dwarf Gimli in that moving image that was displayed on the television device.

"My brother, our friends have come!" Thor bellowed with gladness.

"That is good news" Loki nodded, smiling genuinely at his elder brother.

….

The brown haired philanthropist marched up and down the cellular room in the deepest part of the Stark tower, watching and grimacing at the foul creature chained to the wall. He had been like this for many minuets, waiting for the gods to turn up and take control of the situation. He was not afraid of the Frasha, not in the slightest; besides, he had Captain America with him as well as Hawkeye, but the mortal genius felt like this situation, this creature was not of his responsibility, but rather the sons of Odin's responsibility. With a final lap of the dark room, arms behind his back, Stark cast his brown eyes towards the entrance to the room on hearing two sets of footprints approach. Straightening his back, tony smiled as the door opened and revealed the two young gods. Thor, of course, supporting the weary dark haired silver tongue, glided into the room with nought but a smile gracing his lips. Loki on the other hand, did nothing but glare at the offending beast in the corner of the room; the beast of whom cast vicious words and actions upon he and his wife and child. Breaking free from the god of thunders arms, Loki slowly approached the beast and raised a pale fist in the air, before bringing it down with some godly speed; his fist connecting with the Frasha's discoloured skin with mighty yell of anger. The Frasha merely cocked his head to the side with an undefeated chuckle sounding under his breath. "You dare laugh at me you quivering scut? If it were not for the fact that you hold possession of my power, then I would have your head, beast, in a matter of moments for the acts you have brought down upon myself and my loved ones. It would be wise for you to hold your pointed tongue, for I assume that losing a limb would displease you greatly" the god of mischief seethed, his voice dripping with talented venom. The Frasha stayed silent, weary of the almost deranged glint in the emerald god's eyes. "You will listen well, monster; you shall return to me what is mine. Be sure of this, if something is to go wrong, or if your incantations backfire, then I will not hold my brother back, nor his friends whom are on their way. I will sit back and watch with sheer pleasure as they dismember you, limb from limb. You will not be so lucky as to taste my sweet mercy, for I shall show you none. Come now, make right your wrong, before my patience wears thin"

"I will do as you ask, son of Odin, but tell me this; if I am to restore you, what then of me? Will I be so lucky as to keep my life?" The Frasha retorted.

"That depends of the manner of my powers return, pray it goes well…" Loki snapped in response, now reaching out a hand to his brother, for Thor to take hold of him to steady his weakening legs.

"I cannot reverse what actions I have commited if my arms are bound. Release me, I will not run, I am bound to my word. If I as much a move an inch from where I am not supposed to be, then kill me" it replied, a hint of cockiness in its voice. Steve looked to Thor and Loki, to make sure that all was well with this request before taking hold of the keys and unlocking the chains that bound the monsters wrists.

…

"And how, dear Sif, are we to know where our friends are in this magnitude of buildings. We cannot search each and every one, can you not see how much we are surrounded by?" Fandral, one of the warriors three exclaimed, staring wide eyed at the city of New York, thinking it utterly impossible to find Thor and Loki in such a place.

"Well we must Fandral, how else do you suppose we find him?" Lady Sif responded, placing hand on her hip in annoyance at the blonde warrior.

"Did not Thor tell us of his visits to his mortal friends whenever he returned home from Midgard? And did he not speak of the building in which these mortals resided? Why then, we must look for the building labelled 'STARK'. My, my and I thought you prided yourself, Lady Sif, and your eidetic memory" Hogun the grim spoke, eyeing his friends with a look of subtle bemusement in his eyes.

"Yes well. I tend to remember the important things Hogun. Why would I remember the name of the home of Thor's mortal friends? Knowing the name would have made no difference to my life"

"Well, clearly knowing it now, makes a difference to this situation" Volstagg said, moving past his fellows and looked into the distance at the tall, foreign buildings. "It is there!" the jolly warrior exclaimed, pointing to a very tall building in the distance with the luminous letters clearly displaying 'STARK' on its side.

"You have a good eye, my friend" Hogun complimented, slapping his hand on the back of the robust warrior. "Shall we make leave, or are we going to carry on bickering like children?"

"Let us move. Thor and Loki will be waiting for us…" Sif sighed in defeat and the group of immortals began to walk towards the tower containing their friend.

….

"And why have you not told me this sooner, Odin?" Frigga spat in annoyance as she glared at her husband standing on the balcony of their bedroom, looking out at the starry sky of Asgard.

"I could not speak of such things when our grandson was present. You know yourself how he feels about the absence of his parents. How then, would he have acted if I were to tell you, when he was with us, that our son and daughter in law may not return to this realm again?" Odin replied wearily.

"You could have pulled me aside, Odin. All this time I have been led to believe that only Leera and Leymina were missing, but now, I find out that she and our granddaughter and safe and well and that my son, Loki, suffers at the hand of that wretched beast, the Frasha. And only now, Odin, you send Lady Sif and the warriors three to aid them, when they needed their help before that. It seems to me, husband, as if you wish not for their return, and are happy to just let Loofney reside with us alone" answered the golden Queen, Frigga.

"You speak foolish words this night, my queen. You now that I want my son and his family back safe and sound to this realm. How could you believe such things that I wish for Loki to reside in Midgard as a mortal, never to see his son again. I may have been a monster at holding the truth from him about his heritage, but I am no monster now! I want him back as much as you, as much as Loofney" Odin said, spinning around, frowning at his wife.

"You have been so indifferent about this whole matter Odin, how could I have not believed such things. Can you blame me for that?" questioned the mother of Loki.

"If that is how I have appeared, my wife, then please accept my deepest apologies, for that is not my intention. I fear for Loki, I want nothing more than for him to be back with us, in this realm, beside his brother Thor." Odin answered, stepping down from the balcony, walking towards his wife, his head lowered with shame.

"I trust your words, husband." Frigga whispered, taking her husband in her arms in a loving embrace.

….

"And how do you suppose we enter this mortal building? I see no doorknob of the sort" Lady Sif stated as the group reached the front of the building.

"My lady, you are very hard to please this day" Fandral said, rolling his eyes at the dark haired warrior.

"Do not stew for an argument, Fandral, for in the mood I am in this day, I can assure you, I will win" Sif replied, baring her teeth in frustration.

"Noted, my lady" Fandral said, bowing mockingly.

"May I help you?" A voice appeared, echoing from the obvious speaker on the wall above the door.

"Who spoke, I see no one?" volstagg exclaimed, looking around with confusion evident on his face.

"I am JARVIS. Do you seek the masters, Odinson's?" the voice came once more.

"Yes, yes we do!" Fandral spoke, a smile on his face. Then with that the mysterious door opened to the four gathered outside, leaving them slightly baffled as to how it opened with no one there. Stepping inside the building the four looked around in amazement at the different architecture that surrounded them; so very different from the palace of Asgard. The silver doors to the elevator opened with a Bing and the AI encouraged the mighty beings to step inside. Obeying kindly, lady Sif and the warriors three stepping inside the small, metal container and watched in fascination at the silver doors closed, locking them in. after a slight pause the elevator shot upwards causing the four to look at each other in panic. Finally, after some time of what seemed like flying, the elevator came to sudden halt and the doors sprang open leaving a red headed woman standing in the doorway.

"Hey, you must be Thor's friends, right?" Natasha asked, her arms crossed as she eyes the strangers and their foreign clothing.

"Indeed. I am Fandral the dashing, this is Hogun the grim, here is Volstagg and of course Lady Sif" the blonde warrior spoke, walking out of the silver 'box' towards the mortal woman.

"Im Natasha, pleased to meet you all. Now, if you would follow me, I'll take you to the interrogation room" Agent Romanoff spoke, turning around and walking down the corridor.

"Interrogation room? Why are we being questioned?" Sif asked, watching the red head walk away. "We have not done anything against you mortals"

"I know that…" Natasha began "… Thor and Loki are there questioning this freak of nature. They'll want to see you"

"Oh, I see" Sif replied, walking alongside the others as they travelled down the corridor.

…

"Brother, stop, you are wearing yourself out. He will cooperate, be sure of that. You need not strike him again" Thor spoke, placing a hand of Loki's raised arm and he was about to bring it down once more on the Frasha's cheek. The emerald green god's breathing began more laboured as he wearied himself out by striking the offending monster. Loki sighed in defeat and dropped his arm to his side, stepping backwards against his brother for support.

"I cannot help the anger I feel towards this worthless beast" Loki muttered, glaring at the Frasha with hate filled eyes, wanting to rip its throat from its neck in one swift movement. Then and only then, did Loki decide that when the beast returned his powers to him, would he slay him where he stood.

"You need to keep your strength up, brother, if you are to receive your powers back" Thor spoke softly to the god of mischief.

"Yes, yes your right…." Loki agreed, nodding his head "… Frasha, begin to reverse what you started…. NOW!" the Frasha glared at the prince, his face bruised from the battering he received, and raised his arms towards the young god's chest.

"As you wish, my lord" The Frasha said, grinning with something that Loki could not quite make out, but knew that it made him feel suddenly uneasy about what was about to happen…..


	29. Chapter 29

Firstly, my apologies for not posting a chapter yesterday or informing you that I was not. My sister is down for a holiday and took me out for the day. With all the walking I did, I was absolutely shattered and not only that I have to revise some things for my driving test tomorrow, eeeek! So here is the penultimate chapter. I feel rather sad about this, but it must be done to make way for more awesome Lokiness. I really hope you enjoy this and I hope it's what you hoped for, for the last but one chapter. Thank you all for your support and love for this story! I love you all. Your dedication has made me want to improve and explore my writing, and I have enjoyed every part of it! Please read and review and tell me what you think, I love hearing everything you say!

I hope you don't hate me for the end of this chapter!

**Lovewithinabrokenheart** – Oh thank you, im chuffed to hear that you think they are amazing. I do actually! I have had a few Ideas in mind recently, for some upcoming stories. The first one I do believe with be another Thor/Loki one to explore (but before they Thor film and Avengers), then I have some ideas about an Avengers central one with Loki and Thor also! Thank you for your review my lovely. X

**LadyQueenB** – I hope this is as intense as you hoped! I don't trust the Frasha either *wink wink* (It's funny; I create these characters with the intention of liking them, but I never to haha). Hmmm, maybe he will do something to Loki, maybe not….. Hehe sorry. Thank you for reviewing! X

**Anonymous3:30** – hehe *hides in the darkness of the wardrobe, watching Loki dress through a gap in the door* dribbles *mmmm Loki, you look good enough to eat*…. Anywho, on with the reply, haha! Me no likey Mr All-Father either…. Poor Loki :( I could help but write those names! I could hear stark clearly say that in my mind and I thought that is totally something that Tony would say! Oh nooo, please don't be sad at the end of this :( *cries* I hope you will read my future pieces! Much loves. X

**Holsteincows** – I just hope you are not disappointed at how it ends :( eeeek, im so glad you are looking forward to reading my future stuff! Loves x

**Mycornerofmaddness** – Im sorry, I mean no harm! I do not wish to kill these with this suspense! I know im sad its ending too, but it has to at some point, and I feel like that time is now :( thank you for loving this story. Im glad you liked your flower! Ahh thank you; take that amazingness for yourself because you are for reviewing! X

Marvel owns the Avengers, Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Loofney, Leymina and the Frasha are my creations

….

"_**You need to keep your strength up, brother, if you are to receive your powers back" Thor spoke softly to the god of mischief.**_

"_**Yes, yes you're right…." Loki agreed, nodding his head "… Frasha, begin to reverse what you started…. NOW!" the Frasha glared at the prince, his face bruised from the battering he received, and raised his arms towards the young god's chest.**_

"_**As you wish, my lord" The Frasha said, grinning with something that Loki could not quite make out, but knew that it made him feel suddenly uneasy about what was about to happen…..**_

…

The Frasha stood tall, arms braced towards the god of mischief with a cruel glare in its eyes. The red haired agent had arrived at the interrogation room, accompanied by lady Sif and the warriors three. The dark haired god had requested before the return of his powers commenced that his wife and child be brought into the room to witness the action in hand. Thor had welcomed his friends and they in turn comforted Lady Loki and the child, but now, as the beast stood, about to perform the incantation, the company as well as the avengers huddled in the corner. Loki turned his face towards Leera and smiled, telling her in her mind that he loved her greatly, and Leera mouthed 'I love you' back to him. The Frasha approached slowly and placed its crawling hands over the emerald god's chest, looking up into his eyes with its white eyes shining with something unrecognisable. "This will hurt, I tell no lies" the Frasha smirked, his voice slimy and spine stingingly cold.

"Just get on with it before I tear your tongue from your head, beast" Loki spat back, feeling dirty at the vile hands upon his chest. The emerald god heard the chuckled of his friends, the warriors three, at how he managed to shut up the fowl monster with a mere threat, considering the stories told about the Frasha being unbreakable, and uneasily frightened, scared. The Frasha nodded and trailed his eyes down to the centre of the youngest son of Odin's chest and began to mutter incoherent words that of which frustrated the god immensely. He wanted to hear it, to know exactly what the beast did to him, to feed his curiosity. But, pushing that aside, Loki watched the beast with great intensity as its mutters grew with great intensity, its concentration evident on its face. The trickster god began to feel that familiar warmth spread through his entire being and he stumbled back ever so slightly. Steve reached out a hand and placed it on Loki's back preventing him from falling down. Regaining his balance, Loki took a deep breath and looked back towards his wife. He was moments away from speaking to her when a jab of pain shook in his body. Gasping loudly, Loki held his side as if experiencing a stitch in the side and he closed his eyes. The Frasha moved closer and placed a long, pointed hand on the prince's shoulder to steady him, and placed its free hand on Loki's chest, his muttering getting fiercer. "Agnnh" Loki groaned, as a dull ache pooled in his stomach; a weird sensation.

"Why is it hurting him?" Leera exclaimed, holding little Leymina tightly in her arms as she looked at her groaning husband.

"Removing his powers is like removing an organ from Loki, for it makes him who he is. Imagine someone removing your organ and then shoving it back into your body. That is the only way I can explain it" Thor replied remorsefully and he too looked on at his brother.

"He will be fine my lady" Sif offered words of comfort, rubbing the dark haired beauties back.

"Of course he will. That dude is as hard as nails" Clint spoke, looking across at the worried wife of the mischievous god. The warriors three and Sif looked over the mortal and smiled gratefully at him. Loki' knees began to shake slightly and felt a surge of red hot heat engulfing his insides; the feeling so powerful it felt like his torso was torn open and molten fire was poured into the open wound. Gritting his teeth, not wanting to cry out in front of his wife and child, Loki closed his eyes and tried to steady his breath. A green mist illuminated the Frasha's forearm and shot forth into the god of mischiefs being with a high pitched shriek, an almost human sound. Loki's eyes snapped open with great speed as the shrieking colour invaded his body and snaked its way into his muscles and wrapped itself around his bones in a tight embrace. Loki choked at the foreign feeling and hunched over, the feeling of needing to be sick overwhelming him. Looking back up at the Frasha, whom of which had a smirk displayed on its face, the silver tongue spoke,

"When will it finish?"

"The transaction is almost complete" the Frasha growled, baring its teeth in annoyance at being interrupted in his muttering. Content with the answer, Loki looked on, with a pained expression at his family.

"Is she ok?" Loki asked his wife, indicating to the child in her arms, wanting to think of something other than the pain he was experiencing. Leera smiled weakly and nodded her head

"She is fine my love; she sleeps" Leera replied, looking down at the small bundle resting.

"Good, I am glad to hear that" Loki answered, smiling genuinely, and for a few minutes he just stood, staring at his wife and only his wife, without moving his eyes. She was beautiful; he loved her so very, very much. She was his life; she made him who he was today. He could not imagine his life without her. That moment when he awoke in the cell and saw her chained to the wall, it hurt him, but at the same time he was relieved, relieved to see her safe, unharmed. And then, waking up in the Stark tower knowing that Leera and Leymina were safe and protected, it gave him piece of mind. It worried him sometimes at the power she had over him, but as he stared at her this moment, distracting himself from the pain, he thought, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Be ready, Prince of Odin, the final part is the worst" the Frasha spoke, a hint of satisfaction it its voice. Loki took one final look at his wife and shut his eyes, waiting for the pain. Oh, and it came. The pain; it could not be described with words at how excruciating it felt. Loki let out a loud whimper and heard rustling behind him. Thor, Lady Sif and the warriors three had walked forward out of habit to protect him, but suddenly took a step backwards when Loki dropped to the floor with a great thud. The sounds of the Frasha chuckling echoed in the gods ears and as he opened his eyes the room spun with great speed, like an extreme case of vertigo. Groaning Loki pushed himself up onto his arms and sat up. Looking in front of him, Loki watched the Frasha recoil into the corner of the room with a grin on his face. Breathing heavily with panic, Loki looked over towards his wife and family and noticed that they all looked frozen in time. Looking to the other side of the room, the mortals, and the avengers too looked frozen, yet the Frasha remained, cackling in the room.

"What have you done? Why do they not move?" Loki rasped, feeling extremely nauseous as the room continued to spin faster and faster.

"Did you honestly believe, trust even, a Frasha. You should have known better, son of Odin…" The Frasha grinned, stepping forward, looking at the prince with a deranged expression.

"What have you done?" Loki gasped, looking back to his wife and child "Leera! Leera my love, can you hear me? Answer me Leera? Leymina? Anyone? Thor?" Loki shouted frantically. Pulling him up slowly, using the wall for leverage, ignoring the furious spinning sensation. Standing straight, holding out his arms to steady himself, Loki began to walk wobbly over to his wife. Placing a hand on her cheek, Loki whimpered "Leera, my love, speak" but Leera did not answer, just stood there, frozen.

"Say goodbye my prince… it's time" the Frasha said coldly.

"What? Time for what, beast?" Loki tore his eyes from his wife and glared at the monster. The Frasha did not answer but laughed menacingly. Loki frowned and when to walk towards the beast when he felt a tug on the back of his neck. Looking over his shoulder Loki watched as the room spun faster and faster, his wife, his brother, his friends, the avengers now just blurs flying past his eyes. Loki held his hands to his head and groaned. "Stop! Stop it beast!" Cried the emerald green god. The spinning continued until the room and the people were no longer visible. Looking down at the floor, the god of mischiefs eyes widened as the floor began to break away. Rushing backwards so that his back was flushed with the wall, Loki watched with frightened eyes as the floor broke away completely and all that was visible was a vast expanse of space; blackness dotted with an array of millions of stars. With a final cry of fright, Loki was swallowed into the expanse of nothingness. The emerald green god looked up at the room fading away and screamed his wife's name, before the blackness consumed his mind and knocked him unconscious.

…

When Loki opened his eyes a high pitch screech rang in his ears. Sitting up slowly, his head spun as if he were still in the room but Looking around Loki detected that that was not the case. He was not was not in the room of the Stark tower, nowhere near in fact. He was still in Midgard however, Loki recognised. Attempting to stand, Loki groaned. His legs, unable to hold his weight, gave way underneath him and Loki. Looking around, sighing greatly, the youngest son of Odin noticed that he sat upon a vast green field. Loki sat still for a moment, gathering his scrambled thoughts together, trying to suss out where he was exactly. The Frasha had done something and he had fallen once more into… was it space? Surely not. But if so, how? After thinking about this for some time, Loki's sensitive ears picked up movement from behind. Turning his head slowly around, Loki's marvellous emerald green eyes settled on a familiar face; such a beautiful face. "Leera?" Loki said, brow furrowed as he looked deeply into her… blue eyes? Leera stood in mortal garb, a rucksack on her back and dropped to her knees next to him.

"How do you know my name?" Leera replied curiously, opening her rucksack, pulling out a small basin and a bottle of water.

"What are you talking about, my love?" Loki replied, shuffling forward slightly.

"Look man, don't call me 'love'. I'm not your love. I don't know who you are, I've never seen you before. I saw you out of my window. You fell from the sky and looked injured. I grasped the items I thought I would need to aid any of your injuries. I just want to make sure you're ok, and send you on your way. You look pretty bad…" Leera answered, soaking a cloth in the water she poured into the bowl whilst speaking and lifted it up to his face, wiping away the dried blood. Loki frowned at her strange words and looked down, eyes wide as he noticed his clothing. He was fully dressed in his leather and armour. When did he put that on? Then looking to Leera and across the field to the house…. The house? It was intact, it stood proud and unharmed. This whole scenario, of Leera rushing out to aid him in a vast field seemed oh so strangely familiar…. And then it clicked…

"You really don't remember me do you?" Loki's voice cracked, his heart breaking.

"Im sorry, but no, I've never seen you before in my life. What happened to you?" Leera answered, her eyes roaming over Loki's cuts and bruises.

"Leera…" Loki gasped, his eyes watering and he looked over his wife, his heart pained inside. Leera frowned at the 'strange' man saying her name and she stood to her feet after placing her items into her backpack, putting it on her shoulders.

"Your wounds need cleaning and perhaps a few stitches. You can come back with me if you like; I can do it, I have the skills, but then you have to leave. Im not accustomed to having strangers stay in my home im afraid…" the dark haired beauty spoke, eyeing the handsome man.

"I- I uh, that would be very kind of you, miss, thank you…" Loki replied, his heart sinking in his chest as he realised that his love, his life, did not know who he was. The walk back to the house was silent until Loki stopped to take a breath and looked at the back of his wife's head with tears in his eyes. "Leera?" the dark haired woman turned around and frowned.

"You know, I don't feel comfortable with you saying my name. I don't know you…" Leera began, then sighed as she noticed the handsome stranger's eyes fill with tears. She gathered that he was in pain and felt sympathy "… What is it?"

"I am so sorry…" Loki said, voice cracking. Leera's brow furrowed at the unknown man's apology and was about to reply as to why he was apologising when the sky began to darken. Loki looked up also and eyed the dark swirls of clouds and shuddered at the loud bangs of thunder that rumbled across the sky. Realising what was about to happen, Loki shot his gaze back to his wife and unashamedly cried "I love you so much…" after those words were spoken, a loud eruption broke forth as a shot of light hit the emerald field and flung Leera and Loki to the ground. the light hovered a moment before turning in what we would describe as mist and once faded away, the All-Father, Odin thundered on the ground; the hooves of his horse echoing on the grass as they stamped back and forth. Odin patted the horse's main for it to calm down until it stopped. Jumping down from the saddle, Odin stood tall and proud, searching for his son in the grass. Spotting Loki, Odin gripped his staff and walked towards him. Reaching down and grabbing Loki's arm, Odin pulled him up to his feet and yanked his towards his horse. Loki protested silently, trying to pry his arm from his father's hands, looking back at the confused woman, watching with fear at the unknown man and his horse…. Where did they come from, she thought.

"Stop your protests, Loki, you are coming back to Asgard!" Odin growled and pushed Loki up onto the horse, jumping up behind him, mounting his steed. Looking back at the mortal woman with a frown on his face, slightly disappointed at how fast Loki had repented and said 'sorry', Odin thrust his spear into the air and opened the Bifrost once more.

"No! No wait, you do not understand!" Loki screamed, looking at Leera, her figure growing smaller and smaller as he and his father were sucked up into the tube of light. "Leera, no! Take me back! Take me back! Father, take me back!"

Odin frowned with concern as they travelled the Bifrost with great speed. He had not seen Loki so emotional in all his years, and hearing his son's protests, and longing for this woman he had just met stabbed at his heart strings. Not a moment later, the hooves of the All-Fathers steed hit with a clunk onto the floor of the golden sphere occupied by the great seer, Heimdall. Odin dismounted his horse and walked towards his wife, son and Lady Sif and the warriors three, looking back at Loki with curious eyes. Loki slumped and slid from the horse, breathing in heavily Loki looked across at the gathered company and his eyes sparkled with tears.

"My son, it warms my heart to see you once more and that you have repented and seen the error of your ways so quickly!" Frigga exclaimed and began to walk towards the youngest son of Odin with open arms. Loki shook his head in disbelief at what was happening and raised his hands towards his mother to stop her from coming any closer. "Loki, my son, what is it?" Frigga questioned, worry filling her. Loki hunched over, in pain, confusion, hurt…. Holding his stomach, Loki wretched and gagged, before vomiting onto the floor and dropping to his knees.

"Loki?" Thor said with worry.

"Is he ok?" Sif spoke.

"My son, what is it?" Odin said, stepping forward.

"He looks pale…" Fandral noted. Loki spat on the floor, clearing his mouth as much as possible and looked up at the others with a pained expression.

"Where is my son? Where is Loofney?" Loki asked, tears trickling down his face. The entire company frowned and Frigga approached the young god and knelt down in front of him, cupping his clammy face in her hands.

"Who, my love?"

…..

Part 1 of 2

…


	30. Chapter 30

So, here it is. The final chapter. I hope you enjoy it and it doesn't upset you much and I hope it doesn't disappoint! I am really touched at the response and reassurances from you all about the fail of posting a chapter last night. Thank you all for wishing me your best and making me smile!

Thank you all so much for sticking with this story and your patience with me. I loves you all. My responses to your reviews are at the end of the chapter because of the amount of replies.

Please please please review and tell me what you think.

Marvel owns Loki and all remnants of Asgard. Leera, Leymina and Loofney are mine.

Part 2 of 2 - Finale—

….

"My son, where is he?" Loki asked, standing to his feet, stepping away from the group gathered around him.

"Loki, you do not have a son" Odin said, brow furrowing with concern as he looked over his weary son.

"Yes I do! If this is some sort of punishment for my crimes in the past, it is cruel! Where is Loofney!" spat the emerald green god in reply. Looking around the golden sphere, Loki felt panic well up inside him and he tried with all his might to hold back his tears. Stumbling back slightly, Loki moved over to the opening of the Bifrost and looked out into the nothingness with his heart heavy. "Loofney! Where are you?" Loki called out and Thor and the warriors three exchanged looks. Frigga was about to approach her young son until she noticed his back stiffen in surprise and he swung back around to face the others. "Did you hear that?" he said.

"Hear what, Loki?" Lady Sif asked, crossing her arms.

"There it is again!" Loki exclaimed on hearing the sound of his son's voice echoing in his mind.

"Loki, we hear nothing" Thor spoke, feeling sad at his brother's clear sadness. Loki shook his head refusing to believe it and walked towards the others and past his mother and father, looking down at the rainbow bridge. It was empty, no sign of his small son. But he did, he did hear him. As clear as if he were next to him. Slumping his shoulders, Loki sighed greatly and felt a firm hand upon his shoulder. Turning with sorrowful eyes, Loki recognised his father standing beside him.

"It appears that the journey to earth and back has made you weary and delirious. Come my son; let us go back to the palace where you can rest." Odin spoke gently. The god of mischief exhaled loudly and looked back at his father and at the array of curious people behind him.

"I know, for my whole life, I have gotten away with mischief and lies; living up to my title. But for once, in all my life, please, believe me. I am not delirious as you seem to think... All of you. I speak the truth. I tell no lies..." the trickster god said, heart sinking. The golden All-Father searched his son's eyes and noticed that there was no sign of lies in his eyes. Huffing, Odin squeezed his sons shoulder reassuringly.

"We will speak once you have rested. You are weary and are in need of rest..." replied the All-Father. Loki nodded and allowed Odin to walk him from the Bifrost, supporting him all the way back to the palace.

...…...

"Surly you cannot believe him, father. It is ludicrous. We know that Loki has no spouse, no children" Thor exclaimed, marching back and forth in the golden hall in front of his parents whom sat upon their thrones. Sif and the warriors three had been charged with standing guard outside of Loki's room, for if she was delirious then he might break out from his room in the middle of the night and attempt to either harm someone or himself in his frightened state. The wise All-Father pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Frigga had sat still the whole time, listening the conversation between her eldest son and her husband.

"Yes, we know that, Thor. But there was no lie in Loki's eyes. He may be able to fool you friends and yourself, but he cannot fool his mother nor me; we know his all too well for that, after all we raised him from a mere babe" retorted the old man solemnly.

"Then what do you think?" Thor pressed on, stopping this time in front of his parents, his arms crossed.

"He seemed different" Frigga spoke suddenly, making a statement as images of Loki's return flashed before her gaze. "He looked at us without hate, like I was expecting. He looked at us with love, as if all hurt and the things that were revealed were forgiven over many years. Besides, he looks older"

"I noticed that…" Odin agreed, nodding at his wife. "He has matured in his features."

"There is something strange going on here" Thor spoke gravely and looked his father straight in the eyes.

…..

Loki awoke with a start, looking around his squinting eyes at the familiar surroundings. His head throbbed as if he had been subject to a severe amount of alcohol intake the previous night. Bracing his pale hands either side of his torso, the god of mischief slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position and sighed greatly. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands, Loki slowly turned his body and dropped his legs over the edge. Eyes wandering over his thin legs and stomach, the trickster god realized that he must have slept with his clothes on, because he sat now, still clad in his leather and armour. Grunting loudly in disgust, Loki ripped the belts off that were wrapped around his chest and threw them to the floor. Standing up, Loki slid his vambraces from his arms and tossed them aside also. Gripping the edge of his outer tunic, Loki brought it upwards and removed it with much haste. Finally dressed in only his breeches, under tunic and boots. Arching his back slightly to click away the stiffness and aches, Loki looked at the empty side of his bed, then to the corner where Leymina's cot once stood. Swallowing his pain and hurt, the emerald green god walked to his chamber door and placed his hand on the golden doorknob. Pausing one moment longer, Loki took a deep breath and opened the door. Looking up, Loki's eyes rested upon Lady Sif and the warriors three. Nodding solemnly, the emerald green god, stepped out of his room and stood in between the four warriors. Looking up at Sif, Loki gave a weak smile. "You trust me not" he stated, searching her weary eyes.

"Can you blame me? Everything you did Loki; it's not easy to forgive" Sif replied, crossing her arms.

"that was nearly eight years ago…" Loki intended on whispering, but unfortunately the others picked up on it.

"What do you speak of, Silver tongue?" Volstagg questioned.

"nothing. You would not believe me if I said; so there is no point in speaking at all" Loki replied and turned his back on the four, looking down the corridor in front of him. "Where is my father, I wish to speak with him?" Loki asked at the others were surprised to hear the young god of mischief address the All-Father as simply 'father', considering everything he found out about his heritage; being a Jotun child.

"He awaits your presence, along with Thor and Queen Frigga in the golden hall" Hogun retorted.

"Then to the golden hall" Loki spoke and began walking down the corridor, feeling slightly self-conscious at the four warriors walking behind, as if walking him to his execution.

….

"My Lord, prince Loki, Lady Sif and the warriors three are outside" A guard spoke, walking into the room, bowing before the All-Father with a fist over his chest in respect.

"send them in" the All-Father replied. The guard nodded and bowed a little before turning his back on the king to let the people staring outside, into the grand feasting hall that was currently occupied by the royal family in discussion. The golden doors opened with a loud boom and the weary prince Loki walked in, shoulders slouched and bags forming under his eyes as if he had not slept in months; and then, the warriors trailed not too far behind. Walking down the centre of the large celebration hall, Loki never took his eyes off his brothers, wanting, urging Thor with his eyes to remember. But, instead, he just looked back with a puzzled expression. Loki, in all his years, had never shown Thor this much emotion, and it slightly unnerved him. The warriors three and Lady Sif had walked to the side and gathered quietly at the bottom of the steps near the All-Father and Queens throne, looking respectfully up at their king. Odin Rose from his throne and looked down at his Ill looking son, searching his mischievous eyes once more for a hint of lies, but again, he found none. Loki swallowed hard at the gaze he was under and looked to his feet, folding his arms behind his back. The stature appeared strange to the on-lookers, as to them, Loki had never shown any signs of weakness of the sort, much to do with his pride; yet, here he stood, well, slouched, with such a defeated look upon his face. "did you rest well, my son?" Odin inquired, standing still in his spot next to his throne.

"as much as could be expected in a situation as such, father" Loki replied, still gazing at the floor.

"and what 'situation' would that be, Loki?" the old man pressed on.

"one that involves my very life being torn from me, and my family not believing it to be so" answered the emerald green god, finally lifting his head to face his parents. "I have been cruel and deceitful in the past with my lies and tricks, causing havoc, mischief, even hurt and pain, but now, as I stand humbly before you, I speak the truth. This is not my time that I have arrived in. I do not belong here" said the dark haired beauty.

"I believe you, my sweet child. I can see the pain in your eyes" Frigga spoke up, looking lovingly to her youngest son. Loki gave a smile of relief and nodded to the glorious golden woman. "when do you come from, Loki?"

"nearly eight years from now, mother." Loki responded, and looked around at all the disbelieving faces. Loki tried to think of something that he knew that they thought only they knew to prove it and then It came. "I can prove I am not telling any lies! You sent me to Midgard as a form of banishment much similar to that of Thor's in the hope that, as Thor bonded and repented with the aid of Jane Foster, that I too would bond and repent with the mortal healer, Leera. You monitored me, watched me even; you all did, in my father's chambers by the use of an image displayed on the wall of his room. I know this because when I returned, you, father told me this. I saw the images of Midgard on your wall, and you told me that you had watched me, that all of you did... Would I have known that if I were not from this time? How could I? You took my powers before sending me to earth, so I had no possible way of knowing that. But here I stand now, with such knowledge and my powers at hand." finished the trickster god.

"how is this possible?" Thor gasped "... How... Father he knows about the screen in your chambers!" Odin's brow furrowed and stepped down the steps, walking towards Loki. Taking the pale princes face in his hands, Odin stared deep into his eyes for a few moments, then making Loki jump, his father gasped and took a step backwards.

"he speaks the truth; his powers are back within him. I did not restore them, and they cannot return without my blessing." stated the All-Father.

"so we... We are speaking to a... A future Loki?" Fandral asked, as if Loki were not even in the room.

"it appears so" Odin said and stepped away from Loki and walked back to his throne, sitting down. "you were distraught when I took you from that mortal woman, why?"

"she became my wife, the mother of my children, and now, she knew me not" Loki said, crossing his arms across his chest, warming himself up as a sudden chill embraced his body at the thought of his wife not knowing whom he was.

"your wife?" Frigga gasped, but happily.

"yes, we were bonded in marriage several months after father came back for me in Midgard. Leera came back with us, with the aid of separating my soul to give her immortality so that she would survive the journey through the Bifrost" Loki explained.

"well... W- my son, what has happened, why are you here, in this time?" Frigga stuttered, worried about her son. Sif and the warriors three looked on curiously, but intrigued at the same time at the prince.

"my wife and daughter were captured by a Frasha. I pursued it, with the help of my brother and the Avengers. We found it, but it trapped us. After locking us up, it forcibly removed my powers. Thor broke us free, saved my wife and daughter and took them to safety. I was carried back to safety in Thor's arms as the beast was captured. We interrogated it, and it agreed to return what was mine after choosing not to die. As It began to return my powers, strange things happened. Everyone froze, I know not why. All accept the beast. His incantation backfired; intentionally I gathered. The last thing I remember is staring untimely frozen face of my wife, and then watching as the floor crumbled away and I fall into an expanse of nothingness. The minuet I awake, I see her, my wife. But she has no knowledge of me, who I am, who I was to her. You come and get me, and now, here I am, standing before you, out of time, just like that mortal soldier" explained the green eyed god. "the worst part is, my son was left with you, father, in your care, and you have no memory of him; none of you do"

"I am sorry, my son." was all Frigga could say, and he looked on at the young god with melancholy eyes.

"if this is how my life is now to be, then I wish for it no longer to exist. My wife and children are no more, and I cannot live with that" Loki choked and sniffled. The emerald green god heard the short gasp of his father, brother and friends all at once, and watched out of the corner of his eyes as his brother approached.

"you wish to end your life brother?" he asked in disbelief.

"my life ended, Thor, when my wife said she did not know who I was. I cannot live this life, knowing that I have already lived it, with you, all of you not remembering and my loved ones no more. What kind of life is that?" Loki replied and allowed his tears to fall freely and unashamedly, and all looked on with shock at the sight. All was silent a moment until the large golden doors to the hall opened with such a pace and entered a flustered guard, clearly annoyed at something.

"forgive me, All-Father, for the intrusion, but I have a nuisance that will not leave" the guard said, standing next to the youngest son of Odin, looking up at the king of Asgard.

"nuisance? What kind?" Odin inquired and looked on at the annoyed guard with his authoritative glare.

"there is a child my lord, whom has, since you arrived, demanded that he be brought to your presence. We have denied him of course, knowing that you were busy, my lord, and of course we tried to send him on his way back to his parents, but My lord, he claims then strangest thing..."

"and what is it that he claims, this child?" Odin asked, leaning forward in his throne. But, before he could answer, Loki left a sudden tug in his chest and felt compelled to look behind him. Turning around, causing the All-Father and everyone else to Look, Loki walked towards the door and dropped to his knees with an audible cry of relief as the 'child' that the guard had called a nuisance came into view behind the doors and ran straight towards the emerald green god. Loki thrusts open his arms and grabbed the child, bringing him close to his chest, burying his face into his hair. Loofney. The small boy wrapped his arms around his father's neck and held on tightly, Crying against his father's chest. Loki closed his eyes and kissed the small child on the head. He realised at that moment why Loofney was here with him now and remembered him. Only Leera and Leymina were in the building when the Frasha began to undo its wrong, along with Thor, lady Sif and the warriors three; they were all exposed to the incantation and therefore suffered the same fate. The same for Frigga and Odin; because of their blood connection with Thor, making them also exposed to the incantation. Loofney however was in Asgard, not exposed. And, because of his blood connection to Loki and being away from the exposure, nothing changed for him. So as Asgard when back, and all was reversed, all Loofney could do was stand and watch, confused at the happening. Holding his child tighter, Loki headed the guard exclaim 'that is the child' then shortly after he heard his father dismiss him. Kissing Loofney once more on the temple, Loki stood to his feet, his son still in his arms, and walked back to the others, looking on with puzzled expressions. Why was the god of mischief, Loki the lie smith, embracing a child, they thought.

"mother, Father, all... It seems I have an excuse to live. This j's my son, Loofney" Loki spoke, his voice cracking with sudden joy. Leaning down, Loki placed the small child on his feet and stepped back to show him off. Everyone suddenly gasped at the sight of little Loofney. He was a miniature Loki; they all came to the conclusion. His hair was the same, his eyes were the same, and everything was the same. Even I they did not believe him before, this surly made them baileys for there was no mistaking whom this child belonged to.

"Loki, you speak the truth" Sif gasped, eyed the small child. Loofney bit his bottom lip and was about to walk up the steps towards his grandmother before Loki stopped him with a light hand on his shoulder.

"can I not go to grandmother, father?" Loofney asked quietly and Loki shook his head.

"my love, she does not remember" Loki replied and everyone felt suddenly strange inside at hearing this trickier, this mischief maker, with god with no emotions, call a small child his love, his son, with such heartfelt emotion.

"no one does, do they?" Loofney asked, defeated at the realisation. Loki shook his head sadly and watches Loofney's eyes shine with tears. The small boy turned back to his father and buried his face in Loki's neck. "I want mother back and my little sister" he said, crying gently.

"I know, my son, I know" Loki cooed, stroking the boys head gently. The others were speechless, not knowing what to say at this site before them.

"Loki?" Thor began, stepping forward towards the two black haired beings. "we will do everything we possibly can to help you both" the emerald green god nodded in thanks and held the tiny child against his chest tighter.

"Thank you, that means a lot brother" Loki replied, smiling at the golden god over his sons shoulder.

"But where do we start? We cannot force a woman whom knows you not, to come here and believe such things" Lady Sif pointed out, stepping towards the trickster god.

"I know not, but what I do know is that can feel her; my connection to her. It's still strong, although she does not remember" Loki spoke, pulling back from his son, standing to his feet. Loofney took Loki's hand and looked over at the audience with a small smile.

"Then there is hope, my son… hope that you will see her again, and have her by your side once more" Frigga said softly, her lips entertaining a loving smile.

"I hope so" Loki said in agreement, and looked down at his son, deep into his emerald orbs. Loofney smiled at his father and tightened his had around Loki's.

"I will help you father" Loofney whispered and the god of mischief chuckled warmly, feeling the pain inside ever so slowly dissolve at the knowledge that his wife was not lost to his, and there was still a chance to save her, and find Leymina.

...

Leera had walked back to her house with utter confusion. What had just happened? Who was that man...? That handsome and strangely familiar man. Choosing not to dwell on it much longer, Leera entered her home and chose to make herself a hot cup of tea. Boiling the kettle, Leera leaned against the kitchen counter and tapped her fingers impatiently. The kettle clicked once boiled, and lifting it, Leera watched as the steaming water poured into her mug. Placing it back down and stirring it with a spoon, Leera sighed once more and thought of the strange man she had met moments ago. Holding the steaming cup of tea in her hands, Leera walked into the living room and took a seat on her couch, curling up, embracing the hot liquid. Smiling with content at the feeling of the tea tricking down her throat, Leera looked out of the window. Staying silent for only a few minutes, Leera shuffled on the couch on hearing a muffles noise. Placing her mug on the coffee table, Leera leant forward and listened. It happened again. It sounded like... A baby crying? She was some way from the nearest house, and none of her acquaintances had children, so where was the noise coming from? The television was not on, neither the radio. Utterly puzzled, the dark haired beauty stood up from her seat and made her way over to the window. Peering out the mortal looked across at the porch and eyed a small bundle on her doorstep. Gasping, Leera rushed to the door and opened it. Running to the end of the porch, Leera dropped to her knees and picked up the bundle in her arms. It was a baby. Where had it come from? Whose was it? Opening the cloth it was wrapped in, Leera peered at the small babies face. Her eyes were amazing; such a great emerald green colour. She was a perfect little thing. Smiling at her, Leera reaches for the small hand and stuck her finger out for the baby to take hold of it. "Hello, little one..." Leera whispered, looking up and around at the expanse of land, for her possible parents, but no one was there. Sighing with worry, Leera looked back down at the child and smiled. Standing up with great care, the dark haired beauty walked back into her house with the child in her arms. Sitting back down onto the sofa with the child in her lap, Leera paused a moment. Should she call the police? Should she take her into the station? Should she wait until a report is issued on her missing being? Maybe her parents would come back for her. Shrugging her shoulder, not knowing what to do, Leera gazed back at the quiet baby. Stroking her head, Leera felt unfamiliar warmth spread through her. Frowning slightly at the foreign sensation, Leera looked the child straight into the green orbs. The small baby reached her hands up and grabbed Leera's black locks in her tiny hands. "you're a precious little one aren't you?" chuckled Leera at the Childs actions. The small child giggled instantly and looked hard into Leera's eyes. The dark haired woman took a deep breath and felt her smile fade from her face. Staring back, the unfamiliar feeling in her chest grew more intense. Swallowing hard, Leera began to see images flash before her eyes. Images of a small, dark haired boy, of a golden haired palace, a wise old man. Images of her conversing with people dressed in an almost renaissance style way, of herself dressed in such garbs. Images of her with someone... Sharing a bed with someone other than Greg. That someone embracing her, holding her in a loving embrace. It felt so strange. And then images of this child in her lap. This child was her's, but how? Feeling her head spin Leera closes her eyes tightly, as the images... Memories became more clearer, more immediate. With. Final burst of recollection, Leera snapped opened her eyes and gasped, her heart bursting with an overwhelming sense of love and exclaimed with joyful, tear filled eyes

"Loki, I remember"

…

The watcher of Asgard stood on the open end of the Bifrost, staring into the starry abyss of nothingness and watched with his golden eyes as the Lady Loki remembers; remembered everything. Allowing a grin to grace his constantly straight face, exposing his magnificent white teeth, the watcher, grabbed his almighty sword in hand and walked away towards the entrance of the Bifrost where a soldier of the king stood with a curious expression displayed on his face. "Great Heimdall, what have your eyes witnessed that cause you to smile so?" the guard asked, standing tall in the presence of the kings trustworthy seer.

"Send word to Prince Loki and say this' Heimdall requests your presence. What was once lost, in now found'" and with that, the kings guard took off with great haste towards the golden palace. Heimdall turned and walked back to his watching point, looking back out into the openness. "He is coming for you" Heimdall said, his magical voice booming into the air, creating a ball of light. The light shot forth and disappeared into the blackness. The watcher of Asgard observed as the ball of light and sound travelled to Midgard with haste. With a smile on his face once more, Heimdall watched the dark haired beauty's face light up as she heard the words 'he is coming for you'.

….

**Lokiworshippers13** – im glad you enjoyed the previous chapter! Thank you dearie for following this story and never failing to review. Loves you. I really hope you enjoy the final chapter! Feel free to hug the life from Loki! : D x

**Anonymous3:30**- Oh no, please don't die! *cries, ripping clothes from body like the hulk*. 1. Im glad you liked the surprise ending! 2. Well I think the whole thing with Leera will be whatever your minds decided, or how ever your imagination receives the ending of this chapter. 3. I would definitely charge next to you, with rolling pin in hand :) 4. Me no likey Odin 5. He is single! Fan girls… ATTACK! 6. Hmmmm, about le babies, waits and see mwhahahahha. 7. ARGHHH IM SO EXCITED THAT YOU ARE GOING TO READ MY FUTURE PIECES! Thank you lovely for asking about me family and hoping all is well. Things are getting better slowly. And no worries, I shall try my driving test again. I shall not give up I am totally honoured to have a paragraph reviewer like you. I look forward to meeting you again in my next stories (Which shall being to be posted in a couple of days, maybe sooner, so look out!) Much loves and virtual hugs x

**Lovewithinabrokenheart **– I truly hope you slept very well. Sooo sorry. :( ah wow, im chuffed that you think I have amazing cliff-hangers! I hope this ending is as good as the previous! Thank you for following and reviewing and just being awesome! X

**Londelle** – New person, New person, New person! Hello! Oh no, im sorry for the tears! I hope the ending isn't too sad for you, even at all. Ahh wow, it's great to know you have been reading form the start. Wow! Thank you so much! 3 your amazing, thank you for your compliments. They mean a lot! X

**Terra3434**- Hello another new person! :D! oh, im really sorry you thought the ending was cold :( I really hope the ending turns away from the coldness. Thank you for reading the story and reviewing! :) much love x

**KneelBeforeMe** – No, don't let your heart break! *cries* I hope it mends with the end of this story. Thank you so much for reviewing and staying with this story. And thank you so much for your message yesterday! Meant a lot. You are a fab follower just like the others! Much loves :) big virtual hug! X

**Holsteincows, theemeraldgodofgemini, mycornerofmaddness, kneelbeforelaufeyson, rinatwh, Hiddlestonhotness** and the rest of Tumblr, I LOVES YOU. A big thank you to you all too for following and you awesome dedication to this trilogy!

_**Much love, **_

_**Mysterious Star, TwinkleMonkeysShineyPaperCli ps xxx**_


End file.
